


Bring Me to Life

by Ninjam117



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Citronsmut, Conspireshipping, Deathshipping, F/F, Fantasy AU, Fluff and Smut, Heartshipping, Heartshipping +1, M/M, Thiefshipping, Torture, Violence, Visionshipping, also known as arrestshipping now, conspiresmut, deathsmut, necrosmut, slight noncon, thiefsmut, visionsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 100,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjam117/pseuds/Ninjam117
Summary: With the kingdom now at peace, both Marik and Kek are able to leave their past behind and focus on the future with their lovers. But not even traveling across the world can keep them out of danger. Especially the demonic kind.Sequel to Immorientio





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lemonade Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743236) by [sitabethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel). 



> Well. Here we are. The sequel. I've been half working on this in my spare time, and ended up reaching my goal for kudos with my first fic, so I'm finally posting it.
> 
> More smut with slightly more plot that I had to come up with on my own. Writing is not my forte (despite being a beta to someone who's been writing for the past three years) but since some peeps wanted a sequel here it is, which was vaguely mentioned in Sita's original story.
> 
> Also have another title from an overused song. Blep.

_With the old king overthrown, the kingdom of the west fell into the hands of the prince. He knew of the duties that would be asked of him, but that did little to stop the inner turmoil amongst the people. Even after being able to subdue most of his father’s forces, those who were loyal to the previous king continued to resist._

_However, with the partnership of the central kingdom that had once been a great enemy, most of the resistance had been struck down. Years had gone by, and both kings were able to create a great era of peace._

_And eventually, the two kingdoms merged into one._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryo gripped the ladder tightly, foot dangling as he reached up towards the top bookshelf. He had spent another afternoon finishing one of the books in the expansive library his lover owned. Except as he was putting one book away his eye caught another just a little out of reach. This had been the case for the past years, with the same result every time. He considered it quite the achievement, seeing as how he was about to finish up all the books in this part of the library.

“... Almost,” he muttered, fingers lightly touching the spine of the book as the wood creaked under his foot. He gave a small huff and reached just enough to grab it. As he did, he slipped from the ladder rung.

Ryo let out a small yelp as he tumbled off, the book falling with him. He clenched his eyes shut when the tome slammed against the floor.

To his surprise, instead of hitting the floor, he felt two arms catch him. He blinked a few times, then looked up to see Kek grinning down at him. Ryo’s expression lit up, delighted that his lover was back.

“Well well. Looks like I caught a unicorn,” Kek purred. Ryo rolled his eyes, giggling as he hit Kek’s shoulder. The young king looked to the large book on the floor.

“Aren’t you done reading that yet?” he asked, setting the other down, “I was gone for four months not four years.”

“This is a different one,” Ryo said, picking up the book and walking back to his seat by a small table. He touched the side of the teapot he drank from, wondering if he should fetch a new batch, “I’m surprised you didn’t realize it, considering how these are all your books.”

Kek let out a snort, crossing his arms as he leaned against the nearest bookcase next to Ryo, “Reading wasn’t exactly a necessary skill for assassination, though the previous king did have the nerve to have the scribes teach me a thing or two.”

Ryo opened the book in his hands, leaning back in his seat as he did. He smiled at the small notes written on the first page in a delicate hand script.

“... I never stepped foot in here until you wanted to,” Kek said, looking around, “Not a bad place to be I suppose.”

“You really ought to more. All the books are interesting. Every time I finish one, there’s another just as good around the corner. I'm sure there's a scroll or two on martial arts that can be useful to you,” Ryo said, turning the page and not looking up. He felt the other come closer then nuzzle into his neck.

“I meant because you’re here,” Kek sighed, then gazed down at the page as his brow furrowed, “Elven writing? Where did you learn to read that? Only noblemen are able to afford scribes and teachers for this ancient language. Last I remembered, you were the only one living in those woods.”

Ryo’s gaze dropped, his grip on the book loosening as his shoulders dropped. Kek stepped away. It grew silent. 

There were plenty of times that Kek would ask about Ryo’s past, especially during the first few years of getting to know one another. As much as he hated to think about it, Ryo knew that ignoring it all was the worst thing he could do. Eventually, one night many years ago, Ryo broke down into tears in remembrance of what happened to the others. Afterwards, Kek knew better then to bring it up again.

Ryo pushed away the images of fire and blood as he felt a hand grip his shoulder lightly.

“... Sorry,” Kek said, tracing his thumb along the dip of Ryo’s shoulder and neck. A pale hand slid up to grasp it.

“It’s alright,” Ryo sighed as he shook his head, “Someone taught me how to. A long time ago. I’m a little surprised I could still remember it.”

Kek suddenly stood in front of Ryo and held a hand out for him to take. The unicorn closed the book, setting it on the table as he looked to his lover curiously. He took Kek's hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. 

“I want to show you something,” Kek said, leading him to one of the large windows. The town was still bustling along. Just beyond were the tree tops, now lit up orange by the evening light. Kek pointed ahead.

“You see that mountain?” he asked, “Far towards the horizon, just above the treetops?” 

Ryo nodded, squinting as he stared forward.

“When I was there, we stumbled upon a lake in one of the caves,” Kek said, “There was an abundance of beautiful gems and crystals. As soon as the sunlight came overhead through some of the cracks the whole place lit up like a phoenix’s fire.”

He took Ryo’s hand again, bringing him back into the library. He brought the unicorn’s hands to his eyes. 

Ryo let out a small laugh, but didn’t peek. He waited, wondering what exactly was going to happen. The king often brought things back for the unicorn to admire, especially when he was gone for months on end. It was only after a few minutes did he feel Kek’s hands over his own. When they were lifted away, Ryo’s eyes widened as he let out a small gasp.

The walls were covered in bright hues of red, orange, and purple. Small lights dotting all around the shadowy bookcases like stars in the night sky. He stared down at his hands, watching the lights stay as he waved around. The unicorn turned around, seeing Kek standing there with a wide smirk. Behind him towards the window was a large crystal with the colors of fire.

“I had Mahad enchant one of the crystals we brought back,” Kek said, stepping forward as he looked around, “It’s not quite the same... But I hope you like it?”

Ryo ran over and smashed their lips together. Kek let out a gasp of surprise, Ryo slipping his tongue inside the king’s mouth as he wrapped his arms around broad shoulders. When they parted, Ryo was smiling warmly.

“It’s beautiful,” he said, kissing Kek again. The king’s hands ran up Ryo’s sides, “Maybe one day, you can show me the real thing.”

Kek’s gaze lingered on some of the lights surrounding them, a rather solemn look on his face. It was no secret that he was protective of the unicorn, especially during the earlier years when his father’s forces tried to reclaim the throne. Kek did try his best to make the best of the situation when he needed to leave, but neither of them were truly at ease until they were both together again.

“... One day, when the rest of the old king of the west's followers are all eliminated, I’ll show it to you,” Kek sighed, resting his cheek against the top of Ryo’s snowy hair, carding his hand through some of the soft white locks that held small opals, “... I’ll show it all to you.”

Ryo watched as the lights started to fade with the sunset while he listened to Kek’s heartbeat. He breathed softly, slightly rocking on his heels. This was all he really needed to be happy. No words. Just the two of them. And he knew by the silence that Kek felt the same.

As the last of the light was cast away, footsteps came rushing in as the door slammed open. Ryo jumped at the sound, and saw Marik striding towards one of the desks. Piles of books were already set upon it as he dug through them, all the while muttering under his breath.

“Is there something you’re looking for?” he asked, not moving from Kek’s arms. Marik ignored the question, tossing some of the books onto the unoccupied chair as he scoured through them.

“Oi! Royal dick! Ryo asked you a question,” Kek called. Marik sneered a bit.

“Yeah I know. But I’m busy right now,” he snapped. He grabbed two more books, flipping one open before stacking them on another table. Ryo frowned, already feeling the stress coming from the other king. That pile was specifically research that Marik had set aside for... Reasons. And whatever he needed them for left Marik even more stressed.

There was a tug on his sleeve. Ryo turned and saw Kek motioning to leave. The unicorn cast one last glance to Marik as he cursed under his breath, and let himself be pulled out of the room.

“Ignore him. I'm sure it's nothing,” Kek said as they trailed away down the hall, “It’s still hard managing the whole country with how... Never mind, just ignore him.”

Ryo raised a brow, bothered by what Kek was keeping from him. During the months that Kek was gone, Marik and Bakura were the only ones that the unicorn had seen around. While Bakura didn’t mind spending time with him, Marik had been growing more and more distant for some reason. Normally Ryo would be quick to try and find out why, but Marik had been actively avoiding him. It was troublesome...

After a minute of the two walking, Ryo realized that Kek was guiding them to their private chambers. His heart skipped a beat immediately.

“... I also have one more thing to show you,” Kek said, “Or rather, one more gift to give.”

When they came into the room, Kek pulled out a small bag. He motioned for Ryo’s hand. The unicorn complied, watching as a silver chain dropped into his palm. Gazing at it, Ryo was surprised to see how brightly it glittered. He held it delicately up with both hands.

“Let me guess. Something else you had Mahad enchant?”

Kek shook his head, “Not quite. We may have stumbled upon an elven village who was wanting to join the trade routes. A bit of a bribe.”

“How romantic,” Ryo chuckled, inwardly rolling his eyes. He placed the white chain on the small dresser, then looked around for a moment, “Hmm. I wonder where Bakura went.”

Kek glanced around the room briefly, then shrugged his shoulders.

“Who knows. He’s probably off trying to find a soul or something,” he said, then licked his lips, “Looks like I get you all to myself. Want to help me get reacquainted with the bed?”

Ryo's lips twitched with excitement. Kek started undoing his top and pants as Ryo ran to shut the door. The servants knew to avoid the room whenever the door was closed (the last time they were interrupted Bakura nearly tore one of the servants in half). A giddy feeling welled up in his gut.

When Ryo turned around, Kek was already laying on the bed with a small purple vial in hand. As he approached, the unicorn took his time stripping. Ryo turned and swayed his shoulders and hips as his robes dropped to the floor. By the time he got back to the edge of the bed, Kek was up on his hands and knees crawling over with a half-lidded gaze.

Ryo sat in Kek’s lap and wrapped his arms around broad shoulders. He couldn’t hide his smile as Kek pressed their lips together. The king sighed, his tongue sweeping across Ryo’s bottom lip before diving in and deepening their kiss. Ryo inhaled through his nose. Eventually he pulled away enough for their lips to gloss past each other as their foreheads touched.

“... I missed you,” the unicorn sighed, eyes closed as he listened and wound a hand in Kek’s hair, “It seems like it takes longer and longer for you to come back.”

Kek ran his hands along the markings on Ryo’s hip. Ryo shuddered, a cool feeling lighting up his nerves at the touch. Peeking through, Ryo could see Kek’s expression twisting in frustration.

“I... I need to fight,” Kek said, shifting where he sat as he tried to find the right words, “... If Marik is the shield for the kingdom then I am the sword. It is our duty to protect everything important here.”

Ryo snorted under his breath. He could tell what Kek really wanted to say, but knew that it was easier for him to blame his position of power for the way things were. 

Because there was only one thing in the whole world that Kek wanted to protect more then his own life.

When his hands reached the curve of Ryo’s back, Kek thrusted his hips up. Ryo let out a moan as he threw his head back as their cocks slide against each other. Kek bit down on his exposed neck, sucking deeply until white flesh was dotted purple. But no matter how long or hard he bit, the love bites were always quick to fade. It didn’t stop the tanned male from trying.

As Kek continued to rock their bodies together, Ryo nudged him down enough so that they flopped into the plush covers. Ryo reached under the nearest pillow, searching for their potion of oil. As soon as his hand wrapped around it, Kek twisted around so that he was hovering above the unicorn.

“... Tell me what you want,” he said, cheeks flushed. He ran his nails down Ryo’s chest, making the smaller male squirm, “Tell me. Give me your orders.”

“Shouldn’t this be the other way around? You are the king after all,” Ryo chuckled, handing the vial over. He let out another shudder when Kek continued to rake his nails down lower and lower towards Ryo’s awaiting cock. When his hand finally wrapped around it, Ryo threw his own hands up into Kek’s tussled locks. He tugged sharply, bringing the king down so their lips barely touched.

“I want you “he whispered, bucking into Kek’s hand slowly, “I want you to fuck me. Remind me of that first night below the starry heavens.”

Kek grinned, trying to uncork the bottle with one hand. He ran his tongue up against Ryo’s neck and cheek, “That’s what I like to hear-”

The bed dipped down suddenly on the left. Ryo glanced over to see Bakura appear next to the two of them. He had his trademark smirk, lips even more curled as he laid there half clothed.

“Well well. Looks like you two are having fun,” he purred, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, “Care for some more company?”

Kek grabbed his face and shoved him off the side of the bed.

“Out of here demon. I’m busy,” he grumbled, earning a giggle from Ryo. Bakura glared from the floor.

“Really? Are you sure?” he asked, tracing circles along the bed spread as he floated back to his spot, “Cause I’m sure you will hardly notice me. Besides, I need someone to play with!”

“Then go find Marik. He’s in the library, and I’m sure he’d appreciate the company,” Ryo shrugged, sitting up. Bakura puffed out his cheek with a grumble.

“No. His highness is actually doing work. Again. He’s locked himself in there and said ‘go away.’ Didn’t even say why.”

Ryo let out a hum in thought, becoming more bothered by the way that Marik started becoming more reclusive, especially if he was avoiding Bakura. Sure Marik would come back to the room, but that would be late in the night when he was too exhausted to do anything but sleep. And besides those moments, he wasn’t seen at all. Not to mention the cautious look he had whenever he happened to pass by...

Kek ran a hand through Ryo’s hair when he saw the concerned look in the unicorn’s eyes. Ryo relaxed in the warm touch.

“I’ll go talk to him tonight. It’s probably political things,” the young king said, tilting the unicorn’s face up with his other hand, “So don’t worry about it.”

They stared deeply at each other, Kek slowly leaning closer and until their lips connected. Ryo let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around Kek’s torso. The tanned male gently laid the smaller back down against the purple silks. 

Ryo pulled away to stare up into the lavender gaze of his lover. Kek nudged their foreheads together when Ryo smiled softly at him.

Bakura cleared his throat, drumming his fingers against the bed impatiently.

“What about me?”

“What about you?” Kek frowned, “I’ll fuck you in a second. Wait your turn.”

Ryo reached up and held Kek’s cheek. When Kek turned to look, the unicorn wound a hand into blonde locks and tugged sharply.

“Don’t act like you’re not wanting it,” Ryo said with a seductive and knowing look on his face, “You love it when Bakura sucks your cock. He’s been missing you too, you know.”

Kek’s eye twitched as if he was annoyed. Ryo knew better, especially by the way that he could feel the other’s cock twitch against his leg.

“... Fine. But he’s gotta wait until we’re done with our foreplay,” Kek said, nipping at Ryo’s lip again.

“What?! Why do I have to be ignored?” Bakura whined, “I thought the point was to let me join-”

Kek shoved him off the bed again.

“If you don’t like it, then go jerk off in the corner!”

Ryo wound his arms around Kek’s neck, shoving his tongue into the king’s mouth and not paying any attention to their bickering. He ran his palms along Kek’s shoulder blades and through his hair. Their teeth knocked against each other a few times, now wanting to satisfy each other more then decorum. 

There was a brief flash as the candles and fireplace dimmed for a second. The air hummed, and as soon as the light came back into the room Ryo was facing Bakura instead, now completely nude. The demon went straight for his lips.

Ryo couldn’t help but chuckle against the harsh kiss, remembering how jealous Bakura tended to get when ignored. He saw Kek now on the floor instead, looking rather confused. As soon as he saw the other two, he growled under his breath as he got back on the bed. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing there demon?” he hissed, grabbing Bakura by the spike’s of his hair and dragging him back to eye level. Bakura responded by tugging on Kek’s hips and forcing their mouths together. Ryo watched as the two grapple and claw at each other, looking more like a fight then any ‘lovemaking’.

Without warning, Ryo reached over and grabbed Bakura’s ankles. He tugged sharply, immediately forcing Bakura down onto his hands and knees. Kek grinned widely, stroking his cock a few times as he gripped the demon’s hair tightly. Bakura shot Ryo a look.

“No fair,” he said lowly.

“But Bakura. You’re not the type to play fair though are you,” Ryo said innocently, stroking up Bakura’s thighs and dipping around his hips, “And who’s to say you don’t enjoy losing this type of fight?”

Kek tossed Ryo the bottle from before. Catching it, Ryo poured a generous amount on his hand and started to kneed at Bakura’s member. The demon let out a huff, already half hard from his and Kek’s fighting.

“You were right Ryo,” Kek said, running a thumb against Bakura’s cheek, “I don’t think anyone can quite come close to sucking dick as good as a demon can.”

Bakura smirked, knowing that it was as close to a compliment that he would get at the moment. Without waiting, he took a hold of Kek’s cock, stroking it a few times before running his tongue along the length to the tip. Kek inhaled sharply, moaning when Bakura sucked on the underside.

He took as much of Kek into his mouth when Ryo started to stroke faster. The unicorn only paused long enough to add more oil to his hand and cock, pushing a few fingers into Bakura as he continued to tug at the demon’s length. When Bakura started twisting his hips impatiently, Ryo replaced his fingers with his own throbbing member.

As soon as he was pressed fully into the demon, Ryo took a breath before pulling out halfway and shoving back in. Bakura let out a groan, pushing his hips back against Ryo’s slow thrusts. Ryo let out a sigh, his free hand sliding up the demon’s spine and earning a shiver.

Kek tugged on Bakura’s hair, bringing his attention back to the other’s cock. Bakura sucked harder, making sure to glide his tongue up to the tip before going back down. As the two continued to rock back and forth, Bakura allowed them to take their own tempo. Kek harsh and demanding. Ryo slow but hard. Ryo lightened his touch on Bakura’s cock, only letting his fingertips gloss over it.

Bakura nearly pulled away to complain, but was stopped when Kek tugged his hair harder.

“Don’t... Even think about it,” he hissed, licking his lips, “Be a good boy... And... Keep sucking!”

Bakura swallowed around the king, glaring up with a crimson gaze. His claws ran down Kek’s thighs and drew red welts. Kek thrusted harder into his mouth with a growl, even more aroused by the pain. The assassin had a surprisingly large sex drive (amongst other things), more so then Bakura did. If it weren’t for him being mortal, he could’ve easily been mistaken for some sort of incubus. 

Which was probably why he loved to be around the unicorn. Ryo had a calm, lulling effect that tended to ease anyone near him. It only really happened whenever he was physically close (something that he had forgotten during his and Kek’s first encounter, leaving the would-be king in a comatose state for a few weeks right after). And even though he was able to control it better, Ryo could feel the demon’s muscles going slack with every thrust.

Ryo gave a sharp slap to his bare ass, jolting Bakura awake.

“We’re not done yet,” he said, slapping the other side. Bakura let out a small moan, unable to protest as Kek continued to rut down his throat.

“Almost...” Kek purred, slowing his own thrusts, “... There!... Hah!”

A shudder went through the king’s body, calling out as he came. Bakura swallowed deeply for a minute before he was pulled away and pushed into the bed by Ryo.

“That’s a good demon,” Ryo said, grabbing Bakura’s shoulder with one hand and grabbing his cock with the other. Bakura pressed his face into one of the pillows to muffle his calls as Ryo’s hand went wild. Only a few seconds passed before Kek’s hand joined in.

“I suppose he wasn’t the only one missing this,” Kek muttered into Ryo’s ear, pressing against Ryo’s back. He started to fondle the demon’s balls, biting and latching onto Ryo’s neck. Ryo inhaled sharply, his strokes starting to slow as he felt two of Kek’s fingers push inside him. When Ryo turned slightly, Kek started to bite down on his lower lip.

“Ugh... Stop distracting him!” Bakura growled, cheeks a deep rouge as sweat made his hair cling to his face. Kek released Ryo’s lip, letting out a laugh. Ryo stifled a moan as Kek hooked his fingers up.

“I dunno. My last trip has left me rather tired,” Kek said, “I think we ought to rest now. Don’t you think, Ryo?”

Ryo swallowed hard when he felt Kek’s warm breath against his neck. A second later his tongue glided up to his jaw. Ryo shivered, his grip on Bakura’s shoulder loosening. 

The demon growled. He reached back and slashed Kek’s forearm. Kek hissed when Bakura drew blood. It was enough to get a reaction, as Kek started jerking the demon’s cock furiously while blood ran down to his hand. The scent had Bakura go into a frenzy, only lasting for a few seconds before coming into the sheets with a roar.

Ryo let out a gasp, feeling the demon clenching around him. And with Kek slowly thrusting his fingers against Ryo’s prostate, Ryo came hard into the demon as he called out their names.

Kek let Ryo slump against his chest, giving gentle kisses to the side of the unicorn’s face. When his eyes fluttered open, Ryo could see Bakura kneeling in front of them, licking at the cut on Kek’s arm. Ryo lazily traced along the wound, a faint blue light glowing for a moment before the slash vanished. Kek flexed his fingers a few times as Bakura licked the remaining blood away.

The unicorn shut his eyes, sinking against Kek’s warm body as exhaustion swept over him. The other two laid him down against the soft cushions of the bed, both draping their arms across him. Bakura raised a claw and the blankets fluttered over them. 

Ryo turned on his side and pulled Bakura closer, feeling warm breath against his chest as the other’s arms snaked around him even more. For some reason, the demon was usually quick to snuggle up to the unicorn. Ryo couldn’t help but wonder why, guessing that it had to do with them being opposite beings. Either way, it felt... Rather natural and comforting all at once.

He ran his fingers through thick silver locks, and felt the curve of Kek’s body against his back as he started drifting off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was still dark in the room. The fireplace continued to burn, though the candles had long gone out. Kek scratched the back of his head, letting out a yawn. He could see the door cracked open, and looked down next to him. Ryo was still curled into his side, Bakura snoring away on the edge of the bed.

But no Marik. 

Curious, Kek got out of bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping lovers, and walked out the door. He grabbed his pants and cloak along the way, feeling a chill as he slipped out of the room. He walked through the empty halls, eventually coming to the private study closest to their chamber where cursing could be heard.

Kek nudged the door open slightly, seeing Marik hunched over a table as he tapped fingers against the surface. Kek walked inside.

“Just how long are you planning on working?”

Marik glanced over somewhat, but kept staring down at the papers on the table. Kek growled, marching over.

“Hey! Don’t ignore me,” he snapped. When he shoved Marik’s shoulder, the other king stumbled over his own feet. Kek was quick to catch his arm before he could slip. Marik blearily shook his head, slowly getting back to his feet. When he did, he shrugged Kek’s hand away.

“Was there something that you needed?” he asked, exhaustion evident in his voice. Kek stared wordlessly, watching as Marik looked back down at the papers before staring back up. 

“... Are you alright?” Kek asked, “You seem a bit... Out of it.”

Marik ran his hands through his hair, rubbing his eyes briefly.

“Just a little tired,” he muttered, “I’ll go to bed as soon as I respond to the lords in the eastern city. They’ve been wanting to meet for months now about some dispute with land... Was your journey good? I never asked yet.”

Kek continued to stare before walking over towards the nearby balcony. He motioned for Marik to follow, “C’mere. I think you could use some fresh air.”

Marik narrowed his eyes, but followed anyway. As soon as they were outside, he took a deep breath.

“Feel better?” Kek asked, “Staying in the palace for so long can’t be good for your health.”

“Bakura and Ryo stay in the palace,” Marik said, leaning forward against the stone railing on his palms as the color in his face started to return. Kek let out a snort.

“Yeah. But they’re not human,” he said, then folded his arms. The two of them stayed silent, listening to the wind as it glided through the trees. The clouds slowly moved through the night sky, eventually letting the moonlight stream through across the land. Marik let out a deep sigh, slumping against the stone.

“... There’s so much unrest amongst the people,” Marik said, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, “Even after all these years, there is still turmoil between our people.”

Kek let out a sigh, scratching the back of his neck. He knew there would be a lot of complications when it came to them ruling over the two kingdoms, especially since they had been at war for so long. But still, they should’ve at least been able to quell the mistrust amongst their citizens by now. Marik slumped even more.

“Perhaps this is just fate... I don’t think we’ll ever be able to make either group happy.”

Kek watched the other king bury his face in his arms. No doubt he was still haunted by his own family’s lineage. It was easier for Kek to toss away his own sentiments about the old king (effectively burning anything in his image), but Marik was different. He still bore a harsh reminder of his father's actions on his back, figuratively and literally. And his reputation as the 'cursed king' couldn't exactly be forgotten.

"Things are a lot better then you would think," Kek reassured, "Most of the neighboring lands are neutral towards us now. And I've nearly tracked down Keith and the rest of them. You have to admit, the kingdom is in a better place now then it had been years ago."

Marik blew a stray hair from his face, still rather weary. Obviously he didn't believe Kek's words.

“It’s not that,” Marik continued, “People are talking. Rumors are spreading.”

Kek raised a brow, “Rumors? About what?”

“About us,” Marik said, staring out towards the horizon, then turned around towards the door, “About them. We haven’t changed.”

Kek’s eyes narrowed. Marik motioned towards the open book on the table behind them. Kek walked over, recognizing it as the tome that his father had been searching for. He never bothered to read it, though Marik did take some interest in it. His eyes tracing over the writing briefly before they widened. Kek ran his hands down the ripped edges in the middle where a page once laid.

“... The old king made a mistake in the writing of the spell. And I think I figured it out,” Marik said, still looking out over their kingdom, “It wasn’t a unicorn’s heart that he needed. It was a unicorn’s love.”

Kek’s eyes widened, glancing up at the other.

“You can’t ignore the fact that ever since that day, none of us have aged in the slightest. Even after ten years, we look the same,” Marik said, leaning forward on his hands as he stared towards the horizon, “Unfortunately it seems to be a problem, according to Karim and the others. The people are growing restless.”

“I have a feeling they were like that anyway, considering the previous kings,” Kek shrugged. Marik winced, frustration making his face twist. The two of them never talked about it in front of others, but it was obvious why they weren't well received by many. Especially because of the legacy that was left. 

“Well. Anyway,” Marik said, shaking his head, “Regardless, we need to do something about our situation. Although it’s a bit impossible to explain without revealing who Ryo is.”

Kek frowned, automatically wanting to reach for his blade to fidget with. During the first year of their rule, many of the old king’s followers were quick to try and take back the throne, including the king’s personal guard. One of their plots included trying to abduct Ryo, only to be stopped by the silver-haired demon. Kek was quick to dispose of them, making it his mission to hunt down the remaining few and keep his lover safe.

“That’s a risk I’d rather not take,” Kek sighed, “There’s not much we can do really. You can try and fall out of love and regain your mortality, but I’m going to keep him safe for as long as it takes. Even if I have to raze the entire country to ashes.”

“We can’t do that. It makes us no better then _them_ ,” Marik frowned, clenching his fists tightly.

Kek could see the frustration on Marik’s face, haunted by his father’s reign. 

"Still," Marik continued, "There's not really an excuse we can come up with that _doesn't_ look suspicious. Unless you wanna try and convince everyone that we're elves or something." 

Kek snorted, then gripped Marik's shoulder reassuringly.

“That's really no better to be honest,” he said, guiding Marik into the hall, “C’mon. We can worry about it in the morning. A good nights rest will do you some good.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A figure watched from the balcony, the curtains fluttering softly in the breeze. From the moonlight, he could see the lone body lying in the bed. White hair splayed across the pillow, Ryo curling up more with a soft moan in his slumber. The figure’s gaze narrowed at the gold markings that were visible. Carefully, they took off their bow, and brought up an arrow.

They pulled back the line as they took aim.

The arrow flew and pierced the air.

A hand shot out from the darkness. 

The figure gasped, seeing a silver-haired demon appear from the shadows. He griped the arrow, eyes flitting to the other as he stood just a hair away from the bed. The demon snapped it in his hand, and shot the tip back at the assailant, hitting them in the shoulder.

The attacker let out a stifled shout, slumping backwards over the edge of the balcony. Ryo stirred from his sleep, leaning up on his forearms as Bakura continued to growl.

“... Bakura?” Ryo asked, rubbing his eyes, “What is it? What’s wrong-”

“Stay here,” Bakura ordered, quickly striding to the balcony. He glanced around, trying to see if there were more then the one attacker. From the look of it, it was a lone assassin. At least that’ll make this simple. He heard a groan, and looked over the ledge to see the one from before gripping their shoulder some ways down, a rope fluttering in the breeze. 

Bakura scoffed, sliced the line from the banister, and leapt down. The figure below noticed, and brought up their bow for another shot. As it whistled through the air, the demon vanished.

There was a flash, and before they could react, the attacker was kicked square in the jaw and sent flying. They slid against the ground with a grunt.

Bakura stalked over towards his prey, preparing to rip their soul away. When they sat up, their cloak fell away from their face. Bakura stopped for a moment, then let out a snort.

“Really? A bounty hunter? I thought this would be a challenge,” he said aloud, “What the hell are you doing here Ryuji? I thought you were banished.”

The raven-haired man shook his head, letting out a groan as he gripped his shoulder.

“I was. Until I heard the previous king had been killed in the war,” he responded, cracking his neck with a sigh from where he landed funny, “A lot of those who were banished are coming back to the home land, or at least hanging in the outskirts. It’s better then roaming through the lands of darkness.”

Bakura raised a brow, but couldn’t help but agree with the last part. Even he wouldn’t want to be stuck in those empty lands again. He looked back down to the other man, who was tracing his fingers along the bridge of his nose. Otogi winced as blood started dripping over his lips.

“So what brings you into these parts? Get hired to hunt down some thugs or something?” Bakura asked. 

“Nah. Looking to finish a quick job before I move out,” Otogi said, then looked up towards the balcony again, “Someone wanted a unicorn, and there was a rumor that one was here in the palace. I guess it would make sense that the king would want one.”

Bakura growled, flexing his claws.

“If you think it’d be that easy for you to get to the unicorn, then you’re dead wrong,” he hissed, “Unless of course. You wanna pick up where our fight stopped.”

Otogi cringed with a shudder, “Oh hell no! I’d rather take my chances in the fire caverns to find a unicorn then fight a demon for one. You can keep it.” 

The bounty hunter pulled out a small vial from one of his pouches, drank it in one gulp with a repulsed look, then stood up. He flexed his injured shoulder with a grumble. There was a snapping noise as Otogi cringed, his nose resetting itself and bleeding even more. Bakura felt his instincts perk up at the scent.

“I can’t believe I have to waste my last elixir on a stupid fight like this...” he said, then looked out towards the darkened horizon, “It'll take me years to find another mage who can make one as good. Still, it’s probably better if I get out of this country anyway if you’re here.”

Bakura let out a scoff, “Why’s that? Afraid I’ll take your soul anyway?”

“Me? Not really. You’re not that spiteful,” the hunter responded, then started to smirk as he gave a sideways look, “Although, out of everyone, you should be the one who’s afraid of your soul being taken.”

Bakura raised a brow. Otogi let out a sigh.

“What? Did you really not hear?” he asked, somewhat dramatically, “There’s a rather hefty bounty out for you. Straight from the dark lord himself!”

Otogi dug into his bag, then pulled out a parchment of paper. It unraveled, and Bakura’s eyes widened. The ink sticking to the scorched scroll was pitch black, a dark energy practically oozing from it. He could see the writing -demonic writing- ordering for anyone to bring him back to the other realm. He growled at the hunter.

“So what? You gonna report this?” he sneered. Otogi shook his head, raveling the paper back up as he stood.

“Nope. Just thought it’d be good to give you a heads up. I guess to make us even for the incident at the Black Crown,” he said, then started to adjust his bag. Bakura narrowed his gaze.

Otogi tossed his hair over his shoulder, walking back towards the cover of the woods. He stopped for a brief moment.

“... But if you want my advice, you might want to get out of the country,” he said, “If that bounty is really from the dark lord, then it’s only a matter of time before you’re being dragged back into the demonic realm.”

Otogi walked away into the forests without another word. Bakura scowled, half wanting to slay the bounty hunter right there and then. But there was hardly any point besides blowing off some steam. He looked up to the sky, the moon waining away. The breeze picked up, Otogi's footsteps drifting further away.

“...”

... If the dark lord was looking for him, then that meant trouble. For all of them.

Bakura sighed, and closed his eyes. As soon as he opened them, he was back in their room. The candles were lit, Marik and Kek now back as Ryo sat on the bed looking worried. The unicorn perked up at his reappearance. 

“Bakura!” he said, shifting from the bed, “What was it? Was there someone out there?”

The demon paused briefly, looking to the side before shaking his head.

“No,” he said, “It was just a thief trying to get in. I took care of him.”

“You better not have left a mess out there. The last thing I need is for one of the servants to faint again because you got too creative,” Marik said with a wince, “Anyway. It’s a good thing you’re back. We’ve got things to discuss.”

Bakura raised a brow, then floated back over to the bed and sprawled across Ryo’s lap, “Really? Is it about why you’re being such a workaholic?”

Marik shot him a glare, eyes looking darker from lack of sleep, “It has to do with the rest of the kingdom actually. And it’s something that we all need to talk about.”

The tanned male brought over a chair, sitting and leaning forward as he ran a hand through his hair.

“To make it simple, everyone is superstitious,” Marik explained, “The people are rather jealous of our youth. Or rather scared.”

“Are sure it’s not because you’re playing around with demons and magic?” Bakura snorted. Marik huffed, fingers twitching with the urge to grab and strangle the demon, who only shrugged indifferently. The dealings with demons was a touchy subject in general, but Bakura wasn’t about to hold back on his quips (if only because he considered it foreplay).

“You can’t say you haven’t noticed it,” Kek said, still standing there as he started picking at his nails, “It’s been well over a decade, and still it hardly feels like a day has gone by.”

He turned to Ryo, who looked confused. Kek's expression turned rather hollow all of a sudden.

“That spell. The spell that the old king of the west wanted to use,” Kek sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to the two, “It turned us immortal.”

Ryo's eyes widened, gaze flitting back and forth between the two kings. Bakura let out a small chuckle.

“Let me guess. A mistranslation?” he said, propping himself up onto his elbows, “Not surprised, that old language never carried over well. Should’ve known from how ill informed you were when you tried to assassinate Marik.”

“Wait a moment,” Marik said, staring at the silver-haired male,“You knew?”

Bakura shrugged, “I said I knew of the spell, you just forgot to ask. Besides, I thought it would be amusing to see if it were true. And it proved to be interesting in some aspects, all things considered.”

Marik glared. at the demon, but didn’t move. Ryo’s gaze dropped.

“... I’m sorry,” he said, bowing his head, “It’s my fault. I knew that there was a chance of this happening and I never said anything. I should’ve remembered- I-I should’ve-”

“No one’s blaming you,” Kek said, leaning closer, “One could hardly call this a real problem, all things considered.”

Ryo smiled, though it came off as bittersweet.

Bakura cleared his throat below them, “That’s all good and dandy. But what does any of this really mean? So what, you two will rule over this land forever or something?”

Marik shook his head.

“No. My duty was to see that the land regained it’s light,” Marik said, recollection flashing in his eyes, “And it has. But for its people to truly feel this way, all the reminders of the old rule need to be forgotten.”

To all their surprise, Marik reached up and removed the gold headpiece from his forehead. He gazed at it, reflection staring back.

“I’m revoking my title as king,” he said. The room went silent as he stood and placed the metal on the nearest wardrobe.

“You can’t be serious,” Bakura said, sitting up, “After all that fighting. After all these years, you’re really willing to just throw it all away?”

Marik paused briefly, then turned back around, resolve and hesitation both mixing in his expression.

“I’ve spent way too much of my time trying to make amends for my father,” Marik sighed, "Everything up to this point had to do with him and his mistakes. My path predetermined since birth... But I need to live. I need to make my own path. And Ryo's offered me a way out.”

Bakura watched the tanned male as he strode back over. Marik laid across the unoccupied side of the bed, letting his eyes flutter shut. After a second, he glanced over to the demon.

"I suppose you'll be going back to the demonic realm, all things considered." 

Bakura's expression stayed blank, but his stomach immediately started to turn in revulsion. Out of everything, going back to face the dark lord was the last thing Bakura wanted to do. Especially now that he knew that there was nothing except for eternal punishment awaiting. If anything, this was a convenient moment for him to get away from the dark lord's reach. He shook his head.

"I think I would rather stay in your company," Bakura said slyly, "A pact is a pact after all. And I did say that I wanted you, not some title." 

Marik gave a lazy smile, sinking even more into the cushions of the bed. Bakura slunk over to him, laying by his side. It only took a few seconds before Marik sank into deep slumber. Bakura glanced to the other two who still sat on the edge of the bed. 

“What will you do?” Ryo asked, turning to Kek, “Are we staying here to rule over the kingdom?”

Kek snorted, “Hardly. Since when have I ever actually been a king? More of a formality then anything. Besides. I live to fight. And there’s one reason that I fight for now.”

Ryo immediately wrapped his arms around Kek, holding him tightly. Kek sighed, frowning slightly.

“... This is all I need,” he said, "As long as you're by my side and are safe, nothing else matters."

Ryo nodded. But even with the reassuring words, Bakura could see the traces of guilt in the unicorn’s eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four of them stood there on the outskirts of the city. Inside the cheers of crowds could be heard. From atop the hill, Marik could faintly see the figure standing on the outlook of the city waving out to the people.

“I suppose that’s the last of the business we need to take care of here,” he sighed. He could hear the voices of the generals welcoming the new king, "Good to know those last few months of preparing things was worth it."

"I think he’ll make a great ruler,” Ryo said, “He was brought up by one of your advisors wasn’t he Marik?”

Marik nodded, “True. There’s no one else I would entrust the kingdom to then the young lord that Mahad had to look over all these years. If there’s anyone who could guide him it would be the mage. Not that we’re ever coming back here for a while.”

The king turned back towards the path that led to the east.

“Really? How long were you wanting to stay away?” Kek asked, giving one last glance towards the capitol before following along. Marik shrugged his shoulders.

“Dunno. A couple of years? Maybe fifty? Just long enough for people to forget about our faces,” he said, “It’s not like we’re really in a hurry to come back.”

Bakura let out a snort, “Of course _we’re_ not.” He made a motion towards him and Ryo, “You humans are the ones who tend to be sentimental. Don’t know why you would want to though. These bloodstained lands are rather dull.”

“You would think anything is dull,” Kek said, then glanced over to Ryo, "Although, it’s good for you to be out of the palace." 

Ryo smiled at him, lacing their fingers together. Bakura turned back to Marik, then glided along next to him.

“I’m surprised though," the demon mused, "Didn’t think someone as spoiled as you would be so willing to give up all that luxury for a simple life.”

“It can’t be all that bad. A little roughing it never hurt anyone unless you're planning on fighting orcs and goblins in the wastelands."

Bakura let out a snort, “You can say that when you’re sleeping in some rutty shack on the side of the road while the rest of us are running around at your every beck and call as your new servants.”

"Since when have you found that problematic?" Marik asked coyly, "The last I remembered, you rather enjoyed being my 'personal servant'."

Bakura's eye twitched, and he slowly slunk back towards the other two. Marik chuckled to himself, knowing that he had won. 

Admittedly, he was a bit hesitant on leaving luxury behind, but what was the point of ruling over the land that hardly wanted him anyway? Especially now that he had eternity to enjoy, this was definitely the better option. And it wasn't like they were wandering blindly around. Marik knew plenty of places they could go to stay out of public thanks to the tome from the old king of the west. Not to mention a demon with powers beyond this earthly plane.

And Marik knew that was all he really needed.

As they walked along the pathway, making sure to avoid any other travelers in case they would recognize Marik and Kek, eventually they ended up at a small village on the edge of the eastern forests. It was one of the more populated towns, once being on the crossroads between the two countries. Marik vaguely remembered once being here with Rishid for studies. It had hardly changed, even after so long.

"Wanna stay over there?" Ryo asked, pointing out a small inn with a small pond in the front. Kek pulled the unicorn's hood up around his face more when a passerby started eyeing the group.

"I don't see why not. Might as well peruse through the common folk and their wares," Bakura said, now walking beside Marik and gazing at one of the nearby stands.

Marik slumped his shoulders with a sigh, feet sore and muscles cramped, "Actually. Yes. I think some rest could do us some good."

Walking into the small inn, the first floor was alive with bustling crowds talking and eating in one of the nearby rooms. The inn keeper at the front paid them no mind, only sparing a glance when Marik cleared his throat.

“Is there something you want?” she asked, then scratched her face, “The bar is just around the corner if you’d like a drink or two. Though the soldiers in there are celebrating so they might be a bit loud.”

Marik held up a bag of coins, “We’re actually looking for a place to stay for the night. Preferably one room with plenty of space.”

The inn keeper raised a brow, taking the bag in hand and weighing it. She grinned.

“Are you sure you need one room? Cause I'm sure I can squeeze you into _mine_ ," she said slyly. Marik held back a shudder. Her expression changed, brows furrowing, "... Have we met before? You look a bit familiar."

"I get that a lot," Marik waved, "And _we_ just need the one room."

The inn keeper let out a scoff, leaning back in her seat, "The last room available is on the second floor towards the back. The stairs are over there on the left.”

Marik nodded, hurrying with the others out and away from prying eyes. When they got to their room and slid open the door, they could see two plush beds by the window that was open to the sound of the streets below. The retreating sun cast a warm glow into the room. Kek wrinkled his nose, promptly shutting it.

“Oh what’s wrong? Not interested in the common folk?” Bakura asked, lazily floating along until he landed on the closest bed.

“No. I just don’t think they’d appreciate hearing the noise were about to make,” Kek said, already eyeing the unicorn from across the room. Ryo gave a sultry look as he sat on the other bed.

Marik plopped next to the unicorn, face down in the pillows as he groaned.

“Oh what’s wrong my lord? Tired from the walk?” Bakura teased. Marik gave another groan, not bothering to move. Ryo ran his hands up and down Marik’s back. The tanned male gave hum of delight.

“I’m just relieved,” Marik sighed into the pillow, “No more worrying about wars and shit. Seems that’s all we’ve been part of.”

Bakura licked his lips, eyes trailing along Marik's figure, "Does that mean you're finally going to stop being such a grump and start giving me attention again?"

“Not yet. I’m tired,” Marik sighed, folding his arms under him as he turned slightly to face Bakura, "But I wouldn't mind staying awake to watch the show."

Bakura raised a brow. Before he could move from the bed, Kek pounced on top of him. Bakura stuck out his tongue, fighting to get out from under the assassin and instead get below Marik. As soon as they sat back up, Kek dragged Bakura back onto his lap, his hands dipping into red leather pants. The demon let out a hiss as a tanned hand wrapped around his cock. Bakura tried to turn and face the other, but Kek gave a twist in his stroke that made him halt.

“Nice try demon, but I don’t need you to be ripping my clothes up because you’re eager,” Kek snickered into Bakura’s ear, “You’re just going to have to wait.”

Bakura growled, lightly clawing at Kek’s arms. He hiked his hips into Kek’s strokes, groaning when he started getting close. From the other bed, Marik and Ryo watched wordlessly. Marik was still sprawled out, but started shifting as he felt his erection starting to grow uncomfortable. He felt Ryo’s hands on his shoulders.

“Would you like help with that my lord?” the unicorn asked, already loosening his own clothes. Marik grinned, leaning up enough to wriggle out of his pants. He kept his top on, knowing how much the marks bothered Bakura. As soon as he was lying back down on his stomach, Ryo was hovering over him, still massaging the months of tension away.

Bakura was panting hard, Kek’s hand going wild with quick strokes. Kek abruptly stopped, leaving the demon a moaning mess. He growled, turning around and taking a hold of the other’s neck.

“Don’t you fucking stop now!” he hissed, sounding more needy then threatening. Kek laughed, hands slapping Bakura’s ass.

“Why don’t you come get what you want?” he said, rolling his hips up. Bakura growled again, then snapped his fingers. Both their clothes vanished in a puff of smoke, reappearing in a heap on the floor. With a flick of his wrist, a purple vial appeared in Bakura’s hand. 

He uncapped it, quickly pouring oil out onto Kek’s cock. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Bakura rose above Kek’s erection and impaled himself on it. Kek groaned, still gripping onto the demon’s behind. It took him a few minutes to get adjusted, but when he did Bakura was quick to set the pace as he clung to Kek's shoulders.

Marik watched the two as Bakura started sliding himself up and down in an erotic display. He felt Ryo’s warm palms caressing his hips and lower back under his shirt. They trailed down lower, and lower, until they were rubbing circles against Marik’s bottom. He moaned, trying to relax but finding it hard as Bakura started calling out. He tensed even more when he felt Ryo slip two slick fingers inside him.

“Don’t think about coming before me!” Kek hissed, slamming Bakura down onto the bed. He pinned down Bakura’s wrists, the demon wrapping his legs around Kek’s waist. Kek kept pounded away, letting out a roar as he came. 

Marik let out a hiss when he felt Ryo slip away long enough for him to turn over. Ryo leaned down, giving him a long, drawn out kiss. Marik wrapped his arms around Ryo’s shoulders, wincing briefly as Ryo pressed his fingers inside again. After a few thrusts, Ryo hooked them upward, earning a gasp from the other.

Kek was still pushing his hips forward, eventually slumping over the demon as he caught his breath. Bakura grabbed his own cock, stroking it hard and fast between their bellies.

“... Bakura,” Marik sighed. The demon paused, cheeks flushed as he looked over to his lover. He raised a claw, drawing it close. The bed suddenly slid over and slammed into theirs, Marik and Ryo letting out small surprised squeaks. Bakura nudged Kek off, crawling over to Marik. Ryo gave one last peck on Marik’s lips before pulling away and switching spots with the demon. 

Marik grabbed a fist full of silver hair, ramming their lips together as he thrusted his hips up against the demon. He felt Bakura drag his teeth against his bottom lip, only stopping for a brief moment when they heard Kek calling out Ryo’s name.

Ryo moved between Kek’s thighs, peppering his face with kisses as fingers teased his nipples. Kek sighed, hooking one leg around the unicorn’s hip. Taking the vial that Bakura discarded, Ryo saturated his cock and fingers in the oil, stroking himself a few times before prepping Kek. With his free hand, he tossed the bottle back to Bakura. The demon caught it, drenching his dick with the remaining oil inside and sliding it against Marik’s. 

The bed next to them started creaking loudly as the other two kept going, but Marik found his attention to them lost. Especially when he saw the way Bakura looked looming over him, expression wanting and flushed even as he entered Marik.

Maybe it was because he had become exhausted from his activity with Kek, or because he knew that Marik was tired, but Bakura was being rather gentle all of a sudden. Marik gave drawn out hums, taking his time to grope and stroke the marks and rubies along Bakura’s skin that flashed in the sunset's light. The demon sucked at his neck, his hand lightly stroking Marik’s cock as he gave slow thrusts.

Marik practically melted into a puddle as he relaxed into the pleasurable actions. A part of him stayed tense, expecting to be interrupted by a soldier or general who needed something. But when he opened his eyes and saw Bakura's flushed but calm expression, Marik knew that was just a distant memory.

And as pleasure swept over the two of them, he wanted nothing more then to cling to this new beginning and savory every moment from now on. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blehlehleh
> 
> There’s like, one smut scene in this chapter, and I made it long-ish just cause this is the last bit we’ll see for the rest of the fic huehuehue. But no one should be surprised, considering how this is supposed to be a porn sequel.
> 
> Also the song Ryo sings is 'Uchi e Kaerou' from the Tales of Symphonia anime. I kept the english translation though.

As the night went on, the streets had started to quiet. The lights from the nearby restaurants and shops started to dim, only the occasional passerby going in. The few who were still out stayed conscious of every movement and noise in the dark. Despite that, Kek was able to slink through the streets without anyone noticing.

He knew a few of the different curves and turns in the alleys, easily rushing through until he got to the darker part of town. Their little group had traveled far in the past few years, though they were still in the home country. It wouldn’t be long before they left the borders and all of it behind.

Unfortunately, that just meant he needed to hurry.

There was a huddle of people speaking in low voices by the edge of the alley. He was cautious when approaching, already knowing they were information exchangers.

“-And there’s a mine just on the other side of the ridge,” one of the shorter people said, “I’m looking for the key inside. A man with one eye stole it from me.”

“Was it the lord of the eastern woods? He’s got one eye.”

“Check the southern bay,” Kek said, getting their attention, “There’s a one-eyed lord down there that has rather sticky fingers. Heard he’s got an island on the outskirts of the forbidden seas. If you can make it there”

The group was cautious of Kek, typical for most mercenaries. Until one of them let out a scoff.

“Oh look. It’s the assassin prince, gracing us with his presence,” she said, “I was wondering when you’d show up in these parts again. Or isn’t it king now?”

There were a few whispers from the others who didn’t recognize him. He was a little surprised that there were still those who knew of him. But then again, he'd be a lousy assassin if his reputation didn't at least carry to these types of circles.

“I actually renounced that title,” Kek said casually, “Though I am still looking for a certain someone.”

He reached into one of his pouches, holding out small opals for them all to see. They glistened like droplets in the moonlight, almost glowing.

“Has a man with blonde hair been through here? He carries these with him, and has been trading them. Has a scar down the middle of his face.”

The group was silent, a few of them shaking their heads. Despite their show of ignorance, Kek knew better from the smallest glimmer of recognition that some of them had when he pulled out the stones.

He sighed, pocketing the small opals. He held up another pouch, waiving it around.

“A bag of elven sapphires for the last place he’s been skulking around in.”

All their attention was perked, quickly muttering things under their breath..

“Well... Can’t say we haven’t seen him,” one of them said, scratching their head, “He was here months ago, but rumor was that he sailed out of here as soon as he got enough money to get a boat. Bad idea considering there’s nowhere a human can go out there.”

“No. He’s still around. I’ve seen him... It’s the old captain of the guard from the country to the west right?” the last in the group asked, hood dipped low over their eyes. Kek raised a brow, then tossed the bag over. The person immediately pocketed it without looking.

“He went to the east. It’s a neutral territory for most refugees. Not that anyone wants to go there,” they said, looking away, “He left about two months ago when his followers had been disbanded by the royal army that rushed the city. No one’s seen him since.”

Kek cursed inwardly. Just missed him! And if he was heading east, then they needed to go more towards the north, which was out of the way for their group.

But he couldn’t let him get away.

“If it helps, I also know of a rumor concerning the old captain of the guard,” another in the group added, “I think it’s just superstition, but I heard that his soul was swallowed by a demon, and that it’s being devoured as we speak.”

Kek snorted, “I don’t believe in superstitions. Especially if they’re just rumors. Besides, the coward would sooner run from demons then with them. I can say that for a fact.”

He turned on his heel to march back out the alley, trying to think of a reason for his group to go north (maybe he could convince them to go to the hot springs there). One of the others in the alley started to yap again.

“Speaking of demons, how about black market stuff? I’m looking for a job that’s a bit harder then the average hunt.”

“How about this one? It’s having to hunt down a demon of some sort with silver hair-”

Kek stopped in his tracks. He stayed still, listening to their conversation.

“-it’s from the dark lord himself. I heard that one of the top generals is here in the human realm trying to track it down. No one's seen his face, but I heard his hair is quite the spectacle.”

“I heard someone had seen him in the next town over! And they’re willing to hand over _anything_ for this demon. Even an angel’s kiss.”

There was the sound of rustling paper. Kek turned around, catching the sight of a charred parchment. His eyes widened.

“I’d be careful though. Dark lord or not, these are demons you’d be dealing with. They’re tricky when it comes to deals-”

Kek silently crept out of the alley and kept walking. His thoughts were in a complete mess as he marched back down through the streets, eventually climbing back up one of the alley walls onto the rooftops.

He cursed under his breath, physically fuming as he tried to calm his breath.

Suddenly, there was a flash of something in the corner of his eye.

Kek quickly stepped aside, pulling his dagger up in a wide motion. He immediately stopped as soon as he saw silver.

Bakura let out a snort, nudging the blade away with a claw.

“What are you doing out here?” he asked. Kek frowned, then quickly grabbed his other dagger with his free hand. He brought it up at the demon in a swift strike. Bakura avoided it with ease, stepping aside as his lips grew into a smirk.

“Oh what? Trying to blow off some steam?” he asked, dodging every swing of the blades with quick moves, eventually landing a kick to Kek’s side. Kek grabbed his leg, bring the both of them crashing to the ground. He quickly flipped around, pinning Bakura’s wrists down, panting from both exertion and rage.

“What the hell do you think _you’re_ doing?” he hissed. Bakura looked off to the side.

“Just taking a stroll through the moonlight. Keeping an eye on ‘my party members’,” the demon said, smirk still on his face.

Kek leered down, grip tightening around the demon’s pale wrists, “Since when are you worried about what I do in the middle of the night?”

“Just making sure you come back in one piece. Ryo will kill me if I just let you walk right of the room and didn’t bother to find out why,” Bakura shrugged.

“Really? I doubt that.”

“Have you seen a unicorn enraged? It’s not a pretty sight,” Bakura chuckled, then thought for a moment, “Actually. Ryo could make anything pretty. But I would rather not be anywhere near when that happens.”

Kek snorted, easing up somewhat. He released Bakura’s wrists, but still stayed hovering over him.

“But in all seriousness. I also had something I needed to do,” Bakura said, scratching his cheek, “Wanting to check up on a rumor of my own.”

The assassin watched intently. Bakura had yet to look up at him, still lying there.

“... Did it have to do with this bounty over you’re head?”

Bakura’s expression darkened immediately. There was a flash in his eyes that was deadly, along with a bit of surprise at Kek’s forwardness. It was gone as fast as it appeared, the demon chuckling.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he dismissed, “Besides. How would you know about bounties? I thought you had given up on assassination... Unless of course, you’re trying to track down that Keith guy.”

Kek gnashed his teeth together. Shit! He knew that it was a bad idea to try and keep this a secret.

“You told Ryo you had given up on that when we left,” Bakura said. Kek leered down at the demon, both their faces mere inches away from each other.

“You and I both know that he can’t get away. He has to pay for what he did!” Kek hissed, “And that new king sure isn’t going to do anything about it. You know he’ll gladly let them all off the hook as long as they’re out of the country.”

Bakura scoffed, “Sure. But what do you expect from a ruler that wears his heart on his sleeve.”

Kek stood up. He offered a hand to the demon. Bakura’s eyes stayed narrowed as he took it, rising up to his feet. There was a prolonged silence between the two as they stood there.

The assassin could feel Bakura’s stare, knowing what he wanted to say. He knew that the demon wouldn’t speak a word of this to Ryo, but the guilt did keep him up at night. He clenched his fists.

“I won’t say anything if you don’t,” Bakura said, confirming Kek’s hunch. Kek turned to the silver-haired demon, who was now gazing out over the rooftops. There was a distant look in his eyes that seemed. Troubled.

Before Kek could respond, there was a flash of something rising from all sides around them. He quickly turned around, seeing large shadows crashing towards them.

Suddenly, Kek felt the ground disappear below his feet as he was yanked up by his waist. The dark shadows crashed onto the roof where he was just standing. Glancing up, he saw Bakura glaring down at the shadows before looking for another spot to land as they started to float down.

One of the shadows jerked up towards them with a hiss. Kek pulled a few daggers from his belt. With a few quick throws, whatever it was let out a screech as it fell to the ground. Bakura dumped Kek onto one of the other rooftops before vanishing. Before Kek could react, two more large, shadowy figures appeared at his sides.

He ducked down and rolled away, pulling more knives from his belt as he did. The two shadowy forms surged forward, each holding large blades of their own.

Kek kept his moves swift and close. There was no telling what they were, covered by the darkness of night. Without wasting any time, Kek took to aiming for their faces and chest, all the while dodging the dangerous swings that could easily lop off one of his limbs.

One came too close to his side, the sound of ripping fabric resounding. Kek ignored it, using the opening to stab at his attacker's exposed throat. There was a whistling, gurgling sound as Kek slashed his dagger up. The other shadow raised its blade overhead.

He jumped to the side. He threw a knife at the remaining shadow. When it dodged, Kek threw another handful at it. Four of the blades struck, the shadow shrieking aloud. Kek winced at the shrill noise, pouncing forward and silencing the beast with one quick slash.

Kek stayed hunched low, blade ready in case more showed up. He breathed low and steady, eyes flitting about. It was then that he noticed that it was one of his bags that ripped. When he realized that the night was still again, he sighed, going over to retrieve his lost things.

Bakura appeared in a puff of smoke, landing just a foot away. He gazed at the assassin before quickly looking away.

“You don’t suppose they were also out for a stroll too, do you?” Kek huffed, picking up his blades from the ground and wiping them clean. He wrinkled his nose in disgust when the thick not-blood clung to the metal.

Bakura stayed silent, his crimson eyes moving all around. Eventually, he let out a sigh, ruffling his silver locks.

“Who cares. Let’s just go back. I’d like to get back to bed before the sun gets back up,” he said.

Kek watched the demon continue to look around. The assassin frowned, knowing that despite his demeanor, Bakura was nervous. Or at least, bothered by the appearance of these other creatures.

“Well? Are we gonna go or not?” Bakura asked, motioning towards the street.

“... Just one question,” Kek said, “How long?”

“‘How long’ what?”

“How long do you plan on running?”

The two of them stared at each other, expressions devoid of any emotion. Bakura chuckled, then reached down. He picked up a familiar folded paper and held it out to Kek.

Kek’s eyes widened, remembering what he had dropped.

“It depends. How long do you plan on hunting?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ryo! Get back here!”

Ryo ran far ahead of them, though he was still in view. Or at least, Bakura’s view. He floated lazily along the group, rising as he watched the unicorn run up the hill ahead of them. Kek stayed close behind, leaving the demon and Marik to stagger the rear.

“Agh! Frig!” Marik cursed, struggling to keep up with the pace as he stumbled along. Bakura rolled his eyes, trailing further up so that he could keep an eye on the whole group. The breeze carried a salty scent, giving away what was just beyond the hill. As soon as Ryo reached the top, he stopped.

Far ahead stretching towards the horizon was nothing but blue. The sky nearly blended into the water, the divide only visible because of the ships far in the distance. Ryo closed his eyes, feeling the crisp sea air and smelling the salty breeze. There were footsteps coming behind, and he glanced over to see Kek standing there.

“So. Is it like how you remember?”

Ryo nodded, turning back to look down at the sea. During their travels, one of the things that he had described wanting to see the most was the ocean (to Marik’s dismay). It was easy to see why. There was something vaguely nostalgic about the waters that left them in awe.

That is, until Marik tripped again.

“Dammit!”

Bakura started to laugh, seeing Marik slumped on the ground. He floated along towards him, still giggling even as the ex-king shot him a look.

“Maybe this traveling stuff isn’t my thing. You'd figure I would've gotten used to it by now,” Marik grumbled as he stood back up and dusted himself off. He punched Bakura’s shoulder when the demon continued to giggle under his breath.

“What was your first clue? The fact that you still can’t haggle for shit or the fact that you get tired from walking for just a few hours,” he said with a smirk, “I told you to get a horse in that village. Or that I could bring us here on my own.”

“And I told you I’ve had enough of demon magic. And I don’t trust anything more then a few small tricks,” Marik said, adjusting his bag. Both Ryo and Kek walked back down to join them, Ryo rocking on his heels with a smile.

“So? What do you think? Should we stop here for the day?” he asked, “I mean. It’s not like there’s a town anywhere. Though I think there was a temple or shrine somewhere we can go to.”

Bakura grimaced. Shrines. Great.

But considering his last run in with demons, maybe it was best to lay low until they were completely out of the country. And what better place then a temple.

“I think setting up a place to stay early wouldn’t hurt. According to Mutoh’s tome, the temple should just be up the road,” Marik said, gazing down at a small book in his hands, “The look of those clouds isn’t looking too good.”

“You just want an excuse to not walk,” Bakura snorted. Marik shrugged. Above them, thunder was starting to roll. They all looked up, watching the clouds darken. A few seconds later, rain started to drizzle down on them. Marik started to cringe.

“Ugh. And I just got knew robes,” he whined. Ryo raised a hand, casting a small shield over them.

“We ought to find shelter. I’d hate to waste my energy on keeping up a spell like this in case we have to fight someone,” he said. They all started to hurry down the hill back to the main pathway.

“What makes you think we’ll need to fight anyone?” Bakura asked, watching in suspicion. The unicorn shrugged.

“Just a hunch. Wherever we go, we can’t seem to avoid trouble,” Ryo said simply, “You know. Just like all the other towns and such that we stumble into and end up having to sneak out of.”

The thunder overhead started to quake the skies. There was a flash of lightning in the distant. Bakura stared, watching the unicorn glance around ahead of them.

Did he... Know?

“That’s because Kek and Bakura are way too trigger happy,” Marik sighed, “They’re the reason we’re not allowed in the dwarven region anymore. I swear you must be part goblin or something to want to steal treasure so much.”

Bakura gave him a smirk, sticking his tongue out.

“I dunno. You can’t seem to keep your yap shut whenever we’re in public,” Kek scoffed, “What was it you said in that last town? ‘We’re the kings of all men who answer to no one!’”

“Can’t blame him. He was drunk,” Ryo laughed. Marik’s cheeks glowed rouge with embarrassment.

“W-Well. I just figured that dwarven mead stuff wasn’t that strong since you were tossing it back like nothing!” he said. Bakura rolled his eyes.

“How many times do I have to tell you, you can’t keep up with our pace with your ‘human-ness.”

Marik puffed his cheeks out, lips set in a deep frown. It quickly turned into a smirk as he let out a huff, “Sure. Sure. But just remember it was your desires for humans that got you here in the first place.”

Bakura paused, the rain now starting to pour down around them. The rain fell onto his shoulders as Ryo walked forward. He held his hands in front of himself, watching the water dot his palms, sizzling as they faded. As he stared, he could feel the chill in the air build even more the longer he stood there.

... This wasn’t normal rain.

“Bakura?”

He looked up. The other three were standing there waiting. Marik had a blank expression, though there was a bit of of worry in his eyes.

“... It’s nothing,” Bakura dismissed, walking forward, “Let’s keep going.”

The group continued down the path, until finally they came upon a set of large wooden doors. There was a sign above, worn and old to where the name was hard to read. Thunder shook the air.

“I think this is the temple,” Ryo said, “But I don’t remember there being a gate this big.”

A feeling of dread left a shiver running up Bakura’s spine.

“... I don’t like this,” he said.

“You never like places like this,” Marik sighed, “It’s not like were staying long. Just until the rain lets up enough for us to keep going.”

Kek heaved open one of the doors. He looked around before leading the way inside. Bakura grumbled under his breath, following behind the three.

The courtyard was rather bare, all of the doors and windows of the surrounding buildings shut. The main shrine was straight ahead, looming over. The group walked up the stone steps until they were at the large black and red doors. Marik banged the door knocker.

“Hello? Is anyone in there?” he called out. When there was no response, he banged it again. With no one answering, he decided to pull open the door.

It was completely dark inside. Besides the sound of rain showering on the roof, it was dead silent. Both Marik and Kek took a few steps inside, followed by Ryo and Bakura.

“Hello?” Marik called out again, “We’re travelers from a distant land. We seek shelter from the rain!”

Still silence. Ryo walked forward towards the central fire pit, examining it for a few seconds before throwing on a few pieces of wood that were nearby.

“I still don’t like this,” Bakura growled, trying to shake the tension in his shoulders away. Even though they were out of the rain now, the cold still chilled the air.

“If it makes you feel any better, I can put up some wards,” Ryo said, then gestured towards the wood. Bakura frowned deeply before snapping his fingers. The fire blossomed alive. Marik let out a sigh as he dropped his bag and plopped down next to it.

Ryo walked around the room, making small motions with his hands. There was a brief warmth that enveloped them all. Bakura’s eyes prickled from the light magic, dulling his sense slightly. He learned to ignore it over time, but it was still annoying.

Then again, protection against that dark rain was probably needed.

“... I’m going to go look around,” Kek said, walking towards one of the halls.

“You sure? This place seems abandoned,” Marik said, poking at the fire with his sword as he focused entirely on it.

Ryo shook his head, “No. It still looks like it’s been used recently, even if it does look old. I’m sure there’s at least one person here who’s been taking care of it.”

“... Hold on,” Bakura said, stepping towards the assassin. He hooked one of his hands into Kek’s shirt a gave a smirk, “I’ll look around. Later. Right now, I think we ought to get warmed up.”

“I think I’d rather make sure that there’s no voyers around,” Kek said, nudging Bakura away ever so slightly. The demon frowned. He knew that the other was just trying to be safe, but Bakura also knew that Kek was avoiding him. Or at least, it seemed that was what he was trying to do ever since that night he found Bakura's bounty.

The rain started to pick up even more, the wind now howling through the halls. The clouds must’ve gotten thicker, as the shadows in the room grew larger.

“You can look around after lunch. The wards should hold up in the meantime,” Ryo said, scooting over and patting the space next to him. Kek followed without any more convincing. The unicorn started to pull bottles and food from his bag. Marik was huddled close to the fire, eyes flitting around the room cautiously.

Bakura walked over to him, sitting down so that they were practically glued at the hip. With the other now there, Marik visibly relaxed. Still, his reaction wasn't just paranoia. The fact that it had gotten so dark so fast was unnatural, even for this world. Not to mention there was the faint scent of something foul in the temple.

“It’s got a funny taste to it,” Kek said, eyes rolling around as he chewed, “Kinda tangy. But also salty? I think.”

“That’s the fruit I bought,” Ryo said, pulling more bits of food from his bag, “There was some sort of pink fruit that was a specialty of the area. I used it once before, but couldn’t remember how, so I just chopped it up with some berries.”

The unicorn held out some for Marik and Bakura to take. The demon looked at the offerings, seeing different types of fruits, cheese, and nuts. Marik took some, though Bakura wrinkled his nose and started riffling through Marik’s bag instead.

“Eat it Bakura, cooking right now is too much work,” Marik sighed, taking a large bite from a plum. He glanced over and choked when he saw Bakura pull out strips of dried meat from his bag, “Wait. Did you hide those in _my_ bag!”

Bakura stuck his tongue out before devouring one in a slurp. Marik swiped the bag from his hands and immediately started to riffle through it.

“I don’t see how you’re surprised. I hide stuff in there all the time,” Bakura said in between bites. Marik glared before huffing and angrily finishing the rest of his fruit.

The remainder of their quick lunch was quiet, besides the rain drizzling on the roof. The fire continued to crackle in front of them, faintly illuminating their little circle. Ryo had moved in between Kek’s legs, leaning against him while starting to nod off.

“You know. If you’re feeling tired I can go patrol now so that you can put the wards down,” Kek said, arms wrapped loosely around the unicorn. Ryo shook his head lightly, rubbing his eyes.

“N-no. I’m fine. The rain’s just making me drowsy,” he said before yawning. Bakura narrowed his eyes.

Marik stood up, brushed his pants off, and grabbed his swords. He nudged Bakura with his foot.

“C’mon,” he said, “ _We’ll_ go patrol. I can use some air anyway.”

Bakura sneered somewhat, but stood. He had to admit sitting around certainly wasn’t fun, especially with the tension running through his nerves. Marik grinned before heading straight for the door.

The pair walked out and stood below the overhang, watching the rain for a moment. Out of impulse, Bakura held his hand out again. This time, the rain slid right off his hand. He gazed up, knowing that it was probably thanks to Ryo’s spells.

“You just going to stand there or are we gonna get going?” Marik asked, hands on his hips. Bakura snorted, and started walking down the steps.

The pair searched across the grounds for any sort of presence, but found none. All they could really find that was interesting were statues of birds made from jade (hardly worth any time).

It wouldn’t have been that hard to believe that the temple was abandoned, but with how clean the halls and rooms were, it was almost as if it had been abandoned in one night.

“This has suspicious written all over it,” Bakura said as the two sat on the steps outside the main doors to the shrine. The fire pit crackled loudly inside.

“Not really. There’s probably someone hiding out here. Who cares if we run into them,” Marik remarked, leaning back on his palms and staring up at the sky. They sat silently, listening to the thunder as lightning flashed across the heavens.

A soft voice started to sing. The demon glanced back inside. Ryo was quickly falling asleep in Kek’s lap, though his voice was still heard echoing throughout the room.

_“The wind is far, and the clouds begin to move.”_

_“Time seems so empty-”_

Kek drew his cloak closer around the both of them, leaning his cheek against the top of Ryo’s head as he started dozing off himself.

_“The flowers close and the trees rest,_

_nighttime covers the land-”_

Bakura couldn’t help but think how similar the two looked from the night when they had taken out the old King of the West. Practically the same except for the extra years of knowledge (though that was debatable).

“... You have to admit. It’s nice.”

Bakura turned to the used-to-be-king, Ryo’s singing softly fading. When he didn’t respond, Marik let out a sigh before continuing.

“I just mean that not having to worry is... Nice,” he said resting his chin in his palm as he leaned forward, “Although fighting through the wastes was really something. Or the last town we were in that we had to save from pirates.”

“Oh please. They just got in the way of us getting that gold,” Bakura said, flipping a coin from thin air and making it vanish as he gripped it. Marik snorted.

“Sure. That’s what it was. Especially since we gave it all away in the end.”

Marik continued to laugh to himself as Ryo’s song came to an end. Bakura grinned for a moment before turning away. He still couldn’t shake this feeling ever since they stepped inside. It was familiar, but also foreboding. He clenched his fists tighter, wondering where it was coming from. If only he left Ryo's barrier for just a second-

“Bakura?”

He turned to the other, seeing Marik now staring at him with a raised brow.

“Is there something wrong? You’ve been really quiet lately.”

The silver-haired demon stayed silent, staring into the lavender gaze that blinked back him confused. He smirked, then leaned forward so that their faces were only inches away.

“... Wanna go fool around in the back?”

Marik choked, then hid his grin behind his hand, “Isn’t that in poor taste? This is a temple of some sort.”

“I’m a demon. It’s what I do. I’ve probably pissed off every god out there, what does it matter if some weird bird gods do too?”

Marik stole a glance backwards to see the other two now fast asleep. His lips curled into a mischievous grin.

“Piety was never my strongest suit,” he chuckled, getting to his feet. Bakura shrugged again.

“I guess my bad habits are rubbing off you,” he said, the two of them sneaking off to one of the other empty halls. They went straight for one of the closer rooms where a closet held futons and cushions. Bakura slid the door open and started tossing them on the floor without care. When he turned around, he was slammed up against the wall as Marik pressed their mouths together.

Immediately Marik cringed and pulled away.

“Eck! You taste like that dried meat!” he said repulsed. Bakura responded by pushing the tanned male onto the cushions and straddling his lap.

“Deal with it princess, I like it,” the demon retorted. Marik wound his hands into silver locks and tugged sharply.

“That’s king to you,” he hissed before pulling Bakura’s head back enough to suck on his neck instead. Bakura inhaled sharply, wriggling his hips as he felt Marik’s teeth kneading his flesh until it bruised.

Lightning flashed. Marik’s body went ridged. Bakura looked down seeing him holding his breath as his lavender eyes grew wide. The demon let out a small gasp when he realized how dark the room suddenly got.

“... Maybe we ought to go back to the other two,” Marik muttered, voice wavering somewhat, “You know... By the fire.”

Bakura tilted Marik’s chin up. There was the slightest bit of fear in them, but it was quick to disappear as they stared at each other.

“How about this instead?”

Bakura waved his hand around. Small purple flames blossomed from thin air, floating all around them. He reached up and pulled one down in between the two of them. Without hesitating, Marik held it in his hands as well, watching as it turned blue before splitting into small embers. they faded before they touched the floor.

“Oh you spoil me,” Marik said rolling his eyes, clearly calmed down. Bakura gave him a toothy smile, smoothing his palms over Marik’s shoulders and down his back in a soothing manner.

After another minute, the tanned male went back to work on the other side of Bakura’s neck, marking it so that it mirrored the other side. In the meantime, Bakura went to work with undoing Marik’s top and pants, licking his lips when he felt the other half hard.

Bakura floated up when Marik nudged him away enough to kick out of his boots and slip down his pants. As soon as he was nude, he looked up at the demon.

“Are you gonna get down here or am I gonna have to get you myself?” Marik frowned. Bakura ruffled his hair as he rolled around in the air.

“Probably both. You know I love playing hard to get,” he chuckled.

Marik clicked his tongue, then spread his legs out for Bakura to admire, “Too bad I already know your weakness.”

Bakura raised a brow, then jerked when he felt Marik yank him down by the front of his top. He kissed the side of the demon’s mouth before slipping his hand into dark leather pants. Bakura hissed, slowly floating back down so that he sat comfortably top of the other. He snapped his finger, clothes vanishing in an array of purple fire.

“Tada.”

Marik deadpanned at him, unamused. Bakura grinned even more, shifting forward enough for their erections to touch. Marik’s breath hitched, reaching over to his bag. He suddenly cursed under his breath.

“What?” Bakura asked, “What is it?”

“We don’t have anymore oil remember?” Marik replied. Bakura sat up.

“That’s your fault for leaving it behind in that dinky little harbor town,” he said.

“No. It was your fault for making those pirates chase after us!” Marik said poignantly, “I wasn’t the one fawning over those cursed gold coins and making half the town chase us out in the end.”

“Oh please,” Bakura waved off, then flashed the coin he stole again, “They weren’t really cursed. That was just some ploy by a few thugs.”

Marik bumped the demon’s head, “Then why did you bring the coin and the dried meat instead of the oil! At least we’ll both appreciate the oil.”

The tanned male exhaled through his nose slowly, frustrated. Bakura grinned, knowing he wasn’t really mad.

“Does that mean no kisses?” he purred, leaning close so that their noses barely touched, “Because I can think of something else for our mouths to do instead.”

To demonstrate, Bakura licked up Marik’s chest to his neck. He ran his hands along Marik’s sides as he dipped his tongue along to the other’s nipples. Marik inhaled sharply, winding his hands through Bakura’s hair as he wrapped one leg around Bakura’s waist.

Bakura groaned, thrusting his hips forward so that their cocks brushed against each other. It was a bit rough without oil. The demon trailed his tongue lower, Marik guiding him down until he was an inch away from the ex-king’s swollen member.

The demon smirked, licking all along one side to the tip, then back along the other. Marik dug his nails into Bakura’s shoulder blades with a huff. Bakura kept at it, only letting his tongue tease along Marik’s cock and balls, all the while watching Marik squirm.

“... Gods... Bakura,” he sighed, moaning when the demon lightly sucked the tip. He waited until Marik was gazing down at him fully before slowly taking the cock into his mouth. He felt his own cock twitch against his leg when Marik’s mouth opened into a silent moan. Bakura exhaled deeply as he pulled back all the way with a loud slurp.

“Make sure... It’s nice... Ah... And smooth,” Marik said, licking his middle and index fingers. Bakura simply grinned, letting spit and precum drip down the corners of his mouth as he continued, quickly bobbing as his erection started to get painful in anticipation.

After another minute, he let Marik’s cock drop from his lips as he rose back up.

Marik wound his leg around Bakura’s, flipping them around on the cushions. The ex-king’s sucked on his fingers for a second more as his free hand fondled the demon’s swollen cock. Bakura hitched his hips up in need.

“Calm down pet,” Marik purred, flush evident on his cheeks. He gave his fingers one last suck before pressing the first in Bakura’s ass.

Marik took his time prepping (probably because of the lack of oil). Bakura’s hands clenched into fists, impatiently fidgeting at wanting more then simple prodding and poking. But he knew Marik would take his time, all the while teasing with his other hand as he kneaded the demon’s thighs. It was an action that always reminded him of when he had been first summoned, forced to wait on the edge of release.

However, Bakura also knew it was just in Marik’s nature. While he enjoyed ravishing the demon just at the peak between pain and pleasure, obviously he didn’t want to hurt for the sake of hurting. Teetering on that divide rather then plunging straight in made him more alive then he had ever been in the demonic realm.

And that just showed how much more human he truly wished to be...

“... Bakura?”

He looked up, Marik gazing down in concern. Even in the dark, Marik shone like a god of gold and bronze (not that Bakura would care to admit that out loud).

“You alright? You seem to be distracted.”

Bakura bit the inside of his cheek, shifting when he felt Mark stop. He smirked immediately.

“Just trying to plan out my next course of action. I don’t want this to be boring after all.”

Marik raised a brow, “What course of-oh gods!”

The tanned male threw his head up in a moan. Bakura grinned, raking his nails along Marik’s sides again as heat and pleasure radiated from them. It was a simple spell he had learned a while back. And powerful from the way Marik squirmed under his grasp.

He ran his claws down lower along Marik’s spine and ass. The other inhaled sharply before tugging at the horns of Bakura’s hair.

“That’s playing dirty,” he hissed through clenched teeth.

“I don’t like playing fair,” Bakura purred, “Especially if I want to win.”

“Since when did this become a game?” Marik asked, shifting their position again so that his legs were lying flat and Bakura’s thighs were atop his. He stroked both of their cocks, watching the demon twisting in need.

“It’s always a game,” Bakura said, laying between Marik's legs and wriggling his hips, leaving it at that. Marik smirked, spitting into his hand and making sure his cock was still slick. With a steady breath, he eased himself into the demon.

Bakura exhaled slowly, shuddering at the feeling of being filled. All he wanted to do was meld together even more, feel and become every part of Marik that he could. It was never enough. It could never be enough.

Because. This was the closest he would ever get to feeling whole again. And it was never enough.

Marik pulled out halfway, thrusting his hips forward slow and easy. Bakura panted out, wrapping his legs around Marik’s waist the best he could. The angle was a bit awkward, and eventually Bakura sat up and wrapped his arms around Marik’s neck, moaning as he slid all the way down Marik’s cock. The ex-king responded by gripping the demon’s ass.

The two of them set into a hard but slow pace, rolling around on the cushions as they tried to grab and pinch and push and feel- oh gods! The purple flames sparked as their moans echoed through the room.

Bakura desperately wanted to smother Marik with kisses being so close now, cock leaking in between them. Marik wouldn’t appreciate the action though (maybe he should've taken Ryo's food). Instead, Bakura pulled the other on top, making sure to push his hips up to give Marik the best angle.

Marik fisted the pillows on either side of the demon’s head, thrusting and grunting as he got closer. Bakura sank into the cushions, letting the pleasure build all around, ignoring the need to stroke himself silly and shuddering at the warm body pressed against his.

“... Bakura.”

He opened his eyes, Marik’s cheeks flushed as sweat glistened on his chest. Bakura slowly wound their fingers together, mouths hovering so close as they called out to each other. The demon shuddered as he felt Marik climax into him in a hot fury, his own cock spilling out between their bellies.

“M-Marik!”

The flames around them grew brighter, purple turning red then to yellow before bursting into white. The embers flashed all around them in small sparks that floated before disappearing. Bakura said Marik’s name over and over until he felt the male collapse on top of his chest, panting.

He brushed Marik’s blonde bangs from his face, wiping some of the sweat from his brow. Slowly, the tanned male caught his breath, lavender eyes fluttering open for a second as he smirked.

“... I’d call this a draw.”

Bakura snorted, clinging onto the other despite the stickiness and heat. He lazily traced outside the scars on Marik’s back. He never did like them, but he couldn’t hate them. Not while they marred his lover.

“...”

“...”

“...”

He stayed awake as Marik drifted off, the small flames around them still softly illuminating the room. After another moment of silence, his gaze fixated on the door.

Even in the afterglow, the feeling from before wouldn’t go away.

He took a breath and exhaled slowly, sliding right through the floor as not to disturb Marik’s sleep. He fazed back up at the doorway, his clothes back on. He gave one last glance to his lover, sliding one of the blankets over him with a wave before stepping through into the hall.

The sound of silence was heavy, almost suffocating. Bakura tried to shake it off as one of Ryo’s spells, knowing that it was limiting his senses. But with the darkness from the storm, it was clear that something else was up.

Bakura gave one last glance to Marik before closing the door and walking down the darkened corridor. It was only when he came to the edge of Ryo’s barrier and stepped through did he realize just how right he was.

Or rather, how _wrong_ the temple was.

It was way too cold. Every breath he took, a small puff could be seen. Even through his boots, the wood floors felt frigid.

However, now that his senses weren’t dulled by Ryo’s magic, he could tell exactly where this was all coming from. He turned down the hall and started to silently trail through the curves and turns.

The rain was still pouring overhead. Even as the lightning flashed, the demon continued, feeling the shadows around him building unnaturally. He came to a split in the hall. He sniffed the air, the scent of iron practically oozing from the room to the left. However.

He turned to the right, shuddering at the empty cold. Despite the urge to turn back, Bakura continued down that hall. As he came to the end and stood in front of a pair of doors, Bakura paused.

His eyes flitted to the shadows still moving around him.

Bakura grabbed the dagger from his belt and swung around. It clashed with steel immediately.

“Well well. Good to see that you’re still on your toes. Even after being in the human plane for so long,” the figure in black said. Bakura growled pushing and taking a step back.

“What do you want Aigami?” he hissed, sheathing his blade, “Here to torment the living? Drag evil souls into the darkness?”

The other chuckled, keeping his blade raised, “No. And it’s Diva for your information.”

“Got back your real name I see,” Bakura snorted, standing taller as he folded his arms, “Not that it does much for someone in your position. You’re still just an annoying human. What? Decide to try and take me on again?”

“Hardly. Even if I would like to settle the score for what you did,” Diva said, gritting his teeth. The grip on his sword tightened for a second before he pulled out a roll of parchment, “No. I’m here because of a bounty-”

The second Bakura saw the scorch marks on the paper, he snapped his fingers and it burst into flames. Diva winced, dropping it to the ground. Briefly, there was a flash of symbols that were engulfed by the fire.

‘A summoning spell. Looks like the dark lord is getting serious,’ Bakura thought, then glared at the other. His crimson eyes narrowed.

“Nice try. But if you really think that you of all people can make me go back, then you’re mistake,” he said, lips curling into a smirk, “After all, I was the one that dragged you into the demonic realm in the first place. I really doubt you have what it takes to do the same!”

Diva frowned even more. Even in the darkened hallway, his gold eyes shone brightly. Bakura flexed his claws a few times, challenging the other. At the moment, all he wanted to do was set the annoying brat on fire and go back to sleep. That thought was interrupted when Diva started to chuckle.

“What’s funny?” Bakura asked with a sneer, “You’re not exactly intimidating.”

“Oh. But it’s not me you have to worry about,” he said, eyes flitting to the door behind Bakura, “It’s _him_. See ya!”

Suddenly, the doors burst open, searing flames and heat devouring the hall. Bakura froze, feeling the piercing gaze stabbing at his back as he stood there. An overwhelming presence crept up behind him, practically enveloping him in its intense cold.

**“I finally found you.”**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marik awoke from his nap almost immediately. It had gone cold in the room, and the embers that had lit up the room were gone. He jerked up, nearly choking on his breath as it caught in his throat.

“Bakura?” he called out. At first he thought it was some sort of joke, but even the demon wasn’t that cruel, “Where’d you go?”

Silence. Marik frowned, standing up and putting his clothes back on. As he stepped into the hall, the grip on his sword’s holder tightened. As dark as it was, it couldn’t possibly be like this naturally. It was just noon not even an hour ago. He half wanted to go back and ask Ryo what was going on.

Then he remembered his bag.

He quickly rummaged through it, pulling out a small book. He had Mahaad enchant the tome the old king of the west had so that it was pocket sized (the last thing he wanted was to be lugging that huge thing around, or even leave it behind to be used for the wrong purposes). flipping through a few of the marked pages, he eventually landed on a description about darkened skies.

“... Seems to be a summoning spell. But. Why is it so strong in the middle of the day...” he mused to himself, then looked out the window. He squinted, trying to see through the dark.

When lightning flashed, Marik jerked backwards, dark shadows lurking just on the edge of the woods. He stumbled over his feet as he ran back to the main room.

As soon as he saw the light of the fire he let out a small gasp, running towards it.

“Kek! Ryo!”

The assassin turned around, immediately shushing him.

“Jeez we’re right here. Calm down,” Kek hissed, “Ryo’s still sleeping, idiot-”

“I-I’m awake,” Ryo lazily said, sitting up as he rubbed his eyes, “What’s going on? Did the storm let up?”

Marik searched the fire for a loose piece, taking it in hand as a makeshift torch, “No. And that’s the least of our worries right now. Something’s wrong.”

The two exchanged looks. Marik hurried back down the hall, “C’mon! We need to find Bakura-”

A loud crash came from the back. The three jumped, waiting for a sign. Marik took a steady breath as he remembered the hall that he had just come from. He ran forward without a second thought.

“H-Hold on!” Ryo called after, “Let me cast a few more barriers just in case!”

Marik paused for a second, watching the unicorn make motions with his hands.

“I’ll just put them on top of the others and expand them a bit,” he said, the air suddenly feeling lighter, “That way we’re still protected while we search.”

“You think you’ll be okay?” Kek asked.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine,” Ryo reassured, then suddenly let out a yawn, “It... It will be fine.”

Marik wondered for a moment on how much energy Ryo was using for him to get so tired. That thought was lost when the temple suddenly shook violently.

“C’mon!” he said, hurrying back to the hall that he and Bakura had gone through before. He went past the room from before when the floors quaked again. They wandered along until they got to the end where the halls split and paused.

“Which way?” Kek asked, voice low. Before Marik and Ryo had the chance to respond, movement came from the left. Marik turned, quickly seeing a flash of someone running away.

“H-Hey! Get back here!” he exclaimed, chasing after. He could hear the other two behind him, and took out a blade in case there was a fight ahead.

The figure ran through the doors at the end of the hall, hastily sliding them shut. Immediately the three rushed the door and jerked it open.

What they saw made them freeze in horror.

It was too dark to make out any of the figures laying about, but by the overwhelming smell of iron it was obvious what it was.

Marik gagged, hand flying to his face to keep himself from throwing up. The one they were chasing before let out a low chuckle, standing in the center of it all.

“Well well. Looks like that demon had quite the merry band,” he said, gold eyes piercing the darkness. Marik’s hand went to his blade.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” he demanded. The figure chuckled again, stepping forward as squelching noise echoed in the room.

“The name’s Diva.”

He held up a scroll that lit up, and the whole room burst into flames. Marik’s stomach dropped at the sight.

Blood.

Lots of blood.

It painted and dripped along the walls and ceiling in a macabre display. Bodies were strewn all across and twisted in ways that weren’t possible. This time, Marik did throw up, falling to his knees as Diva laughed.

“What I’m _doing_ here is collecting on a bounty of a demon. Amazing that you didn’t even realize what you were walking into. Obviously you weren’t the ones keeping Bakura off the radar if you’re all that dim,” he said, “I guess you can all join with the pitiful remains of these priests-”

Suddenly, an overwhelming pressure overcame Marik’s whole body. It was as if the fire became scorching hot, except the air was shockingly cold. His entire senses were completely gone, unable to catch his breath. Faintly, he felt the floor shake, and turned to see Kek fall to one knee as well. His eyes, however, were trained on Ryo.

“Ryo?... What’s wrong?!”

Ryo had backed up against the wall, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes were wide and feverishly moving all around the room. Kek tried to stand as the white-haired male flinched horribly.

Footsteps walked past Marik and straight towards them.

“Oh! What a surprise,” Diva said, grinning widely, “A _unicorn!_ ”

Kek growled, shakily getting back to his feet and pulling out his blade. Diva continued to stare straight at Ryo as he walked forward. Ryo didn't even notice, sliding down against the wall and drawing his knees closer as he started shivering.

“So that was the reason why I couldn’t sense any of you when you got inside the temple,” he mused, “I was sure that they all were-”

Kek’s blade went straight for the other’s throat in a jab. Diva took three quick steps back before charging right past him towards Ryo. He pulled a roll of parchment out from his pocket.

“Don’t even try!” Kek roared, reaching out and pulling Diva back by his hair. The blue haired male shrieked as he was thrown across the room. The assassin was quick to throw three daggers straight at Diva’s chest.

The metal deflected. The knives struck into the floor and walls. Diva let out a huff, holding onto the paper in front of him. Marik immediately recognized the writing on it as a summoning spell.

One of Kek’s knifes had torn right through, the paper crumbling instantly. The assassin laughed at Diva’s surprised look.

“Magic can’t protect you now!” he shouted, swinging his blade high and bearing down on the other.

Diva dove to the side, Kek’s blade digging into the wall. He growled, not bothering to pull it out as he threw another handful of daggers. The other rolled out of the way, getting nicked by two of the knives. Diva held up another paper, the writing lighting up as he pulled a spear from it.

He twisted it in hand before going for a wide swing. The assassin ducked away at the last second. Kek swept his leg in the back of Diva’s, hooking an arm around his neck and slamming him to the ground with a shout. Kek went straight for his throat.

Diva winced, eyes bulging as Kek grasped his neck. He clawed at the other’s arm as he gasped for breath. Kek grinned darkly, fingers twitching against tan skin that started to turn blue.

“H-hold on!” Marik rasped, still struggling to get his breathing steady, “We need him... For now.”

Kek’s eyes narrowed, challenging Marik. He growled before letting go. Diva gasped loudly, coughing to try and fill his lungs again. Marik took a breath, pulling himself over.

“Where’s Bakura?”

“... Gone. Probably taken back to the demonic realm by now,” Diva spat, lips curling into a smirk as he sat back up, “I can’t wait to see him torn apart!-”

Kek struck the side of Diva’s head with his fist, knocking him out cold. He raised it again for another punch.

“Kek stop!” Marik urged, grabbing his wrist, “Not now! We have more important things to deal with.”

The two glared at each other. Marik swallowed hard, seeing the intense look in the other’s eyes. It was only when a soft cry came from the other side of the room did they look away.

Both of their stares land on Ryo, who hadn't moved at all. Kek’s eyes softened instantly, the fight in his eyes disappearing. He crawled slowly over to the unicorn.

“Ryo?.. What is it?” Kek asked cautiously. His hand reached towards Ryo, who flinched away instantly. Tears streamed down his face as he pulled his knees closer.

“I... I couldn’t...” he panicked, eyes focused on the floor, “Couldn’t... Save... Couldn’t...”

The room shook again. A scream echoed through the halls. Marik gasped, recognizing it instantly.

“Bakura!”

Without thinking, he got back to his feet and started running back down the hallway. He stumbled and tripped multiple times against the intense pressure still weighing him down, but he wasn’t about to stop.

He couldn’t stop! He couldn’t! Not if Bakura was in trouble!

Marik trailed back to the main hall, turning around the other corner. Immediately he spotted more flames in the room distantly at the end.

As he ran forward and picked up speed, he faintly saw a shadow in the fire shaped like a person. A familiar figure was hunched over on the floor, pained noises resounding throughout the room. Marik sprinted faster, a horrid feeling creeping as he did.

“Bakura!”

Splotches of shadows stained his flesh, blood red chains pining him to the floor. He turned around slowly, the whites of his eyes now jet black. A look of sheer horror was painted on his face as Marik ran closer.

“Marik!”

Just as he got to the end of the hall, a figure in black stepped in the way. Marik dug his heels into the floor, pulled out both his blades, then swung forward with a shout.

“Out of my way!”

Metal struck metal.

Pieces of his swords fell to the floor.

The figure dressed in black took one large stride forward, towering over him.

Marik didn’t even have time to react as the armor clad demon pulled his dagger back and thrusted it straight into his stomach.

“...”

He didn’t even realize he had been stabbed until he tasted blood. Numbly, he stared blankly at the dagger before the shock surged through his body.

The demon in armor pulled away quickly, an arc of blood splashing onto the floor. Marik’s legs quivered for a second before his body crumpled to the floor. Bakura screamed.

“YOU FUCKER!!”

The armor-clad demon was silent, stepping away from Marik as his body spasmed and blood stained the floor. Bakura roared even more, fighting against his restraints desperately.

“I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!”

The flames surrounding them rose higher, the shadow in the fire disappearing as red started to engulf the whole room. Bakura’s screams got further and further away. Marik tried to breath, cold going through this fingers and hands. He clenched his eyes shut, gritting his teeth against the pain.

“Have... To...” Marik muttered hoarsely. He hacked up blood, struggling to get back up. A creeping voice dripped through the air in a whisper.

**“Too bad. It looks like the soul of a king isn’t as strong as I thought.”**

The armor clad demon stared blankly down at Marik. Briefly, he caught a glimpse of red eyes. The voice cackled again, a cold chill now spreading through the room.

**“Get rid of him.”**

The overbearing pressure dissolved from the air instantaneously. But the cold in the air had yet to go away. Marik took a harsh breath, trying to get enough of a grip to get to his hands and knees but failing. The demon in front of him raised their dagger high, the black metal glimmering in the remaining flames.

“... Die. Inferior being-”

A knife went soaring through the air. The demon caught in with ease. Kek shouted as he pounced at them. Marik couldn’t even focus on the fight, staring blankly at the spot where Bakura had vanished. Nothing but scorch marks were left, the embers in the room still lit but quickly fading.

Everything was fading. Fading into darkness. He wanted to move. He tried to move. But his body refused.

Darkness.

Nothing.

“...”

_He need to get up._

“...”

_He needed..._

...

...

...

_“You can’t stay with him.”_

_Marik stood there, sword outstretched towards the king of the western lands. Distantly, he could hear Kek shouting and laughing as he no doubt struck down more soldiers. Disturbing considering it was his own men._

_“What are you talking about?” Marik asked with a raised brow._

_“That demon. I can see it in the way you walk, the way your soul is stained,” he said, “You’ve been charmed by it. I see the way you look at it, just the same as my son does when thinking about the unicorn... ”_

_The king started to chuckle under his breath, a hoarse cough stopping him as blood dripped from his lips._

_“What a wretched king, falling in love with a demon-”_

_Marik pressed his blade further into the king’s neck._

_“Not. Another. Word,” he hissed. The other grinned darkly, challenging Marik to slit his throat. But even as he was poised there, the urge to go through with it wavered._

_“You have no idea what kind of trouble you’re getting into,” the king sighed, “Demons aren’t the type of beings to play fair. And they certainly aren’t the type to keep their bargains. You’re a fool to think otherwise!”_

_Marik bit the inside of his cheek. He had fully prepared himself for what awaited him at the end of the battle, knowing that his soul would be ripped from his body and sent into the demonic realm to be devoured. He had already started thinking about what to do with the kingdom and who to pass the lead to._

_And yet, it never felt like it would come to that. Despite all the threats, Marik had little doubt that Bakura would actually be able to carry out their deal the way it was written. That was obvious with how Bakura had openly said he no longer wanted Marik's soul._

_“How would you even know?” Marik hissed, shaking his head. He hesitated for a second, then pressed the blade towards the king’s chest, “You know nothing of who I truly am. Nor what I’m capable of!”_

_From outside the room, the sound of explosions went off. Bakura sent the signal._

_“Well then. I hope you’re prepared to burn for eternity,” he said, ripping off his breastplate and tearing his shirt down. He leaned into Marik’s blade, grabbing it and drawing blood in an instant._

_Marik was frozen in shock. Not at how the king took a hold of his blade and guided it into his chest, but because of the brand that marked the spot where the king’s heart laid._

_“Pray to your gods now! Because they won’t hear either of us when we’re burning in hell!”_

_Red poured down his chest onto Marik’s blade. He cackled out loud, voice ringing loudly even as he started choking on his own blood._

Blood

Red

Nothing

...

...

...

The faint sound of soft voices was the first thing he noticed. His whole body felt heavy. Somehow, he managed to ease open his eyes, blearily making out two figures sitting across from him.

“... But what if... can’t find...”

“.... Don’t worry... We’ll...”

The figures slowly started coming into focus.The first thing he noticed was the white and blonde hair.

“But... Bakura.”

_Bakura!_

Marik jerked up. Immediately, he clutched his chest as pain radiated from it.

“Marik!”

He took a few breaths, then looked over to see Ryo coming to his side. Worry was evident in his gaze, hands hovering close.

“I’m... I’m alright,” Marik sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He looked down to the wound where he was stabbed. The flesh had already been healed over, though it was still a blotchy red and purple color. Just looking at it made him sick, “... Y-yeah. I’m fine...”

As he brushed against the wound, the memory of Bakura calling out to him flashed in his vision.

Marik gasped, quickly looking around as he reached for his sword. What he saw left him confused.

Instead of laying on the floor of the shrine, he was on a soft bed in a small room made of white marble. Curtains of purple draped along the walls, though there weren’t any windows. He could faintly hear people talking outside, though it was hard to tell what about. Kek stood close by, looking rather restless as he watched the pair. He looked at the two, then down at himself, realizing that their clothes had been replaced by simple shirts and pants.

“...Wait. Where are-”

The door suddenly opened. The three turned to see a woman come inside. Her raven-hair was drawn up into two buns as she gazed at them with auburn eyes.

“Your presence has been requested by the empress. Now that you're awake,” she said rather monotonously, then motioned for them to follow her. Both Ryo and Kek exchanged looks. Marik wanted to ask the two what had happened after he had blacked out, but knew he needed to take things easy for them moment. First thing he needed to do was find out where they were. Wanting answers, Marik rose to his feet.

"Hold on," he said to the woman, "Where are we? And who are you?"

The woman stared blankly at him, motioning towards the hall again. Kek placed a hand on Marik's shoulder.

"Don't even bother. Ever since they showed up at the shrine they've been playing the quiet game," he said, sneering at the woman. Ryo was the first one to follow, shrugging for them to do the same. Marik took a breath, wincing when it made his chest ache, and started to follow.

He stumbled over his feet, body still not fully recovered (just how long was he out?). He winced, trying to stand up straighter as he walked down the hall. Kek stayed close to his side, Ryo a few steps ahead of them.

Marik tried to steady his breath, the wound in his chest searing, “... What happened after...?”

Ryo cringed, gaze falling. Kek continued to stare forward, expression blank. That made Marik nervous. He looked around the hall they were walking in, noticing the jade statues were rather similar to the ones in the temple. He shook his head, turning back to the other two.

“Where’s Bakura?" he pressed on, "He. He didn’t really-”

“Please hurry along or we’ll be late,” the woman guiding them said, quickening her pace when they reached a grand staircase. Marik frowned, gripping his chest as he kept walking. He started struggling as they reached the top, Kek eventually hooking an arm under his.

When they reached the end, two large doors opened up as light poured through. The throne room was less of a room and more of a outlook, columns of marble holding up the ceiling as the open skies surrounded it. Purple and blue curtains fluttered in the wind while gold and white lined the floors and ceiling. The silhouettes of figures could be seen standing behind them, muttering and watching the three.

At they continued to walk forward, there was a woman with long blonde tresses sitting on the golden throne. Her gaze was fierce, confidence reflected in them that made Marik shudder. She certainly held the regality of an empress, but he had to wonder even more as to where they were. He hadn’t heard of any queens or empresses anywhere near their country...

The woman rose, deep navy and gold armor clad along her body as a purple cape draped behind her. Her eyes trailed across all three of them, expression blank.

“How curious,” she said, “We’ve never had such a colorful array of beings in my kingdom before.”

She took a few steps towards them, gaze pausing at each of them. Marik inhaled, standing tall as he saw the way she tried to read him, feeling the pain in his chest heat up again. Eventually, she took a step back up towards her throne.

“So. What were two kings and a unicorn doing in my temple?” She asked, hands going to her hips.

“How do you know who we are?” Kek growled, arms folded together.

“My domain stretches as far as the heavens. I am the empress of the skies and stars that grace this land. If anything happens under them, I will know.” she said, “And if I’m not mistake, you trespassed upon our gods shrine and brought about ruin to it!”

Marik blinked a few times, remembering all the deity statues that he and Bakura had seen when scouting.

The woman took a breath, glaring at them with piercing amethyst eyes, "You better be prepared for recompense-"

“We were ambushed,” Ryo said immediately, “There were... Demons from the other realm who attacked. We were only meant to stay in the temple until the rain stopped. We didn't- We didn't know about what happened to the overseers of the shrine-”

“And why didn't you run? Why stay if they had surrounded it?”

Ryo frowned, automatically turning to Marik. The other grimaced.

“There... There was someone in our company who has connections to demons,” Marik said reluctantly, “But he wasn’t involved I swear. What Ryo said is the truth.”

The woman stared down at them, her gaze unreadable. Marik had the feeling that she wanted to believe them, but it was hard to tell what had gone on since he was recovering (especially since he couldn't even tell how long it had been).

“If you are telling the truth, then my seer will know,” she said, then turned around. She shouted something in a different language before sitting back on her throne. One of the guards to the left tapped their spear on the floor. One of the blue veils swept to the side, a figure stepping forward. Marik’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping in awe at the woman in white who stood there before them, instantly recognizing her even after so long.

“... Isis?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blep


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer then I thought, but that was also because internal conflict made me fight with myself. I should point out that what came out of this was a w/w scene that I wanted to keep out while writing, but then said fuq it this is a smutfic and I'll be damned if I blueball anyone including my weird intentions.
> 
> I also changed the previous chapter slightly. (probably won't catch it but it's really just a minor detail).
> 
> Also also, non-con-ish / torture scene at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Have fun.

“Isis?” Marik said faintly, eyes wide in disbelief. Both Ryo and Kek were silent, looking back and forth between the two. He felt their stares, but ignored them. Instead, he took a cautious step forward.

The woman that stood before them was old. Very old. Her white robes draped around her small body while graying dark hair curtained over her shoulders and down her back. The cloak over her seemed to weight her down even more as she shuffled forward, lapis lazuli and gold adorning her wrists and neck. Her half-lidded gaze was a shade of purple that was extremely familiar, even after so long.

The old woman blinked a few times, brows furrowing as she stared at Marik. The whole room had gone silent, even the empress’s expression drawing a blank. When he tried to get closer, one of the guards held a spear in his way.

The empress waved them away, watching him intensely. The old woman shuffled forward slowly, eyes trained on Marik and ignoring everyone else entirely.

He had to hunch down a little as she peered back at him. Now that they were closer he could see exactly how much the years had worn her down. Despite that, he was able to quickly recognize his sister. Eventually, she smiled warmly.

“Oh... You’re alright. Even after all these years,” she said, voice still soft. Her hands cupped Marik’s cheeks. His breath caught in his throat as he took in her aged appearance, unable to respond.

Isis took note of his silence, smiling gently, “I’m so glad to see you again. I’m sure it’s a bit of a shock though, all things considering... It’s good to know that Rishid had kept his promise after all these years... How are you here? And where _is_ Rishid?”

Marik’s face fell, looking down to the side. Remembrance of his loyal general flashed through his memory, down to his final words that spurred the king's actions to end the war. He drew his hands into fists. The old woman blinked slowly before she let out a knowing sigh.

“... There there,” she said, patting his shoulder, “I’m sure you did all that you could. He trusted in you, and I have little doubt that he is proud of all that you’ve done-”

Marik threw his arms around the woman, taking her be surprise. She blinked once before chuckling, placing her hands on his shoulders as much as she could and leaning into the embrace. That just made him tighten his grip.

Ryo and Kek both glanced to each other, unsure of what to make of the situation.

The old woman noticed them, nudging Marik’s arm. Eventually, he eased away, quickly wiping his eyes. She glanced to the other two, blinking a few times. Sheepishly, Marik cleared his throat.

“Isis,” he said, “These are my companions.”

The old woman stared at the two, Ryo visibly shuddering while Kek’s eye twitched slightly. Isis’ eyes stayed trained on him for a moment longer.

“The prince from the other kingdom? It seems you got yourself into quite some adventures,” she said to Marik, “We can catch up later, I suppose.”

She cleared her throat as she spoke up, “What brings you all here? How did you come to this place?”

Kek scratched the back of his neck, obviously reluctant to say anything. Ryo stepped forward for the both of them.

“We were ambushed. By demons,” he explained, “We happened to be passing by the temple when they showed up. Or maybe they were already there. We’re not really... Sure. But by the time that we had arrived, the priests were already dead.”

Isis stared at him, lavender eyes glistening. Marik watched as her gaze grew cloudy for a moment. She smiled again, turning to the empress.

“It seems that they speak the truth, my empress. I doubt they had anything to do with it,” Isis said. The empress nodded, turning to them.

“In that case, I shall spare you. For now,” she said, voice loud, “If it’s true, then I can assume you don’t have a connection to the summoner either.”

Marik raised a brow, “Summoner?”

“The creep with the blue hair,” Kek scoffed, “He’s still alive. Somehow.”

Ryo frowned, gaze falling. Before Marik could ask, Isis had started to speak again.

“They do not had any connection to him,” she said, then looked to the group, “However, he knew of you all. Just what kind of troubles have you been getting into little brother?”

Marik smiled at her, flinching for a moment and clenching his chest as his wound ached, “More then you know. That’s for sure.”

“I’m sure that’s true. You can tell me all about it later,” Isis said, then backed away, “For now, I have my duties to attend to. My empress? May they be free to go about their way now that they are cleared? I’ll gladly vouch for them, as they hold no ill will towards you.”

The empress paused, drumming her fingers against her throne, “After they are fully healed. I imagine that wound is still bothering the little king.”

Marik scowled at her tone. She chuckled under her breath.

“Still, they are permitted to roam the grounds if they wish. As long as they stay away from the guarded halls,” the empress said.

“Can we get our stuff back now?” Kek asked, arms folded together. The empress paused, eventually shaking her head.

“No. Only when you leave will I give you your weapons and gear back. Besides, you do not need them here. We’re far from any danger, mortal and immortal.”

Kek growled, but Ryo gave a short bow to her before he could protest.

“Thank you,” he said, then grabbed Kek’s hand to lead him out.

“H-hold on,” Marik said to them, “What about Ba-”

Isis cleared her throat. Marik turned around to see his sister giving him a startling look. Something he rarely saw.

“Later Marik,” she said, “Please. Go get some rest.”

He hesitated. But in the end, he nodded. Giving one last glance to his sister, Marik and his group left the throne room. The doors shut behind them, the bright sunlight now gone as they were left in faint torch light.

Marik took his time going down the stairs, Ryo and Kek at his sides again. As they got to the bottom, the sharp pain in his wound flared up again. He winced, Ryo’s hand going to his chest.

“... What. Happened while I was out?” Marik asked, the weight of the situation finally settling as he stared down at the deep purple rugs and white marble hall. Kek stared ahead silently. Ryo sighed deeply.

“As soon as those demons left, a group of soldiers had appeared. They had been trying to get inside the temple but were being blocked. For days apparently,” he said, “They only got in after Bakura was taken.”

Marik was silent, and stared at the floor. So that summoner was after Bakura the whole time. But, why?

“So. What you're saying is that there’s a good chance it was a set up,” he said. Ryo nodded. Marik clenched his chest slightly, rubbing it.

“... I want to talk to Diva,” he said, “He knows something. And probably knows what happened to Bakura.”

Kek scoffed, the first noise he made in a while.

“That’s an understatement. A lot of people knew about Bakura,” he said, and kept walking. Marik blinked, trying to match his pace.

“What’re you talking about?”

Kek’s lips twisted into a scowl. Despite the closeness of their little group, each of them still had secrets. Kek hardly had any, but he wasn’t exactly in a hurry to voice his concerns for most things. That was clear from the way he fidgeted uncomfortably under both Marik and Ryo’s gazes.

“Look. I knew that this would probably come back to bite him, but Bakura had been keeping this from us for awhile-”

“ _What_ was he keeping?”

Kek started chewing the inside of his cheek, eventually letting out a sigh, “It was something that I suppose started maybe... Twenty years ago? That’s when I found out. Maybe it’s been going on ever since we left the home land. I can’t be sure. But.”

He looked around, making sure no one was around. He leaned closer, voice going into a quieter voice.

“There was a bounty for him. A bounty that was given out by the dark lord himself.”

Ryo stifled a gasp, hands flying up to his mouth. Marik blinked dumbly.

“What? Is he like Bakura’s king or something?” he asked.

“The dark lord is more then that. He’s not a king per se. But, he does rule over the entire infernal domain,” Ryo explained, nervously twisting a bit of his hair. His voice grew quieter, “He’s the one who creates all demons.”

Marik turned to Kek immediately, “And you knew?!”

“Look. I stopped looking into mercenary groups after we left the main country, but apparently it extended beyond those borders. Obviously this dark lord wanted Bakura back no matter what,” Kek defended, raising his hands a little. Marik turned away, running his hands through his hair.

“A-are you sure?” Ryo asked, face getting even more pale, “Are you sure it was him that was after Bakura? The Dark Lord Necrophades?”

Suddenly, the image of that shadow in flames flashed in Marik’s memory.

“Bakura confirmed it himself,” Kek said, staring at Marik with a darkened look, “And that demon that I fought was someone of high caliber. It’s obvious that the dark lord from the demonic realm _was_ hunting him down.”

Marik stood there, silently taking in what Kek was saying as he stared at the empty marble wall. Bakura was keeping this from them? From him? He knew that Bakura never liked talking about demons (except killing them), or even going back to the demonic realm. He never expected it was because of something like this. But if that horrid being made of flames was the dark lord, then it made sense why Isis didn’t want to talk about Bakura.

“I... Still want to talk to Diva,” Marik said, “I don’t care if he’s just some mercenary or something. He obviously knows who Bakura is. And any information is useful in finding him.”

Kek grumbled under his breath, and started walking down the hall again. Both Marik and Ryo exchanged looks.

“... Well? Are you two coming?” Kek asked, not bothering to stop. Marik let out a sigh of relief, and started to hurry after (something that was easier said then done). To both their surprise, Kek led them through a series of staircases and corridors until they were somewhere far below. Dark stone steps were lit up by green flames in small lanterns.

Kek sliced his thumb enough for it to bleed, and every turn he placed a small marking where the wall and floor met. At first it was strange, but Marik soon realized that he was putting them next to barrier spells set into the stone (no wonder there weren’t any guards around).

“I already figured out where they were keeping him within the first day,” Kek mumbled as they came to a set of cells. He walked up to the farthest one, a heavy door bolted shut. Marik inhaled deeply before opening it.

There was a table in the middle of the room, a single chair on the other side with one small window behind it. Someone was slumped down on it, and slowly raised their head. The three stepped into the room, shutting the door.

“Oh great. Now you’re all here,” Diva sneered, bruises along one side of his face, “I guess my punishment wouldn’t be full unless you lot showed up.”

Marik assessed the other silently. So this was the guy who was behind the attack. He leaned forward against the table (both from his wound and to get a read on the summoner), “We’re not here to torment you-

“Yet,” Kek leered. Marik side-eyed him briefly.

“We’re here to negotiate. You obviously know Bakura and wanted some bounty on him. So, who sent you and where is he?”

“If this is a negotiation. Does that mean I get something in return?” Diva asked slyly. Kek glared at him as he stepped forward.

“How about you tell us what we want to know and we don’t break your teeth in,” he scowled.

“So violent! I can see why Bakura would be in your company,” Diva said with a smirk, “However, you can threaten me all you want. I’m not telling you anything without a little incentive.”

“How do we even know you have what we’re looking for. You’re not exactly trustworthy,” Marik retorted.

Diva held his hands up, cuffs around his wrists attached to the floor by a long chain.“Oh. You got me! That’s what I wanted was your trust!” he frowned, “I guess you would just have to take my word for it.”

“How about some proof?” Marik asked.

“They took everything on me when they stormed the temple,” Diva said, leaning to the side, “There’s nothing that I hold that would even connect me to the demons.”

Marik clicked his tongue. Of course this guy wouldn’t make it easy. From the way that he spoke about Bakura in the temple, obviously they knew each other. And whatever grudge that Diva had was what spurred everything.

“Well. It’s a shame I don’t actually believe you,” Marik said, standing up straighter, “Cause obviously you do have a connection to the demonic realm if you were able to summon the dark lord itself.”

Diva’s eye twitched, fingers flinching. Ryo inhaled sharply behind him, but Marik stayed focused.

“It was there. You summoned it into the temple,” he said slowly, “There’s only a few ways to get into the demonic realm. Especially for those who aren’t part demon themselves. And it’s even more difficult for a demon to get out. But it’d be easy for someone like you, summoner.”

Diva glared at him, golden eyes lighting with frustration. He quickly looked away with a scoff. The ex-king paused, working out his next question carefully. Instead, Ryo decided to step forward.

“What did you have against Bakura?” he asked, “You’re human. And you can’t possibly be that old. How did you know one another?”

The summoner turned away even more, closing his eyes. He slid the chair back from the table, but didn’t stand. Instead, he turned around enough to see through the cell window. The sky was clear and blue.

Somewhere, birds were chirping.

“Doesn’t matter,” Diva eventually said, “He’s gone now. Or at least he’ll never come back from the demonic realm ever again. So you all should just give up on ever seeing him again.”

He let out a small sound, then slowly turned around. His lips were curled into a knowing smirk, “Unless of course. You’d like some help to get _inside_ the demonic realm?”

Marik inhaled sharply. As much as he hated to blindly run forward, they didn't have any time to wait for chances. They needed to save Bakura. But with how Diva suggested it, it was a more then a little suspicious.

“Let me guess. You want something in return?” Marik asked, crossing his arms, “I suppose we can put a good word in for you to be released.”

“That’s a good offer. But I’d want more,” Diva said with a smirk, “If you were able to get in here, then I’m sure that I can get out.”

Marik leaned over the table, glaring back at Diva, “Then go ahead and do it. I’m sure It’d be easier to beat the information out of you anyway.”

Diva tapped his finger against the table. When he stopped he grinned at the group.

“How about this. _I’ll_ make a deal with you. I’ll tell you everything I know about the dark lord and his minions. Hell, I’ll even get you in the demonic realm,” Diva said, immediately eyeing Ryo, “But. You have to trade me something.”

Kek stepped in the way, gaze narrowed. Ryo put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head before staring back at Diva, “What do you want?”

There was a strange mix of emotions on the summoner’s face. His fingers started to fidget as his lips curled into a grin.

“I want out of this place. And... I want your horn.”

Ryo stifled a gasp. The small motion was enough for Kek to react, who immediately reached forward and yanked Diva from his seat over the table. He held him in the air as much as the chains could allow, watching Diva struggle for a moment.

“Kek. Knock it off,” Marik said, not making any real effort to stop him as his whole body ached suddenly. Kek watched for a few seconds more before throwing him back into his seat. Diva fell backwards from the force. He coughed a few times, a hand pressed against his chest as he caught his breath.

Ryo stepped up from behind Kek so they were standing side by side, “Why do you want that?”

“... A unicorn’s horn is one of the most powerful healing tools out there. It can save someone even when they are an inch from death,” Diva muttered, then looked up to the three, “I want it.”

“But why? You don’t look like you’re dying much,” Marik said. If anything, Diva was probably younger then them if he really was mortal.

Diva frowned at him, “Who said I was going to use it? I have bigger plans for that sort of magic-”

“You trying to sell it?” Kek sneered, hands twitching by his sides without any of his weapons. Diva simply shrugged, gaze going back to Ryo.

“But. That’s,” Ryo stammered. He looked to the side, taking a step back, “I... Can’t give you that.”

Diva grinned smugly, standing back up, “No horn, I’m afraid no deal. I’m guessing you really don’t care that much about that red-eyed scumbag son of a-”

Kek punched Diva straight in the nose. He was tossed back against the wall from the sheer force, slumping to the floor with a pained groan. Kek shoved the table out of the way before Ryo stood in front of him.

“Kek, knock it off!” he exclaimed, “Let’s just. Let’s go.”

“Good luck trying to get into the demonic realm without my help! I’m sure you’ll figure out something in a few years. A hundred tops!” Diva cackled as they left. Marik made sure to slam the door shut.

The three stood there silently, the green torchlight flickering in the dark. Marik folded his arms together in thought.

“Well. He wasn’t much help,” he said. He bit his lip, then glanced up, “We ought to search through his things and figure out where he came from. Maybe he’s part demon or something.”

“No. He’s human. And a lousy one at that,” Kek spat. He glanced to Ryo, growling a little, “You’re not seriously considering going for his deal are you?”

Ryo pondered silently, trying to ignore the two staring at him.

“Well. Maybe we can find another unicorn and trade with it instead?” Marik suggested. Ryo shook his head.

“Even if we did, they couldn’t give it up either. A unicorn’s horn isn’t just a source of magic, it’s a unicorn’s very life,” he explained, “Diva wasn’t wrong. In the right hands, it is the most powerful healing tool in the world. But to have such a strong item would mean...”

“You’re not giving him that,” Kek said immediately.

Ryo let out a bitter laugh, rubbing his forehead, “It’s not like I could anyway...”

“Well, we can still ask the empress for some help,” Marik suggested, “Or at the very least ask my sister...”

He trailed off, then took two steps towards the stairs before pausing again. He gripped his chest.

“Is your wound bothering you?” Ryo asked, “I can try to ease the pain the best I can.”

Marik shook his head, “No. It’s not that. I just... Can’t help but wonder where Bakura is... What he’s going through.”

That was the truth. If Bakura had been dragged back into the demonic realm, there was no doubt he was taken back for good. Would he be able to escape? Was it even possible? He had technically done it before...

The little group got back to their room, standing outside the door. Marik paused briefly, then glanced down the marble hall.

“I think, I’m gonna go for a walk,” he said, “You know. Get some air.”

He wasn’t sure how long he had been out, but it felt like he had been sleeping for forever after stumbling around through the halls. If anything, he needed to get the soreness out of his legs and arms.

“Do you think you’ll be alright?” Ryo asked. Marik nodded.

“As strange as it is, this place is probably safer then anywhere we’ve been in the past few years. And if my sister is here, then I can’t think they’re completely bad,” he reasoned. Truthfully, he was curious as to how his sister was even there. Maybe he would find her and ask.

Ryo opened the door to their room, slowly trailing inside.

“You two can go on without me,” he said softly, “I’m gonna rest for a bit.”

Kek took a single step towards him, “Ryo-”

The unicorn held up a hand, stopping Kek. He let out a sigh.

“Just. Just let me be alone.”

He shut the door behind himself, leaving Marik and Kek in the hall alone. Marik let out a sigh.

“Something’s bothering him. It has to do with what happened in the temple, doesn’t it?” he asked. Kek grunted.

“A little. He was thinking about _that_ night again.”

Marik winced, hearing what Kek was hinting at in his tone. The hall went silent for a moment.

“I mean. We did stumble across a dozen or so bodies that had been ripped to shreds,” Marik said, “Anyone would’ve reacted that way.”

“I didn’t,” Kek huffed, “Bakura wouldn’t have.”

Marik wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He knew Bakura would’ve walked over those bodies as if they were dirt, that wasn’t the point. Obviously Kek had his own hang ups with what happened to be saying such things.

Instead of staying, Marik turned on his heel and started to walk down the white hall. He wasn’t even sure where he was going, but he needed out. Even this tall bright place seemed to get to small.

Further through the hall were more steps that led to a covered marble bridge. As he approached, Marik realized that it was suspended over nothing.

He let out a gasp as he looked over the edge.

There were clouds all around. The wind was blowing faintly, the ground a long distance below. The overwhelming sense of vertigo made him stumble back towards the middle. Even if they wanted to leave, there was nowhere to go.

“Marik?”

He jumped a little, then turned towards the end. He saw Isis standing there where the next building started. She smiled. He gave a cautious look towards the edge one more time before shaking his head.

“Hi. Isis,” he muttered awkwardly.

“I take it you’re wondering where we are?” she asked, walking over in short steps, “Well. It’s not on land that’s for sure.”

“Yeah. I got that much,” Marik said with a grimace. She chuckled lightly, holding a hand out towards the other stairs.

“Let’s talk somewhere else. I’m sure it’s a little nauseating to be out here.”

The two of them walked rather slowly. Marik was in no hurry with his wound, but even shuffling the way they were was making him impatient. Isis paid him no attention, simply humming as they went through the marble palace.

“I remember when I first came here, I couldn’t stand being outside,” she said, “Even with the fresh air, it was a dizzying experience to look down and see the ground so far away. It’s comforting to those who reside here though. It makes them feel like the world is close enough to touch, but far enough away to be safe.”

Marik eyed a few of the jade statues again, “And. Who does stay here?”

“Winged creatures. Those who want a sanctuary away from mortals,” Isis said, “Harpies mostly. Sometimes dragons. There was a young lord who was persistent in coming to try and find three particular ones, though he hasn’t been around in a while. I wonder if he succeeded...”

The old woman shook her head, and kept walking. At the end of more stairs and halls, they finally reached what looked like regular land. Outside, Marik realized it was simply a piece that was suspended with the rest of the palace. A clear lake was in front of them, more buildings interconnected by thin bridges and walls. He turned around, looking up at the main palace they had just come from as large colorful birds and creatures swarmed around the different spires.

“Oh Marik,” Isis called. He turned back to her, shook his head, then hurried over. The two of them continued to walk until they were at the edge of the water. Marik looked inside, clearly making out the bottom. He half wanted to stick his feet in just out of curiosity.

“Don’t go jumping in there,” Isis warned, “It’s deeper then it looks. And I doubt that you learned how to swim.”

“You don’t know what I’ve done!” Marik said, puffing his cheeks a bit when she laughed.

“I can make a few guesses,” she said, then sat down, “But. Why don’t you tell me all about it yourself.”

Marik fidgeted from one foot to the other. He didn’t want to admit everything that happened over the years, but it wouldn’t be fair to keep things from her after she vouched for them. In the end, he sat down and started to retell the stories of his travels.

He took his time with every moment and adventure, making sure to start at the beginning when he first became king. He decided to stretch the truth a bit with Bakura being a demon, but kept everything else the same. But Marik didn’t hold back on the details of what happened to their kingdom or Rishid.

Isis simply nodded and listened in silence, occasionally letting the small birds close by flutter and land next to them. Servants would walk by, but kept their distance. Only once did Isis wave one over, but that was to ask for them to bring the two of them something to eat (something Marik had failed to remember).

By the time he had gotten to the end, the sun had started to set.

“-and after that we found ourselves journeying towards the east. It was the closest path to the ocean, and we had been fighting through trees and empty fields for way too long. Even I wanted to see it after that.”

“Really? You have come quite far from the home country,” Isis said, then sighed deeply, “I suppose that’s a good thing. You never were one to want to stay in one place.”

Marik picked at the grass. He waited for his sister to say something, but she never did. Instead she kept staring out over the water. He cleared his throat a bit.

“I guess you want me to explain where I’ve been right?” she asked, then smoothed her hands over her lap, “All in good time. I have a feeling that there was something else that you wanted to say in terms of this fourth companion that isn’t present.”

Marik cringed. He wound his hands together in a nervous motion, fidgeting his fingers.

“I’d... Like to ask you a favor,” he started, “There’s a bigger reason as to why he isn’t here. He was taken by the dark lord into the demonic realm.”

Marik paused, waiting for his sister to say something, or even scold him. But she was silent. He glanced over to her, still staring out at the water.

“And. You want to rescue him I take it?” Isis asked. Marik nodded without hesitation. The old woman let out a hum, “... Well. I’m sure if I speak to my empress. She could try and assist your efforts. But why would someone in your party be taken I wonder?”

She mused for a moment, then stared straight at him. Marik couldn’t help but drop his gaze. There was something about her stare that was unnerving.

Isis let out a sigh as she looked away, “I take it that he was probably someone like our father to have been taken to the infernal realm-”

“Bakura is nothing like that bastard!” Marik exclaimed, “He would never- He isn’t-”

Marik ran his hands through his hair frustratedly. Even though he knew she didn’t mean it, the fact that someone-anyone-would compare Bakura to _him_ was too much! Bakura might’ve been that way before, but he had changed over the years. Through all their adventures and for no other reason then he could, Bakura had decided to open himself to them.

It was obvious he was no ordinary demon, down to the fact that he refused to take Marik’s soul in the end. If anything, a part of him must’ve been human.

Isis watched Marik silently fume. He flopped down onto the ground, folding his arms together in irritation.

“Forgive me,” she said after a minute, “You have to believe that I’m a little skeptical of demons and dark magic, given where I’ve been.”

“I could say the same thing,” Marik grumbled, then paused in realization. He turned to her with a curious look,“... Where _have_ you been? And why are you so old?”

“I’ve been all over. Our father probably never told you, and I’m absolutely certain Rishid didn’t, but I never had a choice in leaving,” she said, then started to chuckle, “And I’m old because I chose to be. You must have forgotten about the only fatal thing out there that humans hardly ever avoid.”

Isis turned to him. She leaned forward slightly as she smiled warmly. She held out her hands. He sat up, expected something to happen but nothing did. Instead, he was staring down at her wrinkled soft palms, golden cuffs around her wrists..

It took him another minute to realize what she was implying. She scoffed when he did.

“Yes. It’s time. That’s all,” she said, turning back to look out to the lake, “There’s nothing wrong with me. I’m just old because I am. And I’m sure that one of these days I’ll probably reunite with Rishid and our mother in the next world soon enough. And then the empress will find a new seer to take my place.”

Marik felt his stomach twist at the thought of Isis dying. Although it was something that he had already accepted, there was something wrong about having to resign to the idea of death.

And she said it so simply and matter of factly, that he was surprised that she was still as cheerful as she was. He couldn’t help but wonder if maybe she was just hiding her feelings. Stirred by that thought, he thought about everyone in his home country.

Were they all like her? Now old, dead, or dying? Did they even remember who he was? If he ever made it to the other world, perhaps they would all be waiting for him. He had little doubt that Rishid would be.

Because he was loyal, up until his last dying breath.

Marik sighed deeply, “... I’m sorry.”

Isis raised a brow. After a moment she let out a small ‘ah.’ but shook her head.

“There’s nothing to apologize for. I’m just human,” she said, “And I’d like to remain human. You were destined for more then just a life in a country of despair. Even if you were able to bring about the end of a war, it wasn’t your responsibility in the first place.”

He licked his lips, “Maybe. I know better then to blame myself for all that’s happened. But. Sometimes it felt like everything that happened was my fault. I know Rishid would hate me for placing the blame, but that’s all I can do. Even after we won the war, nothing was the same.”

“Of course it wasn’t. You can’t hope for things to return to normal when ‘normal’ is something that we can never really be,” Isis said, patting his shoulder. She smirked a bit as she tilted his chin up, “And I take it that’s why you ended up courting a demon instead of a human.”

He blinked dumbly, his shoulders slumped in disbelief.

“H-How did-”

“The unicorn told me,” she shrugged, “Well. I could read what he wanted to say back in the throne room. Plus you’re still very easy to read little brother, even when trying to keep details from me. It is my job after all.”

That’s right. The empress said that Isis was a seer. Someone with the power to read directly into the soul. It was a rare ability, but he never expected his sister to have it. He started to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Why didn’t you ask me then? Earlier in the throne room.”

“Because I knew there was a good chance that you would lie,” she said simply, “You may have grown over the years, but I wasn’t about to take the chance of you keeping a few details from my empress and paying for it later. Even though I’m an old bag of bones, I can try to keep you safe my way.”

She paused for a moment, frowning before speaking again, “I can’t say that I’m surprised that you would prefer him over a simple girl to sire your heir. But I’m shocked Marik. A demon? Really?”

Marik cheeks grew bright red as he coughed nervously, “Well. I didn’t expect for that to happen! It just sort of did. The heart wants what the hearts wants and all.”

Isis started to laugh. It sounded low and rough, but it was the same laughter that he had heard when they were children nonetheless. She rubbed her hands together.

“Believe me. I know how love works,” she said wisely, “I know... But. What do you plan on doing now? You can’t just walk right into the demonic realm. It might not even be possible to go there.”

Marik sighed, then started digging his fingers into the ground, “Maybe I could try the summoning spell that I did the first time I met Bakura. Maybe I can bring him back that way.”

The old woman shook her head, “I doubt that would work. Especially if he really was taken back by other demons. If anything, another would be sent in his place, and you would be trapped in another pact. I doubt you’d be as lucky to get away with your soul intact.”

Marik scowled, figuring as much. Still, he couldn’t just sit around a wait. Not with Bakura in trouble.

Isis placed a hand on his shoulder, patting it a few times, “I know you’re anxious. But you need to rest. It will do you no good to be exhausted when trying to save your companion.”

“I was just resting earlier. I don’t need any more,” Marik snapped, “Besides, Kek was able to help storm the castle when we needed to save Ryo. Even after staying up for three days straight. And he’s just as human.”

Isis raised her hands slightly to say something, but pursed her lips instead. She lightly shook her head. His wound started to get warm, but he ignored it. Even if he was injured, it didn’t mean he was about to be useless.

The two sat like that, listening as a few egrets lingered on the edges of the water. The last bit of the sun’s light had finally faded, the moon rising higher.

“Well. I suppose I must report to my empress now,” Isis sighed, slowly getting back up to her feet. Marik started to rise to help, but found himself just as sluggish. The old woman laughed when he flopped over.

“If you weren’t ancient I would push you over,” he said. She continued to laugh, then coughed a few times. Marik’s expression dropped a bit, “You seem pretty loyal to her. The empress.”

“I devoted my remaining life to her. After she rescued me from a goblin lord,” Isis said, holding a hand to her chest and shrugging, “Of course that was years ago. Maybe a decade after I was separated from you. It has been a rather nice life, though.”

“But you’re not going to tell her about Bakura are you?” Marik asked, “Because I have a feeling this won’t go over well with her. With the temple and all-”

“Marik,” Isis said, giving him a knowing look, “If there is something you have to ask, ask it. And I’ll make my own judgements. And any problems she has with you, she can deal with me.”

He grinned sheepishly, and scratched his cheek, “Alright then. I have to ask you for a favor.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_“Big brother c’mon! The flowers are blooming!”_

_He was being tugged along by a small pale hand, a girl with bouncing white hair smiling widely at him. She turned around, a small horn protruding through white bangs._

_“Over there! The flowers are waking up! We need to hurry up or we’ll miss it!”_

_“I don’t know why you want to. They show up every year.”_

_“That’s doesn’t matter! They’re my favorite.”_

_“Just wait until next year. I’m sure more will show up. You know we can’t be out of the forest for long.”_

_“It’ll be alright! You’re with me!”_

_Small footsteps trailed through the leaves, crunching along through the shadows of the woods. Until finally, sunlight. Bright overwhelming sunlight._

_“We made it! And there’s so many!”_

_Fields of yellow, pinks, and blues stretched towards the mountains. The wind made the blossoms flutter daintily along. The little one keep running along towards them._

_“W-wait! I said we could go if you held my hand the whole time.”_

_“But I want to get some for momma! She’ll love them!”_

_Small hands grappled through the stems, tugging the delicate flowers from the fields._

_“I- I guess. Don’t take too many though! We need to get back!”_

_She held a bountiful bouquet in her arm. She suddenly paused. Her bright brown eyes blinked a few times. She dropped some blooms in one hand and started to point._

_“Ah! Look over there! I think I see someone!”_

_“Amane wait! They might not-”_

_"Big brother!"_

His eyes jolted open in an instant. His sister’s voice was still ringing in his ears as if she had been right there. He took three deep breaths, the cold caving in around him.

Ryo felt tears building around the corners of his eyes. He didn’t wipe them away, even as they started to stain the pillow. He clung onto the sheets even tighter, curling up against the cushions in the darkened room. Looking around, Marik and Kek were both absent.

He wasn’t lying when he said he needed a nap. The amount of energy he used for their protection spells took a lot out of him. And now that Marik was awake, a lot of the tension he felt was finally taking it’s toll and making him exhausted. And now the whole situation was starting to weigh down on him even more.

He turned around and clutched the pillow even tighter, eyes still prickling from tears.

“... Even now. I still can’t save anyone...”

Very faintly, he heard the door open then close. He kept his breath slow and steady as he listened for whoever it was. But by how quiet and still their presence was, he already knew who it was.

The bed dipped down at his side. Slowly, Ryo looked over enough to see Kek sitting there on the edge, facing away.

“... Did I wake you?” he asked. Ryo shook his head, turning onto his back.

“No. I wasn’t really sleeping,” the unicorn responded, “I’ve just been thinking things over a little. You know. With Bakura...”

Kek’s body grew rigid. His hands clenched into fists in his lap, “You better not have been thinking about what the summoner said.”

Ryo paused.That wasn’t quite what he was thinking about, but it did bring up a few things. After they were all brought to the palace, it took everything he had to convince Kek not to go after Diva. Still, the assassin was probably being compliant because the summoner was being held somewhere in the palace instead of running free. The unicorn shook his head.

“Not as much as you would think.”

“But you were thinking it,” Kek retorted, thumbs fiddling together, “And you shouldn’t. I already made you a promise. And that still stands.”

Ryo frowned, closing his eyes. Kek was no doubt referring to the night the group had stormed the palace and ended a war just to save him (which was no small feat). He stared up at the high marble ceiling, “If I were to give up my horn, I wouldn’t really die. I would be reborn. Just like my family...”

Kek didn’t say anything, so Ryo continued.

“That’s why unicorns are a symbol of rebirth, like a phoenix. The only difference is that we’re not reborn from the ashes. If I were to give up my life, another unicorn would appear in this world-”

Kek shifted, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his legs. He ran a hand through his hair before looking over his shoulder at Ryo.

“But what about the rest of us?” he asked, “Surely you wouldn’t want to forget us.”

Ryo reached up, gently brushing the side of Kek’s face. He became aware of how cold his hands were against the assassin’s cheek.

“My feelings for you could never cease. Even lying here now makes my heart burn stronger then any of the past century of solitude in the forbidden woods,” Ryo sighed, “And even if those feelings were forgotten, they would be reborn. And we would fall in love all over again. It would be worth it to get Bakura back.”

Kek grabbed Ryo’s hand, calloused fingers rubbing against his palm. There was a troublesome look in his eyes as he refused to stare back, instead focusing on the floor.

Ryo sat up, scooting closer until he wrapped his arms around Kek’s body and pressed up against his back. He felt the tension in the other’s shoulders slowly slip away. Eventually, Kek relaxed into Ryo’s embrace.

The unicorn pressed his cheek against Kek’s back, staying like that for awhile. It didn’t matter. They both needed it.

Eventually Kek took a hold of Ryo’s wrists and eased him away enough to turn around. His eyes were still drawn down, focusing on cradling Ryo’s hands in his own.

“... Even if we did fall in love again. It would still hurt,” he said, lifting a hand and caressing Ryo’s cheek, “ The fact that we lost Bakura hurts, and... The thought of losing you is too much.”

With a small sigh, Ryo lightly tilted Kek’s chin up. He could feel Kek shaking ever so slightly, something that was rare.

For the first time, Kek was afraid.

Ryo pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes as he listened to their steady breaths, Kek’s less so. He laced their fingers together, feeling the stillness of the room and just the two of them. Eventually, he opened his eyes to look into Kek’s.

Slowly, the bits of panic and hurt were eased away. He didn’t say anything as they stared back at each other. He didn’t have to. Ryo smiled, and pressed their lips softly together, gently grabbing Kek’s biceps and pulling him closer.

Kek sighed, and trailed his hands up and down the other’s spine. Ryo could feel Kek’s hand run up under his shirt and along pale shoulder blades. The tension that had been bothering both of them slowly started to dissolve away with every movement. 

Still, they took their time. Rubbing and caressing instead of rough biting and pinching. The urge to go forward was starting to rile up the two of them, but instead they just pressed together even tighter. Ryo knew that this was what his human needed. Physical comfort that would transcend through to their bond. Kek was never the type to be vocal about anything anyway, and Ryo didn't want to talk about what happened in the temple.

Neither of them bothered to stop their feathery kisses that slowly deepened. Their hands glossed over muscles and through hair, easily unbuttoning and slipping through the simple clothes from sheer memory. Ryo didn’t want to look away from Kek, nor did he want to stop their mouths. Even as he felt Kek’s calloused hands sliding along his naked thighs and between their bodies, Ryo wanted nothing more then to gaze into pure lavender and drown in it.

Ryo flopped back against the bed, gaze half lidded as he stroked the cushions to his side. Kek grinned back. Not a smirk or leer, but a warm, genuine smile. Tanned hands ran along the golden markings on Ryo’s sides down to his thighs. He shivered, nerves going wild.

Mirroring his movements, Ryo let his hands go along Kek’s thighs and towards his hips. He massaged the dips of muscle and bone with his thumbs, grasping and pulling their groins together. Kek’s breath started to deepen into moans.

Kek reached between, finding Ryo’s growing cock and kneading it. Ryo gasped at the firmness. Like before, he mirrored Kek’s motions. The assassin moaned again, kissing the corners of Ryo’s mouth before sliding his tongue in.

They continued their slow strokes. Ryo felt their cocks getting slick, realizing that Kek had somehow slipped oil between them. His fingers got decently coated, so he trailed lower between Kek’s legs and around his balls. Kek started to do the same, but continued further when Ryo bucked his hips up.

Ryo let out slow breath when he felt Kek’s fingers brush inside him. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling lips glossing over his neck down his shoulder. When his nerves started to go on fire, Ryo threw his head back in a loud moan, clenching his eyes shut.

“Ahh... Kek,” he said, bringing his hand around the tanned male's cock again. Kek let out a groan, and Ryo knew that they were both getting close. Their hands started to go faster, stroking and gripping and sliding against one another, bumping knuckles every other second.

Kek abruptly stopped. Breathing hard, Ryo letting out a whine.

“I want you to remember,” Kek said breathily, “I want you to remember this feeling. So that even if we die and are reincarnated, you’ll never forget.”

Ryo wrapped his arm around Kek’s neck and pulled himself up towards the other’s mouth. Their kiss quickly turned sloppy. Neither of them cared. With his other hand, he fondled at Kek’s swollen member, making sure it was fully hard. His thighs hiked onto Kek’s hips.

He paused, grip loosening. Kek blinked, turning slightly towards his lover at the hesitation.

“Ryo? What is it?” he asked. The unicorn took his hand up from their cocks and pulled Kek closer. His other hand slid through blonde locks.

“Please,” Ryo panted into Kek’s ear, “I want _you_ to remember this as well. I don't ever want you to hold back for my sake.”

He felt tears building around his eyes again, trying not to think about the fight in the temple and how they got there too late to save Bakura. He held Kek even tighter so he wouldn't see. Kek whispered into his ear.

"I'll never hold back for you," he promised. Ryo clenched his eyes shut when Kek pulled away for them to face each other, "And I would rather die together then live a single lifetime apart."

Ryo opened his eyes. Lavender was staring back at him, warm and soft. But also, vulnerable and scared. Suddenly, the empty thoughts and memories from before were pushed back to the corners of his mind. Instead, he only listened to Kek, feeling this moment in its entirety.

"Marik is finally awake. He's safe. And we're going to rescue Bakura."

That's right. He had more then just Kek. And they needed him. Why would he ever want to give that up? This feeling of love. Being loved...

Their lips met in a delicate kiss. And they didn’t stop even as Kek entered Ryo and started to slowly thrust. Ryo let out a soft moans, head lolling on the pillows. He dug his heels into the sheets when Kek started to thumb the tip of his leaking cock.

Even after they came together, Ryo didn’t let go. And neither did Kek.

The two stayed pressed together, panting throughout the room that slowly became steady. Eventually, Kek pulled out, lying on Ryo’s side and rubbing his pale chest. The unicorn gave a hum of delight. When his mind finally caught back up with the rest of him, he let out a deep sigh.

“It must be unbearable to be there,” he said. Kek raised a brow, “You know. The demonic realm.”

Kek sighed, and pulled Ryo into his chest, intertwining their legs together. Ryo glanced up, but didn’t fight against his grip.

“I know that it’s Bakura. And that was his domain, but there was a reason why he didn’t want to return...” he trailed off, hugging around the assassin’s waist. Kek drew the covers up around them, making sure that Ryo was tucked close.

“We’ll figure out another way there. I’m sure there’s more then a few ways to get into the demonic realm,” Kek said, “So for now, it's still the afternoon. Rest. We'll need to be prepared. Especially since we’re getting him back.”

Ryo nodded, letting blissful sleep sweep over him in the safety of Kek's arms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The clouds in the heavens continued to pass across the moon, obscuring its light for brief moments. It’s light eventually returned and cast brilliantly against the marble palace. It always did.

From another bank of the lake, the empress watched as her seer stood by and spoke to the young king. They had been at it for a while now. From his expression, it was obvious that it was awkward to speak to her, but that was to be expected. It certainly wasn’t normal to see someone aged beyond recognition when one looked the same for eternity. It was probably just a cruel reminder to him.

But it was certainly adorable to see Isis’ younger brother.

There were footsteps from behind. Mai glanced over to see the other king looking out over the lake, arms folded in thought. If she remembered right, he was the one that was rather anxious about staying in the castle without any of their weapons (and also tried to kill her soldiers when they stormed through the temple).

She walked right up to his side, staying a few feet away as they both gazed out at the lake.

“... It’s beautiful. Isn’t it,” she said, looking up towards the moon. When he didn’t respond, she turned back towards the palace, “... I take it that the unicorn is still recovering.”

Kek grunted, still not moving. The wind stirred, soft ripples glossing the surface of the water. Marik’s voice was faint as he spoke, Isis laughing lightly. Mai ran a hand through her blonde locks.

“I have to admit, when my seer said that she had a younger brother, I wasn’t expecting him to be that young,” she mused, “But I suppose he knew what he was doing when he decided to fall in love with a creature like a unicorn. I’m sure he was willing to share such a gift to you two.”

His eyes glanced over to her, as if to get a read on her. She grinned, then stared ahead again. A few white loons landed on the water’s surface.

“I offered her the chance of immortality, but she refused, ” Mai said, gazing over towards Isis, “But there was something about magic that she was suspicious of. I have a feeling that it had to do with whatever her-their father made them go through.”

Kek frowned, looking back to the two. Isis placed a hand on Marik’s back, leaning closer as her lips continued to move.

“Still, I wish that I could do more for her,” Mai sighed, “I rue the day that she leaves this mortal plane. She’s loyal. Strong-willed. The only reason my kingdom has become so powerful was because of those eyes.”

Kek snorted, then let his gaze fall in thought. Mai saw his expression, then glanced towards the main palace. Faintly in the distance, the outline of white dragons could be seen flying high.

“I suppose it’s not quite the same for you all,” she said, folding her arms together, “You’re more guided by the heart, not duty. I doubt you had much choice in the matter-”

“We had a choice,” Kek voiced finally, “I had the chance to let my father go through with his plan. I had the chance to let Ryo go after the war and be free...”

Mai turned towards him. She didn’t hide the surprise she had, even as Kek’s face twisted before relaxing.

“But I... Couldn’t let him go,” he muttered, “I didn’t... I can’t explain it. I don’t plan to. All I know is that he is my purpose for living. My reason to keep fighting.”

This time Mai snorted. Humans were so simple with their desires. Of course, she couldn’t exactly judge them, all things considered.

“Was it easy?” she asked curiously, “... To fall in love. To turn your back on humanity for the sake of another.”

Kek let out a huff, looking away, “I don’t need to explain myself.”

Mai smiled. It quickly fell as she felt an uneasiness coming off him. There was something about his presence that was off, more so then Isis' brother despite the demonic markings on his back. Was it... Bloodlust?

The empress’ attention was drawn back to the other two. Isis was speaking to Marik. Whatever she was saying seemed to make him feel better. He nodded a few times before turning back and walking to the palace. Kek took a step to follow.

“... Hey,” Mai said, “I would be careful if I were you. Any dealings with demons is a tricky business. It can corrupt anyone who is led astray by bitter and negative feelings.”

Kek stayed still, back turned towards her. He didn’t reply, and kept walking instead. Mai let out a sigh, hoping that he took her warning seriously. She turned towards the lake, Isis slowly making her way back up the path. As she got closer, Mai could see there was a grim look in her eyes.

“So. What do you think?” Mai asked, “Can they be trusted?”

Isis nodded slowly, “Marik is still just as impulsive as ever, but he is more mature. I can’t believe the little boy that splashed through the ponds of lotus flowers grew up into such a fine young man. I can still remember the days before...”

Isis stopped, her gaze dropping. She shook her head.

“They want to find a way into the demonic realm,” she continued, “They want to rescue their companion.”

The old woman stared into Mai’s ameythst eyes, silently telling all between the two. The empress raised a brow, “A demon? Really?”

“Indeed,” Isis nodded. She looked back towards the lake, one of the white loons letting out a whine.

“I never thought Marik would consort with a demon. But then again, I suppose I am no better, given my circumstances-”

“You don’t have to atone for that bastard’s actions. You should know that by now. I’m sure your brother knows this by now as well,” Mai said immediately. Isis let out a chuckle.

“Maybe so... But...” she sighed, pausing to look out towards the lake once more, “It is late. And I need to rest.”

Mai frowned, her gaze softening as the other woman slowly turned around to head back towards the palace. Despite herself, Mai quickly whispered a chant before pecking her lips on the back of the other’s hand. She watched as a soft purple light grew from Isis’s hand, blossoming along until it enveloped her for a moment. As it faded, the woman stood up taller as the robes tightened over the dips and curves of her younger form. Gray hair darkened into ebony black. Her skin smoothed over young muscles. Isis let out a chuckle.

“You need to stop doing that. It’s hard enough trying to get out of my robes when I can barely lift my arms, but even harder when they barely fit,” Isis said, adjusting her robes.

“You can’t blame me. Love can make one do crazy things,” Mai shrugged, winking when Isis snorted, “I think that was obvious from your conversation.”

“Maybe. But an age spell is different then going into the demonic realm,” Isis said, expression growing grim, “They might not ever make it back... What lies there is far worse then anything imaginable. I can’t just let my brother walk into the very depths of hell like that.”

Isis gripped Mai’s hand tighter. The blonde woman stared for a moment before leading the way back up the pathway towards their quarters.

“I have an idea,” Mai said, their steps echoing along, “We’ll tell them. In the morning. I’ll start arrange things for their trip.”

“You sure that’s wise? I’m not asking for too much am I?” the seer asked. Mai held up a hand.

“We can’t stop them. But that doesn’t mean we have to leave them hanging,” the empress reasoned, “Besides, I’d hate for something to happen to my brother-in-law.”

Isis hid her laugh behind her hand.

“You don’t make an intimidating ruler if you’re going to be kind to them,” Isis mused. Mai stopped, and stroked the other woman’s cheek softly.

“And you’re forgetting that I wasn’t always a kind ruler. We make compromises for the ones that we love. Just like they are. I’m not blind enough to look away to such devotion,” Mai said simply. Isis leaned closer, bringing her other hand to grip around Mai’s arm.

The pair slowly made their way back up the white steps, flame torches warming them up until they reached the top. Mai stepped through the barriers, guiding her seer along to a deep purple curtain. The empress swept it open.

Their room was simple: circular with arches all around towards the balcony. A grand bed of white silks and harpy feather down pillows sat in the middle, a canopy and curtains decorating it and the walls. Two other rooms were off to the side, a changing and bathing room. Plain candles illuminated it all.

Isis stretched her arms up, cracking the kinks in her back away. She started to removed her bits of jewelry.

“You’re not taking your armor off?” she asked, pausing by the doorway to the next room.

“I have more business to take care of tonight unfortunately,” Mai shrugged, “I just came up to make sure you’re all tucked in.”

Isis giggled, disappearing behind a white curtain. Mai smiled to herself, sitting on the edge of the bed. As much as she hated the amount of work it was to oversee the heavens and the domain of harpies, finding someone like her seer was worth it.

Mai frowned. The entire time she was with her brother, Isis was bothered. It drove tension up the empress’ spine. Whatever problems with demons that her brother had, Mai would have to get to the bottom of it. Maybe she would pay that summoner another visit tonight-

Isis cleared her throat. Mai turned around, her mouth going dry. Her seer was draped in a simple white shawl that wrapped around her torso and nothing else.

“I’ll probably regret wearing this tonight. But for a night of youth, I think it’s worth it,” she said with a faint blush, tugging at the edges near her thighs.

Mai swallowed hard, trying to keep her heart from beating right through her chest, “You know you can be immortal. That offer will always stand.”

“I know. But I can’t,” Isis said, shaking her head, “I already made up my decision long ago. Besides, I’m just a simple human. With simple human desires.”

Mai frowned, got to her feet, and stood in front of the other. She brought Isis into her armor-clad arms.

“You’re more then that,” she said softly, “You showed me what it means to be a ruler. A true ruler. You reminded me what it means to open my heart and believe in others. Not just anyone could do such a feat.”

With that, Mai swept the woman into her arms in one motion. Isis let out a small gasp, immediately wrapping hers around Mai’s shoulders. The empress grinned, and glided over to the bed and gently laid the other onto the silks of their bed. The curtains and canopy fluttered gently with the breeze.

Mai swept her arm wide, the fabric sliding across the open archways and leaving them in privacy. The tanned woman laid across the bed, gown hiking up her thighs as a flush spreading across her cheeks. Mai shifted, her armor clinking. She clicked her tongue in annoyance.

“Sorry if this is awkward,” Mai said, sitting up slightly. She adjusted her armor and slid off her gauntlets.

“It’s no problem. My empress,” Isis purred, fingers playing with the long purple cape, “If anything. It’s a turn on.”

Mai snorted, “You always say that.”

“Do I? I must be going senile in my old age,” Isis said with a coy look. The two of them laughed before pressing their lips together. The seer ran her fingers through the long blonde locks, letting them get tangled.

Mai’s hands cupped gently at Isis’ cheeks before slowly rubbing down lower. She stopped at her chest, fingers caressing the edges of supple breasts. Isis let out a hum of delight, rewarding the empress with more kisses to her face and along her exposed neck.

The empress dipped her hands into the fabric, massaging over soft skin and even softer nipples. Isis’ cheeks grew redder as she pressed their plump lips together, tongues sweeping across teeth. Moving one hand down, Mai traced circles along tanned thighs before sliding between them. Isis suddenly let out a muffled groan, brows furrowed.

"Hold on."

“... What is it? Is something wrong.” Mai asked. The seer frowned, her purple eyes staring up at the ceiling. The tension coming off her was back.

“I found him again, and now he’s leaving,” she said quietly, “I’m sorry. But I can’t stop thinking about it. It was his fate to be involved with demons, but I wish the gods weren’t this cruel. To have him walk into the demonic realm itself.”

Mai let out a sigh. With her free hand, she laced their fingers together. Her seer gazed down curiously.

“Can you say that the gods are all cruel? It was only because of their grace that we found each other,” the empress said, gaze softened in the candlelight, “ And even if they are walking into the inferno, those gods will still be looking over them. I was able to bring you back into the light, they can do the same. Have a little faith, Isis.”

“Mai... I- Ah...”

The blonde grinned, thumb stroking at the other’s clit. She placed a quick kiss on Isis’ lips.

“Now. No more of that kind of talk. I’ll take care of everything, “Mai purred, feeling her wings starting to come through her back in anticipation. She shrugged them away, not wanting to go into a frenzy (at least not yet). She rubbed two fingers along Isis’ womanhood, “I’ll take care of everything.”

Isis let out a drawn out hum, spreading her legs out over the bed. The empress nuzzled at her left breast and started to suck, tongue swirling around the dark nub until it was stiff. All the while, the seer twisted and rolled her hips at the way Mai’s fingers danced and thrusted.

She dipped her head lower, briefly letting go of Isis’ hand to fondle her right breast instead. The tanned woman combed her fingers through blonde tresses, rubbing behind Mai’s ears where purple feathers started to appear.

As soon as her tongue lapped at soft folds, Mai heard her lover moan. She kept at it, swirling along the other’s clit and watching like a hawk as Isis threw her head back. With a few more steady thrusts of her fingers and tongue, her seer gasp out her name in pleasure over and over.

Even as she sat up, Isis continued to hum Mai’s name. The empress cracked her shoulders with a sigh before facing the curtained doorway with a glare. Isis grabbed her hand again.

“... Where’re you going? I thought you gave me my youth for a lovely night under the starry heavens,” she said, chest still heaving as she wiped her brow.

“I already told you I have some business to take care of,” Mai said, softly stroking the tanned woman’s cheek before pecking it lightly, “It won’t take long. I promise.”

Her hand lingered there for a moment longer, making sure her quick spell had succeeded in taking away the troubles of the seer. Isis smiled at her, sighing as she sank into the cushions. The empress brought the covers over her before grabbing her gauntlets. Her amethyst eyes lingered on her lover for a second more as she stood and let the curtains of the bed shut.

She marched out the room quietly, eyes set into a fierce gaze. With all of Isis' worries now on her shoulders and her feathers all ruffled and bothered, Mai was just itching for a fight. Especially now that she knew who had violated her temple _and_ had plenty of time to deal with the blue-haired rat. She didn’t stop until she was down in the dungeons and storming through the cell of the summoner.

When she entered, he was slumped on the table asleep. She slammed the door and strode forward. He looked up in time as she kicked the table aside.

“Oh. It’s her majesty,” he hissed, “I already told you, I don’t want to talk to you. I’d rather talk to them. The ones with the demon.”

Mai smirked, “You don’t get to make demands here. Especially after what you did to my priests. I’ve seen that type of work before, and I know the tricks you have up your sleeves. Especially now that I know it was you who had summoned demons into this world.”

She crossed her arms, drumming her fingers against her bicep. Her nails slowly grew longer, catching the light of the torches.

“How can you be sure it was me? Those three had a demon in their company. I already told you,” he said slyly. Mai continued to smirk.

“Ah. But you’re forgetting one thing,” she said, “My eyes can see all, including the truth. Besides, I don’t care about their company. I don’t even care about what they were doing there. What I care about is what happened to my people. And their blood is on your hands!”

Her eyes were ablaze, flashing yellow in the flames. Her wings were getting rilled up again.

“Now. You have five seconds to tell me exactly what connection _you_ have to demons to be summoning them into _my_ temple!”

Diva sneered, then shook his head, “You don’t scare me. A certain demon took everything that I had. And if I can endure that, then I can endure anything you try. I have nothing to say.”

Mai chuckled slowly, closing her eyes. She let her magic seep through in waves. It ran through to her fingertips and toes, her body shifting and morphing into it’s true form. She let her head hang, feeling feathers and claws replacing her hands and flesh as her hair grew longer. The metal around her body grew tighter, but never broke.

Diva let out a small sound of surprise, the chains rattling. When her eyes shot open, Mai could see him now trying to fight against the bonds that held him to the center of the cell. She gave him a toothy grin, sharp canines flashing in the torchlight.

_“So tELL mE. WHAt coNNEcTIOn dO yOu hAVe tO thE deMONiC REALM?”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He screamed. That’s all he could do. Roar into the darkness for no one to hear.

Struggling against it was futile here. The shadows that bound him had long broken the bones and joints of his arms and legs, forcing him to hang limply in their grasp. Not even his wings were spared, now reduced to bloodied stumps just above his shoulder blades. But the pain from his physical wounds had long gone numb.

He was screaming from the heat radiating from deep within. A shadow was latched to his chest, ripping the life away. But it wasn’t his soul that was being sucked out. It was one of the many that had been keeping him alive.

“AGH! Ngn...”

The dark presence was everywhere in a suffocating aura. In the human realm, the dark lord's presence could cease life in an instant.  In this place, it overwhelmed everything effortlessly, and could easily crush him. Two large red eyes shot through the dark like beacons.

**“I’m surprised that you’ve been clinging to life for this long. A normal demon would’ve let itself be ripped apart as quickly as possible to avoid such pain.”**

There was a jolt, followed by a sharp stab. Bakura felt his breath taken away as the shadow pulled away, a single light in its clutches. The darkness slowly formed in one point, concentrated into the dark lords avatar.

It was a hideous body. No lips to hide its teeth. Long claws instead of fingers. Purple skin that reeked of death, barely covering its muscles and bones that stuck out. Twice as big as a human, with wings even larger. It chuckled lowly as it held the soul delicately between its claws.

**“I guess it makes sense why you were my best general. You’re selfish. Willing to lie to get what you want and steal anything in reach.You have humanly desires... ”**

Its jaw snapped both ways before unhinging, multiple rows of sharp fangs on display. A black tongue lopped out as it pulled the small light towards its mouth. The soul flashed, as if knowing what was going to happen next. Slowly, the creature let the light drop and slide down into its gullet.

It swallowing deeply. Piercing red eyes stared unblinkingly back at him. Bakura’s chest heaved, trying to catch his breath again.

 **“That makes five thousand,”** the voice sighed, nearly in a whisper, **“You kept a lot more souls from me then you let on. Were you hoping that they could bring you to salvation? Make up for the one that you lost?”**

He didn’t bother with a reply. That was the only way he could fight against it now. The dark lord fed off fear and terror, and a reaction was just what it was trying to get. Instead, Bakura glared at it, hoping that maybe his hate could stab it as many times as it had to him.

**“You still have some fight in you. That’s good. You were always my favorite, and I’d hate for you to roll over dead.”**

The shadowy tendrils rose up around him again. His frown deepened, not moving when they started to gloss over his broken body. He kept his breath low and steady, closing his eyes in concentration. Flashes of Marik get stabbed flooded his vision. His fingers twitched.

He couldn’t give in.

Giving in wasn’t an option. Not when Marik needed him! And even if Marik had somehow fallen to those other demons that night, Bakura would be damned a hundred lifetimes over before he didn’t pay them back! The dark lord would have to rip every last soul out of his body, and he wasn't about to make it easy! 

The dark lord no doubt sensed his intentions, sliding right up next to him. He tried to hold in a shudder, failing when the frigid air picked up ever so slightly. It ran its claws over the side of his face, drawing blood as it leaned forward.

 **“I’ll continue to rip out these slivers of light you have,”** it sighed into his ear **, “Until you’re nothing but a cold, empty, lifeless shell..."**

It leaned away, claws trailing along his silver hair. Its gaze narrowed,  **"And I’ll take especially great pleasure in devouring those hundred souls that gave birth to your hatred. I’m sure they’re still in there somewhere-”**

“Don’t you dare!” Bakura shouted, “You so much as try to take them and I’ll-”

A shadow shot forward, muffling his shouts as it penetrated through his lips. It inched forward and stretched his jaw until he felt it crack. Bakura choked on his own scream. He glared hatefully, tugging his limbs against jet black darkness. The dark lord grinned widely again.

**“I think I’ll take out five this time. I’m sure those thieves’ souls will be delicious after three thousand years.”**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably show up next month but it's also half written so here's to hoping bleps


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only chapter without smut. I am asharmed.
> 
> Enjoy it anyway
> 
> Also disclaimer, there's more demon torture ahead.
> 
> Also also formatting effed up so if a paragraph or two is weird that's why I'll fix it in the morning

_The sun was high over head. Clouds were scarce throughout the sky, but with how humid it was they would probably start building into a storm within a few hours. The two continued along the rough rocky path, until they had reached as far as they could up the mountain._

_“... I think it was over here,” Kek said, looking through the trees. He spotted the little bank on the side of the river, waving over the unicorn trailing behind him. Ryo glanced up, face beaming immediately._

_“Oh! It’s like the forest!” he exclaimed, running over. Just on the other side was a waterfall. Not nearly as impressive as the one in the forbidden woods, but it was still quite the sight, scaling high against the cliffside. The unicorn let out a sigh, turning to the assassin._

_“It’s really nice out here, too,” Ryo said, “I’m glad we were able to get out of the palace for the day. It was starting to get cramped in there.”_

_“I know how much you would rather be outside,” Kek said, foot digging in the grass as he scratched his neck. Ryo smiled, leaning closer against him._

_“It’s not that the palace isn’t nice. I just. Would rather not be confined to one place,” he sighed, “Especially with what happened with the King of the West. I like my freedom.”_

_Kek tilted the unicorn’s chin up so they were staring back at each other, “And I’ll make sure that you always have it.”_

_They both leaned forward, gently pressing their lips together. It wasn’t anything demanding or firm, but gentle and warm. Kek sat down, throwing his bag and sword aside as he sighed. The walk over wasn’t exactly easy, given how this spot was only known to the royal family. Though it did show how much stamina Ryo had, given how he was still looking around with profound curiosity._

_And here, there wasn’t anyone around to bother the two of them._

_A hand tugged at his. Kek looked up to see Ryo trying to get him back up to his feet._

_“C’mon!” he urged, “Let’s go swimming! Or go through the woods some more! You said this place was safe, and we only have a few more hours before we need to head back!”_

_Kek stayed sitting. He eventually took Ryo’s hand and tugged the unicorn down into his lap. Ryo let out a small squeak of surprise, but didn’t resist._

_“Maybe in a little bit, I need to rest. I’m only human, you know?” Kek said, nuzzling into Ryo’s soft white hair. Ryo laughed, and sank between the assassin’s legs._

_"Could've fooled me," he said, pressing the both of them even closer. He leaned in for another kiss, tongue sweeping against Kek's bottom lip before sucking lightly on it._

_“Oh! Before I forget," Kek interrupted, "I had the servants pack a few of your favorites for lunch.”_

_He motioned towards his bag. Ryo gave him a look of amusement._

_“Don’t you always? What makes today so special?”_

_“Today’s different,” Kek responded, leaning closer, “Don’t you remember? It’s been a whole year since we met that night and you saved me from bleeding to death.”_

_Ryo blinked a few times before turning away slightly with a faint blush, “I didn’t think you’d want to celebrate something so morbid. Though I suppose that’s not why you wanted to remember it like a nostalgic idiot.”_

_“Now you’re sounding like Bakura,” Kek said, rubbing the back of Ryo’s hand against his cheek, “Let me be a simple mortal. I only have one life to live, and I’d like to do that without being judged.”_

_Ryo’s lips twitched, and he looked down. His expression changed ever so slightly, looking sullen for a moment._

_“Y-Yeah. Sure,” he said, shaking his head. He looked out to the river banks, falling silent as he leaned against Kek’s chest. Kek paused, wondering if he had said something wrong. He quickly dismissed it (Ryo did tend to be rather enigmatic)._

_The two of them sat there like that, listening to the waterfall and wind going through the trees. This was all that he wanted. If he could, Kek would run away with Ryo and never turn back. He wasn’t the type to rule over a country anyway (his lack of people skills was a testament to that)._

_However, it wasn’t like he could just abandon Marik and Bakura now and leave them with the mess still left behind by the old rulers. Not to mention the amount of resistance from the old king’s forces that was still present. Although, they were getting rather sloppy, most thinking they could get a quick kill sneaking through the palace only to run into Bakura._

_Kek let out a sigh, forcing those thoughts to the back of his mind. The two of them were supposed to be taking it easy today. There was no room for worry here._

_“...”_

_“The wind is far, and the clouds begin to move_  
_time seems so empty,”_

_“the flowers close and the trees rest_  
_nighttime covers the land”_

_Kek glanced down at Ryo. He usually hummed a tune now and again, but seldom did he ever actually sing aloud. Not surprisingly, his voice was soft and melodic, with the slightest chime. It was. Nice._

_“the sun, which blessed me,_  
_dyes red and sinks down”_

_“I wonder if I am dreaming_  
_a gentle, gentle, dream?”_

_The king looked up, seeing a large amount of crows soaring overhead. He watched them retreat into the distance towards the capitol. He felt his gaze getting fuzzy as he tried to focus. For a moment, he closed his eyes, resting his cheek atop Ryo’s hair._

_“the birds to the sky, bugs under the leaves_  
_everyone back to their homes_  
_the first star shined brightly...”_

_“its time to go home_  
_to the warmth of my home.”_

_“...”_

_“... Kek?”_

_He blinked a few times, seeing the river still flowing lazily. Kek looked down, Ryo staring up at him as he sat against his chest._

_“Were you falling asleep just now?”_

_“No. Just thinking. But I guess your voice is more then a little comforting. It makes it easy to fall asleep,” Kek responded, “... Where’d you learn that song?”_

_Ryo shrugged his shoulders, the slightest blush on his cheeks, “Someone taught it to me. A long time ago when I was a child.”_

_Kek didn’t bother asking who. Despite the unicorn still being very secretive about things in his past, it didn’t really matter to the assassin, given how little he spoke about his upbringing (not that there was much to talk about anyway). Instead, he opted for silence._

_And for the two of them, silence was all they needed._

“...”

“...”

“...”

Crows in the trees started to cry aloud. Kek turned to the noise, waiting for the birds to quiet. When they did, he looked back up to the night sky.

He frowned deeply at the memory. Currently he was lying by one of the trees near the pond where Marik spoke to his sister. In one hand he held a simple piece of paper folded over a few times.

It had been a little over a week since they had gotten to the empress’ palace. And the three of them had been forced to wait for the empress to get information from Diva. However, she didn’t bother telling them whether she learned anything from the summoner or not. From the lack of response, probably not. It was annoying to say the least.

Kek’s frown deepened. If he had his way, the summoner would’ve been singing for them all days ago. And this waiting just made him want to storm right down to the dungeons to do so. But...

His eyes slowly moved towards the main corridor that led down to the lake. In the shadows, he could vaguely make out someone watching. The figure continued, walking slow enough to seem conspicuous to someone not paying attention.

Of course, it always felt like someone was watching them here, whether that was the guards, servants, or the empress herself. And even though Marik’s sister said that they had nothing to worry about, Kek wasn’t about to drop his guard. Without Bakura there, they couldn’t afford to be taken by surprise by anyone. Including this empress.

Although, the ruler did have that same, strange allure to her that Ryo had. Definitely not human or an elf. Maybe she was some sort of creature that took on a human form. In which case she was probably older then she appeared, maybe even immortal.

A giant wyvern flew through the air towards one of the spires. It landed on the closest perch, its leathery wings barely fitting through the large window. Kek’s gaze narrowed before his attention was brought to the paper in his hand.

Unfolding it revealed an assortment of handwritten notes splayed across it. Some of them more valuable then others, but all pertaining to the same thing: unicorns.

His eyes lingered on the little sketch of a white-haired boy, a horn sticking out from behind his bangs. Kek traced the torn edge on one side, wondering if he should’ve taken the other page out from Mutoh’s tome, considering how it and the rest of their things were now in the empress’ possession.

The breeze picked up ever so slightly, making the paper crinkle.

“... Immortality huh...”

Footsteps shuffled through the grass towards him. He looked over, seeing Marik’s sister slowly making her way over to him. Stuffing the paper into his pocket, he resisted the urge to walk away (it wasn’t like she could catch up with him). She must’ve noticed his expression, immediately letting out a chuckle.

“Don’t run away just yet. What I have to say may be of interest to you,” she said, not bothering to quicken her pace at all. Eventually, she stood just a foot away from him.

“What do you want old lady. Shouldn’t you be in bed?” he frowned, still staring up at the sky. She let out another little chuckle.

“Ho ho. You’re very crass. I can see why Marik would want you in his company,” she said, shoulders sinking with a sigh, “He was always one to gravitate towards trouble. You remind me of him in some sense...”

Kek let her muse to herself. She stood there, staring up at the clouds fluttering in the night silently. He would watch her from the corner of his eye, waiting for her to do something. Anything. For some reason, her inactivity was making him agitated.

“Marik tells me that you were an assassin that was trying to kill him,” Isis said suddenly, “You wouldn’t be the first one, but I’m surprised he’d forgive you so quickly...”

Kek felt his cheeks redden, remembering when he had attempted to slice Marik’s throat in his sleep, only to get roped into helping stop the war. He cleared his throat, trying not to think of that night Marik got down on his knees in front of him and Bakura pressed up behind him.

“I doubt he actually forgave me very quickly. He just wanted the war over and offered to help save Ryo while doing so. It was in both of our interests,” Kek admitted. Neither of them had actually ever brought up the incident again. If anything, Marik probably forgot about it, given the chaos that immediately happened after the war ended.

Isis let out another sigh, bringing her hands up behind her hunched back in thought, “So you didn’t have any qualms about killing your own father?”

He didn’t answer. While he wasn’t the one to actually kill the old king of the west, he didn’t exactly make an effort to stop it. At the time he didn’t even considering that the deal he made was a trick to seize the kingdom. All he wanted was to see Ryo’s face again. Feel the softness of his skin... The warmth of his breath...

Kek blinked a few times, realizing that Isis was staring at him. He looked away, fingers twining together as he still felt her stare.

“... What was he like? Your father?” the seer asked.

“I don’t really remember. He was more of a ruler then a father,” Kek frowned, and left it at that. It had been so long that he couldn’t even remember if he had spent time with the king of the west in a father-son sense. He sank into the grass with a sigh.

He didn’t even know who his mother was. If anything, he had attendants who cared for him until he was old enough to fight. Then he truly inherited his title of assassin prince. All other memories past that blurred together, nothing but blood and screams and fear.

... He hadn’t thought about it in years, but why would he? Now, he only really wanted to feel this moment. Remember every second with Ryo, and remind himself that a part of him was still human and not some ruthless murderer.

He had a better purpose that was worth living for.

The old woman was silent, lips fumbling for a second in hesitation. She looked to him, bright lavender eyes glistening, “I take it that Marik never told you about his father. Or what happened with the rest of the family.”

Kek continued to look away, curiosity eventually getting the better of him enough to make him turn back towards her. Isis had a rather morbid expression on her face.

“I wouldn’t have expected him to. I think he wanted to carry that secret to his grave,” she said, hand rubbing at her chest, “But. I feel that it is important that one of you knows before I leave this mortal plane. Especially since it will help you in your journey... That is if you feel like listening to the ramblings of this old lady.”

A part of him wanted to just get up and leave. Why should he care about anything in the past? If Marik had his secrets to keep, that was fine.

But against his better judgement, he found himself sitting up and nodding. Isis stood up somewhat straighter.

“At this point, you have probably heard of the name ‘Necrophades,’” she said, “It is the ruler of the demonic realm, a place of nothing but demons and eternal darkness. In some sense, it isn’t even a physical thing. It is the pure embodiment of evil within this world. Though it is said that it takes a physical form to invoke terror.”

Isis sighed deeply, sinking down to sit. She folded the creases of her robes on her lap a few times. She turned to him, “How much do you know about demonic magic?”

“Enough to know not to mess with it,” Kek grunted, wishing he had one of his knives to fiddle with, instead drumming his fingers against the grass. The only one in their group who bothered with demonic magic was Bakura, but he became suspiciously careful with it after they left the homeland.

“Well. Demon magic is fickle, no matter who dabbles in it. And where it originates from is just as unpredictable,” Isis said, “The demonic realm can sway even the mightiest heart, and smother the brightest light. Y- Marik will be vulnerable I feel... You know of the markings on his back, correct?”

Kek vaguely remembered seeing something like the runes in a book the king of the west owned, but never knew what they were for. And Marik never bothered to tell any of them the meaning either. He shrugged his shoulders.

“They were written from dark magic,” Isis said softly, “Magic that came from the demonic realm. I don’t expect them to have an effect on him per se, but magic tends to work in strange ways.”

Isis’ eyes stayed fixed on him for an uncomfortably long time. It was just like in the throne room, as if she were looking right through him. He held in a shudder.

“You’re lucky, I suppose. To never have encountered demonic magic directly,” she said carefully, “But then again, you did end up with a unicorn in your company. I imagine he brings more then a little light to your group.”

Kek shifted, leaning back on one of his palms. For a brief second he looked down at his pocket.

“Still. It won’t be long before the empress finds a way into that dark world. When that happens, even my eyes won’t be able to find Marik, not that they could before this,” Isis muttered, “So. Please. Make sure that he is safe. If he loses his way, help guide him back.”

Kek didn’t need to promise her anything.

With nothing else to say, the old woman stood back up, taking her time doing so. She paused, fidgeting where she stood. Kek raised a brow, wondering what it was about him that made her uncomfortable.

“And... You might want to be careful yourself...” she eventually said, “Negative feelings tend to drive many to madness. And there’s no other creatures out there that love negative feelings then demons.”

There was something in her voice that was off as she spoke. As if she were trying to chose her words carefully, speaking even slower then usual. Kek narrowed his eyes before letting out a scoff.

“You’re wasting your breath. We intend to drag Bakura out of there no matter what. No amount of magic will keep us from doing that,” he said with a frown. Isis dropped her head, shaking it before walking back towards the palace. She stopped only after a few steps.

“You really are just like him,” she murmured, “Please. Make sure that... You all return to the light.”

With that, the seer left, Kek now sitting alone again. He turned back to gaze out at the pond, frowning even more. For some reason, what she said pissed him off. He didn’t need to be reminded of what was at stake. He had gone through more treacherous missions when he was still doing assassinations.

And unlike all those time, they just needed to find Bakura.

With a heavy sigh, Kek stood up. He stared out at the water, faintly seeing his reflection. He turned on his heel, intending on finally getting some sleep.

There was a cry in the distance. Kek looked up, seeing something bright flying overhead. His eyes widened as a large orange and red creature flew by, a trail of embers dancing in the wind before turning to ash. It was a phoenix.

He watched it soar across the night sky towards the horizon, its flaming wings still streaking through the dark as it disappeared. His hand brushed against the side of his pocket, the paper crinkling slightly. The wind grew cold as it rippled across the water, leaving him strangely empty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It had gone on for what felt like an eternity.

Without a sun, there was no way to tell time.

It could’ve been years, or it could’ve been seconds.

The only thing that was absolute was the endless abyss that closed all around him. Suffocatingly.

Even in his demon form, the infernal realm was a place that he couldn’t stand. And he was sure being in said form was the only reason he hadn’t been driven to madness.

Despite being unable to see, he knew that he looked even worse then he felt. His limbs were stained dark by the shadows, skin cold and slick from sweat and blood, hair damp and dull. His bones were still broken, though the dark lord would get bored enough to put him back together just to be taken apart over and over. At one point his spine was split into pieces, barely being put back together by the remaining nerves. His voice had gone hollow from the screaming.

“...”

His strength was gone. The only reason he was somehow still conscious was because of the faintest amount of light magic in him, but even that wasn’t his. And he doubted that it would last much longer, especial with the shadows even more ruthless without their master there to hold them back.

The dark lord had long gotten bored, now letting the darkness devour whatever souls they could reach. And in a place as desolate and dead as the demonic realm, they were hungry for whatever life they could get.

A shadow twitched inside his chest. He winced. It found another one.

It was impossible to resist so many of the inky black appendages that were practically drilling through his chest. He felt every tug and stab as the shadows pulled and tore at the souls. And just like the previous time, the found soul frantically tried to get away. It was devoured the second it was touched.

He hated how helpless he was. He was able to protect his people from eternal suffering for this long, but now he couldn’t even lift a finger to do anything as the darkness slowly got closer towards them. Even screaming was useless with his jaw broken and a tendril crammed deep down his throat

If there was a way to escape, he couldn’t see it. He was blind towards all, even his own fate.

“...”

In these bleak moments, Bakura tried to focus instead on the others. Reflecting back on better times before this. The feeling of their hair. The scent of their skin. Kek’s intense passion. Ryo’s warm embrace.

Marik’s shining lavender eyes and radiant face that reminded him of a desert sunset. His voice that broke through the silence like a soft hymn. The light that pulled him from the dark.

And, despite the little hope that he had for himself, Bakura was positive that Marik was still alive. Even if one of the dark lord’s generals tried to kill him, Marik had Ryo to heal him, and Kek to defend him. And it wasn’t like the ex-king was weak either. The markings on his back were a sign of that.

And since he was still alive, Bakura had little doubt that he would come. He just needed to hold on...

The shadows built into the dark lord once again. This time, it looked more on the human side, though barely at that. Now it had long hair that was dead white with a frame that was slightly less monstrous. It only tried to look human when making deals with the unfortunate, but usually transformed back into pure darkness immediately. Bakura had a feeling it decided to come right back here instead.

The dark lord’s lipless mouth curled up into a grin as its red gaze settled on him.

**“So glad that you’re still kicking,”** it said, “ **I was afraid you would’ve croaked by the time I had come back.”**

The shadow in his throat roughly pulled away. Bakura gasped for breath, coughing roughly as blood stained his lips. He glared up at the dark lord. It held up one hand, watching with mild interest as Bakura’s jaw snapped back into place. He gasped at the sharp pain, only to glare even more at the dark lord. He took a few more steady breaths as he tried to speak.

“... Oh, please... You don’t have... Anything important to do... You just... Like... Taking your time.”

His voice came out haggard, almost unrecognizable. It hurt just to whisper, let alone shout at this wretched demonic beast. It shrugged its muscly shoulders, gliding through the darkness toward him.

**“Can you blame me though? I missed you after so long. And I’d like to savor these last moments together with my very first creation from a human,”** the dark lord said, teeth gleaming through the abyss, **“Although now you’re not quite as special, given how your replacement was able to bring you back so easily. A true shadow of flames.”**

The creature was probably referring to the general that was there during his capture. Bakura didn’t see their face, but the way they manipulated fire was almost on par with himself. The dark lord let out a slow chuckle.

“ **I see you, trying to work out who it is,** ” it said, **“Don’t worry, you’ll probably never meet him again. All things considered. I need to make sure I don’t lose him like how I lost you. To some humanly desires... No. He stays here in the infernal realm with me. Just like you...”**

The hideous demon came closer. The shadows slithered even more across his limbs. Bakura squirmed under the tightening grip, shivering when they jostled his broken bones and sent his nerves on fire. The dark lord continued to grin, sliding up behind the silver haired demon and leaning against him.

Despite himself, Bakura let his gaze look away, wincing when he felt three more souls being torn apart inside. The shadows slipped away from his chest, taking the remaining bits of life away. He felt his strength fading faster.

**“... Interesting how your wounds slowly heal even without so many souls,** ” the dark lord purred, claws tracing up Bakura’s back towards the bloodied remains of his wings, **“Not very noticeable, but it was curious how your vessel has been able to stand having thousands of souls ripped out and still resist...”**

The dark lord opened its mouth, black acid dripping down its chin onto Bakura’s left shoulder. Bakura cringed, hearing the sizzle against his flesh. Its foul hot breath wafted on the juncture between his arm and neck. He braced himself.

That still didn’t stop him from gasping at the rush of pain as the dark lord sank its fangs into his skin and muscle.

“Agh!...”

It ripped away in one quick motion. Bakura’s eyes widened, blood gushing down his chest onto the shadowy tendrils curling up his legs and waist.

The dark lord chewed slowly, a sickening wet smacking sound coming from its mouth as it did. Blood dripped down its chin and onto Bakura’s open wound. It paused for a moment, watching the shock go through Bakura’s body and he twitched violently.

**“I thought at first you were finally absorbing your people to regain strength, but that’s not it at all. You’re still trying to hide them from me. And at this stage you’re not even worth a speck of my energy to mend. So what could possibly be keeping you alive...”**

It dragged a claw against the open wound. Bakura silently screamed as the whole left half of his body seared with pain.

**“No. You were touched by a holy creature of some sort. Heh. Was that another way you wanted to defy me? Let me guess. Was it an angel? A nephalem?”**

It twisted its claw, leaning closer when Bakura gasped in pain even more.

**“Or... Were you consorting with another god in hopes of hiding behind them like a coward? A god would be the only thing out there that would give pity to something pathetic like you.”**

Bakura fought against the pain, breathing hard. His eyes clenched shut in an attempt to blink away bitter tears at the mocking words. Of course. Even here, at the end of everything, Ryo’s love was still able to keep him alive.

Their love was all he had left...

The dark lord pulled away its claw in a quick motion, licking it, **“Oh well. It doesn’t matter. I already know who it is. It was one of those three that were with you.”**

Bakura’s breath hitched. He stared out into nothing, feeling the dark lord’s gaze on him. _It knew!_

**“Don’t look surprised. My generals told me of them. Including that king who’s soul you promised me!”** the dark lord boomed. One of its hands threaded through Bakura’s hair, tugging his head back painfully. He stared up at its glowing red eyes. It grinned again.

**“It’s been long overdue. But I think it’s about time I take that soul of his.”**

There was a shift in the air. Shadows crept together, eventually forming a body surrounded by blue flames. From the edge of his vision, Bakura could see that it was one of the dark lord’s generals, though it wasn’t the one from the temple.

They knelt down into a bow, keeping their gaze down.

“My lord. What is it that you need?” they asked in a low voice. The dark lord released Bakura’s hair, appearing in front of the general.

**“Go find the summoner. I need his assistance one last time.”**

Without another word, the general disappeared, fading into the dark. Bakura stared at the spot, his stomach dropping. Kek! Ryo!

_Marik!_

He couldn’t let their souls be taken! None of them deserved it, and he would be damned if he just let the dark lord do so. Even if he had to suffer here for all eternity, that was a price he was willing to pay!

But. If he stayed here, then his people would...

The empty feeling in his chest grew. Bakura slumped into the shadows holding him, eyes cast down. The dark lord turned to him with a raised brow.

**“Oh what’s wrong? You’re about to be reunited, even if its just for the remaining seconds of your existence.”**

Bakura muttered under his breath. The dark lord stepped closer, **“What was that? I can’t hear you?”**

He took a few more breaths, trying to ignore the numb feeling running through his whole body. He shut his eyes, trying to find the strength to respond.

“Don’t... Don’t take their souls...” he whispered faintly, “I’ll... I’ll do whatever you say. I’ll stay here... Just don’t hurt them...”

The dark lord tilted Bakura’s chin up between two claws. He could see his reflection in its piercing red stare. When it started to chuckle, his heart dropped.

**“You act as if you can bargain with me. Don’t make me laugh,”** the dark lord said, **“You’re not even worth saving at this point. Those last hundred souls are more valuable then your useless existence.”**

In response, the dark lord stabbed its claws into his chest. Bakura breath caught in his throat. He grit his teeth as it reached even further than the shadows, digging away towards his very core. He gasped when it clenched painfully at the light within. With its other hand, the dark lord tightened its grip on his face until blood curved down his neck.

**“And. That goes especially for those three you hold dear. Your punishment has just begun. That goes a thousand times over for them. I can’t wait to suck the souls from their still screaming bodies. Twist them into something sinister for my use.”**

Its features contorted more humanly. Bakura’s eyes widened, seeing the image of the one who had forced him to make a deal millennia ago. Fangs peeked out of a lipped smile, eyes narrow slits instead of large orbs. It leaned closer, their noses almost touching.

**“But you,”** _he_ sighed, **“You will be alone. Even after the world has fallen and the age of humanity has ended, you will remain here forgotten. Frozen forever until the end of time. With me!”**

The dark lord leaned forward and devoured Bakura’s mouth. It burned his lips. His throat. Burning through his whole body like a never ending inferno.

He screamed, trying to fight against the long black tongue sliding straight down this throat like pure acid. As soon as the dark lord touched his people’s souls, Bakura felt his remaining bit of life getting snuffed away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Nearly ten days of interrogations. Ten long, arduous days. In between the demon’s companions coming in and the empress, it was hard to see any way out. At least, not a quick way.

With patience and a steady hand, Diva slowly painted out symbols onto some of the loose stones in the cell that he could reach. He didn’t want to just up and leave all his valuables behind, but that horrific beast of an empress was the last one he wanted to fight on the way out. Regrettably, they were expendable in the grand scheme of things.

“... Damn her.”

He shook the numbness from his hand, staring down at the reddened stone. His fingertips were torn up, nails cracked and bloodied. Still, he couldn’t stop his progress now. He had tried many spells to break out, but none of them worked. Whatever magic was around this place was strong...

The summoner paused, debating on whether or not it would be easier to just give in by this point. It wasn’t like keeping those three from going into the demonic realm was his problem. Then again, he was finally so close to a solution for getting back his master...

His grip tightened on the stone, “Damn all of them!”

He took a deep breath, calming himself. He slipped the stone back into place, getting to work on another. He chewed on the tip of his finger until it started to bleed again. With a shaky breath, he started to painfully draw more symbols onto the cold surface.

As soon as he was done, he set it into place and watched as the symbols lit up, forming a small circle. He could feel the dark magic building all around the room. Like before, it was being restrained by whatever charms the empress had set up. But unlike before, his magic managed to pierce through to make a small rip.

Before he could react, a shadowy hand shot out. Diva flinched back, watching as it tried to claw out from the center only to get stopped at the edge of the circle.

**“... Summoner.”**

The voice was the demon from before that made a deal with him (not the dark lord itself, fortunately). After another second, the hand stopped, sinking back. Piercing green eyes stared back at him from within the red light. Diva cast a glanced towards the door before crouching closer. To his knowledge, there weren’t any guards that were around, but the last thing he wanted was for them to find his escape route.

“Listen. I need a way out of here,” he said in a low voice, “So if you don’t mind. I’d like my payment.”

The knowledge into the demonic realm was his only bargaining chip, and was probably the only thing keeping him alive by this point. But If he got his payment, then he could walk right out of here and never turn back.

The voice started to laugh, not caring how loud it was, **“Demanding thing aren’t you? I guess since you did deliver, we can’t deny you anything... Although... We do need a bit more from you.”**

Diva scoffed, “Nice try, but I’m not about to get roped into another job for you. I just want what I was promised. I’m already trapped with some psychotic beast woman, I don’t need to be stuck without my soul.”

He stopped, reaching over and grabbing another brick to start making a more summoning spells for when he escaped.

**“Well. I could give you and way out... But wouldn’t you rather have that and perhaps something more valuable?”** the voice asked. Diva scoffed.

“What could possibly be more valuable then freedom?” he dismissed, “You’re just stalling. Or planning another trick. Just hurry up and taking me back to my home land.”

After what happened with Bakura, there was no way he was going to fall for anything these demons said.

The voice must’ve sensed it, immediately leering. The hand crept out again, reaching towards him but never leaving the circle.

**“How about I give you a little glimpse of what I can give you. I promise you won’t regret it. In fact, I think it might help you even more,”** it said, holding up a hand as if to shake his. Diva paused, the weight of the stone in his hand suddenly getting heavy.

The voice, seeing his suspicion, backed off a little. It waited though, staring at him unblinkingly.

**“I can’t do much from a summoning circle like this anyway. And all you have to do is say the word and I’ll take you back to your country instead.”**

Diva took a steady breath, fingers fidgeting together. Eventually he took its hand. Immediately, the circle started to brighten, the demon’s claws sinking into his flesh.

It was a disgusting feeling, having the demon slip into his conscious the way that it did. But he already knew what to expect after being kept in the demonic realm. He braced himself, knowing to stay calm and level so it wouldn’t take over.

Suddenly, a stream of thoughts rushed at him. Most of them going by too fast to even make out. But there was one thing that was always there. Something that caught him off guard.

_“Diva! Here! I got you some water!”_

_“Look! Isn’t it pretty out here? Let’s go get the others so they can see!”_

_“When we get across the desert, will we really be able to find a new home?”_

_“Master Shin said that we need to stay together when we’re separated! I don’t want to lose you too!”_

_“Please be careful, Diva.”_

It was a girl.

Just a girl with brown hair, eyes bright and round. Always smiling. Laughing without a care in the world. It made his heart twinge with nostalgia, almost leaping with joy.

But... Who was she?

The voice started to cackle. He growled under his breath, wrenching his hand away. As soon as he did, the vision stopped.

“What’s so funny?” he demanded, flexing his fingers that had gone numb. The voice cackled even more.

**“Oh nothing. It’s just tragic how you would forget the one who got you dragged down to the depths of the infernal realm in the first place!”** it said.

Diva blinked a few times. That couldn’t be right. She was... She couldn’t possible have done something like that!

“No. That was Bakura,” Diva said, “He was the one who was trying to take my soul- He’s the one who took away everything from me!”

The voice hummed, **“True. He was the one who hunted down your master and tortured all those people, but you were the one who boldly stepped forward to protect someone. Someone who is very dear to you from the look of it.”**

Diva edged away from the circle. He didn’t realize it, but the whole time he had been watching he held his breath. Shakily, he breathed once. Twice.

“She’s probably fake. You’re just trying to trick me into helping again,” Diva said slowly. He remembered his master. He remembered everyone in his caravan. And traveling through the harsh deserts towards something more. Suffering through the direst conditions in hope of a better life. There was no way he would forget someone important that was there the whole time!

“... It’s not going to work,” he muttered to himself, “I’m done with you demons. I just. I just want-”

“ **If it’s a trick, then why is your heart racing? Your fingers twitching? You can’t deny that there’s at least something there that is familiar...”** the voice purred, **“Help me with one simple task, and I’ll give you a way out and the rest of your memories.”**

Diva stared down at the floor away from the demon. Why would he even want to believe this? He didn’t even know that he was missing a memory. This had suspicious written all over it. The demon’s hand pulled back slightly.

**“Think about it. You’ve been trapped in the demonic realm for so long. It’s surprising that you even got out still knowing so much... But that place sucks the light out of everything. I’m sure you can tell by now that _she_ was _your_ light.”**

He tried to force the flashes away. But the more he thought about her, the more desperate he felt. He needed a name. He needed something more then just a face. Even as he tried to say it, the memory slipped away even further. The demon’s eyes leered even more in the light.

**“Wouldn’t it be nice to finally get some help? Finally have someone on your side instead of against you?”** it said slowly, **“ Gain something after suffering for so long. But I can’t just give you something for nothing! It has to come with a price... C’mon Aigami. All you gotta do is tell Bakura’s companions the spell and lead them into the demonic realm.”**

He pursed his lips. It was right there. Such a simple solution to getting back something. Getting her back.

But then. Why did this seem... Wrong.

“Why does the dark lord want them so badly? He could just get them himself,” Diva said, hoping that maybe the demon would reveal something to him.

**“You know that’s not how it works,”** it tutted, **“Especially considering how I can barely keep this connection up if it weren’t for our previous deal...”**

Diva scoffed. Of course it wouldn’t say anything. Why’d these creatures have to be this way? The voice started to hum.

**“You have to admit, it would be worth it, wouldn’t it? Finally get back the rest of your memories?”** it sighed deeply, **“And all you have to do is hand over those humans that Bakura has been clinging to. It’s not like they’ve done anything for you besides get you stuck in here.”**

That was true... And it wasn’t like he’d ever see them again anyway. It wasn’t his problem. If they got themselves killed that wouldn’t be his fault. They probably deserved it for loving a demon like Bakura anyway.

**“And. That isn’t to say that they would show you any mercy. They’re probably planning on getting you executed as we speak. Just look around!”** the demon said, making Diva gaze through the small cell. Its eyes lingered on his fingertips, **“You must be getting desperate to try so many spells and for none of them to work!”**

The empty feeling in his gut started to grow, making him sick. He rubbed his neck nervously, not caring about the blood that stained his fingers.

**“It’s not like I can keep you in the demonic realm anymore... You did figure out how to escape on your own. Clever boy.”**

Diva was silent. He stared down at the floor, breath caught in his throat. He just needed a way out. He just needed to escape!

... He needed to find _her_.

After inhaling and exhaling a slow breath, he sat up straighter.

“... Alright. But. On one condition,” he said firmly, “There’s one of them that holds something that I need. Take the souls of the other two, but he’s mine.”

The demon didn’t respond. Diva knew better then to start spouting about the unicorn, given how it was a holy creature. Thankfully from the sound of it, the demon assumed they were all humans. He would just have to act quickly.

The demon held its hand up again, red markings trailing up its shadowy form into something more solid. Diva leaned closer, taking it in his own. The magic circle lit up, the demon’s hand searing red hot. Diva flinched when it made his flesh sizzle, but didn’t let go.

The voice echoed through mind, his body suddenly feeling energized. Magic coursed up his arm, lighting his nerves on fire as the light consumed the room.

**“Fine. It’s a deal!”**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Isis sat there on a stool, sipping out of a neat porcelain cup as the servants and scholars hurried around the library. They were scouring the records for anything that could be of use to get into the demonic realm. It certainly wasn’t easy, given how little knowledge there was about the other plane of existence, but what could they do? The summoner wasn’t being of much help, and Marik was getting anxious with every passing day.

“... He needs to take it easy,” Isis sighed, looking down at her older reflection in the tea.

“Lady Isis.”

She looked up, a servant standing above one of the window sills. They leapt down, giving a bow to her, “It seems that the empress has found something. She requests your presence in the eastern wing.”

“Alright. I’ll be on my way then,” she responded, rising up and cracking her back a little. She set the cup down on the table, rubbing her hands. Slowly, she started to shuffle along, robes trailing along behind her.

“Um... My lady. If you would,” the servant stammered, “Perhaps it would be easier if I carried you?”

“Oh no. This is no trouble at all!” Isis waved. She had a feeling that her insistence was getting on many of the servants nerves, but they all needed to stop trying to hurry, given how much time they had on their hands, “Go ahead and tell the empress I’ll be there shortly.”

The servant frowned, but followed her orders. They stretched their bright green wings before soaring up and out the window. Isis watched briefly, walking along out the door. The marble stairs echoed below her feet, making the palace seem larger then it really was (or maybe they were just too familiar).

Through the halls, Isis paused more then once, feeling something off in the palace. It seemed like a dark presence, but it wasn’t something alarming. It felt familiar for some reason. She shook her head. She was just getting old-

“Isis!”

She looked up the steps, seeing Marik at the top.

“Did the empress find something yet?” he asked. When she reached him, she waved him away.

“You need to go rest Marik. I’m very busy right now-”

“That’s all I’ve done here! It’s been almost two weeks since we got here and you haven’t said a thing to me about the demonic realm!” he said, then ran a hand through his hair, “Look. I. Can I just go with you? Maybe I could do _something_.”

She stared at him before letting out a sigh. Just as she expected, though she couldn’t fault him for trying, given how impatient he was. Isis started heading to the next pair of stairs.

“Alright,” she agreed, “But if the empress makes you leave you can’t say no.”

With Marik lingering behind her, Isis eventually made it to the main hall of the eastern wing. Inside the large room, the empress was speaking to her mages, who were all busy running around the room. The blond woman saw her enter, raising a brow when she saw Marik.

“Seer,” she said, holding up a scroll, “I need you to look over this.”

Isis strode forward, taking the paper lightly in her hands. Marik leaned over her shoulder to look. Her eyes traced over the symbols carefully, “May I ask what it is supposed to be?”

“According to the summoner, its the way into the demonic realm,” Mai said, folding her arms, “Although, I’m skeptical. He was very adamant about staying silent, and he suddenly decided to just hand this over.”

“You are very persuasive, my empress. Perhaps you just got through to him,” Isis said, still looking over the writings. It wasn’t demonic writing, instead something rather old.

Still, it was simple to read. She had been looking over many of the summoner’s spells in their possession, and was surprised that someone so young would even know that type of magic. She had to wonder where exactly he had come from...

She stared into the runes, feeling a dark aura from them. She held in a shiver, briefly remembering the magic that her father had dabbled in. Her eyes flickered briefly up at Marik. His brows were furrowed, as if he was trying to make any sense of the runes but failing.

Isis held the paper back to the empress.

“It _appears_ to be a spell to summon an entrance to the demonic realm,” she said cautiously, “I can’t say for certain if it would work, but that is what it appears to be.”

The empress nodded, putting a hand to her chin in thought, “I suppose we can try and test it, although it would demand a lot of energy without a proper summoner. If it failed, it would probably be a while before we could try again. Unless-”

“Unless?”

The empress let out a sigh, rubbing the back of her neck, “The summoner. He was willing to lend a hand. Obviously that’s the last thing we’re going to do. I don’t want him anywhere near my people if this is just a ploy to escape.”

“I see,” Isis said with a nod, “I suppose preparing isn’t such a bad thing either. After all rushing in would be-”

“Hold on,” Marik interrupted, “If we can get in using this spell, then we have no time to waste. We finally have a way in so-”

The empress held up a hand, rolling up the scroll. She handed it off to one of the servants. Her amethyst eyes flickered to Marik. He shuddered.

“If you are going to use my mages to get inside, you’re going to do things on my terms,” she said, “And I don’t trust this summoner, no matter how insistent he is. For all you know this is a trap.”

“I know. But...” Marik stammered, “You’ve. You’ve asked a lot from me. To wait. To be patient. Knowing that Bakura is being tortured by the dark lord. That he might even be...”

Marik cut himself off, fists clenched as he stared at the ground. Isis felt the overwhelming worry coming off him. It made her heart clench, knowing that there was only one thing that could quell such a feeling.

“... Please,” he muttered, slowly leaning down even more until he was fully bowing to the empress.

Isis’ shoulders sank with a sigh. She looked to the empress with an employing look. The empress, clearly surprised, eventually let out a sigh. She turned away, arms folded.

“Alright,” she said, “Go get your companions. We’ll get you in.”

Marik looked up and blinked in surprise. A smile slowly spread across his face. He nodded, practically flying out of the room. Isis watched the doors swing open then shut, turning back to the empress with a smile.

“... What?”

“Oh nothing my empress,” Isis said. The empress rolled her eyes, the slightest blush on her face. She started to wave the servants over.

“Set up the room for the summoning spell,” she ordered, “And go grab their things and my gifts.”

“Gifts?”

“They are leaving to the demonic realm. The least we can do is give them a fighting chance,” Mai said, “Just a few precautions you could say.”

Isis let out another chuckle, “You _have_ gotten soft.”

After an hour or so, the room was all set up for the spell. Markings were written all across the floor, the harpies flying up to make sure they stretched up to the high ceiling. A few of the sorcerers were already in place and waited for further orders.

“Will you need my assistance?” Isis asked. Mai shook her head.

“No. And I expect you to be out of here when they summon the demonic realm,” she said, “For all we know this _is_ a trap. And I’d hate to see you harmed.”

Isis chuckled, “Please. Even if it is, you can’t keep me from seeing my brother off. Just like we can’t keep them from rescuing their companion.”

The large doors opened, Marik entering with the other two.

“Is it ready?” he asked, approaching the two women. The empress nodded, and led them towards one of the tables at the back of the room.

“Almost,” the empress said, “But I’m not about to let you go in there blind. My seer thinks that the second we do, you’ll be slaughtered without as much as taking a single step.”

“Wow. You have a lot of confidence in us,” Kek said to Isis. The old woman waved her hand a few times, already laughing inwardly at how transparent Mai was being at trying to be generous.

“Anyway,” The empress coughed, getting their attention back to the table. On it sat most of the summoners things, including an assortment of potions and books filled with more spells. The blonde woman unrolled a large bit of parchment onto the table. They all leaned closer.

“We found this in the summoner’s possession. It appears to be some sort of map of the demonic realm,” she said, “Unfortunately, it is incomplete.”

Peering down at the map, there were parts that had clearly been singed away, as well as parts that were blank. But there were clear markers for the main castle and the nearby waypoints. In the corner in small handwriting was the name ‘Mutoh’. Their eyes all trained on the center.

“If there’s anywhere that you’re friend would be kept, it would be this place called ‘the Bastille’,” The empress said, finger landing on a point close to the castle, “It seems to be some sort of prison.”

“Is there any information about it?” Ryo asked. Isis shuffled forward.

“Unfortunately no,” she said, “But there’s not a lot of information on the demonic realm in general. The most we could find out was that the prison is connected to the dark lords castle. The rest is just rumors about his generals. As much as I would hate sending you all in blind, this is the most that we could come up with.”

Marik turned to the two, “No. This is better then nothing. Thank you.”

Isis smiled, seeing Kek look a bit surprised. She couldn’t fault him though. Marik never usually showed thanks for anything, but maybe it had more to do with who he was talking to.

“... What about the summoner?” Ryo asked, staring at Diva’s things, “What’s going to happen to him?”

Mai blinked a few times before scratching the back of her ear (a nervous habit that she rarely displayed), “Well... I won’t lie to you, but because of what transpired in the temple I was going to have him executed... But then he did give up the information to us.”

“Kill him anyway. It’s not like he’s done much besides bring trouble,” Kek huffed. Ryo shot him a glare, making the assassin look away immediately.

“Despite my presence, I’m still a very merciful ruler. He’ll just have to spend some quality time here for the next century,” the empress said, “Still. He won’t be needing this.”

She rolled up the map, holding it and another scroll out, “This one is the spell for the portal. It takes a lot of energy, especially if you don’t have any experience in magic, but when you get your companion back you ought to have enough power to summon it again.”

The empress set them both down onto the table, a frown set on her lips. Isis could tell she was still unsure about acting so hasty. She walked up to the empress’ side, giving a soft smile.

“Anyway. I suppose we should get our thing back now,” Marik said, staring down slightly. The empress nodded to her servants. They laid a trunk out, opening it to show all their things. The three rummaged through it, quickly finding their clothes and gear. The assassin frowned, then turned to the empress.

“Where’s our weapons?”

“Instead of giving you back your weapons, here are a few stronger alternatives,” The empress said. More servants brought out swords and daggers, laying them out onto the table.

“You probably already know that mortal swords and such won’t be very effective against those demons,” she said with a knowing look. “Not to mention how some of them were broken. We used the best metals available, including mythril. So the chance of these breaking are slim.”

Marik nodded, absently rubbing his chest. He and Kek looked at their new tools. Both of Marik’s blades were longer and slightly thiner, Kek’s the same shape as before but thicker. Even his throwing knives were now different sizes.

“So they’ll work against demons huh?”

“All except for Necrophades itself. That is something that is beyond even my magic,” Mai said, “If anything, I would hope that you didn’t encounter it. And I doubt that you will as long as you keep yourselves off its radar.”

Her eyes lingered on Ryo and Kek. Marik folded his arms together with a hum.

“So there’s nothing that can hurt the dark lord...”

“Nothing but a being of light,” Mai said, staring up towards one of the windows. The sunbeams started to stretch across into the room.

“Although,” Isis interjected, “There was once a holy blade that was crafted with the ability to strike down the dark lord. A blade said to have been made by the goddess of light and given to mortals. But rumor has it that the King of White Dragons has it in his possession.”

“And I doubt he’d be willing to part with it so easily,” the empress sighed. The two of them remember _that_ lord when he showed up, trying to use their skies to find the pure white dragons with blue eyes. He probably succeeded, seeing that he never came back.

Kek held his newly forged blade, turning it a few times in hand. Marik didn’t hesitate to take his own.

“Then we’ll just have to take our chances. Even if worse comes to worse, no demon lord is keeping us from getting Bakura back,” he said. One of the servants showed them to another room to change. As they did, Mai kept glancing at the summoning circle with a cautious look.

“Are you still worried?” Isis asked. Mai’s gaze narrowed, fingers twitching ever so slightly.

“... No. If you said it was a portal to the demonic realm then I believe you,” she said before pausing. She stared at one of the guards, who nodded and left.

After a few minutes, Marik and his companions reappeared. He secured his blades into his belt, eyes somewhat downcast.

“I guess. If that’s all, then we’ll be on our way,” he muttered.

“Hold on there,” Isis said, then shuffled forward. She slipped a golden necklace from her sleeve, an eye in the middle, “You wouldn’t remember, but this was our mother’s charm. When you’re lost in the darkness, it will show you the way. As long as your heart speaks to it.”

It was ancient magic for sure. But it worked nonetheless. Marik took the little charm into his hands, turning it a few times before gripping it tightly, “Thanks sis. Although I really doubt I’ll need it.”

Isis grinned at him very briefly before coming forward enough to embrace him, the top of her head barely coming up to his chest. Marik hesitated(especially now that he was conscious of others watching) but eventually hugged the old woman back. Isis could see the other two watching, though the unicorn had a rather sullen expression.

Mai cleared her throat. The two turned to her as she held out a small jade pendant on a silver chain.

“What? Another charm?” Kek snorted. The empress shook her head.

“No. A protection spell,” she said, then stepped up to Ryo. She carefully placed it around his neck.

“Keep this on,” Mai said, adjusting the small chain before standing up tall, “Anything holy in the demonic realm is like a beacon in the night. If your presence is revealed, then all of you can be in danger.”

Ryo fiddled with the small gem on the end. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but immediately shook his head.

“Alright. I understand,” he said.

Mai nodded, stepping towards the circle. She made them stay on the far side of the room just in case. The sorcerers started to chant, magic making the room hum. Marik looked to Isis. She only nodded, expression saddened. It was clear that no matter what she could say, it wouldn’t change her brother’s decision.

“Until we meet again.”

The markings illuminated. The center of the floor seemed to drop, expanding into jet black darkness. The magic in the air started to crackled as the shadows continued to grow further until they reached the edge of the circle.

The torches blew out, the dark now creeping all around the room until it blocked out the light of the windows.

“... Something’s wrong,” Isis said, watching the magic intensify, “There’s something... My empress there’s-”

Before she could say anything, a creature darted out of the dark straight at the empress. One of the guards jumped at it, slicing it into dust before it could get near. A horrid noise came from the growing shadows, hundreds of red eyes leering out.

Mai stepped forward, unsheathing her blade, “So it was just a trick. That summoner.. Everyone remain calm! They can’t get inside as long as we hold them back long enough!”

She looked over her shoulder at Marik, “Looks like your trip is going to be prolonged just a little longer-”

The circle started to crackle with red lightning. The sorcerers fled from its reach, some of them getting caught and struck back.

When the magic surged towards them, Ryo stepped forward and shielded them. A sheet of light rebounded the lightning in an instant, blasting through one of the walls. The circle grew brighter, larger shadowy creatures slinking out from the center. The unicorn looked towards the empress, worried.

“B-But. Can you hold off these demons on your own?”

Mai let out a scoff, sweeping her hair over her shoulder, “They are nothing compared to my power!”

As emphasis, she stepped forward in two long strides, swung her sword wide, and cast blades of wind through dozens of the small demons into dust. She tossed her cloak aside, large wings of purple and green spreading out from between her shoulder blades as feathers stretched on her face.

“Everyone leave! I’ll take care of this!” Mai ordered. She shot up into the air, casting more gusts of wind across the room with her wings. The demons were tossed back, hissing and spitting as they rose back up.

The remaining servants fled out the door, shouting out orders to others crowding outside. Immediately one of remaining guards ran up to Isis.

“Lady Isis! You need to leave,” they said, lending a hand to hurry her out. Isis stared at the circle, a horrid feeling coming from it. Empty. Cold. It reminded her of her father’s magic. Immediately she stepped back, wanting nothing more then to get away from such wicked magic. Her eyes flickered to Marik.

The room shook violently. They were all knocked down. Mai saw this, immediately casting a barrier to try and contain the magic. The room was lit up by a green aura as she chanted, eyes flashing bright yellow.

“Isis!” Marik exclaimed as he knelt down at the seer’s side, “Isis. Are you-”

He stopped, eyes growing wide. From the door appeared Diva, running in and immediately going for his things. He grabbed one of the books. Three guards ran in behind him.

“Stop right there!”

Diva quickly flipped through the pages until one of them lit up. Fire sprouted from it, engulfing the guards as they howled in pain. The summoner was breathing hard, holding the book close to his chest as he collected himself.

When he did, he turned around, eyes locking with Ryo’s. His lips curled into a smirk.

Diva made a quick symbol with his hand, disappearing in a flash of purple and orange light. Kek stepped in front of the unicorn, gaze flitting all around the room as he grabbed a few knives. From the corner of her eye, Isis saw another magic circle appear just behind Marik.

“Marik!”

Diva jumped out from it, dagger raised in hand. Marik turned around just in time to block, the two falling to the floor. Diva made another motion with his free hand.

“Indiora!”

From the swarm of demons appeared another creature. This one large and white with indigo symbols across its large white form. A single yellow eye blinked from its body. It threw a punch at Mai, trying to break through the barrier.

“Don’t even try it! You hold no power to a god!” Mai exclaimed. A cackle went through the room. Another figure appeared from the circle, cloaked in dark armor. Isis’ eyes went wide, seeing a wicked aura coming from them.

“Really? How about against another god’s power then?” they said. They snapped their fingers. The shadows rose, consuming the whole half of the room and towering over them all. They stretched the barrier until it couldn’t hold anymore. With a ear-piercing crack, it shattered.

The shadows swept down, immediately overwhelming Mai and enveloping her.

“Empress!”

As soon as the barrier broke, the magic circle lit up again. Two large shadows jumped out and surged towards the small group.

Kek stepped in front, slicing through them with one swing. The shadows hissed as they split, veering away for a second before charging again. Ryo held his palms up, light vaporizing the demons in an instant.

Marik managed to kick Diva off, the two now exchanging blows. The ex-king managed to swipe at Diva’s legs with a kick. The summoner winced, falling backwards and vanishing again. Marik looked all around, bracing himself against the dark energy. He locked eyes with Isis.

From the darkness, they heard Diva’s voice.

“Hope you all have a great time in the demonic realm!” he laughed, “Indiora!”

His large creature shot out of the darkness. It dove straight for Ryo.

Without hesitation, Kek ran and grabbed a hold of the unicorn’s shirt, and threw him back towards Marik. Marik turned just in time to catch him, the two of them crashing to the ground. Kek braced against the creature’s hand with his blade, heels sliding against the floor before stopping.

“Marik! Are you alright?” Isis asked, stumbling over. The two scrambled to get back up as Diva’s creature let out a screech.

Its other fist quickly drew up and slammed the assassin into the ground. Both Marik and Ryo let out gasps, Kek’s unconscious form trapped under the creature. It rose up slightly, now facing the other two. Marik stood, holding his blades out.

Suddenly, the room went still.

Isis blinked, feeling the room growing hotter. And also. Lighter. She recognized this feeling!

A flash pierced through the shadows, a high-pitched shrill screeching throughout. Large gold and lavender wings appeared, rising out and casting back the darkness. A slender bird blossomed from the dark. Bright gold feathers fluttered in the air before raining down upon the remaining demons. The shadows immediately retreated back, the figure from before now gone.

Diva’s creature followed suit, dragging Kek along with it.

“Kek no!”

Ryo shot up and ran after them. Marik and Isis watched as he and Kek fell down into the darkness and vanished.

“Wait! Ryo hold on-” Marik exclaimed. He flinched when the light from the empress’ true form became blinding. The divine bird trilled, its light pierced through the dark and driving it back until only the portal remained. He stared up at the golden bird before turning to Isis.

With a heavy heart, she nodded.

Fists clenched and eyes set, Marik sprinted forward and jumped into the abyss.

The empress let out a shrill cry. The center of the whole room cracked. Without any warning, it gave away, the light from the circle disappearing as the darkness imploded upon itself. The empress dove down as the ceiling fell apart, sunlight shining through and breaking the dark magic. Isis felt something strike her whole right side before blacking out.

“...”

“...”

“Isis.”

Blinking slowly, Isis focused on the blonde woman now lying on top of her. Green and purple wings splayed around them in a protective manner.

Exhaustion was evident in the empress’ eyes, which started to go back to their amethyst color. But Isis also saw a rather youthful face reflecting back at her. She blinked a few times before looking down and seeing their hands linked together.

“Giving me your life again? I thought I told you not to,” she sighed, wincing when she felt pressure against her arm.

“You said to let time run its course. A demon attack doesn’t count,” Mai smirked, thumb rubbing the back of Isis’ hand. The tanned woman sighed deeply, looking over and seeing a large gash running up her forearm. The light from Mai’s hand grew brighter again as the wound slowly healed.

“They’re gone. Aren’t they?” Isis asked, staring up at the remains of the ceiling. Any trace of the summoning spell was gone, leaving the room completely still, as if they were in ancient ruins instead of a palace. Somewhere, she could hear the wind.

“Afraid so. I don’t expect them to come back to this plane so soon either,” Mai said softly, helping the other sit up, “But that doesn’t mean you ought to lose faith,”

The empress winced, clutching her shoulder as her wings fell against the floor. Small feathers still stuck to her face and body, fluttering into dust as they fell. Isis brushed the ones from Mai’s cheek before looking towards the shattered remains of the room.

“... I don’t plan to,” she said, “He always had the ability to make his own fate. This time it’s no different. He’ll find the path towards light again.”

The empress nodded once, leaning forward until she was pressed against the other. Isis brought her arms around the other, fingers carding through blonde locks. She clutched onto Mai even tighter when her body slumped full against her, exhausted.

“... Please look after him. Rishid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two or three more chapters left leave a comment and I'll try to hurry and finish this little experiement bleps


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s kind of funny writing this chapter, since no action really took place in either of the stories really. So this was a shuffle of ideas and thoughts that came and went for a while. 
> 
> It also gets really intense before quickly getting cheesy towards the end, but that’s just because I had to read through the previous story for inspiration and remembered that the conspires originally made a vanilla, campy love story. So indulge in the cheese!
> 
> Edit: to keep future readers from googling gross, the creature they run into is Jesse/Johan's ruby carbuncle. Most of the creatures referenced are just duel monster cards.

It was a short tumble down. As soon as he took a single step into the dark portal, Ryo abruptly hit the ground. He quickly sat up, unable to see anything in the pitch black dark. He held his palm up as a small light appeared from it. He searched through the shadows, trying to find a sign of Kek or Diva, feeling nothing but frigid cold.

A shout came from above, and a weight dropped atop him.

“S-Sorry,” Marik groaned, rolling off. The two quickly sat up, “I guess this is-”

Ryo shushed him. There was no telling where they even were, and they couldn’t afford to be careless (hopefully they weren’t near the dark lords castle). He chanted under his breath, placing his other hand on the ground. Runes flashed along the ground and into the air, revealing that they had fallen onto some sort of wasteland. 

He cast a quick barrier before nodding to Marik, the area around them faintly illuminated. The other let out a sigh.

“You think this is the demonic realm? Or was this just a trap set up by Diva?” Marik asked quietly, standing up and brushing himself off. He kept his gaze low, only focusing on the light Ryo cast from his palm.

“That’s hard to say. But we can worry about that later,” Ryo said, standing as well, “We need to find Kek. They couldn’t have gone far.”

Marik nodded, eventually looking all around, “Which way do you think they went?”

“I... Don’t know,” Ryo said, gazing all around. There was no telling where Kek and Diva had gone, which was surprising considering the large beast that was summoned just moments ago. Unless, the two of them had been sent somewhere else. Ryo shuddered at the thought, and shook it away.

He could feel Kek’s presence close by. Definitely. But for some reason, his senses felt muddled. Whether it was from the dark magic around them or Mai’s charm, Ryo couldn’t tell. As long as he wasn’t limited with his magic, it hardly mattered.

Marik flipped through the pages of his small book. He turned it around for Ryo to see, “Here. Maybe you ought to try a tracking spell.”

Ryo nodded, holding the small book in his free hand and glancing over the writing once. He took a deep breath, light magic shifting the air around them. Distantly, he could feel the familiar presence that was his human. He needed to focus on that. Breath.

“ _I promise to keep you safe.”_

That radiant hair. Eyes deep of purple hues. The warm embrace. He stifled a shudder.

It was close. But where...

 

…

 

“ _You’re name is Ryo? That’s a nice name.”_

 

_…_

 

_“What? You’re a unicorn? No way. That’s not possible, my grandpa told me so.”_

 

_…_

 

_“Me? I’m human. My name is-”_

 

Ryo gasped, releasing the book In shock. Marik jumped at the reaction as the temperature dropped dramatically and the light surrounding them flickered.

“What? What is it?” he asked, going to Ryo’s side and holding his shoulders when the unicorn started to shrink back. Ryo blinked a few times, taking a breath that he had been holding.

“It... It was nothing,” he mumbled, shaking his head as he stared at the ground. He felt his magic surrounding them waiver slightly. He gripped onto Marik’s hand, steading his spells and letting the light around them grow again.

“Are you sure? Is it because of where we are?” Marik asked, picking up the book and looking at it once more. Ryo shook his head again, still gripping onto the other’s free hand.

“No. It’s not that I- No. It’s nothing,” he said softly, “I can sense Kek close by… There. Towards the east of here. I can’t tell how far, but he’s that way.”

Marik stared for a moment longer, a frown on his lips, “Alright. If you say so.”

He clenched the handle of his blade, moving along with Ryo right behind. They cautiously walked through the ominous fog that descended onto the wastelands. The unicorn paused more then once, hesitant on that small presence that had suddenly appeared. Something he had forgotten about long ago... 

No. It was impossible. He must’ve just imagined it. He shook his head, dismissing those thoughts and focusing on the task at hand.

As they walked further on, there was a faint whistling noise that was coming closer. Ryo switched spots with Marik, illuminating the path with the small light in his hand. They both found that it was coming somewhere from below. 

“It sounds like the wind,” Marik said, “Maybe there’s something on the horizon, like a storm.”

“Maybe. Or we’re on a cliff,” Ryo said. There were no stars or moon out, so it was hard to see anything. Marik suddenly stopped, brows furrowing in thought.

“Ryo,” he said, “Cast light up into the air 200 meters.”

“You sure? What if something’s around?”

Marik grimaced, “I think it’d be better to at least get a sight of the area before we even try to wander blindly. Beside, I have a hunch about where we are right now.”

Gathering up a small amount of magic, Ryo threw the light up, watching it grow until it burst out and illuminated the whole area in a shower of white dust. 

However, even the sight of radiant light wasn’t enough to ease their worries at the sight of the empty fields and void surrounding them. Both of their eyes widened as the light fell over the edges of land, disappearing into the abyss. Faintly on the horizon, they could see vague shapes of islands. Marik unraveled the map that the Empress had given them.

“These missing spots on the map… They aren’t missing at all,” he said, staring down at the scroll, “There’s just. Nothing here.”

Ryo’s eyes widened, the sudden helplessness of the situation weighing upon them. Did that mean that they were stuck here? Marik fell to his knees, eyes lost as he stared into the abyss. He cursed, throwing the map to the ground angrily.

“Damn!” He cursed again, hand running through his hair, “How’re we going to get to the Bastille. Neither of us can fly. And there’s no telling if we’re even close!” 

He huffed, crossing his arms in thought.

“Maybe there’s a levitation spell? Or we can find a creature to tame?” Ryo suggested, although he was hesitant on the latter suggestion. While they both had varying levels of magic, taming a beast- especially a dark beast- was something neither of them knew how to do. Especially one big enough to carry all three of them. Mark paused before shaking his head.

“No. We need to find Kek. That’s priority. And you’re using most of your magic on protective spells right now anyway- I don’t know. We’ll figure it out later.” 

He stood back up. Ryo let out a snort.

“Please. Protective spells are nothing. You should know that by now,” he remarked, then bit his thumb, “However. You’re right. The last thing we need is to be separated… I’m a little worried about what could happen to a human in this realm.”

Marik clapped his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Don’t. I’m sure wherever he is, Kek is doing just fine,” he said, “And I’m sure Bakura is waiting for us as well-”

A crackling noise came from behind. They both jumped, Marik grabbing the handle of one of his blades. A dozen red eyes glowed like beacons, staring unblinkingly at them. One of the smaller came closer, hissing as soon as it got near the edge of their barrier.

As if signaling each other, they started to let out crackling screeches. The darkness shifted around, the eyes blurring together, form merging into one. Its body twitched as the shadows stretched across, and it towered over the two with four burly arms.

It roared, shaking the ground. Without wasting any time, Ryo shot a blast of light at it. As soon as it touched, the beast burst into dust. The two stayed on guard, watching as the dust slowly reformed back into the creature.

“C’mon!” Marik shouted, immediately running, “We can lose it for now!” 

Ryo followed close on his heels, hearing the beast roar. He was surprised that it had recovered so quickly from such a strong attack, but considering where they were he should’ve expected it. At least they were quicker than it. And even if it caught up, he’d just have to use a bit more-

Marik stopped abruptly, Ryo running into his arm. Ryo opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but halted when he saw the ground drop just a few meters away. 

“Or maybe not,” Marik said, “Damn!”

The ground below them shook. They turned back to see the shadowy beast charging at them at full speed. 

Ryo shot another blast of light. It bounced off the creature’s face into small sparks. It let out a roar as it rushed them. 

“Hold on!”

Suddenly, Ryo felt Marik’s arm wrap around his waist and leapt off the side of the cliff. Marik’s free hand took a hold of one sword and stabbed it into the cliffside as Ryo gripped onto him tightly. They slide a few feet down, the shadow flying right over them into the darkness below. 

Ryo stared as it tumbled down into the nothing with a roar that grew further away. He let out a breath of relief. Marik let out a grunt, the sword sinking under their combined weight.

As quickly as he could, Ryo clambered back up. As he lifted Marik, he glanced down below. There was no trace of the creature from before, enveloped by the dark abyss. The unicorn let out a shiver, tightening his grip upon Marik’s hand until they were both safely back on high ground.

Marik panted, catching his breath for a moment before standing, “Let’s keep going. I’m sure that was just a taste of what’s here in this realm.”

The pair continued down the pathway, twice as cautious. Kek’s presence was slowly getting closer through the empty wastelands. Ryo made sure to focus more on blocking their presence, especially every time they heard something move in the dark. And while he wanted plenty of light surrounding them for surveillance it wasn’t something they could afford.

It was only when they got to a dip leading into a gorge did Ryo notice Marik’s breathing growing more uneven. 

He had been so preoccupied that the unicorn failed to realize how dark it kept getting. After a quick motion, the pathway grew brighter again. Marik blinked a few times.

“Ryo. Stop that,” he said with a shudder, “As much as I hate the dark, I’d rather not have to deal with another ambush.”

“Are you sure?” Ryo asked, concerned. Marik paused, hands drawing into fists at his sides. His stare lingered on the darkened ground as a puff of breath escaped his lips.

Ryo let out a sigh, then perked up with a sudden thought. He reached into his bag, grabbing a piece of red and orange crystal. Infusing it with the smallest bit of light magic, it released the briefest spark of light before growing dull again. He held it out for Marik.

“Here,” Ryo said, “It’s from that cavern in the homelands that Kek went to once.”

Marik took it in one hand, it briefly glowed again. Like before, orange and red light glistened around them every time it turned bright, as well as radiated a warmth. The shakiness in Marik’s frame disappeared.

Before either of them could say anything, something hissed loudly. They both jerked at the noise, Marik grabbing the handle of his sword as Ryo held up a glowing palm.

The circle of light around them stretched out slightly towards the hissing. The cracks in the cliffside around them were heavily shadowed. The two crept closer to the sound.

A small creature crept out from the rocks, dark blue fur running along its body as it stared with two bright red eyes. When they saw it was no threat, the two watched it curiously.

“What is it? It doesn’t seem like its made entirely out of darkness like the other beasts,” Ryo said, curiously leaning a bit closer. Marik flipped the pages of his book.

“It says here… It’s a carbuncle…?” He said unsure, “Doesn’t look like the one in here. But it seems to have the same features.”

His eyes lingered on the large ruby swinging on its tail before kneeling down. He made a small motion with his hand, the slightest purple aura coming from his palm. The creature’s ears twitched.

“C’mere little guy. We just need help looking around, maybe someone to go up ahead for us,” he said slowly, trying to bait it. The creature came closer, its ears pulled back with red eyes gleaming. As soon as it got close, it rushed forward and sank its fangs into Marik’s hand. 

Marik immediately yelped and pulled away, “Agh! The little bastard bit me!”

The creature scurried and hissed again when Marik attempted to kick it. Ryo held Marik’s hand for a brief moment before turning to it.

“Let me try,” he said, kneeling lower and holding his own hand out.

The little creature hissed a second time. It edged towards them when Ryo beckoned at it. It came closer, the dark hairs on its body ridged as it stared. Ryo could feel Marik’s eyes on him, poised to attack at the slightest hint of aggression.

Ryo focused less on the light part of his magic and more on the warmth. He slowed his breath when the creature paused just out of his reach.

Eventually, it rubbed its face up against his palm, chittering lightly. Ryo could feel the tension from its body leave the closer it came, practically soaking in the magic around them. They both watched as its fur grew smooth and it shrank down even more. Too soon for it, Ryo pulled his hand away and leaned down at it.

“Do you think you can lead us to anyone else who has passed through? I know you’ve probably seen them. 

It blinked its shining ruby eyes before running up the pathway. It stopped before letting out a chirping noise for them to follow. Marik scoffed.

“I guess my taming magic needs more work,” he mumbled, “Or you just have that animal magnetism.”

Ryo chuckled, leading on, “It’s not really animal magnetism per say. Just magic.”

That really was it. Light magic just had that effect on beings, whether they were human demonic or something in between. It also probably helped that his magic naturally healed, whether he meant for it to or not.

The carbuncle chirped at them whenever it got too far ahead, though it never showed that there was any danger present. Still, the two of them stayed on edge in case an ambush should be waiting for them. Especially now that the canyon walls stretched higher and higher above them. Some ways along the pathway into the gorge, when everything was still, the little creature eventually settled itself into Ryo’s arms.

“You’re really letting that thing get close,” Marik said, “Don’t think you’re bringing it back with you when we leave.”

“Of course not. Enchanted creatures tend to just hang together,” Ryo said, rubbing the  carbuncle’s cheek, “Besides, they’re not all evil. It was probably startled by us before. And probably by Diva if he came this way.”

Marik turned to him, “If? You don’t trust it?”

“It’s not that. It’s just… There’s been something off ever since we got here.”

“Off? More then the fact that we’re in the demonic realm?”

Ryo paused. He wanted to admit that it was more then just the world around them. However.

There was the slightest twinge of dark magic in the air that made the hairs on his neck stand. As if there was something staring and watching. Ryo made sure to hide their presence the best he could (especially after that light spell), but there was no telling if it was working. And if he could feel this, even with barriers up, there was no telling how Kek was fairing.

He just hoped that the silence was a good sign.

As soon as they reached the bottom of the pathway the carbuncle started to hiss, immediately jumping from Ryo’s arms and scurrying away. The two watched it retreat before sharing worried looks. Marik unsheathed his blade.

As the pathway evened out, Ryo could feel the other presence that had scarred off the little carbuncle.

Ahead of them, the darkness shifted against the ground. But it wasn’t like any of the shadowy creatures from before. That was obvious by the way that the light bounced off its body. The white beast rose up, towering over the two.

The pair took a stance, preparing themselves.

Suddenly, there was a shift in the air. Tension rose up and it became overbearing to stand. Ryo tried to take a breath, finding his lungs not working.

‘This is…’

He recognized the feeling almost immediately. 

It was just like in the temple when they had stepped into the room with fire. 

A nauseous feeling welled up in his gut as memories suddenly started flashing before his eyes.

 

“ _Where are they? Where are they?!”_

 

_Rushing through trees and brambles. Ash and smoke filling the air and darkening the skies. Frightened screams resounding in the air while birds and animals fled the rising flames on the horizon._

 

_“It can’t be!”_

 

_His lungs burned, from both the smoke and exhaustion. He couldn’t stop._

 

_Up the cliff overlooking the area._

 

_It was burning. It was all burning Soldiers roared as they pillaged through the fleeing residents. Some of them cheered over the roar of open flames. They grew deaf on his ears at the sight of the fallen._

 

No.

 

_He couldn’t breath._

 

No.

 

_Amane! Where was Amane?!_

 

_Where was his mother._

 

No!

 

_The images rushed even faster. Screaming growing louder. Flames growing higher._

 

_Metal whipping through the air._

 

_Blood flashing on the ground._

 

No! No! No! No! NO!

 

It had only been an instant, but that was all that was needed.

 

Ryo couldn’t feel his legs. He couldn’t catch his breath. The memories now fresh and still flashing before his eyes. His heart was racing out of his chest with the same pain of that day. 

If he hadn’t experienced the spell before, he would’ve thought that he died. 

Forcing it all away as much as he could, Ryo saw they were still standing before the large white creature, which was now winding its fist up. His eyes moved to the left, struggling to turn. Marik was still standing by his side, sword drawn. But…

He was shaking even harder then Ryo. A small trickle of blood left his lip where he was bitting too hard. His lavender eyes were wide but unseeing, with one thing within them.

Fear.

“M-Marik,” Ryo choked out. Marik didn’t respond.

Whatever he saw, it must’ve been worse.

The creature’s fist came down at them. Ryo felt his energy waiver.

He needed to move. 

He needed to MOVE

Forcing his hands, Ryo raised them up enough to cast a barrier just as the creature barred down upon them. It held up for two seconds before shattering. The kickback blew the two of them away as the creature recoiled.

Ryo gasped as his body skipped against the ground. He slid to a stop. The unicorn rose up to his elbows, the pain releasing him from the shock. He looked around, hoping that maybe the same had happened to Marik.

The ex-king seemed to have snapped out of his daze, shakily getting back to his feet. However, his eyes were still drawn to the ground, sweat on his face.

The large white beast rose back up. Its chest suddenly collapsed in, a magic circle appearing and glowing bright. Ryo let out a small gasp.

‘It’s charging up for an attack,’ he thought. Marik didn’t notice, still lost within his own thoughts.

Ryo took a deep breath, rose back up to his feet, and stared up at the creature. He could feel the memories bubbling up in the back of his mind again, but forced them away.

‘I was caught off guard. Not this time!’

A beam shot out from its chest. Ryo quickly ran forward before deflecting the shot upward. It burst into orange sparks. 

The unicorn ran back and slung Marik over his shoulder in one breath. He ran straight ahead at the creature. 

“R-Ryo,” Marik gasped, blinking a few times.

“Don’t worry. I can handle this!” Ryo huffed.

The white beast must’ve used up a lot of energy, as its body jerked when the two hurried past but didn’t attack.

As soon as they were out of range, Ryo set Marik down on the ground. He reached into the ex-king’s bag and pulled out the small spell book.

“Stay put,” Ryo ordered, then ran back to the creature. By this point he knew that the thing was the same one that attacked the Empress. Which could only mean one thing: Diva was nearby. And the unicorn had a feeling that the summoner wasn’t going to come out so easily.

He flipped through the pages, stopping at the spell he wanted. Energy built up all around him as the creature turned and faced them. 

“Try this one then!”

Ryo slammed his palm into the ground. Light flashed on the ground, sharp spires split out from the canyon walls. They pierced the creatures body, trapping it. An eye on its lower body opened up. There!

Before he could react, Marik rushed past him. He gripped onto his blade, running straight for the weak spot. The opening on its chest started to glow again.

As fast as he could, Ryo dropped the book and clasped his hands together. He chanted a quickening spell, watching as Marik shot forward. He leapt and stabbed through the creatures open eye with a shout.

Marik’s heels skidded against the ground to a halt. The creature roared out, orange dust pouring from Marik’s slice. It’s body lurched, and started to dissolve away into the dust. The loosened rock fell to the ground. As soon as the creature’s presence was gone, Ryo ran to Marik’s side.

“You okay?” He asked softly, standing a few feet away. He could feel the tension coming off Marik as he stood straighter.

Marik took another unsteady breath, shoulders slumping. He turned to Ryo, though his gaze was hollow.

“I… I saw-“

A chuckle came from behind them. The two turned as someone started to clap. Diva was leaning against the fallen rubble.

“I’m really impressed!” He sneered with a toothy grin, “Not just anyone could defeat Indiora-”

In one graceful leap, Marik’s foot connected with Diva’s face. The summoner gasped, falling back a few feet as Marik landed with a flip. He held up his sword.

“That's for taking my demon away you son of a bitch!” he said,“Now out of our way! We got business to take care of.”

Diva sat up, rubbing his nose where blood started to trail down his lip.

“That may be so, but I have no interest in you,” he sneered, “I was surprised you managed to get away, but you must be dim to come rushing in after.”

“We were coming here anyway. You’re just a detour,” Marik leered, “Now I’ll say it again: out of our way. Lest I finish what you started back with the empress.”

Ryo shivered at the threat. Throughout all the years of them all traveling, he had _never_ seen Marik this furious. Even after Bakura had been taken, Marik was more disturbed and dishearten. 

Just now… What did he see?

Diva smirked, unsheathing a dagger from his robe.

“Out of everyone who’s in the way. It’s you,” he said. 

With a quick slice into his palm, Diva threw the blade into the ground in front of him. He chanted something under his breath, a magic circle appearing below him.

Suddenly, a circle appeared below Marik, and he fell into orange light. Both Marik and Ryo gasped.

“Marik!”

Ryo tried to reach out and grab him, but the light was gone before he could take a single step, taking Marik with it. Diva smirked, grabbing his dagger from the ground.

“Now. Are you going to hand over that horn of yours or am I going to have to take it?” He said smugly. Ryo glared at the summoner.

He figured something like this was going to happen, given how interested Diva seemed to be with Ryo. Still, he wasn’t about to let himself get caught so easily!

With no response from the unicorn, Diva threw the blade forward. Ryo stepped aside, letting it fly by. It struck the ground, lighting up with an orange glow. Ryo watched as a magic circle appear under his feet, getting a tingling feeling in his hands.

“Although,” Diva said, “You’re probably not going to make it easy.”

Ryo snorted. Obviously Diva couldn’t actually tell how much power any of them had. Especially since he used a sealing spell that lacked any strength. The unicorn glanced up, wondering if Kek was nearby. However, the barrier made it hard to sense anything.

He turned back to Diva.

“Why do you want it? A summoner like you wouldn’t even be able to use it,” Ryo asked. Diva frowned, hands tightening into fists. 

“What I’m going to do with it doesn’t matter,” he said, “What matters is that you hand it over-”

Ryo flicked his wrist. The magic circle cracked. Diva’s eyes widened, and he immediately reached for something in his bag. Ryo was faster, holding his hands up and shooting a burst of blinding light through the air. Diva cried out loud, dropping slips of paper as he clenched his eyes with his hands. With another broad wave of his arm, Ryo broke the spell. 

He flexed his hands a few times before turning to the summoner, who had fallen to his knees as he continued to grip his face.

“I thought you’d put up more of a fight, but I guess you rely too much on that trick from before,” Ryo mused, walking up to the summoner, “Where’s Kek? And where’d you send Marik?”

Diva glared, a smile quickly curling upon his lips. 

“Somewhere that you won’t be able to follow!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He was falling. Fast!

Marik shouted out into the void, fighting against the orange light that slowly darkened the further he fell. 

Eventually, he slammed into a pile of sand. 

He jerked out of it, fingers digging into the grains as he panted.

“…”

He slowly sat up, sand pouring off his shoulders. No one else was around. Diva and Ryo were gone.

“Ryo?” Marik shouted, standing and turning all around. Even though it was just as dark as before, the air seemed way different. There wasn’t a menacing feeling surrounding him, and the sand seemed to be illuminated in purple light. At least the darkness was the last of his problems at the moment.

“Ryo? Are you there?” Marik asked aloud again, taking a few tentative steps forward. 

A faint whisper glided along the dunes. Marik quickly turned around, eyes searching for something, his free hand reached for the small spell book. He blinked, then looked down into his bag.

That’s right. Ryo took it.

Marik gave a small sigh, “This could be a problem-“

**“The only problem here is you.”**

Marik froze, the hairs on his neck standing at the gruff voice behind him. The sands shifted again. He slowly turned. 

A figure had risen up from the sand, slumped and undead. Torn purple robes were hidden under rusted metal armor. As the last of the sand fell, it revealed dull blonde locks and pallid tan skin. Just as Marik remembered the day that he died.

Unseeing white eyes opened and stared coldly at him.

**“Come here,”** he said, raising a heated knife in hand, **“Come here son.”**

 

……..

 

_The kingdom was quiet, well into the night. The lights of the city and market had gone cold, only the lookout torches upon the walls alight. Crickets chirped in the distance as the stars shone above. There was someone standing on the balcony._

 

_“… Rishid?”_

 

_The older boy turned to the small voice. He had a rather somber look that shifted as soon as he saw the young lord stumble out of the room._

 

_“Young master, you need to be in bed,” Rishid said, going over to usher the boy in. Marik pouted, rubbing his eyes._

 

_“But I can’t sleep. I heard father talking about the ritual tomorrow, and it sounded scary,” Marik said quietly, taking Rishid’s hand. He looked up with big lavender eyes, “Do you think the war will finally end if it's done?”_

 

_Rishid was silent, he looked back over the balcony again. The two of them both knew what was there on the horizon. And the dangers that were no doubt getting closer. The caretaker shook his head._

 

_“C’mon master. You’ll need your strength for tomorrow-”_

 

_Marik gripped onto Rishid’s arm. His body started trembling._

 

_“… I don’t want to,” the boy sobbed, “Father says it will end it all, but I… I don’t… I don’t want to go through the cleansing ritual!”_

 

_Rishid’s expression softened. The ritual that would bring hope back to the people, and vanquish the evil trying to taint the land. A ritual that required sacrifice…_

 

_He crouched down next to Marik, tilting his chin up._

 

_“It is my job to serve you,” he said, “I will protect you. If that is what you wish.”_

 

_Marik blinked a few times, his fear easing away somewhat. He rubbed his eyes roughly, nodding quickly._

_  
“I-I want-“_

 

_The door to his room swung open. A figure stood in the torch light, shadowed by the dark cloak on his shoulders._

 

_“Marik,” he said, “It is time.”_

 

_The boy gasped, tightening his grip around Rishid. His eyes flicked up to his caretaker, silently pleading. Rishid’s lips tightened._

 

_“But. My lord,” he said to the king, “It is still night. The cleansing ritual won’t work unless the sun’s light is shining overhead. If not then-“_

 

_The temperature dropped, a cold wind falling over the small balcony. Marik winced, huddling even closer to Rishid. His father furiously glared in their direction, his eyes focused entirely on the older boy._

 

_“What would you know about such a ritual, inferior servant.”_

 

_The man snapped his fingers. Two figures in cloaks came inside and strode up to the two. They both roughly took a hold of Marik’s arms. Rishid could only look away._

 

_“W-Wait! Father!” Marik cried, “I don’t want this! Why do I have to go through the ritual?!”_

 

_“Because it is your duty as my successor and as the next ruler of this land,” the man said coldly, “Take him down to the western hall.”_

 

_“Master Hafiz,” Rishid said, still crouching down. He shifted until he was on his knees, bowing lowly before the older man, “Please. Don’t make Marik go through this- I'm sure we can find out another way!"_

 

_The king leered down at the older boy, and took a single step towards him._

 

_“Tell me Rishid. What would you have me do?” He said slowly, “Would you have me let our armies continue to die? How would you bring about the end of the war? You should know by now that the sacrifice of one does not matter.”_

 

_Rishid looked ashamed as he turned away. The king scoffed, eyes narrowing._

 

_“Take the prince down to the western hall,” he repeated. The two figures jerked Marik along through the doors. Rishid stood up, hand extended slightly._

 

_“Hold on,” the king said, stopping him with a large blade held out between Rishid and the doorway, “We need to talk. Alone.”_

 

_“Rishid! Please!” Marik screamed, kicking out the best he could, “Rishid! Help me!”_

 

_He fought out of one of their grasps, and clung onto the doorframe. He clawed and fought his way back into the room. The last thing he saw was Rishid kneeling before the king before he was dragged away._

 

_“RISHID!”_

 

Marik jumped back, tripping over his feet as he did. The fresh memories burning through his whole body. The heated blade that the ghoul held sizzled through the air as it swung wide. His eyes never left Marik, piercing white beacons in the dark.

**“You have your duty as my heir,”** it said lowly, “ **You have to stop the war. Or was our sacrifices in vain?”**

Marik breath was uneven. He stumbled back even more, sliding through the sand until he was back on his feet and running as fast as he could the other way. He had barely gone ten steps before the sands shifted again into another robed figure, this one's face hidden in wraps.

Four more appeared around him.

**“You thought you could run away,”** his father said, voice almost booming, **“You thought you were free? Those marks will forever bind you to the name of Ishtar. As our link to the dark arts.”**

 

_The fire was crackling higher in the center of the room. The servants forced him down onto his knees. Enchanters’ murmurs filed the air. One came closer._

 

_They pulled a red blade from the fire._

 

The four cloaked figures stood motionlessly, threatening Marik to make a move. He looked behind, seeing the ghoul of his father lurking closer. Shakily, Marik brought his sword up.

**“You were going to bring everything to an end.”**

 

_The sage circled around the restrained boy, still chanting under their breath. Marik continued to struggled, eyes wide as they stared at the sizzling hot steel._

 

_They forced him to look forward. Another sage came in front of him with a tome in hand._

 

_“Pl-please don’t!” He pleaded, “I-I can’t do this! I-I’ll”_

 

_“Marik.”_

 

_They all stopped. Marik blinked, turning enough to his right to see his father enter the room. The blade from before was still in his hand. Except now it was stained red._

 

The ghoul surged forward. Marik flinched, diving away at the last second. He swung at one of the figures, who turned to sand the second his blade touched. He swiveled on his heels, breath still uneven as the memories forced themselves into his vision.

The closest figure thrusted a small dagger at his stomach. Marik dodged, watching the metal cut away one of his belts and holster. He grabbed his other blade and slashed up into the figure’s chest. It fell away into sand like the one before.

‘So they’re somewhat real,’ he thought quickly, ignoring all that had spilt out of his dropped bag, ‘I just need to beat them all before-“

**“Marik.”**

He froze. The coldness in his father’s voice halted him in his tracks. In the corner of his eye, he could see the image of the man jerk before surging at him. Marik’s grasp loosened from both surprise and fear, blade falling uselessly into the sand.

" _ **Fulfill your duty as my heir!"**_

Suddenly, something flashed from below. Marik fell back into the sand, shielding his eyes from the blinding light. When it subsided enough, he peeked enough to see that it had come from the charm that Isis had given him.

Moreover, someone else was standing there between him and his father, who now seemed frozen. As the light slowly faded, Marik could see that time had stopped. Only he and his rescuer moved. He recognized them immediately.

“Well. I wasn’t expecting you to show up,” he said, breathless. 

The tall figure turned around, tanned robes sweeping against the sands. Gold accented his muscular arms and headpiece, giving him a grander appearance. As intimidating as he was, the mage smiled before offering a hand. When Marik reached for it, his own phased right through it. He blinked in surprise.

“Sorry young master. I didn’t realize,” Mahaad said, flexing his hand slightly, “Although I guess I got nostalgic when I saw you and forgot how much time had passed.”

Marik frowned, gaze falling, “I’m not you’re king. Not anymore. 

“That's true. My king has moved on, as did his heir,” Mahaad nodded, “Those from our time have passed on.”

Marik looked up, shuddering at the froze battle behind the mage. His heart was still throbbing painfully against his chest. As if knowing, Mahaad stepped in his line of sight.

“Not that I’m ungrateful, but why are you here?” Marik asked. Mahaad’s expression grew somber.

“I gave up my mortal form to protect the young lord who inherited your throne,” he explained, “After you and your comrades left, those from the old rule tried to seize the kingdom once again. They gained the help from a neighboring nation. It was during an ambush that I was forced to give my life up.”

Marik snorted, “Really? I didn’t expect you of all people to fall for an ambush.”

“We were the ones who set it up. I underestimated them, and paid for it. My king’s forces were successful after that, so in the grand scheme of it all, my sacrifice was worth it.”

They both were silent. Marik shifted uncomfortably under the mage’s gaze.

“Well. As much as I like hearing about what you’ve been up to. That’s the last thing I was wanting,” Marik said bitterly, drawing his knees closer, “I didn’t even want _you_ here…  

Mahaad’s eyes softened. He gazed down at the golden necklace laying in the sand.

“I know you called for Rishid. But he cannot hear you were he is,” Mahaad said sympathetically, “He, like many of your court, have moved on to paradise.”

Marik sighed. Of course. Even Isis had said that. But he at least wanted to believe that in this world of magic and monsters, that he’d at least be able to see the one person who had been at his side the longest one last time.

The mage crouched down next to him, reminiscent of the times when they were younger hiding away in the smallest corners of the palace.

“You need to stand firm, my lord,” Mahaad said, “Only then will you be able to pass through.”

Marik fumbled his feet together nervously. He had definitely calmed down with the mage’s presence. But…

 

“ _Father please! It hurts!!”_

 

_“This is for the good of our people! Someone restrain him!”_

 

The memories were still burning through his mind. At this rate he would go mad-

Mahaad leaned forward and placing a hand on Marik’s chest. Even though Marik couldn’t grab him before, the mage’s hand felt warm. Almost alive. And with it the overwhelming feelings of shock and terror were gone. 

And there was something else.

 

…

 

_“Hey, Marik,” The unicorn said, swinging their hands along as they walked, “Did you want to eat over at that little tavern we saw on the way into town? We could see if they had any of that Dwarven mead you liked so much!”_

_…_

 

_Kek shifted his stance, keeping his sword at an angle as he went through the quick exercise, “Make sure you hold your blade like this,” he directed, "It’ll make it easier for your scrawny arms.”_

 

_…_

 

_A pillow was thrown against his head, the bed creaking slightly behind him. A lump of white hair lifted from the covers, “Hey ass! Get back to bed already it’s cold out!”_

 

_…_

 

Marik could still see the horrible memories from before still replaying, but other memories were playing along as well. And with them came other feelings. More fulfilling ones.

 

…

 

_“I don’t mind if we do,” Marik said as he swung their hands with just as much vigor, “Although I’d rather eat your cooking any day Ryo. Way better than even the royal cooks could make.”_

 

_Ryo’s cheeks grew red, turning away to hide the quirk on his lips._

 

_…_

 

_Marik growled, and pointed his sword up at the assassin._

 

_“My arms aren’t scrawny! I just prefer having other abilities then just brawn like some people,” he pouted. Kek strode over and playfully pushed him into the creek nearby. Marik squeaked when he fell, splashing around as he gasped loudly. He glared up at the other, who was snickering._

 

_…_

_Even in the dark, Bakura’s eyes shone out like blood red rubies. Marik sauntered over to the demon, watching as his expression went from annoyed to eager._

 

_“What’s wrong Bakura? Were you wanting to cuddle more with this ‘ass’?”_

 

_Bakura licked his lips in response._

…

 

Familiar warmth welled up into his chest at all the good memories that he had made over the years. Not all of them of course, but just enough to make his heart calm. Mahaad moved his hand away, a gentle smile on his lips.

“You have everything you need. Even if you don’t think so,” he said, “You brought a demon from the shadows. Saved a holy creature from our enemy. Merged two ravaged kingdoms. Your soul is strong my liege, even when you don’t think so.”

Marik rubbed his chest where the other’s hand had lingered. He gripped it tightly.

“I guess,” he muttered, “But. What if-“

He looked up. Mahaad was gone.

“Mahaad? Mahaad!”

The magic from before was still there, keeping his enemies in place. 

Silently, Marik picked up his fallen sword.

It felt lighter.

One by one, he stabbed and slashed through each cloaked figure until they were all reduced to sand and Marik was left with the image of his father. His hands started to shake again.

Even though he wasn’t moving, the dead stare pitched at Marik was enough to make him hesitate. He raised his blade, only to let his arm drop.

“I though I just needed to end the war and bring peace, but not even that was enough,” he sighed to himself, “I can still feel the sting of fire upon my back after all these years. But…”

 

_“Marik.”_

 

_The fireplace flickered soft light around the room. Warm hands pressed into Marik’s shoulders, caressing them firmly. He stiffened at the touch._

 

_“Nothing about you can be considered repulsive,” Bakura said softly as his lips traced the edges of his scars, “It anything you’re radiant, like the first ray of dawn.”_

 

Marik shook his head.

“Even if I’m afraid. Even if I have to dive into the dark head first, I need to keep moving!” 

He swung his blade. Sand poured down from his mark. The image of his father stiffened, the rest of the color from his body fading into the shade of sands as it dissolved away into the air.

The sands seemed to brighten and glow, shifting the darkness around him until light flooded all around him. Marik closed his eyes, feelings of resolve raining around him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

The sound of silence was making his ears ring. There was nothing but darkness all around, but it felt as if the world was spinning. And there was the strange sensation of blood rushing to his ears.

Kek groaned, trying to move his arms that were hanging over his head for some reason. Despite the motion being slow, it was too fast and made him feel sick. He stopped, taking a quick breath.

His feet were stuck. That was clear by the way he couldn’t move his legs. He tried reaching up (down?), and was left waving his arms blindly. He ignored the pounding in his head, reaching for a knife. Kek let it fall, listening as it clattered against the ground just a few seconds after.

‘… Maybe five or six meters down. Probably more,’ he thought, taking another stab into what he assumed was the rock keeping him in place. There was also an echo when the metal hit the ground. He could be in a cave, which explained why it was so dark.

He took a breath as he stabbed the ceiling one last time. Once freed, he fell and quickly spun around as he landed. 

He couldn’t see anything. He also couldn’t feel any magic around, which meant there wasn’t a spell cast upon him. Wherever this was, Kek was sent somewhere in the dark. Definitely a cave.

“…”

Kek resisted the urge to call out to anyone. His training prepared him enough to know better when in a foreign area. Moreover, he was abled enough to rely on his other senses without sight, which helped considering his lack of magically abilities.

‘Last thing I remember was that the Empress had found a way inside the demonic realm,’ he thought. He took a tentative step forward, ‘Does this mean that this is it?’

He didn’t feel anything different. He reached down, fingers gliding along the floor and feeling solid rock. Eventually he found the knife he dropped. 

‘I guess the best thing to do is wait.’

Kek sighed deeply. Of course, sitting around on his hands waiting wasn’t something he was used to. Somewhat reluctantly, he drew a small torch from his bag. With a few strikes from a knife into the stone, the light of fire filled the air.

He didn’t want to give the enemy the chance of finding him so easily, but given how he wasn’t attacked immediately, they probably left him there.

Kek winced when his head throbbed. Maybe he was knocked around a little too hard. What hit him again? He remembered shadows filling the room. And shouting from everyone. And a creature that was summoned. Summoned…

He gasped. The summoner! _He_ attacked! And he was trying to get to Ryo! Which meant that Diva had split them apart purposely.

Kek had no time to waste. 

The assassin made his way along the uneven rocks. He could vaguely make out where someone else had come through, leaving a clear pathway out (hopefully). It wasn't long before he was traveling upward and climbing up.

A sound in the distance made him pause.

It was a rock shifting. Somewhere back further inside the cavern. 

Something was following him. Perhaps he wasn't left alone.

Kek looked up at the wall, knowing if he started climbing now and was attacked, there was no way he'd get out in time. He could potentially stage an ambush, but whoever it was probably knew he was gone already.

He threw the torch up into the ceiling, the handle sticking fast into the rock. Kek started fixing together a variety of tool and traps as the sound got closer. No matter who it was, he wasn't about to give up without a fight. Not when Ryo was out there needing him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 A small orange light flickered nearby.

Marik blinked a few times, propping himself up onto his elbows as the spots faded from his vision. The crystal Ryo gave him was lying with the rest of his things that had spilt out. It gave off enough light to show he was on some ledge. Tall dark walls of black stone stretched up in front of him. Wherever he was, it wasn’t anywhere near where he started.

He sat up, and started to put his things back. An assortment of bottles, talismans for spells-

His eyes fell upon Isis’ charm, which laid broken in half on the ground. He held it daintly between his fingers. The metal was cold to the touch, and felt heavy in his palm. Looks like he couldn’t rely on it anymore.

With the last of things gathered together, Marik laid out the map from before. If he could figure out where Ryo was, then they could find Kek and then-

He stopped. His eyes lingered on the writing about the Bastile. Hidden by black obsidian. Marik looked up at the wall, then back down, then up at the wall. He scrambled over to it.

His hands ran over the surface, feeling the cold hard stone. Faintly, he could see his reflection of it. Did Diva really just send him to the entrance of the prison?

Which meant that Bakura was just beyond the wall!

Marik held up the glowing crystal. Eventually, he spotted a small stone pathway along the wall. He took a deep breath.

“I’ll just have to make this quick and get back to the others as soon as I can.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee. Writing smut is still hard. Maybe its just cause of where they are and the circumstances. Hmm. But I guess since the original was a lovey dovey film the plot is allowed to just be plot. 
> 
> Anyway, probably two more chapters after this (I know I said that In chapter 3 or whatever but blergeggeg).
> 
> Cards used in the chapter were vampire lady and yubel as the demon Kek faces

Another cliff came crumbling down. The remains crashed to the bottom of the chasm where a variety of broken weapons laid throughout, and where the two had been fighting. When the dust cleared, Diva was able to see Ryo still standing. He grit his teeth, swiftly painting out another summon onto the ground as a creature appeared in an orange flash. Its round dark body opened its single eye.

“Vijam! Attack!”

They had been going at it for awhile now, neither giving an inch. Diva had hoped that maybe his memory spell would’ve worked enough to distract the unicorn, but obviously that wasn’t the case this time, given how he managed to take out Indiora. 

Ryo jumped out of the way as the creature unleashed a bolt of orange lightning towards him. In his hand was a small book. With a few quick flips of the pages, his hands lit up.

With a huff, the unicorn slammed his fist into the ground. Immediately it shook, splitting open towards Diva. The summoner gasped. He tried to move, but the amount of blood loss he was suffering from was making it harder and harder. He shouldn’t have been so hasty in the beginning…

Unable to dodge the fissure, he drew out another summoning spell onto the ground just as it crumbled below him. Another Vijam appeared just in time to catch him. 

Diva took a few breaths, tucking small papers into his sleeve before looking up.

He gasped. The unicorn vanished!

“Where-“

A shout came from the left. He turned in time to see Ryo bolting along the side of the cliff, grab one of the broken spears, and throw it at him. A sharp whistling noise came from behind it, the spear bursting forward at a blinding speed.

But it wasn’t aimed at him. 

Instead, it drilled straight through both creatures eyes. They each let out shrill cries before bursting into orange sparks.

Diva had enough time to jump away, nearly falling into the fissure as his fingers slid. Luckily they stuck fast enough for him to get back up. The remains of the Vijam fluttered in the air as orange dust.

When the summoner looked up, Ryo had landed back on the ground, sleeves now ripped up from whatever spell he had just used. He pulled the remains off at the seams.

“H-How are you still standing?!” Diva shouted. Even if the unicorn was strong, he had just fought Indiora and the memory magic! There was no way that he had _that_ much power!

Ryo took a few steadying breaths, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “You would too if you had something to fight for.”

Diva cursed internally. He stood up, chest practically on fire.

_“_ Although,” Ryo continued, “I’m surprised you’ve been able to keep up… Though. I guess even a human can get lucky sometimes. Especially with a little help.”

Diva grabbed a slip of paper from his bag. It glowed briefly before he pulled a short spear from it. Despite its size, it felt heavier in his grasp. He needed to finish this now!

He charged forward with a shout. Ryo took a stance, not backing down. Diva stabbed in quick short thrusts. Ryo dodged with just enough precision for the spear to slide past an inch, even boldly slapping it away.

Ryo went for a high kick. Diva ducked down, swiping at the other’s legs. The unicorn flipped backwards, hands and feet barely touching the ground before he kicked the head of the spear off.

Diva dropped the broken weapon, swinging around for a quick punch. Just like all the other times, Ryo waited for the last second to dodge. His hands wound into Diva’s sleeve and robe, picking the summoner up in one overhead slam.

“Hah!"

Diva hit the ground hard, the wind knocked out of him.

The remaining bits of the orange dust in the air had faded, leaving them in darkness. A bright light appeared in the unicorn’s hand, Diva flinching at it. Ryo let it flutter up above them.

Diva took a few breaths, waiting for the other to finish him off. When nothing happened, he peeked enough to see the unicorn standing over him with a curious look on his face.

“You’re… There’s something wrong with you,” he said, “Is there. Are you part demon or something?”

Diva growled. His fingers dug into the ground in anger.

“How… Dare you,” he said slowly, “You. Don’t you dare compare me to demon scum! I’d rather die then be anything like those monsters!”

He rolled onto his hands and knees, clutching his stomach. Now that the adrenaline from the fight was fading fast, the pain was rushing at him. He flinched when his muscles spasmed.

The unicorn shifted from foot to foot. Another light appeared, Diva shrank away from it.

“You really can’t feel it?” He asked, “You’re not even being healed right now like you should be…”

Diva wanted snap at the unicorn for implying such a thing. After all, his humanity was the only thing he managed to retain while being trapped here, the last thing he would do is willing let his soul be corrupted!

He slipped his hand into his robe tracing a few sigils onto the inside of the fabric from his bloodied fingers. Ryo stepped a little closer with the small light.

“… Can you please just tell me where Kek and Marik are?”

Diva started to chuckle, eventually looking up.

“I already told you. They’re somewhere that you’ll never get to!”

The second he finished the spell, smoke burst out from his robes. Ryo gasped, stumbling backwards as the light in his hands faded. 

Diva desperately shrugged off the loosened robes, intending on finally getting the upper hand-

“Gck!”

He coughed up blood, staining his hands. He ignored it. After all, he needed to work fast now that he finally got an opening!

Slipping out a short blade from his sleeve, Diva carved a spell into the ground. It grew bright red before fire erupted. It caught the powder in the air, bursting into a fireball.

Diva rolled out of the way, but didn’t let up, carving another spell into the ground. The second he saw Ryo jump out from the fire the symbol lit up. A crackle hit the air, sparks crashing all around. 

Whatever defense he had, it held up around the unicorn with every attack. Ryo deflected the magic, standing still as he held it all at bay. But to his surprise, Diva leapt between the middle of it all, fist wound back.

Diva ignored the bolts and flames that struck his body, intending on doing whatever it took to finally end the fight. He needed that unicorn horn!

It was the only way to get his master back!

And he would be damned if he let this opportunity be wasted!

“You’re not going to beat me!”

Ryo threw his hands at the summoner. Just as the magic stopped him midair, Diva threw his fist forward, shaking the small papers from his sleeve. They fluttered innocently in the air before shadows burst from them. 

They quickly swarmed around the unicorn, energy exploding. Ryo let out a short scream before he crumpled to the ground. 

With the shield gone, Diva dropped down. 

His body ached and hurt even more. He took a breath, slowly rising enough to move forward.

He hated using any type of dark magic, but he should’ve known that a holy creature couldn’t be taken down by regular magic.

… No. He _needed_ to use it. Even his master’s magic wasn’t enough. It was the only way!

He coughed into his hand again, more red flecks. Ryo let out a groan. Diva ignored the pain, climbing over the unicorn’s chest and pinned his legs against the other’s upper arms.

Ryo blinked a few times. The small book from before laid next to the two. He attempted to grab it, Diva slamming the other’s hand down with his own.

“You made this a real challenge,” he muttered, “But I think it’s about time we ended this. Now hand over your horn before I take it!”

Ryo stared up at him, face falling. He looked away.

“I… I told you already I can’t,” he said faintly, “Even if I wanted to. It’s not possible.”

Diva growled, leaning forward, “If you’re talking about how you’ll die, I could care less.” 

His grip tightening around Ryo’s wrist, “You. Demons. There’s no difference! You’re all just inhuman monsters!”

His eyes flicked up to the golden marking on Ryo’s forehead. He grinned darkly.

“Don’t worry. Pain will only last an instant.”

“Y-You can’t!” Ryo pleaded, “Please-“

Diva coughed again. Blood was dripping down his lips, nearly choking on it. He raised his free hand, palm glowing orange. He leaned closer.

“You can’t fool me! This is the only way to save my master!” He exclaimed, “What would you even know about it!”

“D-Don’t!”

The second his palm touched the golden swirl, pain erupted into his hand. Diva screamed, trying to pull back. It was impossible, as if he were getting sucked towards it. Heat radiated up into his arm, searing up towards his mind. His vision grew dark.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

_“Do you really think you can help her Ryo? I mean. Even grandpa couldn’t do anything.”_

 

_Two boys stood outside a small room, door locked. Right outside through the windows they could see giant fields of blossoms under the moonlight. The white-haired boy shook his head._

 

_“I need to try something! If she’s not cured, then those soldiers are gonna go into the forest in the morning,” he said, turning to the door, “besides, I healed you when my sister found you. I'm sure I can heal her too."_

 

_The other boy fidgeted even more, tugging at his blond bangs._

 

_"Don’t worry," the white haired boy said, "It won’t take that long. Just stay here.”_

 

_The other boy nodded, taking the key in hand and unlocking the room. Inside was a woman lying on the only bed. Her long blonde hair curled around her face, which was pale and faded. She could’ve been mistaken for dead if it weren’t for the slow rise of her chest._

 

_He crept closer. The floorboards creaked under his feet. The woman’s sapphire eyes slowly opened. She turned to him, he stopped._

 

_“… Unicorn,” she whispered faintly, staring at the horn between white bangs. Her hand slowly rose up, but dropped back down. The white-haired boy caught it._

 

_“Don’t worry,” he said, “I-I can help you.”_

 

_He clenched her hand tightly in his. Light magic glowed briefly around him. It faded only after a few seconds. He opened his eyes, waiting for a response from the woman._

 

_“Who’s there?!”_

 

_Footsteps came from the hallway, a guard bursting the door wide open. Someone gasped._

 

_The boy flinched away. He tried to speak but his voice got caught in his throat. He quickly stepped to the side as a man with silver hair stumbled forward and dropped next to the woman. He took her hand, leaning closer._

 

_“Cecelia? Can you hear me?” He asked softly. She didn’t move. His face twisted. He grabbed her shoulders and clenched her tightly towards him as he choked, “No. Cecelia please…”_

 

_The guard standing in the doorway turned to the white-haired boy with a furious look. He took two strides towards him._

 

_“What did you do you little wretch?!”_

 

_“I-I’m sorry I-"_

 

_“What’s going on in here!”_

 

_They all turned to the doorway. An old man stood there, the other boy hiding behind him. The man with silver hair slowly glared over his shoulder._

 

_“Stay out of this Mutoh,” he hissed, still cradling the blonde woman in his arms,“You failed. And now my Cecelia is dead! My wife… She’s… Dead.”_

 

_The old man’s expression didn’t change. He walked into the darkened room, the other boy gripping onto the doorframe._

 

_“I told you, my lord. There was nothing we could do. Her condition was already unstable when she was brought here. And there is only so much power magic has,” he stated, then turned to the other man, “Don’t touch the unicorn. He didn’t do anything. He shouldn’t even be in here.”_

 

_The silver-haired man stiffened. The woman’s body fell back onto the cushions._

 

_“Unicorn,” he repeated, standing up slowly, “That’s right. A unicorn horn. We can still save her. We can still save her!”_

 

_He turned, eyes set on the white-haired boy._

 

_“Croquet. Take the unicorn’s horn now.”_

 

_The white haired boy gave out a small cry, stepping back with wide eyes. The guard took one step before freezing in place. He tried to move, struggling against invisible bonds._

 

_The old man stepped further into the room, hand glowing blue._

 

_“I said, don’t touch him,” he repeated, “Now. You can see yourselves out-"_

 

_He let out a pained gasp, falling to the floor. The silver-haired man stood above him, a bloodied knife in hand. The other boy let out a cry as he fell next to the old man._

 

_“Grandpa!”_

 

_“You had your chance… You told me there was no way. But I see now you’re just another old fool trying to undermine me,” the silver-haired man said lowly. His eyes flitted up, “Croquet!”_

 

_The guard charged. The white-haired boy let out a yelp as he ducked away. He slid to his knees as he fell next to the old man. His hands hovered over the wound now bleeding out onto the floor. A shadow loomed over him._

 

_“Now give me your horn!”_

 

_He clenched his eyes shut, curling up in a feeble defense. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes._

 

_The silver-haired man was still hovering over him, knife poised to strike. But he wasn’t moving. Neither was the guard._

 

_A shaky hand was glowing next to him. The old man coughed, turning to the white-haired boy._

 

_“I can’t hold them…” he rasped out, the glow already fading. His other hand rose up towards the white-haired boy’s forehead._

 

_“But… This will hold… Hold them for now.”_

 

_His finger pricked against the golden horn. A burst of energy erupting throughout the small room. Someone called out to him._

 

_Everything faded to darkness._

 

_…_

 

_And as quickly as it came it went, a red glow replacing the pitch black._

 

_He blinked uneasily, realizing he wasn’t in the room anymore, but somewhere in the forest. Smoke was in the air._

 

_He gasped, rising up but failing as a shock went through his body. He felt… Weaker for some reason._

 

_“Ow… Ow…” he murmured, hands holding his head. His fingers rubbed against his temples traveling up towards his-_

 

_He froze._

 

_His hands flew up towards his forehead, breath catching in this throat._

 

_“W-Where’s-“_

 

_A scream rang out from the woods, crows flying out from the trees. In the distance, the red had grown up towards the treetops. Fire. Some sort of fire._

 

_He gasped. That was where-_

 

_He rushed through trees and brambles. Ash and smoke filled the air and darkened the skies. More frightened screams resounded in the air while birds and animals fled the rising flames on the horizon.  
_

 

_"It can’t be!"_

 

_His lungs burned, from both the smoke and exhaustion. He couldn’t stop._

 

_Up the cliff overlooking the area._

 

_It was burning. It was all burning. The grove that once held beautiful meadows and white stone dwellings were reduced to rubble and coals. Soldiers roared as they pillaged through the fleeing residents. Some of them cheered over the roar of open flames. They grew deaf on his ears at the sight of the fallen._

 

_He climbed down the cliff. He needed to find his mother! He needed to find Amane!_

 

_An older man on the ground raised a hand, catching his eyes. White robes were stained red. He hurried over immediately._

 

_"Hold on!" he said, shakily setting his hands onto the arrows wounds in the others chest. He focused on the warm light deep within._

 

...

 

_But. For some reason. Nothing happened. His eyes widened, growing more desperate as he saw the life leave the old man's eyes._

 

_"No no no-"_

 

_“There’s another one!”_

 

_He gasped. Two soldiers spotted him. He ran, but they were quickly upon him. He tripped, a soldier raising their blade._

 

" _Ryo_!"

 

_A woman came from the left, and with a shout punched the soldier in the gut. He was thrown off against the cliff. The other soldier stood surprised, giving her time to kick him in the jaw. She turned to boy._

 

_“Ryo what’re you doing here-“_

 

_Her eyes widened at the sight of his forehead._

 

_“What did-“_

 

_Another scream. He gasped, running towards it. His mother tried to grab his arm._

 

_“Ryo wait-“_

 

_He moved through the brush and trees before coming to a stop. There were a few that had gathered together, trying to find any others to try and escape. He gasped, seeing a glimpse of a small girl hiding amongst them._

 

_“Amane!”_

 

_She must’ve heard him, turning in his direction. Terror was in her bright brown eyes. She took a step towards him. A shout came from the right._

 

_Metal pierced the air. His eyes widened, watching helplessly as arrows struck the crowd, seeming to slow as the realization set. Bodies twisted as they fell to the ground. Loud screams echoed through the woods._

 

_And one of the first to fall was the little unicorn girl._

 

_Someone grabbed him, holding him. He saw a flash of white._

 

_“Ryo. Ryo look at me.”_

 

_He could hear his mother. She was holding onto to him tightly, practically smothering him into her robes as if to shield him away from the scene. But he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He couldn’t force it away._

 

_His sister. His beloved little sister was… Dead._

 

_Lying there, as soldiers laughed and cheered each other on. A few were already raising their blades amongst the ones still trying to escape. His stomach turned when they hacked at the unicorn horns._

 

_He was scooped up, his mother carrying him further away from the horror._

 

_“N-No! Mother-wait!” He cried. His voice wavered. She didn’t listen, hurrying back through the woods and away. All he could do was bury his face into her shoulder, crying out to all the gods._

 

_It was all he could do._

 

_They didn’t run for very long, only getting as far as the small creek leading towards the waterfall. The roar of the chaos had gone silent, and the fires had started to die into the night._

 

_His mother eventually slowed before collapsing to her knees._

 

_“Ryo…” she huffed, “Ryo. Here. Sit.”_

 

_She set him down in front of her. He stared listlessly at the ground, hiccuping lightly. His mother let out a pained groan, slumping onto the ground. He looked up. Blood was staining her back._

 

_His eyes widened. As quickly as he could he crawled over._

 

_“D-Don’t worry!” He sniffed, voice cracking, “I can- I can do something-“_

 

_He held his hands out, forcing light to them. Forcing what little power he had._

 

_But… Nothing came._

 

_As hard as he tried, he couldn’t feel his magic anymore. He curled up, choking back a sob. He stared down at his hands, tears falling uselessly on them, “Why… Why can’t… Why can’t I-“_

 

_“It is alright… My Ryo.”_

 

_He looked up. His mother was smiling gently down at him. Her hand ran along his cheek a few times, brushing away the tears that were pooling down his face. Even though she was in pain, even though he could feel her pain, she continued to smile at him as if it were any other day._

 

_She pressed his face back into her chest as he started shaking._

 

_“… We’ll meet again,” she said softly, “Even if you do not think so… Even if it takes a lifetime… I’ll find my way back to you.”_

 

_“M-“_

 

_“We’ll find our way back… Because…”_

 

_Her voice trailed on the wind. Light blossomed around the two, fading away._

 

_He was left sitting alone amongst white lilies._

_…_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

He blinked once. The images faded, as if waking up from a sudden sleep. The light Ryo had cast was still hovering above, though it was now fading away.

Diva twitched uneasily, gagging on a breath he had been holding. 

That. That was… Some sort of trap. It triggered his own magic against him. But. Who could’ve…

“… Y.”

Diva let out a small gasp. He looked down. His hand was still clenched over Ryo’s eyes and forehead.

“You… You can’t.”

The unicorn’s voice was faint. Worn and tired. His lips trembled with every word.

“Even if I wanted to…” he choked, not bothering to hide the shakiness in his voice, “Even after I had tried for years… It’s impossible to break the seal…”

Diva lifted his hand up. Tears were running freely down Ryo’s face, making his brown eyes glisten even more. 

Neither of them spoke. Diva leaned away, stood up, and moved back. He gripped his chest, unable to catch his breath. Ryo continued to stare blankly up at the dark abyss above them.

Beside his face where his tears hit the ground, small blossoms started to form.

Diva held his wrist, still shaking with the strange feelings of adrenaline and fear that wasn’t his own. It made him dizzy, thoughts muddled.

And that name. Mutoh. It couldn’t be…

_“_ You know… Don’t you?”

Diva jerked at the voice. Ryo slowly sat up and slouched forward, his hair falling into his face.

“The pain of loosing everything. Being alone,” he murmured, wiping his eyes clear. When he looked up, there was resolve within them, “You were… Lost. When demons attacked.”

It took him a moment, but when he realized, Diva’s gaze widened. 

Just now. Just as he had seen the unicorn’s past, Ryo saw his. He took another step back when Ryo rose up.

“Please,” he said, “For what happened. For what Bakura did… I’m… I’m sorry. ” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Something stirred inside the cavern again. A shrill screech of some kind.

Kek glanced up at the torch. It wouldn’t be lit for much longer.

The shrieking came closer. As it did, he realized just what he was up against. He grinned, at least this would be easier then he thought.

Dark shadows half his size swarmed above the cavern ceiling. Their wings flapping furiously. They all hissed at the sight off him, darting forward.

Kek threw four knives into the shadows to his right. They struck through the thin line of wire. Before the creatures could react, a net crashed down from above. Another line was also cut, clear liquid splashing onto the floor. The creatures panicked, immediately chewing through the bonds.

Without any time to waste, Kek leapt up the wall as quickly as he could. One of the creatures got out, darting up towards him with large fangs barred. He slashed through it as soon as it got close.

Thirty.

It started to get steeper the further he got. He heard the third line that he had barely grazed with one of the knives snap. A barrage of blades shot out towards the inside of the cavern.

“Kyukyukyu! Well well look at that! You got away-“

Kek grabbed his sword and swung to his side. He felt it strike, a creature shrieking. A pasty woman with a deep crimson dress clung to the side of the wall and hissed at him. He let out a snort. Vampire. Should’ve expected that.

“When I was only gone for a moment,” she growled, “I thought you’d be even tastier with your blood rushing, but I won’t be able to really savor that now!”

Her face distorted and twisted in the light. Her eyes grew bright red and mouth stretched up to her ears. Kek held his blade up.

Twenty.

She charged at him, floating out of range as he stabbed at her. He gripped onto the wall with one hand, slashing at the vampire and maneuvering up at the same time. 

His hand suddenly slipped. Kek stabbed into the rock with his sword, sliding down a few feet.

“Gotcha!”

Kek gasped as he felt the vampire bite his shoulder.

Ten.

She immediately let go with a hiss. He punched her in the nose, watching her cling to the wall as he pulled his blade free. The vampire let out a retching noise, nearly throwing up.

“Gck! Why? Your blood tastes disgusting!” She hissed, “So tainted with-“

He sliced her head off in one arc. He watched it fall into the dark as her body dissolved into darkness.

“Thanks for the compliment,” he sneered. He winced at the bite, hoping that there wasn’t a curse in it.

Five.

He looked down. More creatures got out, putting their efforts towards chewing through the rest of the net. Shit! That last trap went off too early! Whatever. He was already almost out-

Four.

The creatures, now mostly free, started soaring up towards him. Just a few more meters.

Three.

The torch was tugged free from its spot. He could almost reach the top!

Two.

With one last huff, Kek swung up and out of the cavern.

One.

The torch landed into the pool of liquid, bursting into fire. The concoction spread quickly, the rest of the cavern and the shadowy creatures exploding. Smoke erupted from the cavern opening, which collapsed only after a few seconds. Kek let out a sigh. At least it wasn’t a large enemy like he thought it’d be.

The assassin stood up straighter, holding onto his shoulder. Now that he was without light, everything was dark around him again. He took a steady breath, listening intently.

He knew someone or something was nearby. Probably the summoner. If not he had to avoid battling until he _did_ find the summoner and give him some payback. His hand went to one of his bags, digging around for another torch to make.

The ground shook. Something exploded in the distance. A faint wave of energy came over him. Kek gasped. That magic…

He took a proper look around, seeing that he was in some sort of gorge. Straight ahead was a familiar presence. White light glowed towards the end. 

And he knew exactly whose light that was. 

Kek bolted forward. Another explosion went off, he quickened his pace.

However, it wasn’t long before he slid to a halt. Standing a few meters away was someone else.

“Looks like you got past those vampires,” they said, hood drawn up, “Good thing too. I was hoping you’d be stronger then that.”

Kek held his blade up, “Outta the way demon. I’m busy.”

“Don’t worry! I’ll be on my way. I was just curious as to why Aigami was so interested in one of you,” they said, “It was a deal we made, see. I’m allowed to do whatever I wish with the two he didn’t want, and that includes you.”

“Too bad. I’m not gonna just roll over dead,” Kek scoffed.

“Of course not. That was obvious by the way you took out those bats,” the demon said, “But. I suppose it would be a shame to get rid of such a strong prospect for the dark lord. Hehe!”

Kek raised a brow. He took a step forward.

Suddenly, the world seems to spin horribly. Kek stumbled a few times, pain radiating through his mind. He grit his teeth together, free hand flying to his head. The demon started giggling.

“Of course. It depends on if you manage to live through the challenge!” It said with glee, “You see. I’m a demon of madness and chaos! And my spells have already started to infect you the second I appeared!”

The figure stood up taller, wings spreading out from behind them. From the distant light, Kek was able to make out how one was feathery and the other was more bat-like. Their cloak fluttered for a moment, revealing an orange and green gaze.

Kek fought against the dark spots that started to flood his vision. His mind was going horribly red. He fell to his knees.

“You shouldn’t try to resist. The madness spreads quickly, like a disease through your heart and soul,” the demon said, “Although. It seems you have a decent amount of darkness hiding deep within. I wonder. Who are you exactly?”

Kek glared up at the demon. The air felt like it was getting heavier, hotter. Soon he wouldn’t even be able to breath. He tried to tell himself that he needed to move, but his thoughts were becoming more muddled. Even the bite on his shoulder made his arm dead weight.

There was another flash of white light in the distance. Kek winced at it, recoiling slightly.

But.

He knew whose light it was.

The demon noticed it as well, looking behind.

“Hm… Aigami is fighting. I wonder if it was that one he wanted.”

Forcing with all his might, Kek got back onto one foot. Two. He slowly rose back up onto shaky legs. Despite the light on the horizon, his vision continued to grow dark.

“You really ought to stop struggling, you’re only making this harder on yourself,” the demon said, still hardly paying any attention to him. 

Kek tried to keep calm. Tried to steady himself enough to attack. But the darkness just seemed to weight him down.

…No. 

He wasn’t going to get beaten here! Not when the others were in trouble. Not when Ryo was in trouble!

The demon made an annoyed sound as it watched the horizon, “Wait… Don’t tell me that Aigami is actually-” It growled under its breath, “Whatever is over there must be strong. I can feel it even through the curse.”

Kek ignored the pressure surrounding him. Suffocating him. He only needed a second! Just one! He slowly reached into his bag, grabbing a small stone with a rune carved atop it. The demon glanced back and scoffed.

“If you think a smokescreen will work you’re wrong-“

Kek threw the stone up.

Suddenly, light flashed out. The demon flinched, holding up their arms.

Kek pushed his body forward. Using what strength he had, he took a hold of his sword and leapt up over the demon.

“If you’re still wondering who I am listen well!” He shouted, raising his blade up up high, “I. Am. The Assassin Prince!”

  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“There’s a light being nearby! Didn’t you feel that magic just now?”

Marik flinched. Voices were coming from below him. Silently, he crept to the edge enough to look over and see a small pathway leading into another tunnel. It had taken him awhile, but after sneaking about, he had finally reached the bottom most part of the prison (or at least he hoped he did).

And lucky for him, the path that he had woken up on traveled through small tunnels that had no guards, giving him time to start planning his next attack.

Below the ledge were two demons  speaking. He crouched lower, reaching for his blade. Another came running out from the tunnel.

“Did you feel that burst of energy?” It asked, then floated up. Marik held Ryo's glowing crystal closer, “I bet its some sort of fallen angel!”

“No way! An angel would’ve burned up the second it stepped into the demonic realm.”

“I bet it was one of those uh… Winged horse things-“

One of them moved along the small bridge leading away, “C’mon! I bet we can find it before anyone else!”

The guards ran off in glee. Once the coast was clear, Marik leapt down from the overhanging, watching their retreating figures disappear into the darkness.

‘That energy just now… It must’ve been Ryo,’ Marik thought. He stood there, hesitant. 

On one hand, he was in the right place with all the guards now deserting it. But on the other, that was because Ryo was out there alone. Even though the unicorn was the strongest in their group, would he be able to take on so many demons? 

But if Ryo wasn’t anywhere near him, then Marik had no chance of helping at all. No. His best option was to free Bakura and help after. His hand tightened around the glowing crystal he held.

“Wait just a little longer Ryo.”

Marik ran along through the large obsidian caverns, trying to be as silent as possible just in case any guards were still around. He stayed on his toes, especially when traversing what little ground there was, poised dangerously over the empty abyss. 

One saving grace was how he hadn’t found Kek here. Marik was probably the only one to get sent here by Diva. Maybe Kek would be able to get to Ryo first.

As Marik walked along the lone stone bridge, it came to a quick end. He gazed down at the darkness below, letting out a shudder. He looked around, faintly seeing the dark walls of the large room stretching up and out of sight. He let out a sigh.

“This can’t be the end,” Marik said, then pulled out the map. There had to be more to this place. His eyes skimmed along the writing. He saw some sort of chant, faintly reciting it, “ _Va Rei Zue Toue Res Sue Kuroa Ryuo Toue Zue_.”

A magic circle appeared below his feet. Another appeared right in front of him. Marik blinked a few times.

Looking closer, he could see a bright dot on the far side. Curious, he pressed it. The magic circle below his feet jerked, then started to move forward. He stepped uneasily as it hovered along. Oh! It was a moving platform. No worries then-

His foot dropped as soon as it went over the edge.

Marik yelped, flailing his arms out as he fell forward.

…

To his surprise, he didn’t go plunging into the endless abyss. 

Instead Marik blinked a few times, realizing that he was floating above the magic circle. He turned upright. 

That’s right. Demons floated.

The magic circle glided through the air, pulling him along with it. He gazed around the empty area, wondering if he had come to the right place. He hadn’t even seen any prisoners. He blew on the glowing crystal, giving it a little boost.

The magic circle stopped in front of one of the dark walls. Marik floated closer, examining for some sort of sign. He pressed his hand up against it, flinching back at the burning cold.

“… Ice?”

He held the glowing stone closer, seeing his reflection again. Suddenly, something moved in the corner of his eye. Marik turned around, holding up the crystal. Nothing.

He looked back to the wall and jumped. Two hands were pressed up against the sheet of ice. They slid slowly down against it before falling away.

Marik scrambled back over, seeing a dark shape from beyond the wall of ice. He gasped. Someone was in there!

He floated backwards and recited a fire spell. Flames spouted from his fingertips, blossoming and filing the empty air with warmth and light. The ice shed away, water pooling down into the abyss below. As soon as there was a big enough hole, Marik stopped, blowing on his fingers and shaking them. He floated closer-

A hand reached out and seized his shirt. Marik yelped, getting yanked inside and shoved to the ground.

“ _Foolish demon! Coming in here!”_ A voice rasped out. Marik blinked a few times. The glowing crystal had fallen beside him, giving him a full view of his assailant.

It was a man. A man with dark gray hair and tanned skin. A scar stretched up his face and over one of his cold grey eyes. But despite the features of battle and age, he didn’t appear any older than Marik looked.

The man’s expression turned when he saw Marik, raising a brow, “Aren’t you a little small for a demon?”

Marik scoffed, and tried to push the other away “I’m no demon! I’m human! And I’d appreciate it if you get off.”

The man leered closer, a wide grin spreading against his lips.

“Oh? Manners! You must not be a demon,” he said, one hand trailing lower. It grabbed onto one of Marik’s swords, “But then again. Anyone could be here.”

Marik inhaled slowly. He tried to reach down, but the man seized his wrists. Marik narrowed his eyes, “I give you my word I’m not a demon.”

“Your word doesn’t mean shit.”

“Then how about a holy spell? Demons can’t do that.”

The man gave him a suspicious look, easing off slowly. Marik sat up, and cast a barrier around them. The temperature rose instantly, a glow surrounding the two. Marik took a breath, hoping that it wouldn’t be too obvious to any remaining guards.

“Hmm… I suppose I can take your word now,” the man said, waving his hand around, “So what human decided to spare me a visit today?”

“My name is Marik-“

“I don’t care.”

“-And I was just looking for someone. Preferably soon before the dark lord shows up.”

“Necrophades doesn’t come down here,” the man snorted, “It and its minions never come here. They’re too busy trying to find more important souls to devour.”

Marik crawled out towards the edge of the little alcove and looked around. If other cells were guarded like this one, then the thief could be lying. But judging by the dot that appeared on the magic circle, he could very well be telling the truth. 

“So. Is there no one else down here,” Marik asked, leaning back inside.

“Afraid not. It wouldn’t be punishment if you could actually talk to someone else,” the man said, leaning back, “I’m the _soul_ proprietor of this place.”

“And who are you?”

The man grinned even more, the scar curling up along his cheek, “The King of Thieves.”

Marik rolled his eyes. He gazed out the small cave again for a brief moment.

“So, you haven’t seen a demon with silver hair down here have you?”

The thief shook his head. A smirk quickly grew, “Well. I haven’t seen anyone down here… But I’m sure I can help you find him. _If_ you let me out.”

The thief stuck his leg up, revealing a thick manacle wrapped around his ankle. Marik raised a brow, “Really? If you of all people got locked up here, then it was probably for a reason.”

The thief started to laugh, placing his leg back down.

“My. Quite the mighty little mouse you are!” He said, “But you’re mistaken. I was put down here for the deal I made with the dark lord, not because of some humanly sins.”

“You wouldn’t call making a deal with the dark lord a sin?”

“Are you going to let me out of here or not?”

“It depends,” Marik said, edging a little closer, “Are you going to lead me to the dark lord’s castle? I know there’s a pathway connected here somewhere.” 

He hadn’t seen any way out, but maybe this supposed other path was down below. In which case it wouldn’t hurt to have someone else around who might have an idea.

The thief sat up, quickly shuffling over.

“Are you insane?!” He hissed, “You can’t just walk into the dark lord’s castle and hope to come out alive. You’d be walking to your death!”

“I have someone important I need to save,” Marik said simply, “Besides. My other companions might be there already. And I can’t just abandon them either.”

He really wasn’t sure. Worst case scenario, Ryo and Kek had been caught and were heading this way. Best case, they were still out there looking for him. But from what those guards were saying, their chances were becoming slimmer.

The thief mulled things over, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

“Fine. I suppose I can help you then,” he said eventually, leering, “But... You gotta give me something in return.”

“Let me guess, gold? I think I got something in my pockets,” Marik frowned, before digging into his pockets. He stopped when the thief grabbed his hand. Marik looked up with a raised brow.

“You take me the wrong way,” the thief said slyly, “I don’t want anything like that. I’ve learned my lesson since being dragged here all those millennia ago. No, I want something... Simpler.”

Marik frowned even more, raising a brow, “A thief not wanting gold? That’s a first. And what could be simpler than-”

The thief pressed his lips against Marik’s. Marik let out a gasp, caught off guard so suddenly.

He pressed his hands into the thief’s shoulders, intending on pushing away. But for some reason, he found himself leaning into it. The warmth of the thief’s lips was familiar... It reminded him of something...

Faintly, he could smell the desert’s sands.

Eventually, the thief leaned away all too fast. Marik blinked numbly, his mind catching up with the rest of him. The thief took Marik’s hand into his own, staring down at them.

“You must understand,” he muttered, voice lost of any mocking tone, “Being trapped here is... Emptying. There’s no light. No chance of escape. If I could die, I would’ve long ago from the madness alone. And I’ve had plenty of chances of trying...”

Marik’s eyes lingered on some of the scars on the thief’s chest.

“Just being near someone. Have the touch of another being that’s not pure darkness, feeling warmth again after millennia. That’s something irreplaceable to someone like me.”

Marik blinked, his gaze falling. He knew too well about being trapped in the dark. And that was something he never wanted to go back to.

The thief trailed his hand up, gently tilting up Marik’s chin. He didn’t hesitate to place another kiss upon Marik’s lips. It was slow, and gentle. Something Marik wasn’t expecting from the self-proclaimed thief king. He leaned down, pressing their mouths even further together.

His fingers ran through the rough red cloak, feeling the thick muscles underneath. He half wondered how the thief was able to stay in such physical shape, but figured that he had plenty of time to work on that here. Especially if he had been planning on escaping for so long.

They parted for air, Marik watching the thief intently.

“… Fine,” he said breathily, then eyed the manacle on the thief’s ankle, “I’ll have you out in no time.”

"Oh don't worry! I'm not in that much of a hurry," the thief chimed tugging Marik into his lap. He started trailing kissing along Marik's neck, tugging at his belts and holsters before tossing those aside.

"Could've fooled me," Marik said, digging in his bag for a lock pick. He suspected that the manacle would need more then that, but if it were enchanted then it posed no threat to him.

His fingers glossed along glass. He pulled out a small purple vial, surprised.

"Oh. I guess Bakura didn't forget the oil," he said, then stiffened for a moment.

Bakura.

... The last time they were together was when he was taken. And that afternoon Marik refused to even kiss the demon.

"..."

Now. All he wanted to do was see him, grab him, hold on tightly and never let go. Marik's grip tightened.

"What's wrong?"

Marik blinked a few times, stirred from his thoughts. He turned to the thief, then looked down at the vial.

"Do you... ever take something for granted?" He asked, " I mean. Obviously not here, but when you were free?"

The thief grew solemn for a brief second. He shook his head.

"Not anymore then you probably did," the thief shrugged, "Besides. No use in kicking yourself now. The past is the past."

With that said, the thief tilted Marik's chin back towards him, pressing their lips roughly together again.

He probably should've been more alarmed. But for some reason being with the thief felt natural. As if he had held him a hundred times before. Marik set the vial down next to him and grabbed the lock pick in his bag.

Nudging the thief away, Marik took the small metal rods and held up the manacle. The thief shifted back, propping his ankle up onto Marik's shoulder. He started tugging Marik's top loose.

"D-Do you mind? I'm trying to work here!" Marik said, blush on his cheeks. The thief leered up at him with a wink.

"I'm sure you're doing fine," he said, latching onto Marik's neck again. He sucked just above the golden choker, making the other tense. Despite the distraction, Marik charmed the little metal rods and started examining the manacle.

There wasn't any visible lock. Marik frowned, then started to concentrate. Although Ryo had taught him the basics of light magic, it was still a hard concept for him to grasp besides simple barriers and boost spells. He took a deep breath, pulling the light deep within his mind and soul-

"Ahh!"

He glared down. The thief still had that cheshire grin as his hand dug into Marik's pants and started fondling his cock.

Marik seized the thief's robe and brought him closer, "Don't you even care about getting out of here?"

"Maybe I want you to stay. Ever think about that?" The thief said slyly, wriggling his hips up. Both hands snaked down and slid back down into leather pants. Marik shivered.

"Fine. If that's how you want it!"

Marik tossed the lock picks aside atop the rest of his gear, and pushed the thief down against the ground. He ripped the robes from the thief's shoulders, intending on stripping the other as fast as he could and getting done as soon as possible.

Obviously that wasn't going to happen. The thief suddenly slowed, seizing Marik's lips with his own and caressing them together. His tongue lapped around before sinking into Marik's mouth, sighing deeply.

Marik started turning to mush at the gentle warmth, especially with how the thief started slowly stroking at his rising cock. Marik slid the robes off fully, untying the wraps around the tanned male's waist. Unsurprisingly the thief was also half hard by this point.

The glowing crystal besides them grew dim. Marik reached over, feeding it a bit more energy and watching as the orange and red hues filled the small room. With more light, Marik was able to see the dips and curves of muscles the other sported, along with other scars that were hidden.

The thief switched spots, and licked down Marik's chest as he pulled his bottoms down to his knees. He started sucking at the base of copper flesh.

Marik let out hums of delight, running his hand through thick gray hair. It was surprisingly soft, his fingers getting tangled. He inhaled sharply as the thief gave a long lick up up his cock. Marik moaned, eyes catching the glint of the small glass vial.

He pulled the thief back up, kissing the corners of his mouth, "turn around."

The thief licked his lips, shifting around so that he could continue his ministrations. Marik grabbed the vial of oil, dabbed some onto his fingers, then started to massage the thief's thighs that straddled his chest.

"Hah...!"

Marik called out. The thief's warm mouth slurped up his cock. He felt the tension in his shoulders slowly melt away. He started to pinch and bite the thief's lean thigh muscles, getting moans and twitches from the other, eventually kneading at the thief's swollen member.

Marik bit his lip when he felt his climax rushing so suddenly.

"Ah... Thief, AH!"

He slumped against the ground, letting the euphoric warmth course through his body until the beating in his chest calmed. He reached to the side.

"... Well?"

"Well what?" Marik panted.

Metal shifted. The thief peered down between their bodies at the other. Marik had picked up the lock picks and was tugging at the thief's ankle again. The thief growled," Aren't you gonna finish me?"

"Oh. I'm not touching you until I'm done," Marik said, concentrating on the red sigils that appeared on the black metal. The thief glared at him, cheeks rouge, arching his back in need.

Marik ignored him, finding it suddenly easier to trace out bits of light magic up towards his fingertips. As he seared the light against the cursed manacle, a lock started to appear. He grinned.

After another minute, the metal clicked open. The manacle fell to the side, rusting up and turning to dust. The thief sat up, rubbing his ankle.

"There. Feel better?" Marik asked, sitting up as well before adjusting his pants. The thief growled again, and grabbed Marik's hand.

"I would if you hurried up!"

Marik smirked, teasing his fingers down the bronze chest, "I thought you wanted me to stay longer."

He started stroking the thief's cock again, thumb rubbing up the slit. The thief started to slump against him, legs fumbling together. He started to grow tense, thrusting up into Marik's grasp.

"Mmmm..."

"My lord?" Marik said, "you can call me that if you want. I was once a king before I decided to travel."

The thief smirked, peering up through sweaty bangs, "if that's true then you're quite fortunate to spend some time with this king. Ngn...!"

The thief groaned again, shuddering as he came into Marik's fist.

"That's a good boy," Marik purred, nuzzling into gray locks as the thief moaned out again. He pulled the thief's red cloak up around the other.

His eyes landed on the glowing crystal again.

Marik shifted away, adjusting his top and gathering his things. The thief raised a brow.

"What? No cuddling?" He joked. Marik threw the thief the glowing rock.

"You can hold that," he said, shifting around and laying the map out onto the ground. He started reading the notes on the prison, "it says that there's a way into the dark lords palace from here. You think you can lead me there?"

The thief's expression turned dark. He turned away, looking out the alcove.

"... You're really going?"

Marik nodded, tracing along the edges of the parchment, "I thought that I'd find the one I'm looking for here. But if he's not here, then there's only one other place that he could be at."

He stood up, pocketing the map as he adjusted his swords. He glanced over his shoulder.

"So? Still wanting to help?"

The thief pondered slightly before shrugging, "you know what? Why the hell not. Worst case scenario, I get sent back here."

"And the best case?"

The thief leaned closer, smiling widely, "best case I get sent back here with you."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kek shouted out, coming down onto the demon with his blade at full force.

The demon, however, didn’t move. Just as his sword bared down upon it, the demon swiped it away, snapping the metal into pieces. It grinned darkly, seizing the hilt of the sword and slamming Kek to the ground.

The demon’s claws dug into his flesh, its other hand pressing his face painfully down. The moment they touched, a creeping sensation went up through his arm and face. The feeling from both starting to turn cold. Kek grabbed the demon’s wrist with his free hand, wincing when it burned.

“Hmm… Your name sounds familiar for some reason… Why is that…” the demon mused, hardly paying attention to him struggling. They let out a little gasp, “Oh! That’s right! Another human came and made a deal with me! Wanting revenge on someone called the Assassin Prince!”

Kek strained against the hold. He couldn’t let himself get caught into whatever the demon was saying. He needed to beat it!

The demon crept closer, kneeling down closer next to him. They brushed the hair from his ear, grinning wickedly.

“Would you like to know who that is?” They murmured, “It was an older man than you. But he also had blonde hair. And a scar stretched across his face.”

Kek stiffened, breath hitching. The demon grinned even wider.

“So you do know him! That human man,” it purred, “He was once a captain but now he goes by the name of Bandit Keith.”

He could see flashes of horrid memories playing over in his mind. As hard as he forced them away, they wouldn’t leave. 

And what the demon said. Keith was still alive somewhere! He needed to pay! 

Kek needed to find him! 

He needed to die!

The demon cackled even more.

“That’s right! Let the anger course through! It’ll give you everything you need!”

The demon’s body seemed to shift into shadows, sinking into his arms. Kek’s senses were all seizing up, as if they were being reset backwards and he flung out of control.

The demon took a hold of his cheeks, staring intensely down at him. The glow of its eyes seemed so strong, another bright yellow one appearing on their forehead. It was as if it were trying to pull his soul out!

The demon looked away suddenly. It turned towards the light further off that was now starting to fade.

“Heh. Too bad for you,” it said, “Looks like that little stunt you just pulled attracted the shadow of flames! Hope he spares the summoner."

Kek bit the demon’s hand. Its flesh seared against his lips. The demon let out a surprised yelp, and tried to pull away.

“You still have some sanity! Or you’re just becoming a desperate animal,” the demon scoffed. The shadows shifted even more. His legs started to go numb. When it eventually pulled its hand away, it seized his throat.

“Don’t worry though,” the demon leered, tightening its grip, "Everything will be fine once I take over-”

Suddenly, light flooded the canyon. As if some explosion had gone off. The bright energy grew fast, forcing away the shadows of the realm. The demon gasped at the sight, its wings stretching high to take off-

“Hold it!”

Kek, with what strength he had, seized a hold of that unnatural presence in his mind and body. He wasn’t sure what he was even holding, but he wasn’t going to let go!

The demon clenched its claws around his neck even tighter. He gasped, feeling the pressure against it. But the demon was panicked by the light magic, its grip slacking at the last moment. Its hold on him started to retreat.

As soon as the feeling in his arm was back, Kek reached over and stabbed the remains of his sword at the demon. It shrieked even louder. 

Within seconds, the holy magic enveloped them both, the demon’s shrill cries ceased as it vaporized. Kek let out sigh of relief, allowing the light magic to surround him before darkness fell over the area once again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Silence had fallen around the two, a faint wind going through the gorge. The light above was nearly gone, but Ryo couldn’t find it in him to replace it. He rubbed his forehead, feeling the lingering magic.

Diva stared at the ground with a look of distain.

“You’re not the one I have to forgive,” he muttered, “Your apology is useless.”

Ryo frowned, looking to the ground. Even though they were just fighting moments ago, seeing the horrid images of everything being taken away left him feeling hollow. And it wasn’t even something that he had lost. It was something that they had _both_ lost.

Diva turned away.

“… Go,” he said faintly, “Just. Go.”

The summoner started to walk away. Ryo blinked a few times. He shuffled uncomfortably on his feet  before running over.

“Hold on,” he said, stopping a few feet away, “You… You still haven’t told me where Kek is. Or where you sent Marik.”

Diva scoffed, not bothering to answer. He picked up one of the blades on the ground. 

“You shouldn’t care,” he said, “You’ll probably run into the brute soon enough, but that demon lover is far off from here. If he knows what’s good for him he’d give up. Otherwise he’ll end up running into the dark lord himself-”

“Send me to him.”

Diva stiffened. He slowly looked back. Ryo stood straighter, eyes set into a determined stare.

“If that’s true. Then I have no time to lose,” the unicorn said, fist tightening at his sides, “I’ll find Kek. And then you’ll send us to Marik."

“… You’re still going to try and save that demon?” Diva asked, “Even after what you saw. Even after what he did! You’d still side with him?”

Ryo closed his eyes, a cold feeling going through him.

 

_“Master Shadi! Please! We need to run! Those demons are coming!”_

 

_“No, Diva. Our duty is to stay here as protectors. We must save the remaining knowledge of this magic from-“_

 

_“From what old man? Demons like me? Nice try!”_

 

_“Diva! Hurry before-“_

 

_“Master!”_

 

It should’ve been more shocking to see Bakura devouring the souls of a whole village and leading on other demons into the human realm. He wanted to be angry. He still felt Diva’s rage coursing through his veins. 

However. 

The images he saw. The demon that attacked. That wasn’t the same Bakura that he had grown to know. He could tell in an instant, that something had changed him. Even from the times that they had traveled, Bakura couldn’t possibly by that cold-hearted now.

Because, after all, he had done something no demon would do.

Ryo shook his head.

“I’m not trying to save a demon. I’m trying to save a friend,” he said, “And if it makes you feel any better, I don’t side with him. What happened to you wasn’t fair. You have every right to be angry with him.”

Diva’s eyes grew suspicious.

“But,” Ryo continued, “I don’t think you ought to hold onto this grudge you carry. You deserve to move on from this.”

After everything that just happened, it felt like he was trying to say this to himself. And in a way, he was. Diva chuckled once, running a hand through his hair.

“You’re asking me to forget the one who took everything from me,” he said bitterly, “Really? Just walk away? What if you came face to face to the one that stole everything from you? Would you let them walk away?”

Ryo’s brows furrowed, he glanced over towards the small spell book. He walked over and picked it up, eyes trailing along the deep purple cover and faded gold.

_“_ I would,” he replied, grip tightening on the little tome, “Because I already have. And given the chance I would do it again. Sometimes, moving on is all you can do. So…”

He held a hand up, hoping that maybe his words would reach the summoner. From the conflicted look in his eyes, they were.

“Please… Can’t you-“

Suddenly, uncertainty was replaced with panic, Diva’s eyes widening. Before he could ask, a piercing pain radiated straight through Ryo’s chest. 

He looked down, seeing a dark metal blade sticking out from his chest. Numbly, he blinked a few times before it slid away. He let out a gasp, legs now weak as he fell.

Clutching his chest, he turned enough to look up, a figure in dark armor standing just a foot away. A demon! But, how didn’t they notice it?

The demon whipped their blade through the air, Ryo’s blood flickering off and staining the ground. Their stare lingered on him before turning to Diva.

Diva took a step back, despite being taller then the demon. It must’ve been telling him something telepathically, as the summoner got more uncomfortable and twitchy the more they stared.

Ryo dug his fingers into the ground. His chest wound was healing, albeit slowly. But it burned hot, sending fire through his whole body. He took a shaky breath, moving up onto his hands and knees.

He recognized that armor. That was the demon from the temple!

A shout echoed through the canyon. A wave of dark energy wafted over. Ryo let out a gasp at the feeling. It was another strong demon nearby! But that wasn’t all.

That shout. It was Kek! He was close!

The demon looked down towards him, expression unreadable through the metal helmet. Diva stepped in the way.

“H-Hold it!” He exclaimed, “I already made a deal. No one touches the unicorn-”

A whistle went through the air. Ryo gasped, seeing the demon hold a small black knife. Diva didn’t move for a second, then fell backwards. Ryo’s eyes widened at the blood trickling down his neck and lips. 

The demon starts to approach. Flames started to sprout from its steps.

Frantically, Ryo flipped through the pages of the spell book. Time spell!

He threw his hand forward. Blue glowed brightly around it. The blood pooling around Diva slowed. But the demon’s pace hardly changed! It shook furiously as it strained against the magical bonds, flames sprouting from its armor.

Ryo started breathing erratically, moving through each and every spell desperately trying to find something. 

They were going to die. They were going to die if he didn’t move!

Then, there it was. His breath hitched as he skimmed the small writing.

A banishing spell!

Ryo calmed himself. He chanted under his breath. Light magic built all around.

He gazed up. The spell surrounded the three of them in an intense shine. The demon flinched back, crimson flames building up around it.

But Ryo didn’t stop. He continued to push through whatever magic it held. He could feel his limits stretch far out beyond, the shadows all around them fading away. He shouted with all his might as the flames started to die.

"I'm not going to lose!"

It was only when there was silence did he stop. The light retreated back and faded from the canyon. 

His body crumpled back onto the ground. Ryo tried to steady his breathing, knowing that he couldn’t let his guard down. But with the memory spells, fighting, and healing, his strength was nearly depleted. Through weary eyes, he looked up to see if the coast was clear. With a small light, Ryo could see Diva still lying there.

But to his shock, the demon was still standing.

“Wh-How...”

The demon was shaking, obviously affected by the spell. But instead of vaporizing like the others, it was still there. Was it even harmed? 

Its hand twitched. Ryo gasped.

‘I have to finish it now!’

Ryo gathered the smallest bit of light he had left, concentrating just enough for a fatal blow. Raising a shaky hand, he took aim for their chest. 

Still dazed, the demon’s fist burst into flames. It threw the crimson fire forward. Ryo gasped, diving out of the way as he took the shot. 

It went high. The light struck the metal helmet. Neither of them moved.

Ryo waited, holding still as he waited for a reaction, hoping that by some miracle he managed to hit it. Its hand twitched as the helmet cracked. The unicorn inhaled sharply, getting back to his feet to run.

That thought was lost as soon as the helmet split into two halves.

Dark hair spilt out from it, unnaturally standing up as blonde bangs fell against their face. Crimson ends flickered in the fire light. Ryo’s eyes widened. The helmet pieces turned to ash as soon as they hit the ground.

“... No.”

He stepped backwards, shoulders falling in disbelief.

“No. No.”

His breath caught in his throat, chest heaving. Empty amethyst eyes stared back at him, shades of red and lifelessness mixed within.

“… Y-Yu-“

His ears were ringing. Fire rose up around the demon again. Despite the danger, Ryo stayed still in pure shock.

Even as the small blade in _his_ hand raised and thrusted forward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took hellavu lot longer to write, but that’s just because-well- reasons.
> 
> Anyway. It’s extra long so there’s that, and one more chapter after this so huzzah. And we got to the point that I wanted to get to.
> 
> … If you follow my Tumblr it’s obvious what that is.

The rocky terrain of the dark wastelands were strangely empty at the moment. Usually there would be at least one or two wandering shadows strolling about, or floating in the air.

The lone figure sighed deeply, finally arriving at the top of the pass. Earlier there was some sort of commotion going on in one of the canyons, probably a small skirmish between demons. The echoes of the fight were audible even at this distance, most of the smaller fiends and beasts running away. Anyone would’ve taken that as a sign to steer clear of the area entirely.

But then, there was _that_ magic.

Dark. Chaotic. And yet, familiar.

“I just hope I’m not too late to miss him,” they said, starting the trek down into the gorge. They paused when a small hiss came from the left. Looking up, they spotted a small creature in the dark.

“…”

They made a small motion with their hand, the faintest glow coming from it. A little beast with blue fur peeked out, large red eyes gleaming in the light. It came closer, easily entranced by the magic. The figure crouched down.

“… What’s wrong little carbuncle?”

The creature started chittering, then ran off into the dark. The figure followed, knowing that something was wrong. 

It led the way into the dark, faint explosions going off in the distance. At first, it seemed like the creature was showing the way to the fight, ash starting to flutter in the air.

But then, the creature stopped.

The figure paused, knowing that it was sensing the fight ahead. It hesitated for a moment, running back a few feet. Which was strange, given how the creature should be eager to get into any fight.

Then again, there was something off about the creature. Almost as if it had been touched by holy magic of some sort. But that couldn’t be possible. Not here-

The carbuncle yowled loudly, running in circles before darting down the uneven path.

“Wait. Where’re you-“

The figure let out a gasp. Light magic wafted in the air in a faint aura. Building up until it burst out into the air. Then-yes! Where the fight was taking place. 

A brilliant white light exploding out.

It stretched further and further until finally dissolving into the air. A gentle wave of the remnants  wafted over the whole area. The carbuncle flopped on the ground and started rolling around.

The figure, however, staggered against it, gripping their chest. 

Breathing became harder. Not because of the longing for holy magic after being lost in the shadows for so long. But because of the nostalgia.

“… It can’t be.”

Without another word they darted along in the dark, the carbuncle trailing behind as the figure ran fast and faster. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The fires were all around now, smoke rising and obscuring all sight of the cliffs. All the metal weapons from before were either reduced to char or melted into pools. When his throat was sliced, he knew he should’ve died within seconds.

And yet, Diva was lying there on the ground, somehow still alive!

There was a bright flash, and a rush of intense heat that reassured him so. As soon as it subsided, he turned over to see what had caused it. 

His eyes widened when he saw the demon that had nearly killed him standing there, dark blade now thrusting through the unicorn's chest and out his back.

He had never seen the demon's face, always obscured. But that hair, those eyes-

Blood splashed from the unicorn's lips as he gagged, sizzling as it fell onto the heated ground. His hand shakily rose up, gripping onto the demon’s bicep.

“… Y-Yu…”

Shadows shot out of the blade, flinging the unicorn back. Diva gasped as his body flipped across the ground before sliding to a stop. The demon swept its blade quickly, flicking blood through the air. When the unicorn didn’t move, it started to approach.

Diva cursed aloud. This was bad!

He made quick motions in the air with his fingers. A jolt seized through his whole chest, making his vision tilt. One hand gripped the ground, trying to steady the piercing headache that made his ears pop.

The demon started raising the blade up.

Diva grabbed his sword, orange sparks flashing below him as he fell through. A second later he flopped down against the ground just a foot away from the unicorn. 

He nearly passed out as the last bit of his energy trickled away.

The demon paused briefly, emotion void from its face. Diva hunched defensively on the ground over the unicorn, hand gripping onto his short sword. 

Crimson eyes stayed fixated on the one lying below him.

“ _… Hand over the holy creature,”_ the demon said, gaze ablaze, “ _Its light plagues this land.”_

Diva glared even more. He tightened his grip on his blade’s handle, already second guessing on his decision. With the previous fight and having to fend of this demon, Diva was completely drained. Why’d he have to try and take on a unicorn?!

"..."

At the thought of the other, he glanced down. 

The demon tightened its grip on the blade, metal armor clicking loudly, “ _If you value your own life. You’ll stand down.”_

Despite the urgency, Diva didn’t budge. He just stared at the unicorn’s pallid face, void of any pain as if he were just asleep. Even with the dirt and burns smudged across his cheeks and blood across his chin, he still seemed to radiate light. 

Feelings of ease seemed to come over the summoner, even there in the middle of the scorched inferno.

Almost like the memories of _her._

“…”

Diva grit his teeth. He hated these demons. Always tricking him! _They_ were the ones who needed to pay!

And if this thing was going try and kill him again, there was no way he was going to just hand over the unicorn. He glared up at the demon in contempt.

The demon stared, the fires surrounding them all flickering wildly. Diva tightened his grip on his blade, holding it up despite it burning his hand. The shadow of flame took a step forward as the embers grew larger.

“ _Have it your way,”_ it said, “ _I’ll make sure your death will be even swifter."_

The demon held up its hand, fire building up even higher and brighter. It threw a single blast at him.

Diva rose up to his knees, making quick symbols in the air as orange dust built up in front of him.

“Collapsing Circle!”

A magic circle appeared. The blast flew past the two, bursting into an explosion behind them. 

The demon stared blankly, and continued to launch attack after attack at the two. Diva winced, holding up the thin barrier as much as he could. He didn’t have enough power to summon a creature, but there had to be something he could do!

Suddenly, the demon came rushing at him. The dark blade flashed in its hands as it swung the metal high above. 

The second it bared down on the small shield it shattered.

Diva let out a pained gasp, thrown back by the sheer power in the demon’s swing. His body rolled against the ground twice before sliding to a stop. That didn’t keep him from getting back up. Even though he hurt everywhere, and he hardly had any power left, losing wasn’t an option!

The demon stared down at the the unicorn for a moment. The blade in its hand hovered over him, lighting up again with crimson fire.

“ _Valiant effort. But none of you can match my strength,”_ the demon stated, more as a fact then a boast. Its eyes stayed fixed on Diva.

An alarming shout came from above. A flash of purple and yellow slammed into the demon. Diva let out a gasp. It was the assassin!

“You stay away from my unicorn!” He roared, kicking the demon’s face before throwing him against the ground. 

Flames rose up around the demon in a flurry, nearly setting the assassin on fire as he jumped back.

The demon leered as it stood back up. Its grip tightened on the dark blade’s handle as it completely ignored the other two.

The assassin raised a small knife, gaze hardening.

“I remember you," he growled, "You’re the demon that took Bakura!”

At the mention of the silver-haired demon, lavender eyes flitted over at Diva. He froze, feeling the rage in the stare. He was surprised the assassin didn’t decide to kill him right there, though it was probably because the demon posed a bigger threat. The assassin faced the demon again, eyes narrowed.

The demon didn’t react. His expression didn’t even change as he charged at the assassin, blade poised for a thrust.

The assassin stepped away quickly, sparks dancing as his small knife clashed with the demon’s. He raised his fist and swung at the other’s face. The demon ducked, uppercutting the blonde in the chest.

The assassin choked on his breath for a second, allowing the demon to clip his shoulder in a quick jab. He staggered for a split second. The demon kicked his exposed side. He was flung across the clearing towards the edge of the fire.

The demon stabbed its blade into the ground, a dark aura coming over it. Diva let out a gasp, it was planning another devastating attack! If the unicorn couldn't fend off such an attack, then neither of them stood a chance!

With no time to waste, Diva traced out a sigil on the ground as quickly as he could. There was one last thing he could try!

Reaching into the reserves of his magic, Diva concentrated all of it on the demon, focusing on trying to bring out any memories that he could. 

All he needed was one single moment! Anything! 

But the more he tried to pull from the demon’s mind, all he could see was darkness. Vast and never ending...

Diva spat up blood, ignoring it as he clenched his eyes shut. There had to be something. Especially if this demon was somehow related to _him_.

He could hear the assassin groaning, a crackling of energy in the air that started to get even hotter. There was no time left! He needed something now!

And then, like a glimmering star in the night, there was a light.

_“… Yuugi.”_

Diva gasped. That voice was-

...

...

_There was sunlight. And blossoms everywhere across the fields. A gentle breeze glossed over the blooms._

_A white haired boy sat in front of him, brows furrowing slightly._

“ _That’s your name? Yuugi...” He said slowly, then smiled, “I like it! But... What are you doing out here? How’d you get hurt?”_

_"Me and my grandpa travel around," a little voice responded, "I-uh. I-it doesn't matter how I got hurt... It was an accident-"_

_“Here!”_

_Flowers were shoved into view, a small white haired girl holding them._

_“These ones are my favorite. I thought they’d make you feel better! Are you better?”_

_A small nod. The white-haired boy stood up, offering a hand._

_He took it, immediately feeling warmth and a strange wave of comfort overwhelming him._

_Afterwards, the white haired boy took the girl’s hand and started walking away._

_“Sorry. But we have to go,” he said, big brown eyes shining briefly. He shuffled on his feet for a moment before looking up, “I’d… Like to see you again.”_

_Warm feelings seemed to overcome the scene. It was so peaceful and calming, like a dream._

_..._

Diva's eyes shot open, seeing the demon leaning back for a single attack against the assassin.

Of course. No wonder Ryo wouldn’t attack. They _knew_ each other!

The demonic energy swarmed the air in an intense wave, pushing against his own magic.

Diva tugged on the memory, forcing it to resurface. He clenched his hands together, nails digging into his skin. He even mixed in Ryo’s memories- anything that would give them time!

The energy built higher and higher, almost crushing against him. His breath caught in his throat. They were going to die!

"Master let this work!"

…

 

…

 

Diva felt sweat trickle down his face. He eased his eyes open, not realizing they had shut again. The demon still stood there, as if it were frozen. The assassin leaned up onto his forearms, unsure of what was going on.

The demon was hunched over, head hung low and shoulders shaking. But it hadn’t attacked, and the fires surrounding them seemed to flicker as the energy faded briefly.

“…”

Suddenly, darkness exploded  around the demon. 

The fires grew higher, the heat on the edge of unbearable. There was a sharp snap that threw Diva back.

The assassin shouted something, silenced by the roar of the inferno. When Diva turned onto his side, the demon was standing right over him.

Its eyes were filled with ferocity, shining even brighter in the fire light. Its arm slowly rose up, extending a finger at the summoner.

_“_ **_Penalty!”_ **

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was surprisingly hard to navigate through the prison after the two got back to the main path. To be fair, Marik should’ve known better then to trust the thief that had been trapped in a confined cell for directions. 

“Maybe we should’ve gone along the hall that had guards,” the thief sighed, the two stopping at the bottom of the steps, the path splitting up into more stone bridges across the abyss, “I mean. Wouldn’t it make sense that the entrance would be guarded?”

“According to the notes, its a hidden path we’re looking for,” Marik said, examining the map for the tenth time, “Besides, from what I’ve seen, they only post guards where there are prisoners. And we’re trying to be stealthy here and _not_ alert them to our presence.”

At least he hoped no one had noticed them.

Still, the darkness surrounding them always seemed like it was moving and shifting around, as if it were alive. It wouldn’t be hard to believe that either, given the amount of control that Bakura had on the darkness.

That was another reason why Marik wanted to avoid the guards. Not one of them mentioned Bakura, even in the casual sense. And if none of them had seen him, that just made it all the more likely that he was somewhere else.

And that, to Marik’s dismay, was probably at the dark lord’s palace.

“Hold on,” the thief said, seizing Marik’s arm before pulling him back, “There’s someone coming.”

The two rushed over to one of the tunnels on the wall. The thief helped Marik up into the opening before clambering after. Marik, tucked the little crystal away, trying to calm his breath as the two waited in the dark.

The guard's footsteps were slow to come through, although it was easy to hear how the thief was able to catch them. As they got closer and louder, Marik could tell the guard was huge. That didn’t ease Marik’s unease as the two sat alone in the pitch black nothingness, forced to wait. 

He hated this. 

“Calm down!” The thief hissed at him, taking his hand and squeezing tightly. Marik nearly jumped at the action before holding his breath. 

That’s right. They had to do this at least three other times before,  and they’d probably have to do it at least a dozen more. 

Still, why couldn’t he get it together?

The footsteps slowly trailed away, echoes quieting. Marik let out a deep sigh as he pulled the crystal back out. He held it tightly for a brief moment, wanting to savor the warm little glow before continuing on.

“Hold on,” the thief said, looking over the ledge, “… I think something else is coming. Let’s wait another moment.”

Marik frowned, but didn’t argue. The thief was extremely adept in the shadows, even boldly going ahead if he heard something. No wonder he had to be put into a sealed cell.

“… By the way,” the thief said, his gruff voice cutting the silence, “Just how were you planning on defeating the dark lord?”

Marik shrugged his shoulders, “I’m just going to? Honestly I thought my demon would be here in the prison and we’d escape without any trouble.”

That, and he wasn’t expecting to be separated from Ryo and Kek. Without the unicorn’s holy magic or even Mutoh’s tome, Marik was pretty much left with no plan at all. 

He wasn’t even sure if he could come close to beating an evil god back…

Marik shook his head, “I dunno. How would you defeat an evil demon that rules the entire infernal realm?”

The thief snorted, digging his hands into his robe, “If I knew a way, I would’ve by now. I didn’t exactly choose to be stuck here for millennia.”

“Fair enough,” Marik said, “But still. You probably at least have an idea of its weakness right? Or if it has one.”

The thief stared off to the side silently. Marik waited for an answer, seeing the mixed look in the other’s eyes.

“… Well. I know how it was meant to be defeated long ago.”

Marik raised a brow. Before he could ask, loud footsteps started to approach. Marik tucked the little glowing rock away, instinctively leaning closer to the thief. 

He felt calmer whenever he was close by, which was rather strange. The only times he felt like this were when he was near Ryo or Bakura. Perhaps the thief wasn't quite what he seemed...

The footsteps came and went like last time. T he thief crawled out of the little hideaway. He offered a hand to Marik, taking the lead through the dark. 

Marik tugged out the map from before and started looking over the writing. It mentioned the path somewhere in the dark . Maybe it was actually concealed in plain sight and needed a revealing spell-

“You know of the goddess of light, yeah?” The thief asked quietly, face illuminated by orange hues.

“Not really” Marik said, shrugging his shoulders as he held Ryo’s crystal, giving it a little boost. He remembered Isis mentioned something about a goddess, but forgot in the midst of the chaos of getting in the demonic realm. 

The thief rolled his eyes.

“Well. I’m talking about how the goddess tried to fight back with humans,” he said, eyes darkening for a moment, “It’s what gave humans dark magic in the first place.”

“I’ve never heard that at all,” Marik said wth a frown. 

He never delved too much into demon lore, if only because his father tried to keep his studies focused on ruling. The only one who knew anything of that sort was Mahaad, and he was _extremely_ weary of dark magic.

“Well. It’s true. That’s for certain,” the thief said, “Anyway, the goddess knew that it’d only be a matter of time before the dark lord eventually overwhelmed our realm with evil, and so she knew there needed to be an equal playing field-”

“How were humans supposed to do anything against demons?”

“I’m getting to that!” The thief hissed, glancing around cautiously, “The goddess simply gave humans the ability to command their own magic. Not that it’d ever work on demons.”

The thief let out a deep sigh, slowing to a stop. Suddenly, he seemed much more worn and weary, eyes downcast and mixed as he stared at the obsidian floor.

“… Humans are just weak,” he sighed, “Twisting things for their own desires. Given the abilities beyond mortal limits and humans will just use it for themselves. I doubt that much has changed in the other realm.”

Marik was silent, unsure of what to say. With the cursed marks that scarred his flesh, the thief’s words obviously had some truth to them.

Still, Marik shook his head.

“That just means we can still at least hold off against the dark lord with magic right?” He asked, “After all, we’re not here to beat him. Just to get my demon back.”

“And if the dark lord comes after You?"

“Then I’ll just have to fight even harder!” Marik huffed, “That demon of mine has stuck by my side for almost a century! I’m not about to let him go just because of some evil god! I’ve already come this far to turn around anyway.”

The thief stared at Marik, surprise and disbelief making his shoulders sink. He started chuckling, rubbing his eyes with his palm.

“A real spitfire you are,” he said, “Although. You’ll probably be on your own with that. The second the dark lord spots me I’m dead.”

Just as Marik was about to say something, a horrid scream rang out through the halls. The thief flinched immediately and held onto his ears. But Marik knew who it came from instantly, freezing in his tracks.

“Bakura!”

Marik bolted into the dark, not caring if he made any noise as his footsteps echoed along the dark stone. The scream cut off abruptly, though he could still tell that it had come somewhere up ahead.

All Marik could think of was that Bakura was still alive! That he was here! 

He hadn’t even noticed that the hall had started to slowly change the further he ran. The rough cavern walls became smoother, the ground more even. There even seemed to be the faintest of light in the air. The only reason he could tell was having to deal with the dark for so long.

Marik slowed, finally seeing the differences.

“…”

His footsteps’ echoes also seemed to grow fainter as the walls started narrowing into a tunnel. The air got  colder, even with the light of the small crystal. Marik gripped it tighter. 

Soon, a wall came into view. Marik came to a stop, staring at it blankly. He turned around, the thief no longer behind him.

“… Thief?” He asked aloud. There was no response. Marik took a step to go look for him, but froze when another scream pierced the air.

Marik swiveled around, realizing that it was coming just from beyond the wall.

“Bakura!” He exclaimed, not caring if he made any noise. He banged his fist against the wall, recoiling when it stung with intense cold. He shook his hand out, taking a few quick steps back.

He recited the same fire spell as before, casting a flurry of flames onto the wall. He had to quickly stop as the heat filled the small hall. Marik coughed through the smoke, holding up the crystal to the wall. 

It was still standing, surface glistening in the soft crystal light. Marik growled, charging up to the wall.

“Why didn’t it…”

He quickly pulled out the map and crouched down. Despite his eyes running over and over the writing, all it mentioned was a dark path . Marik looked up and down the wall.

Besides the different color, it looked like solid crystal. It could’ve been some sort of enchanted ice, given how cold it was, but how come his magic didn’t work like before?

“If only I had the spell book,” Marik muttered, going over the spells in his head. He couldn’t quite recall most of them, given how they were in elven language, but there had to be at least something that would give him a hint.

"... Dammit!"

He banged his fists against the ground, cursing to himself. He tried to think clearly, but after hearing Bakura’s shouts, his nerves were wracked, his heart beating against his chest.

It didn't matter if this was the entrance or not. Somewhere just beyond the wall, his demon was waiting for him. He just needed a way through!

Marik let out a sigh, shoulders sinking. He ran a hand through his hair.

"..."

Gods what he wouldn’t give for Ryo or Kek to be here. At least then he’d have someone there to help him figure it out. Hell, Ryo could probably bust through it on his own. He looked up, wondering where the thief had gone.

He turned back towards the wall. Maybe he would just have to wait-

The crystal's orange glow started to fade again. Just as Marik reached for it, the shadows started to shift.

He looked back up to the wall, letting out a gasp and getting to his feet.

On the surface, there was the faintest writing upon it. But when  Marik held up the crystal to read it, the words faded away.

Marik stared silently.

"You gotta be..." he trailed off, shoulders tensing up. He swallowed hard, staring at the small rock. Now he _really_ wished the thief was here.

Marik took a deep breath. Then another. Slowly, he pocketed the rock, making sure to block out the light while also keeping his fingers clenched around it.

He cringed as the shadows started crawling over his skin. Any good feelings he had were slowly being replaced by dread.

Marik felt the air start to constrict around him. The urge to tug out the crystal and chase it away made his hands twitch horribly.

But he couldn't back down. 

He needed to focus!

Sure enough, the words started to appear again. Marik stepped closer, eyes tracing over the writing.

It was an ancient language, one he had only seen a few times. Marik swallowed hard, trying to concentrate on what little words he did know.

"... A... heart? No- a soul. A soul with... No. A full soul of..."

Marik gasped when one of the shadows traced all the way up his spine.

He whipped out the crystal and turned around.

Nothing.

"..."

Marik sighed deeply, turning back to the blank wall. He had come so far, and he couldn't even figure out how to get through on his own.

He fell to his knees, the emptiness from before still weighing him down.

...

Despite the cold, Marik placed his hand on the wall. He winced as it started to burn.

"... Bakura."

There was a shift. Marik felt himself lean forward. He looked up, realizing that the wall had started to collapse against his hand.

Before he could say anything, the wall dissolved into dust, fluttering away.

Marik stared in disbelief. How did-

Suddenly, a little shadow came out of the darkness and made Marik jump. It stared with large glowingly orbs.

"I don't have time for you!" Marik huffed, swiping the formless shadow away. It let out a screech as it turned to smoke.

Marik stopped when a scratching noise started up in front of him. He held up the crystal, dropping it in surprise. 

Small imps and shadows swarmed out of the hole, each eager to try and strike at him.

Marik took a hold of his blades, taking a step back toward the crystal before he was attacked.

Swing after swing he cast back each of the shadows and creatures. He dodged every attack and kept every move fluid and swift. 

When it was silent and he was left panting there in the middle of small daggers and darts, Marik took a breath.

He picked up the crystal, taking a full look inside.

A stinging chill wafted from the darkness. An emptying feeling settled at the bottom of his stomach. Almost as if the darkness could drag him inside and-

A hand clapped his shoulder.

Marik pivoted on his heel, blade raised to strike. He froze when the thief grabbed his wrist.

“Woah there! It’s just me,” he said, easing Marik’s hand down. The blonde blinked a few times before wrenching his arm away.

“And where were _you_?” He sneered.

“What do you mean? You’re the one who ran off,” the thief huffed, going over and picking up one of the daggers from the ground. He slipped it into his cloak’s pocket, and continued until he picked up half of the metal weapons, “I mean. I’m not one to go running towards someone screaming their lungs out-”

“Wait. How’re you doing that?” Marik asked, circling around the thief and noticing that his cloak looked the same despite having dozens of metal knives in the pockets.

“I’d think it’d be obvious how,” the thief said with a grin, “Magic. It only works on metal and stones though, so don’t think about hiding in it.”

Marik wrinkled his nose, and shook his head. He turned back to the opening, holding up the little crystal again.

A hollow emptiness started to overwhelm him.

“… That’s the entrance, isn’t it?” The thief stated, face hardening. Marik gave a nod, stepping forward as he gripped onto his blade.

“Well. Whether you want to go towards it or not, that’s where I’m heading!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The fires grew higher, turning everything around them into an inferno. Kek winced against the heat, flinching as it got bright all of a sudden. He couldn’t even hear as the wind picked up.

When the fires receded down enough, Kek blinked a few times. The first thing he did was look to Ryo.

The whole time, Ryo hadn’t moved. He hadn’t even stirred during that last outburst. And now that Kek could get a clearer look, there was an obvious pool of blood spilling out below the unicorn. Kek’s breath hitched.

Just as he stood back up, a shift of metal made him stop. The demon was still standing, and breathing harder as a dark aura seemed to ooze off him. 

He stood before the summoner, who was now lying sprawled out on the ground unmoving.

The demon growled, now stalking over to where Ryo was lying. Kek gasped, and leapt at the demon.

“Stay away!”

Just as he swung at the demon, a whirlwind of flames burst out from below. Kek gasped, getting thrown back against the ground. He swatted the flames out on his clothes, throwing off his cloak. 

“I’m not done!” He exclaimed, throwing a handful of knives. The demon waved them away. Kek clenched his hand, reciting one of the only spells he knew as sparks crackled in his palm. He threw his fist forward with a shout, lightning flashing through the air and struck the demon.

It caught the demon off guard, who staggered at the sharp jolts. Kek grabbed his blade’s handle- the only piece still intact from his fight with the other demon - and thrusted the broken metal straight at the demon’s face.

At the last moment, it ducked backwards.

Kek flew over, its fist connected up into his chest again. He gasped at the impact, blood choking up in his throat. It wound its hand into his shirt and slammed him into the ground.

It paused briefly, breath somewhat more stable. Kek twitched and jerked as his muscles and bones seared in pain. He took a ragged breath, trying to seize any strength left. He couldn’t give up now!

The demon seemed to want to say something, but whatever it was died on its tongue. It turned away, instead looking towards Ryo. It started to stalk over to him.

“G-Get back here you bastard!” Kek shouted, propping up onto his forearms, “You get over here… And finish the fight!”

The demon ignored him. It stopped only once, grabbing the dark blade that still stuck in the ground. It dragged it against the ground as it crept towards Ryo.

No No No!

“Ryo! Wake up!” Kek screamed, feeling the drain from the magic spell weigh him down.

“You have to get up now! RYO!“

He held his breath, eyes staring ahead in horror. 

“…”

Kek’s heart was practically beating out of his chest, body frozen. The demon’s blade was poised just a hair away from Ryo’s face.

But. For some reason. The demon wasn’t moving.

Kek blinked a few times, unable to even breath.Slowly, the blade moved away. The demon’s posture changed. Even the fire around them seemed to die down.

“… _Ryo_.”

Kek gasped, eyes widening.

The demon. Just now. It couldn’t have-

Suddenly, light shot out from the darkness. The demon jumped back, nearly getting blasted as the beam struck into the distant cliffs. A small flash of red and blue surged at the demon with a shriek.

Kek tried to get back up, wanting to grab Ryo and run. 

But then. He couldn’t move! 

Not because of the pain, but from some other magic, creeping over his whole body and seizing it. Whatever magic it was also affected the demon, who staggered and shook as it moved.

The flash from before- a little blue creature with a giant ruby tail- was now trying to bite at the demon’s neck, who struggled against whatever magic was in the air. The demon eventually caught the creature’s tail and threw it into the air. 

The little beast twisted around before its eyes lit up, a bright red beam shooting out from its mouth.The demon got hit straight on, unable to dodge.

Footsteps were running towards them somewhere in the dark. 

_"Yami! Where are you?!"_

The demon cringed, fire lighting up below its feet in a giant vortex. Kek flinched away from the heat, embers and ash tossing in the air. The little creature growled, but didn’t try to charge at him. 

As the fire died down, the demon had vanished. The flames started to die instantly, plunging the area into shadows again.

A figure in a dark cloak came running forward, immediately going towards Ryo. They slid down to their knees, head turning a few times as they looked up and down the unicorn. Eventually, they ripped Ryo’s shirt down the middle.

“G-Get away!” Kek growled. The creature noticed him, hissing loudly. The figure looked over at him, face obscured by the descending darkness and a hooded cloak.

“Nice try demon. But you’re not getting to the unicorn,” the figure retorted, a light appearing from their hands as they traced over Ryo’s chest. The accusation just made Kek growl even more.

“I’m no demon,” he hissed, struggling against invisible bonds, “And you better stay away from him! Or you’ll deal with me!

Whoever it was paused, somewhat taken aback. They turned around. Kek could sense them staring at him.

“… You’re human?”

Kek still tried to move, only halting when the force against him started to tighten, “Of course I am! More human than anything here that’s for sure!”

The figure cast a look towards Ryo, silently thinking. 

Diva suddenly let out a groan, getting both of their attention. The unknown other looked between him and Kek a few times. Eventually, the figure settled on the assassin.

Kek gasped when the strange spell suddenly vanished. He hunched forward slightly, taking uneasy breaths. When he gazed up, he could see two bright amethyst eyes staring down at him.

“Do you… Know the unicorn?”

Kek blinked a few times, realizing that he was looking up at another human. But then why did the demon just now look like-

There was a shift in the air, the shadows seeming to get denser. The creature from before started to yowl loudly, running in little circles by Ryo. 

The person clicked his tongue, quickly hurrying over to Diva as Kek got to his feet. Without wasting anymore time, Kek ran to Ryo’s side.

“Ryo! Can you hear me?” Kek said, trying to steady his shaking hands that hovered over the unicorn. With his shirt torn, Kek was able to see the deep stab in  Ryo’s chest. Even in the dim light he could see that the wound was crawling with dark energy.

And it wasn't healing at all!

Kek quickly pressed Ryo’s top against the wound as it continued to bleed, panicking even more when the unicorn didn’t react. Kek cupped his cheek.

“… Ryo?”

A light flashed behind him. Kek turned around, seeing some sort of magic circle appear, this one bright purple. The figure stood in the middle, Diva slumped against him out cold.

“Hurry! We don’t have much time!” He shouted. The little creature from before had started to run off, loudly hissing at Kek as it did. Kek growled, scooping Ryo into his lap as he leered at the other.

“Why should I? For all I know _you’re_ also a demon!” Kek exclaimed. The other let out a small gasp, then clenched his fist.

“You have no right to accuse me! Now get over here!” He shouted, then flicked his wrist up. Kek was yanked up to his feet by some invisible string. He and Ryo were pulled into the purple light.

The moment they did, the whole realm seemed to contort and twist around them. It made Kek nauseous as light started coming back into view, having been submerged in shadows for so long.

"!!!"

A few seconds later, the gorge they had been standing in was transformed into a large room with wooden floors and walls. A single large window was poised overhead against a sloped roof.

Kek blinked a few times, seeing the room divided by short shelves and plants pouring out of hanging pots. Strangely enough, he should’ve been looking down into the rest of the room, since there was a staircase along the wall that connected it all. Yet he could see it all as if it were above him.

“Go up to the pool at the top,” the other ordered, furthering the confusion. He dragged the summoner over to one of the many doors that lined the walls, “It’s the only thing that can heal y… The demon’s cursed fire.”

He wretched one of the doors open and disappeared in it. 

Kek stood there a moment, then felt Ryo suddenly shudder in his arms. That brought him back to the present, and he charged up the stairs. 

There was a small, shallow pool of water inset the floor, seeming to glow. Shelves were along the closest walls, assorted bottles and jars throughout. Footsteps came running from behind him, the figure plucking different containers around the room.

“Put him there in the water!” 

Kek followed the orders, being as gentle as he could. When he touched the water, a dull sensation came over him. Kek swayed, finding his vision getting extremely blurry as a calming warmth washed through his body. 

A hand gripped his shoulder, and he was brought back. He blinked a few times, a bottle shoved into his hand.

“Take that. It’s an elixir,” the other said, unwinding his cloak and tugging it off. Kek’s eyes widened slightly.

Now that they were in brighter light, the similarities of this human and that demon just now were striking. The same blonde bangs, sharp spikes of dark hair that seemed colored on the ends, and slightly tanned skin. They were probably the same height, just a bit shorter than Ryo. The only difference were his eyes, which were rounder and purple instead of deep red.

“Who-“

“Yuugi. My name’s Yuugi,” he answered quickly, hurrying along the stairs to the different sectioned off parts of the room. He tugged leaves from the plants and climbed atop stacks of books and papers that were half-hazardly thrown around.

Yuugi ran back and dumped all the bottles and bags down, grabbing a stick of chalk and tracing lines and runes onto the floor around Ryo. 

He plopped on the ground across from Kek, mixing up a variety of liquids and powders in a little bowl. A soft light emitted from it the faster he mixed.

He placed it on the floor, held his hands above it, and took a deep breath.

Light erupted from the bowl, energy shifting all around the room. Kek flinched back, holding up a hand against the light. 

Yuugi’s chanting filled the room, seeming to grow louder. Kek heard Ryo gasp in pain, the water sloshing violently.

A shadow warped through the air, loudly shrieking. Kek's  hand darted out, clenching onto Ryo’s. He squeezed it tightly, feeling Ryo grip back. 

As the shadow faded into the light, the energy started to calm. The light dimmed down as everything became still.

Kek was able to see the wound that marred the unicorn was disappearing. The blood from before had faded away, some of the remaining streams vanishing as soon as they hit the water. Ryo’s face twitched a few times, then started to relax.

Kek let out a deep breath, shoulders slumping.

Yuugi got back to his feet. He started walking down the steps before turning back to Kek.

“Make sure you take that elixir… Whoever you are,” he said. Kek looked at the small vial he still held before narrowing his eyes at the other.

“How do I know you didn’t poison it? And where are we?!"

Yuugi simply shrugged and walked down the stairs, still visible even as Kek sat on the floor. A door opened and shut, and Kek was left alone.

He waited a moment, just in case this was some sort of trick. When nothing happened, he looked to the little vial. He popped the cork off and downed it in one gulp.

The bitter taste was reminiscent of elixir, though there was something pungent in it that left his tongue tingling. Only after a few seconds did Kek feel energy surging through his veins. A bubbly warm feeling came over him.

“…”

Kek’s eyes trailed around the room. A variety of doors like the one Yuugi took Diva into were on the other side of the room. There were three other ‘floors’ connected in-between, one having a fireplace with coals and cookware, and another having the mountain of books that Yuugi had shifted through. The third had a table and chairs with plants growing around it.

There was an amazing amount of clutter throughout as well, books and scrolls all over the walls and every counter and table surface. Kek caught the sight of one window on the furthest wall, creeping over the stairs to it. 

He let out a gasp when he saw through it.

There was nothing but darkness. No stars. No light. Were they still in the demonic realm? 

Kek glanced up at the large window above them, unsure of how light was coming through it if that were the case.

But then, something else caught Kek’s eye.

Along the wall by the pile of books were a variety of hand drawn sketches of monsters and places. He crept closer, seeing the detailed notes and features of each.

And there was more. 

In the middle he saw a woman staring at him. But she wasn’t human. Not with the slender horn peeking out between her bangs. Kek continued to stare, eyes widening as he realized why she was familiar.

He reached into his bag and held up the ripped page that his father had used to find Ryo. The resemblances were striking, not just in how the pictures were drawn, but of who they were. 

Peering closer to the writing, Kek read through it again. He looked up at the pictures hanging on the walls, noticing the same hand writing.

A door opened and shut, a deep sigh echoing through the room. Kek saw Yuugi in the corner of his eye walk over and attend to the little fire place.

“You,” Kek said, looking up as he faintly gripped the page, “You’re the great sorcerer Mutoh.”

Yuugi paused. There was a hum of energy in the air. The temperature grew frigid, to the point that Kek could see his breath. As quickly as it came, it went away. Yuugi chuckled under his breath.

“Do they still call me that? I was sure that it would’ve been fixed by now,” he said, turning back and walking to a counter and digging out a teapot, “Ah well. It’s in the past I suppose.”

Yuugi started boiling water, no longer paying any attention to Kek. The assassin shuffled on his feet, suddenly feeling the strange tension in the room.

Kek had never questioned anything from Ryo’s past, not since he explained to their little group what happened to his family. But _this_ was something that definitely needed answers.

He cast a look towards the window before sitting back down at Ryo’s side. The wounds were mostly healed by this point, although the unicorn still looked faint.

Kek sighed deeply, running things over in his head.

They were still in the demonic realm, but obviously they were over their heads if they barely lasted against the demon that took Bakura.

It also hadn’t escaped his notice that _Marik_ was missing the whole time. The only ones who would even know where he had gone would be Ryo or the summoner. He could try to interrogate Diva, but Kek had a feeling that if he tried something Yuugi could take him on easily.

Although, the summoner probably had other things to worry about with that last attack...

Yuugi walked back over, plopping on the floor across from Kek. He started shifting through the little bowl he used earlier. Kek reached into his bag, pulling out small handful of coins.

“Here,” he gestured, “For payment. It's probably not much for someone of your skill."

Yuugi frowned, “You really think I’d want payment? We’re in the infernal realm. Gold had no worth here-“

He stopped suddenly, staring down at Kek’s bag. Kek raised a brow.

In a flash, a dagger flew through the air, Yuugi catching it and slicing through the leather.

Little glittering opals clattered to the floor. Yuugi's eyes widened, quickly glancing over to Ryo and staring at the small stones glittering through his hair.  Kek felt his breath hitch when the air got frigid again.

Suddenly, Kek was shoved to the ground, Yuugi holding the blade close to his face. His eyes were practically blazing like the demons were. Kek held his hands up.

“It’s not what it looks like!”

“Then what is it then?” Yuugi demanded, “What could you possibly want those opals for other than to sell them? Is that why you’re with Ryo?”

Kek growled, slapping the blade away, “The last reason I would be with Ryo is because of greed! Don’t start making assumptions about _me_ either!”

The kettle started whistling wildly. Yuugi stared intensely at Kek for a second more before pulling his arm back and plopping back down on the floor. He threw the knife over his shoulder, which hovered in the air. It floated away back towards the little cooking space.

"..."

Tea cups and a kettle came floating along next to Yuugi, who took the little pot by the handle. He refused to even look up. Kek stared at the small glowing stones before sighing deeply.

“… My father used them. Those opals,” he admitted, “He gave them to his captain at some point, who probably knew their value, and-“

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Yuugi said, stirring the teapot around as water sloshed around. His shoulders sank, “But. I suppose I’m not one to take the high road either…”

The two were silent, the faint ticking from before still resounding through the room.

Yuugi poured sweet smelling tea into two cups. One floated over to Kek, who took it without question.

“… I had to hunt him down,” Kek said eventually, staring down into the cup, “My name is Kek. I was the prince of the west, before I met Ryo.” 

He rubbed his eyes, hating having to think about it after so long. He shook his head and continued.

“The king of the West wanted immortality. He had acquired information about how a unicorn's heart could bring about eternal life, and wanted to outlive the ongoing war. And my job was to bring him that heart.”

Yuugi's face had gone deathly pale. Kek held up the piece of parchment he had.

“This was your spell. Wasn’t it?”

Yuugi’s lips drew into a line, the little sorcerer turning away. Kek sighed deeply, crumpling up the paper in his fist. His eyes landed on the opals.

“In the end we stopped him, me and two others, but the king’s followers got away," he continued "I used those opals to try and find those followers. They fled the country years ago, but I know they're still out there..."

Kek reached down and grabbed Ryo’s hand. The same warm feeling came over him before, though now it was more comforting then tiresome. He looked up to Yuugi, “And?”

“‘And’ what?”

“How do _you_ know my unicorn?”

Yuugi let out a snort, “Your unicorn? He was mine long before you were even born. Although…” His hands clenched tightly together, “You’re wrong about the spell. I’m responsible for it, but that's because I didn’t fully understand what it meant at the time of writing my tome.”

Yuugi made a little motion in the air. A large book tugged out of one of the piles, slowly hovering over to them until it landed in Yuugi’s hands.

“Just now. When you called me Mutoh. That wasn’t me. That was my grandpa,” he said sullenly, “I’m more of a... Apprentice. Or at least, I was until I had met Ryo.”

Recollection flashed in Yuugi’s eyes. He flipped through the pages quickly, then held it open for Kek to see. 

It was a drawing of a unicorn’s true form. 

Even though it was just simple parchment and ink, seeing such a sight filled Kek with a strange longing.

Was that what Ryo truly looked like?

“Before anyone knew about the immortality spell, humans were always after unicorn horns,” Yuugi said, stirring Kek from his thoughts, “The most powerful healing tool of them all. In the right hands it could save someone from the edge of death.”

He stopped, eyes growing distant, “You... Probably know what happened to the unicorns.”

Kek nodded. His hand instinctively tightened around Ryo’s

“Well. I take it Ryo never told you why _he_ was spared out of all of them,” Yuugi said, slowly flipping through the pages and coming to a stop, "It's... Not exactly something easy to admit."

He held the book up for Kek to see again.

There were scribbles written all over the pages in elven language. Symbols and runes were crossed out in some spots. The one that caught his attention was a simple swirl.

“The truth is, he can’t get to his horn anymore. No one can,” the little sorcerer said in dismay, “To save him from one of the human lords, my grandpa sealed it away. The magic gets stronger with the bearer, but it didn’t matter. Not when there were other unicorns  there.”

Kek’s gaze softened, and he looked down to Ryo. Most of the color had returned to his face. Kek’s brows furrowed at something that Yugi said.

“What did you mean that ‘the magic gets stronger with the bearer’?”

Yuugi closed the tome, hugging it close to his chest. It made him look much more younger then he appeared.

“It was to make sure no one could take Ryo’s horn. Only someone who could match his power can break the magic,” he muttered, “It was the only reason that I had to leave. I tried for decades to break it, but... I wasn’t strong enough on my own…”

Yuugi made a dipping motion with his fingers. A small cloth slipped out from a cupboard, sliding into the water before cleaning off the remaining blood from Ryo’s face.

“You seem pretty strong now,” Kek said, watching the levitating cloth for a moment. Yuugi just shook his head.

“If I was as strong as I am now back then, I could’ve had a chance of breaking it," Yuugi said, turning away, "But I imagine that Ryo has just gotten stronger over time. Especially if he’s challenging demons instead of running from humans now.”

Kek’s brows furrowed for a moment before realization dawned on him. 

Of course! No wonder Ryo never fought back when they found him. Getting stronger just meant losing the chance of regaining his horn.

And yet… He still…

Yuugi tightened his grip on the book.

“I guess. He was done waiting for me to return,” Yuugi said, voice shaking somewhat. He quickly wiped his eyes, setting the tome to his side.

_“… I’m sorry.”_

They both jumped at the gentle voice. A hand reached up to grab Yuugi’s. 

Ryo turned his head slowly towards him, eyes shining in the soft blue light. Ease came over Yuugi’s face as he let out a deep sigh.

Ryo slowly sat up. Kek leaned forward, helping brace his back. Ryo gripped onto his shirt. His eyes lit up at the sight of the assassin.

“Kek! You’re okay.”

“It’s gonna take more than a few demons to keep me from finding you and Marik,” Kek said, then frowned, “Where _is_ Marik?”

Ryo’s brows furrowed, his gaze dropping, “… I’m not sure. The summoner sent him somewhere.”

Kek tightened his grip on Ryo. Looks like he was going to have to have a talk with that guy after all.

"... Where is Diva?" Ryo asked, "And what happened to you Yuugi? Why was there a demon that looked like you?"

Yuugi winced, eyes falling to the floor. Kek shifted Ryo more comfortably into his arms, " Why _did_ it look like you?”

Yuugi let out a deep sigh, reached up to his shirt and tugged the clasps off. Kek’s eyes widened at the darkened spot in the middle of his chest, spreading out in little dark veins. It was shaped like an inverted triangle, an eye in the center. Just staring at it gave off a disturbing empty feeling.

“While searching for a way to break my grandpa’s seal, I had a run in with the dark lord,” Yuugi muttered, rubbing the dark mark, “I thought I could take it on after I got the- well. After I thought I could handle it."

Yuugi shook his head, shoulders slumping, "I was wrong. It stole half my soul and warped it into something horrid. Now it just burns everything to the ground and destroys minds..."

Kek felt Ryo shift. He looked down, seeing the distress in the unicorn’s face. Yuugi caught his gaze, quickly looking away as he pulled his shirt back up. 

“I can help those who run into him, though it's never easy. Not at half my strength," he said, "I'm sorry Ryo. If I hadn't tried using dark magic, then I could've broken the seal. I failed y-"

Without any warning, Ryo flung himself at Yuugi. The sorcerer let out a squeak as the two crashed against the wood floor.

“I'm sorry!” Ryo cried, water spilling against the floor, “I’m so sorry! You didn't fail me at all! I wouldn’t have let you leave if I knew this would happen!”

Both Kek and Yuugi were wide eyed and surprised, though Yuugi was more flustered.

_“_ I-It’s fine-“

“No it’s not! You were so young! It wasn’t fair to blame you! Gods- You lost your grandpa!”

“And you lost your mom and sister. The whole thing was screwed up,” Yuugi huffed, arms winding around Ryo’s shoulders, “None of it was fair…”

Ryo shook his head even harder, “B-But. You didn’t have to keep looking. You didn't have to come here! You should’ve lived your life! When you left you could’ve found a wife and had a family! Y-y-you didn't...”

Yuugi started laughing, though it sounded more like a sob, “Obviously not… Not as long as I held a piece of your heart."

Eventually, Yuugi got back up. He tried to wipe away the tears in his eyes, but failed as they kept dripping like giant dew drops. 

Ryo traced his palm across Yuugi’s cheeks, smiling softly. He pressed their foreheads together in a gentle gesture. Yuugi blinked a few times before smiling back.

Ryo's eyes drooped, suddenly slumping atop Yuugi. The two flopped onto the floor hard.

“Agh! Ryo! Get back in the water!” Yuugi exclaimed, arms flailing out from below the unicorn. Kek quickly hopped to his feet, helping to drag Ryo back into the healing pool.

His foot slipped on the wet floor, all three falling in with surprised yelps.

Yuugi must’ve charmed the pool, as it was suddenly large enough to hold all of them. Kek propped himself up onto his palms, whipping his bangs from his face. He heard Ryo laughing, and turned to see Yugi landed atop the unicorn.

The little sorcerer’s cheeks had turned a bright coral color. He tried to get up, only for Ryo to wrap his arms around his neck and yank him down for a kiss. 

Both Kek and Yuugi’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the bold move.

Ryo leaned back down, his white hair floating in the water around him. His cheeks were pink, garnet eyes glistening brightly.

“… I can’t help who I fall for,” he muttered, glancing over to Kek. 

Kek felt his own face grow red, recollecting the night they had met.

“Besides,” Ryo sighed, smoothing his hands over Yugi’s exposed chest, “You weren’t one to complain the night before you left.”

He didn’t think it was possible, but Yuugi got even redder, casting looks over at Kek in embarrassment. It was strange, but Kek found it rather… Cute?

His thoughts halted when Ryo pressed his lips up against Yuugi’s again, the other leaning more into it this time. Ryo’s hands ran up into Yuugi’s shirt, eventually tugging it off his shoulders. The sorcerer did the same, helping Ryo up enough to get the bloodied garment off.

“I can get you another top,” Yuugi said, holding it up. At this point it was barely together, not even any sleeves left. Ryo tossed it aside, instead smothering Yuugi with more kisses.

He paused for a moment, half-lidded eyes flitting over to Kek. It was the same ‘come-hither’ lookthat he had the night Kek, Marik, and Bakura had stormed through the dungeon and made love right there on the spot.

And to be honest, Kek felt just as spurred on from watching the two. Maybe it was having to be in the dark nothing of the demonic realm, but sitting in the warm healing water with Ryo safe by his side made his stomach do giddy cartwheels.

Kek grinned widely, slinking up around Yuugi and immediately flipping him around.

“I suppose. If you don’t want gold, we can repay you _another_ way,” he leered. 

At this point, it looked like Yuugi’s face was going to explode with how red it had gotten. To prove his point, Kek smashed their mouths together, cramming his tongue into the other’s mouth.

Multiple hands started tugging at Kek’s clothes. His own wound into Yugi’s thick hair that stuck up like his own blonde strands, fingers curling into the raven-colored locks. From the corner of his eye he saw Ryo trailing kisses along Yuugi's neck. 

Something bumped against the top of Kek’s head. He stopped, reaching up and finding a small vial. At first he thought it was more elixir, but quickly realized what it was for.

It was a mess of limbs as they all rolled around trying to get their pants off. Mostly because Ryo couldn’t stay out of the water for very long before getting dizzy and because the fabric had gotten dense from the dampness.

As soon as Yuugi sent all the clothes onto a line near the fireplace, all three were back on top of each other. It went without saying that Ryo had to stay lying in the water, which was fine for him. Especially as Kek started stroking at his rising cock.

The assassin made sure that Yuugi was still pressed between the two. Yuugi dripped oil onto both their cocks, stroking them a few times with shallow huffs. Kek nabbed the vial from him, handing it off to Ryo while distracting Yuugi with another feverish kiss.

Yuugi groaned loudly against his mouth as soon as Ryo started prepping him. He started scratching at Kek's back, eagerly lapping against the other's tongue.

After a few minutes Yuugi eventually lowered himself atop Ryo’s swollen cock. They both moaned, though Yuugi was more vocal about it.

"I guess-ah! You probably missed me in more then one way," Ryo purred. 

His  arms wound around Yuugi’s chest, bringing him down so that his back was pressed up against Ryo. Pale hands clenched the dark mark on Yuugi's flesh, the faintest glow illuminating his palms.

Yuugi turned enough for Ryo to kiss him softly, "It's alright. Your love reached me, even across different realms."

Kek added more oil to his fingers, starting up more prepping for the sorcerer as he bit Yuugi’s neck.

Yuugi yelped, instinctively flinching at the extra stretching. His cock twitched up against Kek’s chest, which just made him suck harder. Ryo’s hands squeezed and kneaded at Yuugi’s sides, making him relax.

"You haven't even seen anything yet," Kek smirked, making sure to squeeze at the other's cock.

And as soon as Yuugi started thrusting his hips up in need, Kek lined himself up with Ryo and plunged himself into the sorcerer.

“Ngn… Mmmm…” Yuugi bit his lip, trying to stifle his groans. Both Kek and Ryo started moaning and calling out as they both rocked against each other. 

It was hard to tell who was saying who’s name the faster they went. The water in the pool splashed against the rim, getting even warmer.

Kek felt himself already on the edge when Yuugi pulled him down and started mirroring his actions from before, sucking at his neck and digging his nails into his shoulder blades. But it was only when Ryo leaned up and kissed him did Kek come.

“Ahh…”

His hips continued to move, cock filling up the sorcerer. Ryo still thrusted up into Yuugi, hands pinching and twisting at his nipples. Yuugi's head lolled back against Ryo's shoulder.

Kek took a breath, slowly easing out and taking Yuugi’s leaking cock into his mouth. 

He made sure to look up at both of them. Yuugi’s eyes were clenched shut, face a bright crimson flush. Ryo licked his lips as he caught eyes with Kek. Pale hands ran through damp blonde locks, rubbing and caressing in soft circles.

Kek made sure to suck harder as he dragged his tongue along Yuugi’s erection. He roughly toyed with Yuugi’s balls, Ryo suddenly moaning loudly.

“Hah…” Yuugi sighed, “R-Ryo… Kek… Ah!!”

Kek pulled away just as Yuugi’s cock spilled out onto his own stomach. He grinned, licking up towards the tip as the sorcerer fell limp against Ryo.

Ryo’s thrusts quickened until just a few seconds later he choked back a gasp. He squeezed Yuugi tighter, eventually slumping against the bottom of the pool. Kek crawled back up, brushing the bangs from his face and giving him a gentle kiss on his cheek. The unicorn returned the favor before turning and doing the same to Yuugi.

After a quick wash, the three were sitting on the rim of the water, thick blankets wrapped around each of them.

“It’s funny. Normally we wouldn’t be down for a romp so fast,” Kek said, rubbing a towel through his hair. Ryo let out a groan, a hand slapping against his eyes.

“Gods. I don’t know what came over me. I guess I was just so overwhelmed with seeing you both."

Yuugi had a sheepish look on his face as he scratched his cheek, “Sorry. That was actually the healing water. It’s charmed to combat all the darkness of the infernal realm. And well not to sound cheesy or anything, but there’s nothing really stronger against evil than love.”

Kek raised a brow. He sighed deeply before stretching his arms out.

“Well. I doubt we’d have time for something like _that_ if we’re facing the dark lord,” he said, expression turning serious, “… We really need to find Marik, and get Bakura.”

“Is that why you're in the infernal realm?” Yuugi asked. Ryo smacked his forehead.

“Oh my g- Shit. We didn’t even tell you did we?” He cursed, “It’s our companions. One was taken by the dark lord, and I got separated from the other.”

“If you let me have a few minutes alone with the summoner I’m sure I can find out where Marik is,” Kek said, eyes darkening slightly. Yuugi stared blankly at him for a second. Kek shifted uncomfortably under the gaze.

“… Sorry. But he’s gotta answer to me first. Once my other half's magic is broken that is,” Yuugi said, folding his arms together. 

When the two stared he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I happened to run into the summoner while looking for my other half," Yuugi explained, "He took my only map of the demonic realm. Probably lost it too.”

Ryo and Kek exchanged looks, unsure of what to say. 

Yuugi sighed, waving a hand in the air. A large trunk slid across the floor towards them, the lid swinging open. He slowly crawled over, digging inside as he yanked shirts and pants out. 

“I think I have something that will fit you,” Yuugi said to Ryo, holding up a shirt to his chest before tossing it aside, “It won’t be very ‘fashionable,’ but hey. It’s better than running around shirtless.”

He dug further and further, almost seeming like he could fall right inside. Eventually he managed to find a top, tossing it over to Ryo.

“Oh! And one more thing,” Yuugi perked up, running off and shoving a pile of books off a large nearby trunk, Once again he continued to dig deeper as if there was a whole other room inside the case. Eventually he popped back up, a small box in his palm.

“I think this will serve you more then me at the moment. Especially if you’re planning on facing the dark lord.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven’t updated in awhile. Busy busy busy. There’s another chapter after this (since one of the things keeping me from updating was the overall length of the chapters and despite me wanting to keep this at eight chapters alas I cannot do that fshkshgkjg)
> 
> Also I should point out there's no smut after this. As much as I'd like to write that in, none of it seemed to fit. Oh well.

 

 

_They had stopped for the night. The caravan making the long trek across the desert. Normally they would’ve been traveling still, saving rest for the day time when it got horribly hot. But with how close they were to getting to the edge of the harsh sands, treetops and mountains in the distance, they would need to start traveling in the daytime again._

 

_“-And the stars connected towards the north make up a snake,” one man said as the little group sat around the campfire. There were a few other fires that were woven through the different wagons, other people telling tall tales of far off adventures or on the lookout._

 

_“What kind of snake?” One girl asked. The man pointed among the stars, tracing an outline of a long creature._

 

_“A white snake. One with large wings that held power like a god. They say it was a divine tool for the goddess against the dark lord.”_

 

_“Are you sure it’s not a swan?” A boy asked, squinting up at the lights in the sky. The group started to murmur amongst itself._

 

_“I see the snake! See! There!”_

 

_“Oh! I see it too!”_

 

_“I still think it looks like a swan.”_

 

_The little group started to laugh. A throat cleared and got all their attention._

 

_“Regardless of what it is, you all need to go to bed now.”_

 

_The group turned towards the new voice. A man with a tanned robe and golden earrings stepped up to the small fire. Most of the children trailed off towards the wagons, some grumbling under their breath._

 

_“Diva,” the man said, stopping one of the children, “Speak with me for a moment.”_

 

_The boy paused, watching the others climb up the stairs into the wagons. He sat back down next to the fire._

 

_The doors closed to the carts, barriers immediately going up around the small camp as they did. Nothing any of them could see, but could definitely feel through the arid desert wind. The boy turned back to the man._

 

_“What is it Master?”_

 

_The robed man looked towards the other sitting by the fire. That man immediately rose up to give them privacy. It was only when he was gone did the robed man speak._

 

_“Our seer has foretold of an event that will take place within the next few suns. An event that cannot be changed,” he said, staring into the small fire. It crackled a few times, small wisps dancing into the air before disappearing, “… You will need to be strong. For you will need to carry on our magic.”_

 

_“… What are you talking about?”_

 

_“We are the last ones who know of this power, given by the goddess Hohrakey. There were those many millennia ago who carried this knowledge, but were cast away by the dark lord,” the man said, holding up a book. It was worn and old, the gold markings around the cover slightly tarnished._

 

_The boy remembered what that was for. All of their magic’s secrets were there, as well as his daily lessons._

 

_“I have taught all that I can. All but one thing,” he said, passing the book into the boy’s hands. It was surprisingly light. The boy looked back to his master._

 

_“No matter what happens. Know that you mustn’t give into fear. Lest our magic will get twisted like those before our time.”_

 

_Small hands clung onto the book, “I understand Master-“_

 

_A scream rang through the air, causing the man to jump to his feet. The boy froze, hearing more screams from the outside of their caravan rising. His master cursed loudly._

 

_“Diva! Go get the others out of here!” He ordered, holding an arm up. Magic strummed through the air in a vibrant gold and orange light. When there was no response, the man glanced over his shoulder, “Diva!”_

 

_The boy snapped out of his daze, caught between watching fire sprouting up from the furthest wagons and hearing the cries of the rest of their caravan. He turned on his heel and fled back towards the cart with most of his siblings. He barely went far before something shot out from underneath one of the wagons._

 

_He flinched at the snarling creature that paused for a moment. When its piercing red eyes laid on him, the boy darted back. It let out a shriek as it charged._

 

_“Master!” He called out frantically. He caught sight of the robed man’s cloak in the dark, fleeing towards it with all his might, “Master Shin!:_

 

_The man turned around quickly. He frowned, casting a quick spell as the creature chasing the boy leapt forward. A magic circle appeared in front of it and the creature vanished as soon as it leapt through. The boy tripped into the sand, panting hard._

 

_He took a few breaths, propping himself back up and grabbing the book he had dropped. He glanced to his Master who was fighting off more of the shadowy creatures back._

 

_“Diva! Get up!” He exclaimed, “You need to-“_

 

_A laugh pierced the air. And within a split second, a clawed hand drove itself straight through the robed man’s chest._

 

_The boy’s eyes widened, mouth agape as his master spat up blood.A chilling laugh came from behind him, a more humanlike creature standing there._

 

_“_ **_Ziewl fied diel lae,”_ ** _it growled, twisting its arms around and clawing up the robed man’s chest. The man gagged on his own blood, gripping onto the darkened arm. His flesh sizzled where it touched, red markings appearing on the creature._

 

_The man’s eyes flitted to the boy._

 

_The book nearly dropped from his grasp as the demon threw the man up from its arm into the air, his body flying up before crashing back into the fires behind it._

 

_The creature watched with mild interest, running one clawed hand through its silvery locks._

 

_The boy held the tome under one arm, running at the demon with a startling shout. He barely came close before the creature swept its arm and the sand shifted under the boy’s feet. He slipped and fell into the ground once more._

 

_“What’s this? More of that fools followers?” The creature sneered, barely giving the boy a quick look over. It scoffed when it saw the tome, “Oh I see. Just more humans with their worthless magic. Probably planning on scorching through another town of some sort for more power.”_

 

_The boy gripped the book tighter, glaring at the demon as he got to his hands and knees._

 

_“That means a lot coming from you!” He spat, “Demons are always hunting humans! Always causing the problems of this world!”_

 

_The demon started cackling, almost mimicking the fires that rose higher._

 

_“Oh please kid! Demons hardly need to cause anything in this world! You really ought to blame that old man you follow around! Blindly guiding you along like a sheep as if anything you do is noble-“_

 

_The boy charged at the demon, fist wound back for a punch. The demon simply floated up and out of the way. The boy staggered, turning enough as not to fall. The demon snorted under its breath._

 

_“Be glad I didn’t eat a lot of souls today. Not that I need all my strength to deal with a brat like you.”_

 

_The demon vanished before plucking the boy right off the ground with one hand, shaking him slightly when he started to thrash. Its red gaze fell onto the tome, a low growl coming from his throat._

 

_“Bakura.”_

 

_Another demon rose up from the darkness below them. The boy stopped immediately, seeing the wickedness of the creature before the two. This creature was definitely on the more demonic side, with large leathery wings and a third eye on its forehead. He stiffened even more when its multicolored eyes landed on him._

 

_An unnerving wave overcame his senses, as if the whole world was tilting slowly but gravity seemed to be pulling him the other way. But those eyes continued to glare right through his mind, all his thoughts seizing to a halt-_

 

_“_ Ryo.”

A hand clapped his shoulder. Ryo blinked a few times, the daydream fading quickly from his vision as he stared at one of the many wooden doors in the room. 

Kek was standing at his side, eyes intense. Ryo shook his head.

“It’s nothing. Sorry,” he responded, looking away from the wooden door he had been staring at. In front of the pair Yuugi was busying himself with writing out a magic circle on the floor, looking up from a few floating books in front of him.

It had been well over an hour of preparations for his and Kek’s plunge back into the demonic realm, though neither of them tried to speak about it. Yuugi was nice enough to reassure them that Marik was still there and alive, although he was getting out of the sorcerer’s range. Yuugi made quick work of a transportation spell after he was sure Ryo and Kek were prepared. 

“If I get this right, you should appear in front of your friend,” he said, chalk scraping lightly against the wood, “But if he’s anywhere near the dark lord’s palace, it might be off somewhat.”

“What do you mean ‘somewhat’?” Kek asked.

Yuugi stood up, wiping the chalk from his hands, “I mean what I said. You might get sent a bit off from where your friend is. The shadow magic that the dark lord holds can warp space and time itself. Which is why you should leave as soon as you find those two. For all we know any transportation spell going there might not work.”

Ryo let out a deep sigh, rubbing his neck where the Empress’ charm had once been. In the fray of the previous battle, it must’ve snapped off at some point (which definitely explained how the piece of Yuugi's soul found them so quickly). And without it, they’d be found within seconds.

They were taking a huge risk to be sent blindly back into the infernal realm without any real wards. But there was no way he could just let Kek wander and try to find Marik and Bakura on his own. 

Kek let out a huff, fiddling with the small box that Yuugi gave them. Ryo’s eyes went back to the door.

He didn’t know what kind of enchantments Yuugi had around his house, but Ryo could definitely sense Diva there. The magic from before prickled the back of his mind, stirring up unfamiliar memories. He shuddered at the image of Bakura from before…

“Yuugi,” he said, “Can I… Please see the summoner?”

Yuugi waved the books back to the shelves with a sigh. He obviously had some quarrels with letting them see Diva, but it was hard to tell why. 

“I know you want to help him. But I really doubt you could,” he said dejectedly, “Ya- The other half of my soul possesses magic that destroys the mind. Diva is the only one who can help himself now.”

Ryo bit his lip. Despite the warning, he shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter. I at least want to try.”

Yuugi scratched the back of his neck. He cast a look at Kek, who merely shrugged. Even if he wanted to protest, Kek never dared to challenge Ryo in anything. Not to mention how all three of them could overpower the summoner easily if Diva tried to pull a fast one.

Yuugi, obviously expecting him to argue, grumbled under his breath. Reluctantly, the sorcerer strode over to the door. He gripped onto the handle, a brief flash of light coming from it. The door creaked open, the three peering inside.

The room was dark, seeming like a hollow vacuum. Ryo gave Yuugi a quick glance, who nodded, before stepping inside.

It became obvious why the room had been sealed of the way that it did, Ryo pulled against the floor instantly with a surprised yelp. 

The dark magic in the room was overbearing, like the gravity had become ten times denser. It was like a giant was pressing down on him with only one hand.

Ryo grit his teeth, slowly getting back up to his hands and knees. He heard Kek make a noise from the doorway, but he waved him off. The dark power could easily overcome a normal human, and the last thing he wanted was to expose Kek to something like it. Especially with the dark residue of magic lingering on the assassin from the infernal realm.

After a few shaky steps, Ryo knelt down in the middle of the room feeling for any sign. When his fingers brushed against an arm, he sat back, hands folded in his lap. The intensity of dark magic was even stronger now that he was sitting right next to the summoner, making his head spin a bit.

Ryo took a breath. He wasn’t sure how to heal demonic magic. The only kind he had ever encountered was Bakura’s, which was more physical. Things within the mind were beyond him.

Still. Even though he tried to kill them, Ryo knew placing all the blame on Diva wasn’t fair. Not in the grande scheme of things.

That was obvious with how distorted those memories were of Bakura.

Ryo suppressed a shiver at the memory, and took another steady slow breath. He ran his hands up the other’s body until he was cradling the summoner’s cheeks. The unicorn leaned down, pressing his forehead up against Diva’s. He cringed when the remnants of dark magic started to descend upon him. 

It pulled at his consciousness, trying to draw him into the evil presence that was bubbling all around the room. Ryo shuddered at the magic that went up his spine, as if it were the same darkness from Yugi’s other half creeping closer. 

He fought the panic that rose in his throat, trying to search through for any presence that wasn’t drenched in the shadowy magic. For the briefest moment, he could feel something there. Something smaller, but still willingly running from him.

Ryo wanted to call out. Maybe even catch it. 

But he knew that if it was Diva’s soul, the last thing he needed was to chase it further into the dark. Instead, he fell back, calming for a moment as he let his own magic sink around the two. 

A flash of Yuugi’s soul went through his vision, making Ryo gasp. He didn’t waiver, instead casting away the image.

“He’s not here. He’s not,” Ryo said under his breath, for both the other soul and for himself. He straightened himself a bit, raising his voice, “Diva? Are you here?”

The soul from before came closer. Ryo didn’t move from his spot, instead waiting for the other to come to him. When it didn’t, Ryo let out a sigh. 

With a small bit of light magic, the unicorn cast the shadowy magic away from the soul. Just enough for the other to start to break free from the curse. 

“…”

The room came back into focus, seeming somewhat lighter despite the energy still pressing throughout the room. Ryo blinked a few times, realizing that the darkness in the room had started to wane away.

Diva stirred for a brief moment, but didn’t awaken. Ryo let out a deep sigh, shakily got back to his feet, and left the room. The other two were still in the doorway. When Ryo stepped through, he let out a sigh as he left the darkness and half fell into Kek’s arms.

Yuugi shut the door, the handle glowing again before he went back to work on the magic circle without a second glance.

“… So. What did you do?” Kek asked, Ryo standing up.

“I did what I could. I tried to bring him back, but it’s difficult to sway an uneasy heart,” he muttered, eyes drawn to the floor. 

Kek titled his face up by his chin. His lavender eyes shone briefly. Ryo relaxed, reaching up and gripping his calloused hand.

When the floor shook and a chime rang through the air, the two turned to the magic circle that was now flashing in a bright purple glow. Yuugi looked to the two, eyes as bright as the ring of light.

“I think I got it,” he said, shoulders slumped as he took a step back. Kek stared, expression stern. He nodded to Yugi before stepping forward. R yo’s eyes lingered on Kek’s bag before he looked back up to Yuugi.

The sorcerer was hesitant, shifting from one foot to the other while his mouth opened and shut as if he were tongue tied. In the end, he shook his head, giving Ryo a brief smile that was more of a grimace.

“I wish you a safe jour-“

Ryo wrapped his arms around the other, tugging Yuugi forward with a small gasp. He tightened his grip, nearly lifting Yuugi off his toes.

The unicorn couldn’t help it. The residing magic from the water continued to make him feel all warm and fuzzy as if he were slightly drunk yet still lucid, even after wandering through that shadow magic just now. 

Almost automatically, Yuugi sank into his hold, allowing Ryo to nuzzle his cheek into raven and amethyst locks.

The second that he had seen that demon of fire, Ryo’s heart nearly tore apart. But being here, with Yuugi in his arms after being apart for centuries. It was as if no time had passed at all.

And now that he had found his human, Ryo didn’t want to let him go.

“Come with us,” Ryo said into the other’s shoulder, “Please…Let me- Let us help you.”

Yuugi didn’t respond, instead leaning closer. Ryo shivered when he felt the cursed mark press up against his body, and a chill ran up his spine even through the layers of fabric. Yuugi’s arms slowly reached up around Ryo’s waist.

“… I can’t,” he said eventually, “I still need to get back the other half of my soul. Because as soon as I do, you’ll be free.”

He pulled away, looking up to Ryo with determined eyes, “I made you a promise. I intend to keep it. Even if it takes me another century.”

Ryo smiled, twining their fingers together before Yuugi pulled away fully. The unicorn quickly took Kek’s hand into his, and the two stepped into the purple light.

The magic circle grew brighter, the image of the little sorcerer and his abode fading into the light as they were plunged into the abyss once more. 

The walls and light twisted around them before eventually settling back into the shadows. Just as the light faded, Ryo cast as many barriers as he could, surrounding the pair in a faint white light.

"Is this it?" Kek asked, breath coming out in a puff.

The ground below them was stained black, crystal like as it reflected the glow around them. Above there was nothing, though from the faint dripping echoing around them, it seemed like they were in some sort of cavern or room. This definitely wasn’t where they had first landed. And with the evil presence looming ahead, it was clear where Yuugi had sent them, and where Marik was heading.

Ryo inhaled slowly, grip tightening around Kek's hand, “I guess so."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Event though the shadows of the infernal realm blanketed all, the darkness the pair walked through seemed to be even more suffocating. The thief frowned at it all, staying just a hair away from Marik, who clung onto the small glowing crystal.

He could see their breath, white puffs of smoke that faded into the darkness. The chill in the air had gone frigid. Ice along the floors and walls gleamed in the faint light.

But there was also the feeling of thousands of eyes set on them this whole time.

“I wonder if we’re getting closer,” Marik said at one point, voice somewhat hollow, “There hasn’t even been a sign of Kek or Ryo. But I guess that’s a good sign.”

He mostly spoke to himself, the thief going quiet for the most part. The thief couldn’t help it. The darkness swarming around them wasn’t normal. It was infernal, demonic, as if the essence of pure evil drenched the air and the surrounding rock, growing stronger with every step they took. From the corner of his eye, the thief could see Marik look over his shoulder at him many times.

“Thief? Are you okay?”

He ignored the blonde, focusing on the shifting shadows along the floors and walls. Surely the dark lord knew they were approaching. So, why wasn’t anything happening?…

He bumped right into Marik, flinched back a few steps. He realized the other had stopped, and was now looking at him with a raised brow.

“… What?”

His voice wavered slightly. Marik turned to him more.

“I asked if you were okay,” Marik repeated, looking up and down the thief again, “Are you? You seem… Jumpy.”

The thief didn’t respond, instead looking away. Marik shrugged his shoulders, instead continuing on.

They walked in the dark, watching the occasional little shadow scurry away at the sight of light. The thief kept one hand in his cloak, ready to attack at a moment’s notice. It took a lot of restraint to keep his nerves calm. Because every step they took was one closer to _it._

Marik came to a stop again, this time the thief halted with him. They both stared ahead into the darkness. With all his years trapped in the infernal realm, the thief was able to see every flicker of movement and every thing that posed a threat. Including the thing in front of them.

It was an undead soldier. A knight dressed in rusted metal with an even older sword. It’s body had decayed away, nothing more then a skeleton held up by shadowy tendrils running along it. Marik set down the glowing crystal, and held up his blades, the thief taking a stance next to him.

Its single red eye looked up to the two, its jaw slackening briefly before it stood slightly taller. 

It rushed at them with its large rusted blade.The thief waited for the last moment to jump away, Marik doing the same. The soldier pivoted on its heel, turning to face Marik. It tried to slice down at the blonde, Marik managing to fend off the attack. 

The thief grabbed some of the small daggers from his cloak and threw them in between the soldier’s armor with quick precision. The blades slid through its ghostly form, grazing some of the bones but not piercing them. When the soldier ignored his attack, the thief ran at it with a swift kick.

The soldier unnaturally bent to the side, the thief flying over it. When the soldier uprighted itself, it went for quick jabs at Marik. 

The thief growled, running at the soldier again with a larger blade.When he struck its helmet, the sword crumbled into pieces. The thief growled to himself.

“Weak ass metal,” he cursed, The soldier twisted its torso around, facing the thief now. Its leg kicked out at Marik, taking him by surprise, while also swinging at the thief. The thief dodged and backed away as much as he could, knowing he couldn’t depend on any of his weapons.

He stopped when his back hit a wall. The soldier thrusted its blade.

“Die!”

With a quick flip, the thief jumped and pushed off from the knight’s shoulders, twisting through the air. As the soldier turned to slice at his landing, Marik jumped forward with a shout as he thrusted his own blade into the soldier’s chest plate.

It was slammed back into the wall, Marik digging the blade further into the rock and its chest. Without wasting a breath, Marik sliced through its exposed limbs with his second blade, the soldier’s limbs falling uselessly to the ground. When their foe was reduced down to a torso and head, Marik took a steady breath.

“Nice work,” the thief said, walking back over as he kicked one of the arms, “Where’d you get those from?”

Marik glanced down to his jade-like blades, and shrugged.

“A god of the skies,” Marik said, sheathing one of his blades and stepping up to the fallen undead knight. He started to pull the other blade out when the soldier suddenly let out a cackle.

“Very good. Little king,” it said in a surprisingly deep voice, “You’ve become even more skilled in your execution.”

The thief steadied himself. Great. It could talk. They needed to finish it off now before-

“Wait,” Marik said, holding an arm out in front of the thief. He turned back to the soldier, “… What are you? We’ve never met.”

The undead soldier’s eye focused on Marik, glimmering red as it let out a low chortle.

“Yes we have. It’s just been awhile. Don’t you remember… When you sank your blade into my chest… And stole my kingdom?” 

Marik brows furrowed for a brief moment before he let out a gasp. He stepped back slightly, his hand sliding away from his blade's handle

“It can’t be.”

“What? You know this guy?” The thief asked, turning to the blonde. Marik shook his head, expression growing sullen.

“Something like that,” he responded, looking away in disdain, “I had to kill this guy to save a unicorn. It’s the King of the West.”

The undead soldier started to cackle, its limbs rattling against the ground.

“I knew you’d end up here, cursed prince. I’m surprised its taken you so long though,” it said, “I’m surprised my traitorous son isn’t with you. Did he finally kill you in your sleep and run away? Or maybe he stole that unicorn for his own immortality-”

Marik kicked the soldier in the jaw, making sure that it broke with a loud ‘SNAP’.

“Don’t talk about Kek that way! He’s a lot more noble then you could ever be,” Marik hissed, growling under his breath when the soldier continued to laugh hollowly, “Besides. _I’m_ not dead. I just came here for retrieval.”

The soldier stopped, the light in its eye dimming briefly, “Oh? Are you here for something important? Or someone?”

“That’s none of your business,” Marik scoffed, “Although, if you would point us in the right direction, I might spare your life-“

The soldier laughed even more.

“My life? MY life? Silly boy. There’s no life left A-Ha! And if you don’t hurry, you just might end up like this cursed fool.”

The thief rolled his eyes at the vague threat. He had heard it all before, and knew that the things closest to Necrophades would do anything to steer them away from their mission. He scooped up the glowing rock and grabbed Marik’s arm.

“C’mon. It’s obvious this thing isn’t going to help us-“

“Oh! But I will!” The knight said sarcastically, watching as Marik came over to pull his sword free, “You can use all the help you need lest those marks of yours drag you down.”

Marik stopped. His hand was still poised on his blades handle, but he made no move to pull it free.

_“…”_

The knight laughed again, “Oh. Surely you’ve noticed by now. Those scars of yours?”

It leaned closer, its eye staring straight through the two of them.

“Have you forgotten what I said all those years ago?”

The soldier leaned closer, the glint of its metal armor visible in the orange glow. The thief caught the sight of some sort of dark mark where its heart would’ve been.

“You’ll become one with the dark lord, just like all those before you and I,” it said to Marik, “And where you go, there is no light. No life. And there is no escape!”

There was a flash from the side. The thief turned just in time, dodging a blade that came close to lopping off his head. His eyes widened at the sight of a skeletal arm wielding a sword on its own.

The blunt side cracked against his wrist, making him wince and drop their source of light.

“No-wait-“

In one quick arc of its blade, the knight shattered the orange crystal into pieces.

The shadows overcame the two immediately. 

Marik let out scream as a rush of darkness grasped at the two. The thief fought it away as much as he could, hearing it sweep Marik further away.

_“_ Marik!” 

The thief reached as far as he could into the dark. He saw the flashes of gold and lavender disappear into the shadows, drowned out as Marik fell away from his grasp. It was only when the purple haze vanish that the thief realized what happened. He fell to his knees, the glow from the remaining pieces of the crystal quickly fading without a source of magic nearby. The skeletal soldier started to cackle.

Sharp eyes flitted to it, a hand seizing its throat and nearly crushing it under his grasp.

“You!” The thief exclaimed, “What did you do?! Where’s Marik?”

The soldier cackled away, rattling its bones on the stone floor as it echoed all around them. Its voice seemed to grow with the descending shadows surrounding them. Eventually, it stiffened, looking dead into the thief’s gray eyes.

“I sent him to where _it_ is.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Where do you think we are?” Ryo asked lightly, gazing around. The two were currently walking through the large halls. Spires trailed upwards into the shadows far above, the floors like a sheet of dark glass that stretched endlessly.

“Doesn’t matter. We just need to find the other two,” Kek sniffed, eyes flitting wherever there was movement. For the most part, there were only little blobs of shadows that lingered about. None of them bothered to come closer, though they never stopped staring at the two with large dark orbs for eyes. Occasionally, they started making a strange clicking noise to each other, but were for the most part harmless.

Ryo stopped, getting Kek’s attention. Ahead of them were signs of a fight. They quietly hurried along, seeing the cracks along the floor and wall. A staircase ran up and above them in a spiral. 

Kek nudged some of the debris with his boot. Must’ve been something really big-

_“Kekekeke.”_

Kek quickly turned on his heel. Some of the little shadows retreated back, their clicking quieting briefly. He stared back at them. That noise. It didn’t sound like them. It sound more like-

“Kek?”

He quickly turned around, hand already poised around his blade’s handle. He halted when he saw Ryo looking at him with a raised brow.

“… Is something the matter?” He asked, eyes starting to fill with worry. Kek breathed heavily a few times before shaking away the feeling from before.

“No. Let’s keep going,” he dismissed, leading the way up the stairs. Ryo watched him for a moment before quickly following. 

The stairs going up seemed to stretch on forever. Once the floor was no longer in sight, it was hard to tell if they were even making progress. They walked silently for a few minutes, their footsteps being the only thing audible.

Even though they were going up the stairs at a steady pace, there was something around them that seemed to pull Kek down. Not necessarily the air, but… Something else. 

It made him uneasy and stiff, lingering on each step just a second longer then the last. He kept wanting to turn around and make sure Ryo was still there, even though he knew by the light that he was.

He bit his lip. This air that kept clawing at his being. It was like being back there in that canyon with that other part of Yuugi’s soul. Kek brushed is hand up against his bag, knowing full well what he was going to do if he saw that thing again.

“Kek.”

He paused, turning back towards Ryo. The unicorn had a frown on his lips, staring off to the side.

“Um. There’s something you ought to know.”

Kek turned to face him fully.

“Don’t… Well,” Ryo hesitated, cradling the small orb of light in both his hands, “We’re facing the thing that created Bakura and well. If worse comes to worse, I want you to run.”

Kek stepped closer, a strained look on his face. Ryo fidgeted even more under his gaze. Without hesitating, Kek scooped the other into his arms. He felt instant relief from the dread in the air.

“Stop that,” he said, “You and I both know it won’t come to that. We’re going to win. No matter what. Or die together.”

He tilted Ryo’s chin up, restraining himself from kissing those plump lips, “Besides. Yuugi gave us the-“

Suddenly, an overwhelming wave of dark energy rained down towards them. It caught the two off guard, each staggering against the pressure. 

When it relented, Ryo cast another round of barriers against the shadow magic. It was barely enough for the two to get their bearings, Kek falling to one knee. 

“… It’s him,” Kek sneered. Ryo frowned deeply, nodding to the other before they took off up the staircase. With the amount of magic radiating from above so suddenly, something must’ve happened. Ryo let out a gasp.

“Marik!” He said under his breath, quickening his pace. The unicorn must’ve sensed him. Kek cursed under his breath. If Marik was already facing off against the dark lord, then rushing in was their only option. If they were fast enough, maybe they could distract the dark lord long enough to make an escape. 

After another few minutes of running, Ryo slowed his pace down. Eventually, he came to a halt.

“What is it?” Kek asked, a few steps ahead. Ryo’s brows furrowed in concentration. He looked up and around them, then back down.

“… We’re not moving.”

“What?”

“We’re not going anywhere,” Ryo rephrased, starring at the wall again. In his free hand, light crackled into a bright ball. He flung his arm forward. Instead of hitting, however, the light phased right through the dark rock. Kek’s eyes widened.

A low, chilling laugh surrounded the pair. The wall and stairs suddenly melted away. Ryo pulled Kek towards him, holding the other light in front of them as it all shaped into a new room.

In front of them the laughter started to cease. A pair of red eyes peered out at the two of them.

“ **Looks like I get two more souls,”** a harsh voice whispered all around. 

Footsteps came out from the shadows. Ryo cast a brilliant light in his hands, the whole room becoming illuminated in the holy magic.

Despite that, the two gasped aloud at the sight of the demon before them. 

It was monstrous, easily three times their size with a dragon-like body covered in dark purple scales. With four sharp horns protruding from its skull and beady red eyes staring down at them, it wasn’t hard to guess that this was the dark lord. It let out a low throaty laugh that made the whole room shake. 

_“_ **Interesting. It seems you can cast away illusions,”** it said, “ **That’s a shame. It looks like you two won’t be spared the luxury of a quiet death.”**

The demon shifted lower, hunching down like a viper ready to strike. Ryo stepped in front of Kek, keeping the light raised before himself. The dark lord’s mouth twitched before it spread wider.

_“_ **Oh? So you were the creature of light that I sensed before,”** it breathed, **“It’s a pity my shadow of flames didn’t dispose of you. This holy magic is annoying.”**

Ryo started to shake, but it wasn’t from fear. Kek could see how his eyes were narrowed and burning bright, and knew right away what that look meant. Ryo wasn’t mad.

He was pissed.

“You,” Ryo growled, “You’re the one that did that to Yuugi.”

The dark lord’s expression didn’t change, staring back at the two with a lipless toothy grin.

Light crackled around Ryo’s clenched fists, though he didn’t try to make a move. The dark lord opened its mouth to let out another booming laugh. 

That’s when Kek heard _it._

**“ _Aren’t you afraid?”_**

He froze, suddenly feeling the warmth from his body drain away instantly. Somehow, his vision seemed to grow even darker. The piercing red eyes were directed only to him.

**“ _Aren’t you afraid, little king of mortal men?”_**

He shuddered, feeling the adrenaline in his body slowly slipping away and instead being replaced by a dead draining chill. When he looked up, the darkness around them seemed to have grown even larger, nearly blocking Ryo from his sight completely.

“Kek! What’s-

He blinked a few times, Ryo’s voice suddenly falling deaf on his ears. The light the unicorn held faded into darkness as silence stretched through the air.

 

Within a second, he was alone in the dark.

 

Kek tried to call out, but for some reason, his voice was silent. He tried to scream and there was nothing. His hands flew to his throat, running up his face desperately trying to figure out what was wrong.

 

_“_ **_Are you afraid of what will happen to him? Afraid that you won’t be able to stop it? That you will fail again?”_ **

 

He dug at his ears, trying to get the voice out of his head.

 

“It’s not real. It’s a trick,” Kek thought to himself. He groaned when the cold started to run all the way from his fingers to his toes.

 

His senses started to dull. Everything becoming even more muddled.

 

“… I…”

 

 

 

“Kek? Can you hear me?”

 

_He blinked a few times. The breeze had died down slightly, the rippling of the creek and waterfall still churning away. The bag with their things still sat innocently beside his blade and Ryo’s shoes. Kek looked down, the unicorn gazing up at him with bright garnet eyes._

 

_“… Is something wrong?” Kek asked. Ryo rolled his eyes._

 

_“I asked if you heard that noise just now,” he said, “It sounded like a wounded creature.”_

 

_Kek looked up, focusing on the area around him. The meadow where he once used as training grounds still stood empty, grass gently swaying in the breeze. Ignoring all the other sounds, there was definitely something nearby, rustling up the cliffside of the waterfall. Maybe something big._

 

_“Even if there was something, it’s none of our business,” he huffed, wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders even tighter, “Although, I guess we ought to head back to the palace now. Marik was planning a celebration for the end of the war sometime this-"_

 

_Ryo immediately pushed his arms away and got to his feet, “Then… We should go see what it is before we leave, right? What if it’s a person?”_

 

_Kek frowned deeply at the other. He never liked the thought of going out of the way for anyone, especially with how divided the people were towards having him as their new king. If anything, the reason they traveled for the day was to get away from all that nonsense._

 

_Just then, a shrill screech hit the air. Birds immediately took to the skies at the startling sound. The two didn’t react, though Ryo cast a look to the other. Kek shrugged his shoulders._

 

_“Well. I’m going to go see what it is,” Ryo said with a huff, running off along the edge of the river._

 

_“H-Hey! Hold on there!” Kek called after him. He grabbed his sword and followed the unicorn. Despite never coming here before, Ryo moved with a strange swiftness as if he had walked through the woods a hundred times, not even stopping when it got rougher or steeper._

 

_And it was only when Ryo had gotten to the top did they find out what it was._

 

_“Oh! It’s a wyvern!” Ryo called out as he hopped up the ledge. Kek was right behind him, giving a more cautious look up at the huffing noise._

 

_The unicorn was right, a large dragon-like creature lying on the ground near the water as it panted heavily. Obvious stab wounds were along its body, still trickling blood as it whined painfully._

 

_Kek grabbed Ryo’s leg, motioning for him to come back down. Kek had seen plenty of winged creatures like that before they had been outlawed, and knew that if this one was injured then trouble was probably following it._

 

_The unicorn ignored him, instead crawling up and slowly edging closer to the creature. The wyvern spotted him immediately, hissing loudly. Kek grabbed his blade._

 

_Ryo motioned to him to wait, eyes never leaving the winged beast. He slowly got to his feet, holding his hands up. The wyvern hesitated, but stayed tense as the unicorn crept closer._

 

_“Don’t worry,” Ryo reassured, “I’m here to help you.”_

 

_Ryo pressed his hands up to the wyvern, the beast stiffening. A soft glow surrounded the creature as it sighed deeply. Slowly, the wounds started to fade away._

 

_The light faded, and the wyvern stretched its leathery wings out. It took off immediately, wind cast off across the water and tree tops in waves. Ryo staggered for a moment before falling to his knees._

 

_“Ryo!” Kek exclaimed, heaving himself up onto the ledge. The unicorn simply laughed, standing shakily back up._

 

_“D-don’t worry!” He said, “Just… A little tired. I haven’t healed something that large in a long time! I’m not really at-well. I’m out of practice.”_

 

_Kek let out a sigh, looking down to find his footing down the cliffside, “Then lets go already!”_

 

_Ryo only took one step forward before something whistled through the air directly at him._

 

_He let out a faint gasp, body pitching forward. Kek’s eyes widened in horror, seeing an arrow sticking out from Ryo’s side as he fell against the ground._

 

_"Ryo!"_

 

_Kek jumped up as fast as he could and rushed forward._

 

_Suddenly, lightning shot through the woods at him._

 

_“Ack!”_

 

_The bright blue bolts shocked him to the core until he was seeing spots. As soon as they ceased Kek fell forward against the ground. His body spasmed every so often against his will, though his mind was alert and awake._

 

_Footsteps came closer. They were from heavy, metal boots of armor. Kek’s eyes widened at the sight of silver metal coming out from behind the woods._

 

No.

 

He didn’t want to remember this.

 

_“Well well well. Look what we have here. Come to your old stomping ground little prince?”_

 

_Kek growled. It was that damned captain of his father’s personal guard! He should’ve seen something like this coming, especially with how quiet the resistance had gone in the past few weeks._

 

_“Still don’t have much of an immunity against magic do you?” Keith chuckled, though it came off more uneasy, “I guess even the strongest have the simplest of weaknesses!”_

 

_Kek growled, trying to fight the jolts that set his nerves ablaze. When he gripped his sword and flopped along the ground, Keith let out a hoarse laugh._

 

_“If I knew that’s all I needed to take you down I wouldn’t have bothered in taking the unicorn back alive during the war!”_

 

_At the mention of Ryo, Keith’s expression suddenly turned dark. He glanced over his shoulder at the white-haired male._

 

_Ryo had managed to stay conscious. Blood quickly stained his white shirt, arrow still pierced in his side. He visibly winced, face going pale. Every time he tried to grab the wood, his hands started to burn._

 

_“Don’t think that you’ll be able to cope with that wound so quickly! Not with an arrow made from rowan,” Keith boasted. He pulled out a piece of parchment that had been folded over a few times, “I’ve already read through Mutoh’s notes from the last time we met, so there’s no tricks you’ll be pulling on us this time!”_

 

_The ex-captain turned on his heel, now eyeing Kek. He whistled, loud flapping suddenly rising from the tree tops._

 

_Kek tried to rise up to his elbows, only to get slammed back down by something. He gasped, the weight against his whole body heating up painfully. He turned enough to see that it was another wyvern trying to crush him under its claws. It was smaller than the one from before, but no doubt the same type of creature._

 

_Ryo suddenly let out a loud wail, rolling onto his back as he clutched his side. The arrow from before was now lying on the ground. But the bleeding hadn’t stopped, red streams trickling down Ryo’s fingers._

 

_Keith tossed something back towards Kek. It was the parchment, fluttering down to the ground until it landed innocently in the grass._

 

_“Think of this as a little memento,” Keith leered, “I won’t need that if I have the real thing."_

 

No No No!

 

_Keith grinned widely, striding over. Kek growled, gritting his teeth until his jaw ached._

 

_“You make one-more move-and I’ll-kill you!”_

 

_Keith ignored the threat, hauling Ryo up. Ryo’s knees buckled, body only held up by Keith’s fist wound into his shirt._

 

_“Don’t worry! It takes more than a mortal wound to kill a unicorn,”Keith said, gaze flickering to Ryo,“Though you’re gonna wish you were dead!”_

 

_He punctuated his point with a swift punch into Ryo’s stab wound. Ryo let out a scream. Kek saw red._

 

_Keith didn’t stop either, fist swinging wildly in the air._

 

_“Can’t even fight back can you! You take everything away and you can’t bother to fight? Miserable creature!”_

 

_Kek was helpless, unable to move at every pained cry and moan of his name. His fingers clawed at the ground, roaring out into the open air._

 

_"K-Kek! P-Please!"_

 

_Ryo continued to cry out to him, Keith laughing just as hard._

 

_Kek screamed._

 

_He screamed until he grew hysterical._

 

_It built up against his throat, until finally he couldn’t anymore. Something else built up against his will, drowning out all other noise._

 

_He broke out into a laugh._

 

_“_ **_You failed!”_ ** _A voice like his own said, welling up through his throat, “_ **_Failed failed failed! How could you fail so easily!”_ **

 

_He choked on his breath, trying to fight against the thing clawing away at his insides. It wasn’t true. It wasn’t true!_

 

**_And you’ll fail again and again and again._**

 

**_You._ **

 

**_Will._ **

 

Kek let out a scream. He screamed until his throat burned. Until that voice was drowned out and everything started to come back into focus. Darkness stretched through his vision, Ryo’s light being the only drop of white against it.

And he could see the dark lord. Still standing there as if nothing had happened. Its red cold stare still threatening the two of them.

It slowly raised up an arm, the only bit of movement. Kek’s breath choked in his throat. 

He couldn’t react. He quickly realized that Ryo wasn’t moving either, as if time itself had stopped except for the demon before them.

“ **That human. The one you are looking for,”** the dark lord hissed out in a clear whisper, “ **He is still. Out there. Under my control now. I wonder what would happen… If I…”**

The dark lord poised its claws out. Straight at Ryo.

NO NO NO!

Kek shakily grabbed a knife from his bag, clenching the blade tightly until pain radiated up his arm and blood ran down his fingertips. The adrenaline seared through his whole body.

With one quick move, Kek reached into his bag and withdrew the box Yuugi gave them. As soon as he unclasped it, light poured out from within.

Kek winced against it, reaching inside with all his might as magic poured out in a flurry against the shadows. When he pulled his hand out, a white blade slid out in a display before all three of them.

It was the thing that Marik’s sister had told them of.

The one thing that could kill the dark lord.

The holy sword.

Kek tightened his grip around the handle, feeling the pure light magic searing his palms with its intensity. He didn’t even flinch, remembering the warning that Yuugi had given them when first showing them. As long as he didn’t hesitate, it would work. 

It needed to!

As soon as the silvery blade appeared in all its brilliance, the darkness retreated back. The dark lord's mouth opened wide **, "That blade...!"**

 

Kek raised the sword high, charging forward with a shout.

“You’re not taking him away from me!”

 

…

 

He had only taken two steps before the light of the holy blade vanished in an instant.

Kek blinked numbly, turning to look up to the sword in confusion. 

But instead of the white silver handle, all he saw was a bloody stump where his right arm had been.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

...

...

...

 

There was no light magic here. No Ryo. No crystal. No one but him. 

Nothing but floating in the endless impending dread. Whispers creeping up from beyond, slowly getting closer. Marik’s’ breath came in quickening pants, a cold sweat building on his face.

He was terrified. 

“… T-thief?… A-Any-one?”

A presence came up from behind him. Marik turned, fighting to see anything. He swallowed hard.

He held out his hand, reciting a fire spell. It took him a few tries, his voice quivering and throat contracting in the cold. Eventually, a small bud of flames sprouted from his hand.

But the second he saw the one in front of him, he nearly let the flame die.

“Bakura!”

There he was. Bound up in the twisted shadows with pools of blood and darkness draining off him. Some parts of his body were still visible through the binds, though it was obvious that he was no longer human.

It was once and only once that Marik had seen Bakura in his more demonic form, back in the homeland. It was when he was summoned to Kek’s side after Ryo had been taken by the old king’s forces. Even in the clear daylight, Bakura radiated sinister darkness that could’ve easily devoured them all that day, spurred on by Kek’s desperation and rage.

But with how broken and twisted his demon had become, Marik would’ve gladly faced off Bakura that day a hundred times more.

His once pale skin was splotched dark as if he had been burned, only parts of his face and chest visible. Dark horns sprouted out from between flat silver locks. His limbs had dragon-like claws, though they bent in a way that were most likely broken. Faintly, Marik was also able to see a long dark tail and torn up leathery wings. But what was more worrying, was how he hadn’t responded to Marik’s call.

Marik rushed forward, eyes focused only on the silver haired demon hanging limply in the air. 

“Ba-“

He stopped, breath catching in his throat as a harsh chill slid up his spine. 

There was something behind him.

He couldn’t hear it, but he _knew_ there was something standing just a hair away from him. Marik swallowed deeply, eyes steeling themselves as he turned to face whatever creature was hidden here in the dark.

When he did, Marik’s heart stopped.

...

...

...

 

“… Rishid?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Last chapter! Maybe there’ll be an epilogue, but I think it’s pretty conclusive for this story *waggles eyebrows*

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_It was dark._

 

_Endlessly so._

 

_Even though the light of the stars and the full moon were out, they couldn’t reach the deepest part of the palace. Not that it needed to._

 

_The second the torchlight came into view he started to panic even more, struggling against the firm grip holding his arms._

 

_As he was dragged forward, he couldn’t even scream. He couldn’t fight._

 

_The priests and seers of their kingdom looked on, preparations for the ritual on hand. He swallowed hard at the sight of the large oiled blades sitting upon some sort of alter. An ancient statue loomed over them, cracks and wearing in all places._

 

_He wanted to plead to them all. Beg and maybe find that they would offer aid to their prince. But with the spell already in place over him, his cries were deafened before they even left his lips._

 

_And as the magic took ahold of his body, forcing him to kneel before the alter, there were no bonds to struggle against._

 

_Despite that, he didn’t stop. He couldn’t._

 

_This was-_

 

_He didn’t want-_

 

_Footsteps came up from the darkness, almost frantically. One of the priests made a sound._

 

_“My lord,” they said, “We have everything prepared… Where is Rishid?”_

 

_“Never mind him. We don’t need his kind here,” the king snapped, not halting his pace as he strode up to the alter. He raised his arms. Red stained his sleeves._

 

_“Oh goddess of this land. I your devoted servant seek your aid.”_

 

_The air suddenly twisting as magic hummed alive. The priests started to chant under their breaths, sounding like an ominous choir casting a curse._

 

_“Please. Give us your power! Bestow upon our people the might to strike down our enemies!”_

 

_He grit his teeth, hands tightening into fists. He stared out into the dark, hoping for some miracle. For some one to come and put a stop to it all._

 

_The second he felt the first blade slice into his flesh, that hope was lost._

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Out of every demon in the infernal realm, every horrid person in the world that he had to face up until now. Why. Why did it have to be _him._

It had to be a trick. Some sort of mirage!

But. 

The more Marik stood there in the faint fire light, the more the haunting image of his previous caretaker and most loyal servant came into clearer view.

Unlike the King of the West who was reduced to bones and shadow magic, Rishid looked the same as the day that he had died. He wore the same gold armor and purple cape that had been torn to shreds. Scuff marks along the now tarnished metal. But what was worse was his face. Expression darkened, color drained away with skin creeping of death. And when he stared down at Marik, the hardened eyes that bore the faintest glimmer of care and compassion were gone.

In his eyes, there was nothing.

Marik swallowed heavily, unable to catch his breath. His hand started to shake horribly, the fire in his palm flickering dangerously low.

How? How was he here? Was that even the real Rishid? Or was this an illusion? It had to be.

He was aware of the shadows building around the two of them, slithering all about like vipers readying to strike. Marik flinched when Rishid finally spoke.

“ _Master Marik,”_

Marik’s voice choked in his throat, eyes wide as the large man reached down and grabbed the handle of his blade. Unsheathing it revealed a large, black metal sword with red sigils all along the hilt. Rishid bent down low, his blade drawn back.

_“… Forgive me.”_

Rishid rushed at him in a blink of an eye.

“AH!”

Marik yelped as his feet tripped over themselves. He fell backwards, never hitting the ground as Rishid barely swung past him. He stayed suspended like that, just a hairs breath away from being sliced in the throat. Rishid’s dead stare fell down at him.

Marik took uneven breaths, the shock still making his nerves twitch. He flinched.

The larger man swung the blade higher before bringing it down. Marik panicked and dove out of the way.

Rishid swung his leg around and hit Marik straight in the gut. Marik was launched off to the side with a pained gasp. 

He turned around midair, steadying himself as he let the fire in his hand burn a bit brighter. He bit his lip when he felt it get too hot.

_“Marik.”_

He flinched at the voice speaking to him. Even though it was coming from that thing that looked like Rishid, it had to be a trick. There was no way that it could really be him. Isis had even said that Rishid had moved on. So why?

“Why? Why do you look like Rishid?!” Marik exclaimed. There was the faintest bit of sullenness on the other’s face before he raised the sword again.

“ _Master Marik. It is me,”_ he said. Marik shook his head.

“Yeah right. You’re just trying to trick me!” Marik said, taking a hold of his own blade. But even as he made the declaration out loud, it was obvious that he didn’t believe it. Rishid’s shoulders sank slightly, though his face held no change.

_“I know it is hard to believe my master, but it is true,”_ he said, reaching up and touching the side of his scared face, _“It was because of that day. The day that I failed to protect you. The day that I had to stop the king.”_

Marik’s eyes widened. The fire in his hand grew dangerously hot, singing his fingertips. Rishid shook his head.

_“I had hoped that maybe by saving you from such a fate, perhaps your soul would be saved,”_ he said, gaze hard, _“I must’ve been wrong for you to be here at the end of it all. After all, you carry the same markings on your own back.”_

His gaze steeled, frame growing stiff. Marik swallowed hard.

_“The war that plagued our country even claimed my master,”_ Rishid lamented, raising his blade again.

Marik shook his head, “No. You’re wrong. I… My- _Our_ home was saved. Our people were drawn out of the dark and back into the light.”

If Rishid was able to hear him, Marik couldn’t tell. Though, he desperately wanted him to. After all, his one regret was not helping Rishid see the end of the war.

Marik stood taller, trying not to let his gaze waiver as he stared ahead. Even if this was an illusion-no-even if it wasn’t, Marik knew he couldn’t run away. If he could get past Rishid, then he could get to Bakura.

Rishid charged again with a thrust of the dark blade.

Marik dodged his swing entirely, not bothering with any blocks as Rishid’s blade swiped wildly at him. He was surprised by how quickly the other was able to strike with such a heavy sword, but didn’t question it. Not when he was able to see the blindspots in Rishid’s attacks.

“I’m sorry about this!”

Marik thrusted his sword up under Rishid’s arm through his shoulder between the tarnished armor. Darkened blood splashed out into the void. Unsurprisingly, Rishid didn’t react. 

Rishid’s arm came around in a wide punch. Marik ducked in time, sliding his sword free and slicing through the armor at Rishid’s waist. More blood flooded down, but it didn’t stop Rishid’s movements at all. If anything, he seemed to get faster, broad swings slowly coming closer and closer.

Eventually, Marik had to retreat back a few paces, sweat now trickling down his brow as he tried to catch his breath. He bit his lip, both in thinking of a strategy and how the flame in his hand was starting to burn his palm the longer the fight went on. 

He didn’t dare let it go out. Not when there were dozens of shadows pawing at both their feet every time it wavered.

Rishid stood back up, blade lowered. Over his shoulder Marik could still faintly make out Bakura’s outline. He grit his teeth.

There had to be a way to beat Rishid. He wasn’t alive, that was obvious by the scars embedded upon Rishid’s face-

Marik gasped, blinking a few times in realization. Of course!

He took a stance, keeping the flame close as he brought his sword up slightly. He ran his right thumb against the sharp side until red stained it. He rubbed his index finger against it, taking steady breaths. He just needed one opening!

Marik calmed himself, fist clenched and blade sheathed again. Rishid held no emotion, standing taller as darkness poured out from his wounds.

Marik inhaled sharply, holding the fire in his left palm before rushing forward. He went straight for Rishid’s right- his weaker side.

“ _Nice try!”_

Rishid raised his blade high before bringing it straight down. Marik halted and jumped before it came down. Sliding quickly, Marik charged again.

“Sorry about this Rishid!”

Marik raised his bloodied hand, reeling back in a punch. 

Rishid only had to look towards him before the shadows coming from his wounds rushed at Marik. The blonde flinched, throwing his hand with the flame up to try and fight the darkness that pushed him back.

The recoil was just enough for Rishid to seize through it and grab a hold of Marik’s outstretched left arm. He was swung around with a gasp.

There were no walls or floor to hit, but the pressure was enough for Marik to lose his breath the second Rishid stopped. He hung limply as Rishid dropped the blade he held. It faded into the dark.

Marik let out another gasp as Rishid seized his throat.

“Gck!”

With his free hand, Marik reached as hard as he could. His bloodied fingertips could almost reach! Marik choked, trying to draw in a breath against the tight grip. His vision grew blurry.

“… _If only I had gotten there in time. Then maybe the curse of our kingdom wouldn’t have reached you.”_

Marik could see the misery in Rishid’s face, the defeat in his lifeless eyes. It tore him up inside just as much as the day that he died. Marik let the flame in his left hand burn as hard as he could. His flesh sizzled against the heat.

But Rishid didn’t let go. Instead, his grip tightened.

“ _… I’m sorry.”_

Rishid gripped his left wrist tighter until there was a harsh ‘SNAP!’ Marik choked back a cry, unable to keep the fire alit. Darkness overcame them both.

 

The cursed overbearing dark.

 

Marik’s chest heaved, panicking even more. 

 

He couldn’t move, blindly flailing his free arm and legs out.

 

He felt his lungs clenching, trying to catch a breath as Rishid continued to choke every bit of air out.

 

He was trapped.

 

Trapped in the dark again.

 

The burning on his hand seemed to radiate up his arm and into his core.

 

He was being devoured by the shadows that had tried to claim him before.

 

And Rishid wouldn’t be the one to drag him out.

…

 

…

 

…

 

“ _Why didn’t it work?!”_

 

_It was painful. So painful._

 

_It was as if there was fire searing through his whole being. Every slice and swipe of metal never dulled. If he could, he would’ve passed out from the pain._

 

_Blood. There was blood everywhere._

 

_“I must’ve forgotten something,” the king muttered under his breath, “Unless…”_

 

_He turned around. His expression was dark, unwavering. He stepped up, looking down at the small huddled body lying on the alter. Blood seeped down onto the stone steps._

 

_“H-Hold on my lord,” one of the priests said, “We can’t resort to-”_

 

_“Silence!” The king snapped, “Or maybe you would rather be the one laying on that alter.”_

 

_The priest cringed back. The others looked apprehensive as the king’s grip tightened around the bloodied kukri. A small hand reached up towards him, shaking._

 

_“…F… Fa… Fa…ther…”_

 

_A hand reached towards his. Instead of taking it, the king ran it through the other's hair._

 

_“… Be still. It will be over-AHG!”_

 

_The priests and seers all gasped, though none of them moved._

 

_The king fell to his knees, a knife sticking out of his back. One of the seers let out gasp._

 

_“R-Rishid!”_

 

_The king growled, turning around. Panting on the other side of the room, was Rishid. Blood ran down the side of his face, blinding him in one eye._

 

_“What… Are you-“_

 

_Rishid yelled out as he ran forward. There was another knife in his hand, poised to strike fast._

 

_The king grunted, barely able to dodge after exhausting himself. He batted away the quick strikes with the kukri, stance uneven as he stumbled._

 

_“Why? Why are you still alive?!” He growled, “You should be dead you useless scum-GCK!”_

 

_He was punched in the jaw, Rishid’s hand winding into his shirt. He shouted as he plunged the knife into the other’s chest._

 

_“I’m. I’m going to… I’m going to keep him safe!” Rishid yelled,“I… Made a promise!”_

 

_Marik let out a small whimper._

 

_A promise._

 

_Promise…_

 

…

 

…

 

No. 

 

No!

 

He couldn’t lose here! 

 

Not when he was so close!

 

Not when he just needed to reach forward, even if it meant leaning into the darkness!

 

Because. In that darkness.

 

_He_ was waiting.

 

Marik clenched his broken hand, feeling Rishid’s grip on it still. With his remaining breath, choked out a single word.

 

_“L…Luo…na…zun._ ”

 

Light flashed in his broken hand. A shrill whistle pierced the air. Barely a blink of light radiated out. But it was enough.

The shadows vanished in an instant, Rishid’s grip loosening against the holy magic. 

Marik inhaled sharply, and threw his bloodied fingers forward and onto Rishid’s scars.

“Release!”

The second he anointed the other, Marik was thrown back by a rush of energy. He was tossed and flipped around, taking deep fulfilling breaths. 

When he stopped, he winced, realizing that the spell burnt all along his right forearm. Despite the pain, he drew another flame, eyes flickering up.

Rishid’s face was now engulfed in dark fire. It grew larger, stretching further around him. The shadows that had once poured from his open wounds halted. 

But he wasn’t in pain. Instead, there was a look of surprise on his face.

“ _Marik_ ,” Rishid said, hand reaching up and rubbing against his face.“ _How did… How did you-“_

“This was… The only way…. I could… Beat you,” Marik said hoarsely, rubbing his neck and wincing when his wrist twisted too fast, “If those scars really are the thing that kept you here, then this was what would set you free…”

Marik took a few more breaths. He kept his gaze low, feeling the dark energy ebbing away along with the remaining bit of Rishid’s soul.

_“How…”_

Marik shook his head, watching as the faded scars upon Rishid’s face dissolved away. The blonde let out a deep sigh.

“I learned it from a demon. Ironic, huh?”

Bakura had wanted to use the spell that first year after they had merged the kingdoms, wishing for the scars on Marik’s back to be healed away. Back then, Marik still couldn’t trust the sly demon. It was too convenient in his eyes for there to be a spell that could wipe away dark magic as deep as his father’s.

Although. There was another reason Marik couldn’t wipe away the scars so easily.

Marik glanced over his shoulder, seeing Bakura’s still body still suspended within the shadows. He hadn’t moved the whole time. The empty pit in his stomach seemed to drop even more.

“ _Master Marik.”_

He turned back around. Rishid’s expression was no longer filled with sorrow, but with resolve. He walked toward him, fight lost in his steps. And as the last of the cursed markings were fizzled away in purple flames, Rishid’s form started to turn to ash. 

He knelt down, hand taking Marik’s. He bowed low.

When he raised his head again, the life had started to return to Rishid’s golden eyes.

That was the last thing he saw before Marik was left alone in the dark once more.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

He gripped his hand, despite the throbbing it caused. With a deep sigh, he took a strip of bandages from his bag and fashioning a splint with his teeth.

 

He winced against the stiff pain, tears pressing the corners of his eyes.

 

Marik flexed his hand and quickly blinked, knowing that he still had a mission.

 

But. 

 

His vision was still blurred. His face felt hot. He pressed his fingers up to his cheek.

 

Tears.

 

And they wouldn’t stop running down his face, flowing freely into the dark.

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

When they entered the room and stood before the hideous beast that commanded the infernal realm, Ryo could hardly contain the anger that sparked within him. Maybe it was the nature of the magic they possessed. Opposites always clashing with each other.

Although, despite also being a demon, Bakura’s magic was different. Chaotic, but beautifully so. Destructive, but controlled. 

Here, standing before the dark lord Necrophades, Ryo could feel the pure evil radiating off it. The same evil that had invaded that temple and swept Bakura away. The same evil that tore Yuugi’s soul apart and twisted it into something else.

Ryo had to calm himself, taking steady breaths. As much as he wanted to charge forward without any care, he needed to be smart. They came to find Marik, but it was just bad luck that they had come across this thing instead. Ryo rubbed the spot where he had the Empress’ charm before. 

The dark lord started to laugh hollowly, as if neither of them posed a threat.

Ryo made sure his magic was cast around the two of them at its limit. If he could keep Kek close, then hopefully he couldn’t be swayed by the foul aura tainting the room.

He felt his eyes droop, stance swaying at taking the brunt of the dark energy. Ryo shook the lethargic feeling away.

“ **You must be getting tired,”** the demon said aloud, “ **Wouldn’t you feel better if you just let go?”**

Ryo glared at the beast, feeling his magic tense slightly. The dark lord started to laugh.

‘This is bad,’ Ryo thought, ‘I don’t know how long I can last at this rate. We need to hurry and find Marik and Bakura before-‘

It had barely been five seconds of the dark lord laughing before Kek started screaming. It was so sudden that Ryo nearly jumped out of his skin. 

He turned, seeing the other fall to his knees.

“Kek?! What’s-“

Kek abruptly stopped, eyes wide and staring up at the ceiling. His mouth was still agape, stretched as if he were still screaming out to the heavens.

“…”

Ryo held his breath, waiting for a response from the other. The dark lord went silent as well, red eyes beacons in the dark. Ryo swallowed deeply, hand reaching out slightly.

“Kek-“

Kek pulled out a knife and grasped it tightly, blood quickly flowing out between his fingertips. Ryo gasped, then turned to the dark lord. It bore no expression, still staring out at the two from across the room. Ryo held up his palm, holy magic crackling from it.

“What did you-“

Suddenly, Kek rushed past him and charged at the demon, pulling out the box that Yuugi gave them.

There was a blinding flash that erupted from the box, a blade of pure light pouring out from it as Kek raised it above himself and jumped at the dark lord. The light flashed all around them as if it had no limit, growing twice its size within seconds. Ryo drew a hand up, unable to bear the light.

“You’re not taking him away from me!”

Just as quickly as the light appeared, it faded. Ryo glanced up, gasping.

He watched in horror as Kek’s body suddenly fell forward, blood gushing from where his right arm had been. It had been vaporized.

The holy sword was tossed high, spinning through the air before sliding against the floor. The blade vanished, leaving behind the glowing handle that quickly dimmed in the shadows.

The dark lord let out another laugh as Kek crumpled to the floor.

“KEK!”

Ryo bolted over as fast as he could, knowing that Kek only had a few seconds before he bled out on the floor.

He slid to his knees, hands hovering in the air as he tried not to focus on the blood spilling out. Ryo swallowed hard, seeing the clean cut where Kek’s arm was loped off just below the shoulder on his bicep.

“H-Hold on-I-I can-"

His hands trembled as he pressed them closer. The magic between Ryo’s fingers was wavering as blood continued to trickle between them. His eyes flicked to the assassin, who was completely unresponsive.

Ryo bit his lip. He needed to make it stop! He just needed to make it stop!

But as he tried to steady his magic surrounding them and focus more onto the other, the more Ryo was able to feel what was wrong with Kek. 

That foul magic. The magic that was bearing down on them this very moment had infected his human, burning his hands as it clashed with the healing artes. But. How? When did-

Ryo blinked, then cursed under his breath. They had been separated for too long! Kek had been in the infernal realm by himself for too long! No wonder he couldn’t-

“ **Oh ho ho ho! What a pity.”**

Ryo cringed, remembering the dark lord was still hovering over them both. He slowly turned, trying to hide the panic in his face. The hideous creature before them grinned, lipless smile gleaming in the holy light that was fading.

The unicorn swallowed hard, mind frantically going in circles as his magic wavered between healing and protecting. 

He needed to save Kek.

He needed to find Marik.

He needed to beat this thing!

With fury replacing his panic, Ryo turned to retrieve the holy sword. Even if he couldn’t handle the amount of energy it held, at least he’d be able to keep that thing away-

Ryo froze. The blade was gone.

“ **Looking for this?”**

Ryo flinched, looking up to see that the dark lord had plucked the blade handle up from the ground between its claws.

“ **You two are nothing compared to my power,”** the dark lord said, hardly caring how the handle sizzled against it, **“Not just anyone can wield such a weapon, obviously. But judging by this, you probably ran into the other little fool that dared to challenge me.”**

The dark lord tossed the blade up into the air, the shadows curling around the handle as they faded and fought to contain the holy magic, “ **Tsk tsk. I’m not surprised he didn’t show up with you. The little coward was probably scared I’d rip his soul apart a second time.”**

Ryo growled, fighting off the urge to shoot the dark lord with everything he had. He pursed his lips, knowing that just responding would probably rile him up too much. Instead, he tore a strip off his shirt and quickly tied it tightly around Kek’s wound. 

“ **… What’s wrong? Don’t want to try and fight me yourself?”** The dark lord’s voice purred, now a calm hiss. Ryo shuddered, feeling the darkness radiating throughout the room intensify. It let out another scoff, “ **Oh. I take it that you would rather sit by and wait for someone else to come save you? It’s not like you can do anything on your own anyway.”**

Ryo grit his teeth, trying to focus only on helping Kek. But his magic was wavering. He _couldn’t_ focus.

“ **Maybe. You should’ve dragged that sorcerer along with you. At least he would’ve served a nice distraction-”**

“SHUT UP!”

Ryo shouted as he threw his fist forward. Raw holy magic shot out and struck the side of the dark lord’s face. It grunted, stepping back.

He was breathing hard now, anger rising up into his being. Ryo stared defiantly up at the demon, feeling the air rise in temperature at his magic bubbling up around him.

Even though he knew the dark lord was trying to bait him, he didn’t care! Hell. If he made enough of a commotion, maybe Marik would be able to find him. Then they both could kick this thing’s ass and take Bakura back by force!

When the dark lord rose back up, the place where Ryo had struck already healed, steam sizzling from the spot in dark clouds.

“ **It’s going to take more than that to take me on,”** it said, fist raised. Ryo threw his hands forward, the shield surrounding him and Kek getting brighter.

But the dark lord’s punch threw Ryo back, the shield somehow still holding up. Ryo slid against the floor, grabbing it and rolling back up as fast as he could.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Kek was thrown back as well, but remained motionless.

The dark lord’s jaw cracked a bit, eyes strained on the unicorn. Ryo guessed it was planning a bigger attack. He didn’t have much time!

His mind went around in circles, trying to come up with a plan. Should he try and get the sword back? What if he couldn’t handle the power? Maybe try another frontal attack? Focus on deflecting the shot?

His eyes landed on the floor.

“There!” Ryo exclaimed, motioning with his hands and chanting a spell as fast as he could. Fire started to erupt between the dark lord’s teeth.

With a shout and burst of energy, Ryo ran forward and threw his fists down into the floor as hard as he could. It broke away instantly, shattering into pieces. The dark lord sank immediately, its attack halting as it reached out to try and claw at the remaining floor.

As fast as he could, Ryo built up holy magic unto his hands, throwing a large shot out at the dark lords claws. A shrill whistle went through the air before it hit.

The dark lord roared as it fell down into the dark abyss. The floor shook as its body tore away at the walls.

Ryo stumbled against the rumbling, jumping when the ceiling started to fall. He gasped, quickly turning back. Kek!

“Hold on!” He exclaimed, holding his hands out as a barrier appeared from above. The ceiling collapsed down, the shield turning the stone into dust as it hit. Kek let out a groan, body shifting slightly.

“ **Unicorn!”**

Ryo turned, only to get whipped by something. It came so fast he was thrown off his feet. Before he could realize what it was, the dark acid had splashed against his face and arms.

He choked back a cry, hunched over on his hands and knees. The dark lord’s laughs echoed all around as it fell.

Ryo tried to wipe the acidic liquid away, burning his palms as he did so, but it had caught in his throat. If he were mortal, then he would’ve been dead within seconds. But even with his healing abilities fighting off the foul shadow magic, the intense pain nearly made him pass out.

Through bleary eyes, Ryo tried to find Kek. The light surrounding them ebbing away.

The floor started to shake again. Ryo turned, eyes widening in shock at the larger, more demonic creature that rose up.

The dark lord started to chuckle as its form continued to contort and morph. Thick purple muscles and claws grew out. Giant wings stretched into the sky, five times as large as the room they were just in. Just now. That wasn’t its true form?!

Before he could react, the dark lord swept its hand across the room, throwing Ryo aside. He crashed against the wall, falling to the floor as he lost his breath.

“ **Oh what a shame. I really though you had something better up your sleeves,”** the dark lord cackled, “ **But I guess that’s what happens when you face a god!”**

Ryo struggled to get back up. But the dark magic that hit was quickly eating away at his being, making his vision jerk and whole world spin. Ryo attempted to cast a spell, only managing a garbled croak.

The dark lord, no longer interested in him, stared down at Kek. Ryo let out a gasp.

“ **Don’t worry. I won’t let this one expire,”** the dark lord purred, shadows tearing through the remains of Ryo's shield, “ **As soon as I steal his soul and lock it away, I’ll be sure to twist this vessel into something my own. And who knows. Maybe he’ll be just as entertaining as Bakura. Especially with such… Madness.”**

Kek didn’t move as the dark lord dragged his body up into the air. Blood continued to drip through the torn clothwhere his right arm once was.

No!

“… **Let me ask you,”** the dark lord hissed out, “ **Would you prefer to go before I turn him into my own creation? Or would you like to die by his hands instead?”**

“!!!”

The dark lord scoffed before tilting Kek’s face up with one claw.

No no no!

He couldn’t let that monster take Kek away! 

He couldn’t let it turn him into a merciless demon!

Fighting against the pain, Ryo stood back up, concentrating and pouring his entire being into one spell. He breathed hard, throat and lungs now on fire. 

He couldn’t beat this demon. It was foolish of them to think they stood a chance without a plan.

But! Ryo wasn’t about to give in!

Ryo forced it all together, pushing and pushing until if felt like his body would tear apart. He tore at his own soul, pushing every bit of unrestrained magic forward. He grit his teeth, feeling the seal against his power starting to push back.

“…!!!”

The faint images of Bakura razing through the desert and slaughtering countless flashed in his mind. The fear of that beast made him weak. He felt the holy magic waiver in his hands.

Ryo shook his head, forcing Diva’s memories away. No. That wouldn’t happen again. That’s why they were there in the first place. And Ryo would be damned if he let Kek succumb to the wickedness that had devoured Bakura. And they weren’t going to let Bakura fall back down that dark path!

Ryo fought against the pain, desperately forcing the raw holy magic to fight back the dark lord. 

The dark lord backed away as the light surrounded the assassin. Ryo didn’t stop pouring his soul into his attack, roaring out as he made sure Kek would survive.

_He’s not taking you away from me!_

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

… But despite his best, it wasn’t enough.

The magic became unbearable. Unlike before in the canyon, the poison on his face grew burning hot. And the wound from Yuugi’s soul started to sizzle through his being. Ryo gasped before collapsing against the ground.

There was a pause as the light surrounding them dimmed. Ryo turned on his side, trying to seek out Kek. To his relief, Kek was free from the dark lord’s grip.

But that demon was still there.

“ **Trying to keep your human alive? What a waste,”** it chastised, “ **You of all creatures should know humans aren’t good for anything. They only serve to destroy and be destroyed.”**

When it tried to reach towards Kek, a sharp white barrier shocked it away. It tried again, finding that the shadows couldn’t pierce as easily through this shield. It threw a punch, getting knocked back. The dark lord hissed against the pain before glancing towards Ryo.

Ryo winced against the empty sting of his stab wound from Yuugi’s soul. It must’ve been triggered somehow, leaving his limbs numb and hollow.

He had to get up! 

But.

He couldn’t.

The horrific energy pouring off the dark lord suddenly felt like it was weighing him down. With all his protection going towards Kek, there was nothing between him and the horrid creature standing before him.

Without a sound, the shadows shifted around his shoulders and dragged Ryo up into the air. He winced when they tightened around his burnt neck. The dark lord leaned closer.

“ **It's a shame. I can’t get to that human while you’re around. I guess you _won’t_ be able to see my next creation,”** it said, eyes narrowing with glee. Its mouth snapped open, sharp fangs and endless rows of teeth revealed as its jaw stretched beyond humanly imaginable.

Ryo cringed at its heated breath, his eyes watering from the air ripe with death. From the corner of his eye, he could see Kek’s half lidded gaze straining to see him. The shadows tightened around him.

“ **Goodbye. Unicorn.”**

Suddenly, an alarming shout pierced the air. There was a flash and something went slicing towards them. The dark lord howled out.

Ryo felt the shadows dissolve away. He started to fall before a body jumped and grabbed a hold of him, lowering him to the floor with one arm still hooked around his shoulders. The pain on his throat and face lessened somewhat, a soft light flooding his blurred vision.

The dark lord let out a sneer, “ **Looks like you got out again, thief.”**

When his eyes fluttered open, Ryo was shocked to see he was facing a dark-skinned man with silver hair and a deep scar running down his eye. The unicorn was even more shocked to see that the man was glaring up at the dark lord, the holy blade in his hand.

Those darkened grey eyes glanced down at him, a faint flash of gentleness within them.

Ryo’s chest fluttered. 

This feeling! Somehow, Ryo knew him.

The dark lord scoffed down at them, gripping onto the place where the sword had cut its arm. Not enough to cut through, but a large blow.

“Yeah imagine that,” the stranger smirked, holding the blade up even more. The dark lord stood taller, wings suddenly spreading out from its back.

**“I’ll have to throw you down an even deeper hole next time. But then again,”** the beast said, **“That vessel of yours went back on our deal. I don’t need you around anymore, Bakura.”**

Ryo let out a gasp.

_Bakura?!_

The stranger loosened his grasp around Ryo, standing up and taking a stance against the dark lord. The blade in his hands flashed, more so then when Kek wielded it. 

Except it wasn’t out of control like before. Now, its light was concentrated into one place. 

“Well if our deal’s broken, then I guess there’s no reason for me to stick around,” the stranger said, smirk falling as his expression hardened,“You might’ve been able to take me out before, but it’s not going to be as easy this time.”

The dark lord growled, before roaring out. Ryo gripped his ears, the floor cracking. The man scooped Ryo up under one arm, jumping back as the dark stone caved downward. When they landed, he was set down again. From the corner of his eye, Ryo could see Kek lying close by.

“You must be the unicorn,” the man said, glancing down briefly before facing the dark lord, “… Marik is near."

Ryo let out a small sound. He met Marik? When? Or could he really be-

The man charged forward, slicing through the shadows that surged at him when the dark lord retreated backward.

Ryo stared in awe, watching as the white-haired man sprinted all around the room, swinging the sword and batting away every tendril and swipe the dark lord had to offer.

It was as if he and the sword were one.

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

The darkness was lonesome.

 

Despite living within it for millennia, becoming one with it for his own purposes, it held nothing for it.

 

It only stole from him.

 

It ripped him apart and twisted him into something else. Some inhuman beast. 

 

He hated it.

 

Especially after realizing what it meant to be back within the light. Among mortals.

 

Among those who loved him.

 

…

 

And now he was trapped again. After getting a taste of freedom for a brief moment, _it_ had claimed him once more. And _it_ had stolen away the remaining ones that he held close. 

 

And here in the darkness, all he could do was wait.

 

Any sound meant that _it_ was back for more. To torture his being in never-ending despair. Ready to rip him apart until he was begging for the end and drive him further into the hopelessness of it all.

 

A part of him wished for it to end.

 

…

 

But then, he’d remember why he was still alive.

 

The reason he had fought so hard.

 

…

 

It was that small bit of hope that had kept him going. Even after having his limbs broken and insides torn, the thought of being able to see that familiar flash of gold and purple made him claw back the dark as not to be devoured by it.

 

And every time he heard shifting around him, he prepared himself for the worse.

 

…

 

The faint sound of someone close by stirred him from his unrest.

 

But… It wasn’t the dark lord.

 

Nor was it a demonic creature or ghoul. But of something mortal.

 

Through dazed eyes, he could make out a small flame far off in front of him. Here in the cold shadows, he craved for its touch.

 

His fingers twitched against the thin threads spread across his being. He couldn’t even call out to whoever was there, face half consumed by the dark.

 

But if they were mortal, then they had a soul.

 

…

 

…

 

**A soul.**

 

**Life.**

 

**Something his body desperately craved.**

 

**Wanted.**

 

**Needed.**

 

**It was there for the taking. He just needed to seize it.**

 

**…**

 

But.

 

There was a part of him that knew that he couldn’t. That devouring the innocent soul might plunge him further into the shadows. Into _its_ grasp.

 

That was one of the reasons he stole his people back. Knowing that if they had been truly taken, then they would return as pawns of that wretched beast. They didn’t deserve such a fate. 

 

…

 

**It didn’t matter in the end.**

 

**They were all gone.**

 

**And would be used for evil.**

 

**So why not take that soul.**

 

**Just wandering so carelessly.**

 

**Whoever it was probably deserved it anyway.**

 

**And it was getting closer.**

 

**He watched the flame grow brighter, slowly illuminating the one before him. And the second it got close he would**

 

**He would**

 

He would

 

…

 

His eyes started to widen the moment they came close.

 

It couldn’t be…

 

No. It had to be a trick.

 

There was no way…!

A hand held the flame up higher, illuminating the worn and scuffed face of a once fair king that had pulled him out of the dark all those years ago. Lavender eyes softened, the hand holding the fire tensing.

“…”

There was a flash as he held up a sword made of jade. It sparkled as it sliced through the bonds, bright flames seeming to radiate as the shadows retreated.

After three broad strokes, his body pitched forward like a puppet cut away from its strings. Marik reached forward, letting the other fall into his arms. As soon as he did, Marik clung to him with all his might.

“…”

Bakura nearly choked on his breath, unable to react to the warmth of the other that was now chasing away the emptiness of the infernal realm that had seeped into him. Instead, he leaned into it, deeply inhaling the scent of fields of green and lotus blossoms. 

Marik’s shoulders started to tremble. Bakura opened his eyes again when he heard Marik let out a soft sound.

“…M… Ma… Ma…rik?”

“You goddamn idiot,” Marik sobbed, “You stupid, stupid idiot!”

Bakura glanced up as much as he could, feeling Marik’s tears falling onto his cheeks. Marik took that as a sign to pull him closer. As soon as he did, Marik pressed his lips to Bakura’s.

The demon let out a small gasp, eyes slipping closed.

Here. Trapped in the infernal realm. Time didn’t matter. Every moment was endless nightmare. If he was alone then there was emptiness. If he was with others, there was rage. And with that wretched demon lord, there was pain and misery. He was anything but alive.

But. Being with _Marik,_ was everything. He was the sun that awoke him. The warmth that brought him life. And Bakura felt it all in that single kiss.

Marik did it again. And again. As if it would stop the choked cries that threatened to escape. All the while wet trails trickled down his own copper cheeks. 

Bakura sighed into every kiss, letting the other bring the warmth back into his being. Eventually, Bakura was able to raise one of his claws up to Marik’s face. Marik wrapped his hand around Bakura’s.

“… Don’t ever do that again,” he muttered, kissing the darkened flesh, “Never leave my side ever again. Or I swear I’ll never forgive you!”

Bakura smiled at him. Or at least tried to. Marik smiled back at him, the flame close by turning a lavender color. Bakura reached over the best he could, touching it briefly and letting it flash around them in a shower of small embers. 

Neither of them paid any attention, instead coming together in another fit of gentle kisses that slowly started to deepen.

Bakura wrapped his arms around Marik’s waist, squeezing him as if to reassure that this moment was real. As Marik slowly rocked him back and forth, the two fell into a deep silence. 

He wasn’t sure if Marik was conscious of it, but there were flickers of the mortal’s soul bringing Bakura back from the brink. It wouldn’t be enough for long, but the demon was grateful for every sliver.

After awhile, Marik looked around them.

“I guess we ought to find our way out of here. Wherever here is,” he said. He didn’t bother to force Bakura up to his feet, instead scooping the demon up into his arms. Bakura felt his torn wings fall limply against Marik’s side, the remains of his tail curling up around Marik’s waist. One of the small embers fell into his claws. Bakura held it close letting it burn in his palms to light their way.

The sight of charred flesh on Marik’s hands didn’t escape him. Especially on his right arm. He swallowed deeply.

“… Marik,” the demon croaked. The blond glanced down at him, “… Did… You…”

Marik noticed where he was looking. He turned away, a flash of misery in his eyes. Bakura pressed further into the other’s chest, hearing the steady heartbeat against his ear. 

“…”

He didn’t say anything, but Marik still understood. The blonde started to run back in the direction he had come from. 

He ran and ran and ran, with no end in sight. Bakura wasn’t expecting one, but if his human was able to get here, then there was a way out. Clearly, Marik wasn’t about to give up either-

A shift in the darkness swayed through the air. Bakura inhaled sharply, feeling a prickling sense on the back of his neck. It wasn’t the cold chill that came from the dark lord. It was a burning feeling that only came from the spark of holy magic. A moment later, Marik let out a gasp, feeling it as well.

“Ryo!”

Marik came to a halt, turning all around to try and find the source. Bakura inhaled sharply, feeling the magic swelling up somewhere close. Except. It wasn’t like they were close. It was as if they were right next to it.

Bakura grit his teeth, knowing that space was warped here. At this rate, they would be left to wander the darkness forever…

But.

Then he felt something.

A familiarity that he had almost forgotten.

Marik must’ve noticed his reaction, stopping and looking down, “Bakura? What is it?”

“…” he didn’t respond, wanting to make sure he wasn’t imagining things.

“Marik,” he said, “It’s close.”

“What’s close?”

Bakura leaned closer, nose brushing up against Marik’s neck. He swallowed hard, “I… Hold still...”

He hunched inward, trying to get enough strength to pull him and Marik out of the abyss towards that breath of life that had kept him alive this whole time. It sent shock through his chest and made blood choke up in the back of his throat. But if it meant escaping, he didn’t care.

The shadows descended around them. Marik tensed, holding Bakura closer. Bakura grit his teeth. 

Just. A bit. More.

Then. 

There was a faint light flooding into his vision. It was small, but after being blinded by the sinister dark, the light was harsh. Bakura nearly passed out on the sight of it, not caring that they were still in the dark lord’s palace.

And standing before them was the dark lord itself. Bakura's chest dropped.

He was shaken when Marik let out a gasp.

“Ryo! Kek!” Marik exclaimed. Bakura quickly looked away from the dark lord, eyes widening at the sight of their other two lovers lying across the room. Marik charged towards them, only to slid to a halt as the dark lord’s fist came dangerously close to crushing them.

“ **Not so fast little king of mortal men,”** the dark lord hissed out, eyes now set on Marik, “ **trying to take my demon away? It’s not going to be that-AGH!”**

A white light sliced straight through the demon’s wrist. Its hand dissolved into shadows as it pulled back, gripping its torn limb with a howl. Both Marik and Bakura stared at the white haired man that stood there with a glowing blade in his hands. The man grunted before falling to his knees.

Bakura’s eyes widened. That sword! The blade that was forged from the goddess’ spirit. The item that his people had protected and were killed over.

The holy sword, Diabound.

Then, that must mean-

“Thief!” Marik exclaimed, running over to the fallen man. He coughed as he sat up, waving Marik back when the blonde knelt and set Bakura down.

“Don’t worry about me. Nothing can really hurt me,” the white-haired man grinned, gaze not leaving the dark lord, “Though you might want to look over your unicorn and the other human.”

Marik let out a sound, quickly looking over to where Ryo and Kek were. He tightened his grip on Bakura before the other grabbed his arm.

“Marik,” Bakura rasped out, “… Leave me here.”

“What? I’m not leaving you here! Not when-”

Bakura pressed his lips to Marik’s. When he parted, he gripped Marik’s hand tightly.

“Trust me. Please.”

Marik stared at the demon, unsure. His shoulders sank, eventually nodding. The blonde ran to the other two, leaving Bakura there with the thief.

He stared at the other, who no doubt could tell. When the thief turned, their eyes met. The silence between the two of them seemed to stretch forever. Bakura swallowed heavily, feeling the stirring in his chest tighten.

The longing for a soul. _His soul._

“It’s been awhile, eh?” The thief said, “You still making deals for the devil?”

Bakura huffed a bit, trying to steady himself, “It depends. You still think being a weak human is worthless?”

The thief’s gaze softened. He looked over to where Marik was running.

“Humanity isn’t all that bad,” he said, then stared at the blade in his hands. His expression grew grim, “… They’re all gone. Aren’t they?”

Bakura grimaced, the empty pit in his chest throbbing. The thief was silent, though the spark in his eyes seemed to brighten.

“Well. I guess we have no choice then,” he said, standing back up, “We’ll just have to get them back!”

When the dark lord turned and saw the two, its bright red eyes widening.

“ **Don’t you dare thief!”** The dark lord howled, “ **The moment you accept your humanity back, I’ll devour you whole like the rest of those rats you called a village!”**

“SHUT UP!” 

The thief threw the blade straight at the demon. It shot through the air like a bolt of lightning, piercing through the dark lord’s left eye. It roared in pain, light pouring out from the wound. The thief turned to Bakura.

“It’s now or never!” He said. With a strange calmness, the thief shut his eyes, light building up around him. When he looked forward, his eyes shone in a brilliant white. 

He held his hand out.

Bakura stared, the urge to reach forward and seize the soul in front of him.

But. The demonic power inside craved for that life. **It wanted to destroy it.**

If he couldn’t hold it back, surely they’d all perish here…

Bakura clenched his fists. No! He wouldn’t let himself get dragged back into the dark! 

With a deep breath, he reached forward and took a hold of the thief’s outstretched hand. 

It grew intensely hot and bright. The dark lord was roaring out. Bakura gasped, feeling the thief’s soul-his soul- resonating.

He could feel the heaviness of millennia weighing down his chest. Years of isolation and hate driving into his core. And every bit of demonic energy inside him wanted to devour that soul and be rid of it all.

**It would be so easy**.

Bakura gripped his chest, fangs biting into his lip. No! He wasn’t going to let the darkness swallow his soul. Not this time!

He would do it for his people! He would do it for Ryo and Kek! He would do it for Marik!

From the other side of the room, Marik skidded to a halt when he saw the light surrounding Bakura. When it faded, the thief had vanished, Bakura falling to the floor with a red cloak in his hands. When Marik took a step towards him, something tugged at his leg.

Marik flinched, realizing it was Ryo. The unicorn tugged at his bag, as if to get inside.

“Wh-what is it?!“ Marik stammered, unable to make out what Ryo was trying to say, “I-I don’t-“

“S…S…” Ryo rasped out, pulling out scroll after scroll and tossing them aside when he found them blank.

“I-I don’t-“

Ryo worded to him over and over, voice inaudible. Marik raised a brow.

“S… Spell? What kind of-“ he stopped, slapping himself, “Spell! Transportation spell!”

Ryo nodded frantically, the sound of the dark lord rising up again. The shadows started to build up around them in a flurry.

Marik dug into his pockets, throwing everything out as frantically as he could until a small bit of parchment fluttered out. Ryo seized it, smoothing it out against the ground as his eyes ran along the writing. He grabbed Marik’s hands, slamming them to the ground with his own. 

Ryo quickly nodded, Marik chanting as a circle of light surrounded them.

The dark lord let out a roar, shaking the remaining bits of the room, “ **You’re not getting away that easily!”**

Suddenly, a flash of bright blue light appeared below the dark lord. It shot across the stone floor into a large sigil, quickly imprisoning the demon in a bright barrier. It roared out as the light started to flood the small space.

“ **WHAT?!”**

Marik let out a gasp, watching as the light started to stab at the demon. When he heard faint chanting, the blonde looked over to see Kek lying against the ground, hand extended out as his fingertips painted out some sort of spell in his own blood. He recognized some of it as the marking on Ryo’s forehead.

“Marik!” Kek growled, “Hurry up! Finish it!”

The dark lord roared again, the thin barrier cracking instantly. Blood gushed out from between Kek’s lips. The light surrounding the three grew even brighter, swirling all around. The dark lord raised its fist up high.

It smashed through the shield with no effort. Its claws extended out in an attempt to grab at Marik and Ryo.

Suddenly, shadows sliced all the way up into the dark lord’s chest, black blood arcing through the air as the demon let out a howl.

**“Don’t you dare touch them!”**

Bakura let out a roar, summoning up the last of his shadow magic into his claws and charging up to the demon.

“ **I’m gonna make you pay!”** Bakura roared, shrugging the red cloak on. “ **I’m gonna make you pay for it all!”**

He charged through the air, not caring that his wings were bleeding out. He went straight for Diabound.

The dark lord tried to swing at him with its remaining hand, but it missed. Bakura seized a hold of the blade and ripped it out.

“ **AAGGHHHHHH!!”**

The roaring shook the air. The remains of the room started to crumble. Bakura ignored it, gripping tightly onto the sword as it sizzled against the demonic flesh on his hands. He raised it high over his head, and drove it down into the empty place of the demon’s heart.

“ **THIS IS FOR THE HELL YOU PUT US THROUGH YOU SON OF A BITCH!”**

Light burst out from its chest. Bakura faced it, pushing the blade further as the dark lord howled. Its hand came up and threw him back. Bakura twisted in the air, watching as the sword’s light pierced straight through the horrid demon. 

Bakura let out a gasp, realizing what that light was. Not the light of the sword. But of something else.It couldn’t be-

_“_ BAKURA!”

He turned. The light swirling around the three had become blinding. Marik’s hand was outstretched towards him, gold braces glinting within. 

Bakura grit his teeth, the anger still swelling through his blood.

There was no choice.

He turned back towards the blue light where he could hear Marik calling to him. He winced against the blinding flashes, rushing back with all his fight. His hand barely grasped Marik’s as the magic exploded around them.

Bakura was nearly pulled away as some force pulled them all up and out. Marik shouted as he dragged Bakura up into his arms

They clung to each other, neither letting go for a second. The darkness flew past them in a dizzying blur, stretching further and further away as light surrounded the four in a brilliant daze. The white light flashed before disappearing. 

Instead of the pitch black abyss of the infernal realm, a deep indigo sky dotted with the distant stars surrounded them.No longer were they in that never-ending nightmare.

And without any warning, they started to fall.

Marik let out a surprised yell, Bakura twisting around to see why. His eyes widened, realizing that there were large mountains and fields stretching out along the horizon. 

But below them were waters that matched the skies above them. He could see the white sandy shores close by, but there was no way any of them could make it without drowning first.

Bakura grasped onto Marik’s hand, then reached out and grabbed a hold of Ryo’s. Marik barely took a hold of Kek’s shirt, immediately clenching his eyes shut.

Bakura clenched his teeth. Even with wings broken and bloodied, he howled as he forced them apart. Even if it were to just get them closer to the shoreline or soften their fall, he needed to try!

Even with torn leather, his wings caught the breeze. They were still falling, but now were gliding towards the shore.

When they hit the water with a loud splash, surprisingly Bakura was still conscious.

Maybe it was being surrounded by refreshing cool waters instead of the empty void, but he didn’t question it. Not when he felt Marik and Ryo slip away.

Before he could try and reach them, his wings were caught in the tide and he burst out from the ocean’s surface.

Bakura took in a large breath, as if it were his first. He blinked away the salty water from his eyes, turning enough to see Kek tugging Marik up to the water’s surface. How the assassin was still conscious was baffling, especially when he started to pull himself and Marik towards the shore without a second’s thought. Bakura turned all around, realizing Ryo was still under. He took a deep breath before plunging back in.

He twisted around, using his natural sense to locate the unicorn’s light. He swam further, kicking as hard as he could and throwing his arms out into the ocean tides. Ryo stuck out like a small star within the dark heavens, floating almost calmly. As soon as he took a hold of the other’s arm, Bakura kicked up as fast as he could.

The two came up from the depths, Bakura quickly making his way to the shore where Marik and Kek had crawled out to. Bakura couldn’t tell if Ryo was breathing, which made him all the more panicked as he swam until his arms cramped.

Marik caught sight of them, gasping as Bakura lifted Ryo up and staggered to the other two. Bakura breathed heavily, falling to his knees just a foot away. He locked eyes with Kek.

“…”

He wouldn’t say it aloud, but the assassin looked worse then any of them. His hair clung to his face, dampened in a way that made him look reminiscent of Marik if it weren’t for the length. The color from his face had drained immensely, no doubt from his arm wound. 

He tried not to stare, but Bakura’s gaze naturally went to the place where Kek’s right arm had been. There were dampened bandages pressed up against his limb, soaked red. Marik raised his hands in an attempt to heal Kek’s arm.

“Don’t,” Kek groaned, trying to bat Marik away, “Ryo. How’s-“

“He’s fine,” Bakura sighed, leaning closer, “… He’s breathing.”

The demon’s eyes traced over the unicorn. There were burns along his face that had started to heal, no doubt from the dark lord. Bakura didn’t recognize the shirt he wore, and spotted another scar from a wound on the other’s chest. A feeling of dread crept up his back, realizing who they must’ve faced off against-

“Hah… Ngn…”

Bakura looked up, seeing Kek wincing as Marik did his best to treat the wound. His healing magic wasn’t as strong as Ryo’s, but it would make due for now. Marik sighed deeply as the faint light from his hands started to fade. He swayed, nearly falling into the sand before Kek steadied him back upright with his other hand.

Bakura swallowed hard, “What did… What happened?”

“Stupid move. I couldn’t hold that sword,” Kek sighed. He grimaced when he looked up, “... All things considered. This wasn't that bad. Losing an arm to get your stupid ass back was worth it. That demon fuck could’ve chopped my head off for all I care,”

He probably meant for it to sound humorous, but with how drained Kek’s voice was, it sounded more like defeat. Marik raised a brow.

“Kek. What-“

Kek held up his hand, staring down as a dismayed look made his face fall. 

“Don’t. It’s-fuck. I fucked up, okay. Obviously,” he cursed, “I let that stupid demon get to me. I wish I hadn’t.”

His lavender eyes trailed over to Ryo, softening as the unicorn continued to sleep. Marik let out a snort.

“Don’t beat yourself up. I would’ve been more surprised if something hadn’t gone wrong,” he said. Marik clenchedhis chest, lips fumbling for a moment. A heavy silence fell over them, the waves crashing being the only sound.

Bakura grit his teeth, unable to face them. Instead, his eyes fell on the deep red cloak he still wore.

“None of you-You didn’t-“ Bakura muttered. 

“Ba-“

“No Marik,” he growled under his breath, “You didn’t have to come for me. You all should’ve just forgotten about me! There-there was…”

Bakura flinched when a pale hand rose up and touched his cheek. He looked down, seeing Ryo staring up at him with glistening brown eyes. He smiled faintly, thumb tracing light circles against the other’s face.

The demon sighed, turning away slightly. When the unicorn sat up, he continued to cradle the other’s face in his hands. Ryo leaned forward, lightly pressing his forehead to Bakura’s.

“…”

A soft warmth came from Ryo’s palms. Or maybe he imagined it. But the comforting feeling that came from the other was ethereal in a way that made the tension shed away from Bakura in waves. He felt every bit of dread and coldness be replaced by the love they all held.

There was no way he could forget that. Even after going through hell and back again…

Ryo made a small sound. Bakura looked up, realizing that the demonic part of his form was crumbling away. His limp wings and tail grayed and turned to ash, the darkened cursed flesh peeling away.

“What is-“ Malik muttered, crawling over and running his hands between Bakura’s pale shoulder blades. Bakura shivered at the touch, a sudden sensitivity coming over that he hadn’t felt before.

Bakura flexed his hands, feeling the softness for the first time.

“…”

Before, when he had become a demon, everything was muddled and bleak. With no soul of his own, he was nothing but a hollow shell. Even after stealing back his people’s souls and feeding upon thousands more afterwards, the life he held wasn’t his own.

But now. This feeling. Having a soul- _his true soul_ \- back where it belonged. It was as if the whole world had been inverted and just now became upright again. The emptiness in his chest that had once been filled with thousands of souls felt even heavier and fuller. And even though he knew that his people were gone, their love remained. 

It always would.

Bakura swallowed hard, feeling his cheeks getting wet and his vision getting blurred. Ryo pressed into his chest, soft white locks caressing Bakura’s neck and under his chin.

Marik came and pressed up against his back, arms wrapping firmly around his shoulders where broken wings once hung. Bakura naturally sank back into his grasp, not bothering to wipe his eyes as tears continued to pool down his face. Kek crawled closer, left arm coming up around Ryo’s back until he and Bakura were cradling him in their chests. Ryo let out a soft sigh.

The four sat like that on the sandy shoreline, the sea waves lapping gentle along with the breeze. Just over the horizon, the sun finally rose. Brilliant beams of light shot out, the sky lighting up in tints of bright yellows and blues. Bakura took a deep breath, feeling the breeze through his hair and the love of the three surround him like the sun’s light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finishéd! And it only took forever!
> 
> Hanks to everyon that kudos and threw a comment. I might throw together a oneshot epilogue together maybe might do but who knows.
> 
> Edit: yeah there's an epilogue coming


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Here’s the final. 
> 
> Realized, I might as well put an actual conclusion in that’s more… Conclusive.
> 
> A lot of this was meant for the previous chapter (it'll be obvious why), but a part of me wanted to separate it for a more wound down and settled type of epilogue for our heros (that and this was the only section that I hadn't proofread until now hurhur)

* * *

_He couldn't breathe._

_With billowing smoke in the air, there was no where to see. Even the fires that burned hot were blocked out. There was no where to run._

_Shouting and screaming from behind made him panic. The flashes of steel and blood going through the air._

_He ran faster, his legs burning and lungs unable to work properly._

_He wanted to turn around. He wanted to stay and fight off the soldiers who threatened his home. But he also knew that he needed to run-_

_A hand seized his tunic, yanking him off his feet. It was one of the soldiers._

_"G-get off!"_

_Little limbs shook through the air as he tried to fight them off. The soldier snarled at him, trudging back towards the destruction in the village._

_Loud chanting rose up from beyond the churning fires. None of it was recognizable, an omen of what was to come._

_There was someone standing at some sort of alter, hastily put together with the image of a deity over it._

_He bit at the soldier's hand, desperate to get free. The soldier flinched and he was released._

_But before he could get far, a large shadow rose out of the fire. Not a figure, but one of shadows. Two bright red eyes glared out from within._

_It was some sort of demon!_

_It caught him off guard, a soldier tackling him to the ground while saying something in the strange language._

_Footsteps came up from behind. He looked up, seeing a priest whose face was hidden in shadows._

_Another body was pushed to the ground. He gasped, recognizing the red cloak of his father._

_But, the man wasn't moving._

_The priest scowled, shouting something at the soldiers before leaning down closer._

_"Boy," he hissed, grabbing a handful of his hair and tugging him upward. A burning red knife was brought close to his face._

_"I'll ask you this once. And if you dare to lie, I won't hesitate to gut you like the rest," the priest threatened, eyes cold and hollow, "Are you the thief king's heir?"_

Bakura jerked awake in a cold sweat, body lurching up. 

His eyes darted everywhere, trying to fight the spots out of his eyes as he realized where he was.

The burning village of thieves was gone. A plain room with the noise of a market in the distance was left in its place. Birds chirped in between the silence.

He was the furthest away from danger that he could be.

Bakura took deep, reassuring breaths. His hand flew up to his right eye.

"..."

He laid back on the bed of plush down feathers and layers of blankets with a deep sigh. 

Bakura stared at the evening light shining through one of the inn’s windows. The room was cool, but the soft pelts gave enough warmth that he could easily be lulled back to sleep.

But the nightmare had left adrenaline pumping through his body.

A part of him wondered if this was just a dream, and that he was still back in the infernal realm hallucinating all of this. And that the dark lord was playing tricks on his mind. He'd believe it after that dream. That. Memory...

The body next to him reassured otherwise.

Bakura glanced to his side, seeing Marik laying there. He was sound asleep, dirt and grime still splotched against his face. They all must’ve fallen asleep the moment they arrived as well. He could barely remember, the morning of rushing to the nearest town now a blur. Was that yesterday or today? He couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Bakura reached over, running one of his hands through Marik’s hair. The other sighed, turning more into the touch. Now that he was awake, a part of him wanted to wake Marik up. He wanted to make sure this was real. But his human needed sleep after such a powerful transport spell.

A low growling in his stomach stirred him from his thoughts. Food.

He sat up. Bakura looked up to where his red cloak laid against a chair.

Even though it probably wasn’t wise to move, his limbs ached from being unused for so long. Plus, he was the first one Ryo treated before falling back to sleep. Probably worried about the damage the dark lord caused.

Bakura shuddered hard at the memory.

He shook the feeling away, and instead slung himself out of bed. He grabbed the cloak and shrugged it on. The crimson fabric felt weighted on his shoulders, as much as the thief’s soul he held.

They rented out one of the larger rooms of the inn, which had a lounging area connected to a few other rooms, including a private bathing space. He suspected Marik wanted to stay here for at least a few more days to drop so much on a nice place. 

Bakura turned towards the door, remembering that Ryo and Kek were probably up if they weren't here.

He walked over, bare feet lightly padding against the oak floors. He leaned closer to the door, hearing groaning and gasping. Bakura edged the door open slightly to peek through.

There was blood on the floor. 

On instinct, Bakura nearly threw the door open. But when he looked further out into the main room he froze. Bloodied clothes and rags sat on the floor, a basin of water with clean rags folded close were on a table.

Kek sat on a few large cushions, hunched over as he tightly gripped his shoulder. The bandages must’ve been new, but with how his nails dug his wound, it was already bleeding again. Ryo was standing on his knees, holding Kek close to his chest. 

“… Hurts…” Kek hissed, gritting his teeth as sweat dripped down his face. Ryo’s mouth opened and closed, as if he were trying to speak. All that came out was a little croak. His brows furrowed in dismay, instead smoothing his hands down through Kek’s hair.

Bakura bit his lip, shoulders slumping as he edged away silently. He clenched his chest.

The weight seemed to get heavier the longer he stood there.

“…”

Even in a warm room with shining light, it seemed to be constricting. Confining.

...

He needed air.

Bakura grabbed Marik's bag and opened the window. He glanced back at Marik, making sure the blonde was still fast asleep before leaping out the window.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The shops and stands were still alive in the evening. Children ran about, travelers and locals wandering through the wares. Bakura was amongst them, finding something interesting if not slightly alarming.

His powers were gone.

Or at least, extremely limited. As Bakura wandered along the market streets and stands, he found that he couldn’t disguise his appearance (which mortified a few people who spotted his bare ass walking through the streets). But he was still able to use the smallest bit of fire magic (not really useful at the moment).

He was at least wise enough to bring Marik's bag to buy himself new pants and shoes. Especially with his feet hurting only after a few minutes.

...

That was also weird. He never realized how much being a demon had really ‘protected’ him. He felt the chill of the wind. The heat of the sun. His body ached In protest for food. But even that wasn’t too bad. It served as a reminder.

Moreover, his sense of smell and taste were stronger. He rummaged around and bought everything that looked good. Fruits and vegetables that were bright and colorful. Assorted meats that were both cooked and cured. He even bought a few elixirs in case the others needed them.

 And when he remembered the others, he splurged even more.

He made sure to grab sweet milk and cakes with honey for Ryo. Roasted goose and goat’s cheese for Kek. He even found a bottle of rainbow wine that Marik liked. He packed it all away and went straight back for the inn. 

He helped himself to a few meat skewers drenched in sauce along the way. He probably burnt his tongue, but he didn’t care. Not when the salt and richness calmed his aching stomach. After helping himself to a fifth one, he never realized how hungry he was. Normally as a demon, it wasn’t necessary to eat at all. But clearly things were different.

He was different.

Bakura came to a stop, standing outside the inn. It overlooked one of the cliffs nearby, the ocean over the tree tops and in clear view. The sun was starting to set, alighting the sky in flames. Faintly, he remembered the sight of fire that made his chest twist.

“…” 

He couldn’t help but walk over to the stone railing, plopping the bag down. The ocean seemed so far.

... And the longer he thought to himself, the more distant memories became more focused. But...

Footsteps came up from behind him. Bakura turned, seeing Marik standing by his side. He must’ve taken a bath, now wearing one of the inn's deep blue robes with the sleeves folded up. His scrapes and cuts were also now clean and bandaged, especially around his hands where he had been burned. Marik raised a brow at the large bag. 

“Go shopping?” He asked, “I thought I was missing something.”

He leaned up against the stone wall, wind tossing his hair. Bakura grimaced slightly, turning back to the ocean. Even though his stomach growled again, the need to stand there outweighed the feeling. 

Silence stretched between the pair, the only sound being the marketplace down the hill. By the time the sun hit the horizon, Marik spoke up. 

“…So.”

“‘So’ what?” 

“How’re you feeling?”

It was such a loaded question. He didn’t even know where to start. He didn't even want to think about any of it ever again. Bakura sighed deeply, looking down.

“I… Really don’t know,” he admitted, “I hadn’t gone to the infernal realm for centuries. Having to be there again was…"

He paused, brows furrowing, "How long was I trapped there?”

Marik fumbled his lips together, “Maybe a month? I’m not sure. According to Ryo I was out for a week after you were taken. And then my sister made us wait for-“

“Your sister? Wait. What happened between you and that demon?” 

Marik paused, looking to the side somewhat sheepishly, “So, uh. You know the shrine we were in? After you were taken and Diva- that summoner guy?- when his magic went down guards were able to come in and take over. Apparently that shrine was for some goddess bird woman who took my sister in. She spoke on our behalf and helped us find you.” 

Bakura stared, unsure of what to say. The blonde shrugged his shoulders, “Small world huh?”

Bakura raised a brow, thinking for a moment. Yeah. Small world…

"Speaking of which,” Marik said, tugging the sleeve of the red cloak, “How did you know that thief back there? You take his soul or something?"

Bakura quirked a brow, then let out a huff as he crossed his arms.

“I told you I was human. Once. It was just a really long time ago,” Bakura trailed off, “I forgot myself actually.” 

It was amazing really. How quickly he had forgotten his own humanity in a fight to survive. If it weren’t for his people’s souls, he’d still be a wretched demon with no conscience.

And if it weren’t for Marik pulling him out the first time, he’d still be blind in the dark. 

“Well. I guess we ought to figure out somewhere else to go now,” Marik sighed, leaning back against the stone railing and looking up at the stars now starting to dot the sky, “The dark lord will probably start hunting after you again. And I doubt we’ll be as lucky a second time.” 

Bakura stood a little taller, scooting next to Marik and bumping his shoulder.

“Maybe. But I have a feeling it won’t be as easy,” he said with a grin, “I held a part of its power with me. That’s what made me that creature. However.”

He held up a hand, flexing and feeling the pale flesh. He felt Marik’s stare on him.

“I don’t feel it anymore,” Bakura said, looking up into the sky, “There was a reason that I was kept away from that thief. If we had reunited, then we’d be whole again. That was part of the contract I held. I may not be demon anymore, but I’m also human now.” 

Marik smiled at him, twisting some of his hair in his fingers with a slightly smug look, “I guess dragging that thief along wasn’t too bad in the end. I knew I felt something before.”

“You sure it wasn’t because you two shagged?”

Marik’s cheeks went beet red. Bakura tapped the side of his face.

“He’s me. Remember?” Bakura said, then started to chuckle. Marik turned away, the slightest grin on his face.

As he looked out over the horizon, Bakura's laughter silenced. His expression grew grim.

"..."

The thief king's soul. The only soul that was spared for the sake of sacrifice. Dragged down to the infernal realm while the others were devoured on sight.

At least, that's what he thought before finding them in the infernal realm thousands of years ago... 

“So…” Marik said, stirring him from his thoughts, "You and he are one now?”

 Bakura gazed out to the ocean, eyes hardened. 

“… Yeah.”

The last of the brightest beams of sunlight retreated over the mountains. Marik let out a deep sigh, turning back towards the inn.

“Let’s go inside. I’m still exhausted. That transportation spell wasn’t exactly easy to pull off.”

Once they had gone into the inn, Bakura went towards their room only to be pulled back.

“Nope,” Marik said, taking his shoulders and pulling him to the side, “You’re taking a bath! You still reek of demons and none of us are going to sleep with _that_.”

Bakura opened his mouth to protest, but remembered how a lot of the people in the market cringed whenever he walked by. In the end, he let himself get tugged into the bathing room.

The moment he stepped in, relief wafted over him immediately. There was a large pool of hot water in the middle of the room, a natural spring pouring out from the middle. Thick clouds of steam were in the air, many candles set around in lanterns, illuminating the room in a soft glow. When he came closer to the water, he realized there were lotus blossoms on the surface. 

There was splashing, and Bakura saw Ryo come out from the water towards them. Kek was leaning against one of the sides, keeping his upper torso above the surface. 

The unicorn immediately swept his arms around Bakura and picked him up with a big smile. Bakura let out a small yelp when he was swung around a few times.

“Someone’s bounced back alright!” Bakura said with a smirk, then reeled back when he felt his pants getting seeped with bath water, “Hey! I just got these!”

“I thought you said you were done,” Kek said to Marik, leaning back slightly.

“I am. I’m just here to make sure he gets scrubbed down right,” Marik responded, pointing over to Bakura with his thumb. Ryo set the other down, then tugged at his bag curiously. Bakura let out a snort. 

“Nothing escapes you does it,” he said, then handed it over, “I figured you’d all be hungry after waking up. Consider it a…”

He trailed off, not quite ready to bring himself to say it. 

Ryo blinked at him a few times, then took the bag. He let out a noise of joy when he saw inside. He ran back over to the side of the bath, sitting on the rim as he pulled the goodies out. Kek lifted himself out when Ryo made a motion with his hands, already helping himself to the honey cakes. 

“Oh? Good. Something to eat, I’m starving!” Kek said, reaching over and plucking a skewer of meat from inside. 

“Hey! Those are mine!” Bakura exclaimed. Kek stuck his tongue out, tearing the meat off with his teeth. When Bakura took a few steps towards them, Marik shoved him in the water.

Bakura let out a yelp, plunging into the bath. 

It was alarming, not being able to float above the surface or breath under water. He flailed his limbs around until he burst out. He glared at Marik, who was smiling widely at him.

“I _just_ said I got these!” Bakura spluttered, throwing his boots off his feet and onto the side of the bath as fast as he could.  

“Well. They’re dirty after being on you. Ryo said everything needs to be cleansed after being in the infernal realm,” Marik said sitting a foot away from the other two and motioning Bakura over, “Now c’mere. Your hair needs washing." 

After pilling his pants and cloak on the side, Bakura sat between Marik’s knees, letting the other run his fingertips along his scalp and massage away. Admittedly it was one of the things he missed the most while being imprisoned. Just the simple calming touch made him sink more against the bath rim until he was blowing bubbles on the surface.  

His eyes went over to Ryo and Kek. He winced.

The two didn’t _seem_ too bad, but obviously that was a mask they wore. The burns along Ryo’s face and shoulders had faded somewhat since the morning, but were still evident. Obviously the dark lord’s magic would take longer to heal than the average wound, especially if he couldn’t speak…

Ryo's abilities still seemed intact though, especially if he had been with Kek this whole time. Kek’s arm, while still in bandages, looked significantly less swollen and red. The color in his face had returned, and the tiredness in his pose was gone. But there was a shallow unease in his eyes that flashed every so often. 

“So. Uh,” Bakura began, getting their attention, “How-um. How’re you two?” 

Ryo paused, lowering the glass bottle of milk in his hands. There was a serious look in his eyes as he stared down at the bath. He rubbed his throat, and gave a smile. He didn’t make an attempt at speaking, instead turning to Kek. The assassin scratched his cheek at the glances. 

“S’Fine,” he mumbled, “Obviously missing an arm, but could’ve been worse.”

He tried to leave it at that, though Ryo’s gaze continued to focus on him. Kek chewed the wooden skewer noticeably. 

“I’m just… Fuck. I’m frustrated,” he confessed, nose scrunching up in disdain, “What those demons were all barking just riled me up too much. Fuck it though! They were all probably lying anyway.”

He took the skewer between his teeth and threw it at the wall. It stuck fast. He ran his hand over his eyes, “I should’ve just let it go… You told me to move on when we left the homeland, and I didn’t. Can we just move on now? I don’t want to think about that fucked up place anymore.”

None of them spoke up, the sound of the spring making the air hum.

“… Don’t feel too bad,” Marik said, dumping more soap over Bakura’s head and lathering it into a foamy mess, “That whole place was fucked up. One too many familiar faces that I never wanted to see again, that’s for sure. Although." 

He stopped for a moment, hands still interwoven in Bakura’s hair. Bakura glanced up, seeing the soft smile on Marik’s lips, “The thief I dragged with me was a fine addition for awhile, especially since he had that blade all along.”

Ryo made a small sound. Marik stopped, him and Bakura looking over to the unicorn. Ryo’s cheeks grew red, fingers fumbling together. Kek let out a snort.

“No. That white-haired guy didn’t bring the sword,” he said, patting Ryo’s head, “Let’s just say we ran into the original owner of the king of the west’s tome. Probably wouldn’t have gotten out of there either if we didn’t. Ryo can tell you all about it later.”

Bakura raised a brow, “What, did you run into some old guy or something who said ‘it’s dangerous take this sword’? Sounds too convenient to me-Ack!”

Marik suddenly yanked Bakura’s arm up, examining it closely and making the other fall in the water. Bakura righted himself up with a growl, “What was that for?!”

“Bakura. Did you always have this scar?” Marik asked, running his hand along the pale flesh, “It looks like you got another one on your wrist…”

“What? No I don’t. I don’t _scar_ Marik,” Bakura snapped, pulling his arm away and dunking his hair into the water. He scrubbed the bubbles away the best he could. Ryo let out a small gasp, hopping back into the water and hurrying over. He grabbed Bakura’s face and held it between his hands.

“… What?” Bakura asked, seeing the serious look the unicorn had. Ryo ran his thumb down Bakura’s right eye and cheek. At first he couldn’t figure out why, but then he remembered a similar action from long ago.

His eyes widened in realization.

As fast as he could, Bakura scrambled out of the water and towards the nearest mirror. There weren’t any in the bathing room, but he remembered silver platters in the next room. He ran out, not caring that he was leaving the floors dripping wet.

He whipped one up and stared intensely at the fuzzy surface, seeing his face inside. 

And alongside his face was a familiar scar that crossed over his eye and stretched down his cheek to his jaw.

“Bakura! Get back in here!” Marik exclaimed. He slowed to a halt when he saw the other. Bakura continued to stare into the reflective surface, face void of anything.

 His hand glossed over the scar that was etched upon his face. 

"..."

To anyone it could've looked like the average scar he got in a scuffle. But someone who knew demonic magic would know it was a sigil. A curse.

The mark that was placed upon him for the sake of power. To be given something beyond mortal desires. The symbol of sacrifice that had plunged a prince of thieves into hell.

The same mark hidden amongst deep scars on another who was once a prince of mortals.

He couldn't breathe.

"Bakura? Are you alright?"

He grit his teeth, wanted to claw the damn thing off his face. But if this was remnants from the thief's soul, it couldn't be wiped away.

As calmly as he could, Bakura set the platter back down. He was definitely human, as the silver would've melted between his fingers from the amount of rage building in his chest.

 "... Marik," he muttered, feeling the other still a distance away, "I... Don't think I ever told you why I was angry seeing your scars the first time."

He heard Marik inhale sharply. Bakura swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat.

"What the thief king told you was true," he said, surprised that his voice was so low, "humans always fought for power. But it was Necrophades who promised power through sacrifice. Distorting the words of the goddess of light."

Marik didn't say anything, so he continued.

"I, remember now," Bakura said slowly, "I was there during one of the first rituals. Forced down to endure pain for those who I never met. Forced to watch as everyone was-"

His voice suddenly cracked, memories rushing into his mind. He tried to force them back, but he couldn't. Not with tears running down his face.

Bakura dropped, hunching low to the floor. He tried to continue and recount a story that he had thought of for millennia. But it was _so_ _much harder now_.

Marik's hands were on his shoulders. His presence alone helped calm his shaking.

Bakura took deep breaths through his nose, exhaling slowly. And Marik waited patiently for him to collect himself.

"Before... It was all... Muddled," Bakura said as steadily as he could, "I couldn't even remember my name or face. Just the feelings my family held for me. See through their eyes instead of my own. But now... I..."

Marik came closer, and kissed the side of his face all the way up to his temple. He wiped the tears away from pale cheeks.

"... Bakura," Marik murmured, "it's okay. Whatever happened there- whatever happened in the past, it's okay. We're all here. _I'm_ here."

Bakura stared up into the soft lavender gaze. His shoulders slumped, feeling drained. He knew that Marik was trying to ease him into talking, knowing that speaking about everything so soon wasn't necessary between them.

And Bakura was beyond grateful for just that small action.

“C'mon," Marik said softly, helping Bakura back to his feet, "You’re gonna get cold out here.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bakura let himself get led back to the bath, the hollowness ebbing away in the warm room. He rubbed his eyes, hating how vulnerable he felt. Still, the reassuring grip Marik held on his hand was more than enough to calm his nerves.

And when he slid back into the hot water, Ryo was there to help scrub the icky feeling the infernal realm had left through his being. His soul was being cleansed as well as his body and mind.

Years of open wounds were healing. Ones he didn't even know he had.

Meanwhile, Kek helped re-bandage Marik’s burned hands, all the while making jokes about how neither of them would be able to spar anytime soon. 

And as soon as they were all out and dried, exhaustion started to come over like a dense blanket.

It was probably a combination of everything, and Bakura was completely drained.

“Gods. I feel like I can sleep forever, ” Bakura sighed, plopping down on the large bed. They all moved into one of the clean rooms, not quite ready to start purifying the rest of their things. Their clothes were at least washed, now hanging in the main  room to dry. 

The once-demon let out a loud yawn. He blinked a few times when he felt a weight on top of him.

“Hope you’re not feeling too tired,” Marik said slyly, “Cause we still gotta get reacquainted in more ways then one."

Bakura quirked a brow, he almost asked what Marik meant before tanned lips were pressed against his own. He let out a gasp, Marik’s tongue darting into his mouth with a moan. Bakura sank into the kiss, slumping fully against the bed. His hands ran up Marik's thighs and under the robe.

Maybe he wasn't  _quite_ ready to go to bed yet.

Marik eased him up, hands rolling down his sides and towards his back. Bakura settled his on Marik’s waist, more focused on the way he could taste the wine on Marik’s lips. He must’ve had a swig at some point. Bakura lapped it up, enjoying the sweet and gentleness of it all.

A body slipped beside him, bed creaking underneath. Bakura turned, only for another pair of lips to find his. Kek wound his hand in Bakura’s hair, bitting his lips more then kissing them. Bakura didn’t mind the roughness. The sharp snap of pain jerked him more awake and into the moment. Kek trailed lower, now teasing Bakura’s throat.

Bakura moaned out loud as Marik started teasing his nipples. It was silenced when Ryo claimed his lips next. 

The unicorn moved slower than either of the two humans, stroking along Bakura’s spine and across his shoulder blades where his wings used to be. Bakura shivered at the feeling of light magic seeping into his core.

He probably should’ve been taking it easy, given how his body was still adjusting (among other things). But with Kek nipping at his throat, Ryo kissing him, and Marik sucking his chest, he didn’t want to take it easy. He was greedy for their touch. He wanted to have this moment to himself.  

Something that he would always have. Now and forever. 

Ryo moved away, Marik switching places with him. Bakura slid his hand along Marik’s side to his shoulder, falling back into the cushions. 

He stared up at the ceiling, watching as the faint light of the market in the distance still reached them through the windows. Bakura felt Ryo shift between his legs, the unicorn hiking his thighs up on pale shoulders. He swallowed hard when he felt Ryo trailing his tongue down his shaft. 

Bakura bit his lip when he felt Kek do the same. Instead of meeting, Ryo went lower and lower until he was tonging Bakura’s asshole.

Bakura couldn’t focus on the sensation though, not when Kek started lapping at his cock.

“Don’t hold it in love,” Marik said in a husky voice. He brushed silver bangs from his face, sweat already building. 

All Bakura could do was let out hums of pleasure. He wasn’t exactly sure _who_ to call out. Especially as Marik dipped down and started to slurp along his cock as well. He choked back a cry as his face started to get flushed.

Marik licked all the way up to the tip, meeting Kek and twining their tongues together briefly before tilting along the sides. Kek moved slower, sucking hard instead. But Ryo somehow outdid both of them.

“Hah… Oh…” Bakura breathed, feeling Ryo swirling his tongue just right and firmly kneading his thighs. His own hands fumbled into the sheets, already feeling his cock swelling up. He nearly tipped over the edge when he felt Ryo’s fingers making their way in and prepping slowly. A bottle of oil rolled onto the sheets.

“Ah… Shit!… Fuck! Ryo!”

The unicorn took that as a sign to halt, immediately rising up from between his legs. Ryo smirked as he climbed over Marik and towards Bakura, looking more sexy than intimidating. Bakura didn’t wait, hooking an arm around his neck and pulling the other down. He smashed their lips together, ankles twisting at the blood rushing to his groin.

At this rate he wasn’t going to last long at all.

“Fuck! Okay! I give! Gods!”

Marik popped his lips as he leaned up, looking rather coy, “But Bakura, this is all about _you_. We’re all just wanting to welcome you back.”

“And what I want is your cock!” Bakura growled, wriggling his hips impatiently, “Now hurry up before I come all over your face and go to bed!”

Kek started to laugh out loud, immediately straddling over him. He tilted his face up.

“You so sure about that? Cause he’s not the only one who’s got dibs,” Kek said, licking his lips. 

The assassin raised his hips up, lining up with Bakura’s cock. The former demon immediately groaned as he felt Marik helping guide Kek slowly down until Bakura was fully pressed in. Kek and Ryo must’ve prepped before hand for him to take Bakura's cock so smoothly.

Kek gripped Ryo’s shoulder, awkwardly trying to keep balance as Marik shook his robe off. Bakura tapped Ryo’s thigh to get his attention.

“Here. Get on top," he said nails digging at Ryo’s hip, “It’ll be easier.”

“You just want to suck Ryo off!” Marik frowned, his own cock already hard from watching. Kek turned to look over his shoulder, still not ready to move.

“Wouldn’t-ah! Wouldn’t you? We all know that Ryo’s the more ‘endowed’ one,” he smirked, nearly falling over when Marik tugged at his hair. Kek stuck his tongue out, Marik taking that as an invitation and smashing their mouths together.

Ryo blinked, letting out a giggle as his face got red. He ignored the other two, leaning down and kissing Bakura’s forehead before straddling his chest. He stroked  along his own shaft before letting it fall between Bakura’s lips.

Bakura tugged the unicorn closer, wanting to get as much of his cock in his mouth without having to move too much. And it didn’t take long for Ryo’s cheeks to start blooming red like poppies. Bakura smirked inwardly.

He absolutely loved watching any of them unwind. Before it was because of that desire for power and control, especially with every demonic deal he made for souls. 

Obviously that changed after meeting each of them, knowing that it was a balance of giving and taking. And maybe that was the part of him that was still human, subconsciously knowing that there was more to pleasure then just causing pain. 

And that made this moment all the more sweeter now that he had a soul.

Kek rocking his hips suddenly stirred Bakura from his thoughts. His face felt hot. Ryo’s face probably matched his, and was beyond red. 

The unicorn's eyes were clenched shut, teeth biting into his lips. His cock was throbbing and swelled between Bakura's lips. He and Kek _definitely_ prepped before this for the unicorn to already be on edge. Soon they would all-

Kek suddenly jerked, hand tightening on Ryo’s shoulder. He grew rigid in a way that seemed wrong. Bakura immediately stopped, drumming his fingers against Ryo’s thigh to get his attention. Ryo looked up, turning enough to see behind himself.

“… Fuck," Kek swore.

“What? What’s wrong?” Marik asked. Kek kept his gaze low. His hand started rubbing Ryo’s shoulder.

“… It,” he started, brows furrowing. He pulled Ryo closer, face buried in white locks.

“All I... All I want to do right now is... Touch you.”

Ryo stiffened, eyes widening slightly. His lips drew into a line, and he moved around for Bakura to sit up. Ryo pressed Kek’s face close to his chest in a motion similar to that morning. Bakura and Marik exchanged looks.

“You know,” Marik said, a thumb to his lip in thought, “There are enchantments we can use. Or even an armor piece that you can-“

“No,” Kek said bluntly, not moving from between Ryo’s tiddies, “I’ve had enough with magic. Besides. I’ll learn to deal with it. It’s just… Hard. Right now.”

Ryo let out a sigh, still glossing his hands along Kek’s blonde hair. There was the slightest hum in the air, most likely Ryo’s magic warming the whole room.

Bakura’s lips quirked, looking between the two, “That’s not the only thing _hard_ right now-“

Kek grabbed his face and shoved him back on the bed. Ryo giggled as Kek tilted him down and they rolled to the side. The bed creaked loudly as they bounced slightly.

“H-hey! We’re not done yet!” Bakura whined. Kek and Ryo actively ignored him, instead laying on their sides and only facing each other. Bakura couldn’t help but pout. So much for a welcome back-

“Oh what a shame,” Marik said, leaning over him with a smirk, “Looks like I get to finish you by myself.”

Bakura's lip quirked, his cock twitching at the thought of Marik planted between his thighs. He sank back into the cushions.

"Well then. My _lord_ ," Bakura said in a husky tone, "take me. I'm yours to worship."

"Don't you mean you'll be worshiping me?" Marik said with a raised brow. Bakura smirked.

"Thief king, remember?- Ack!"

A pillow was smacked against his face. He ripped it off to see Ryo now sitting up on Kek's lap instead, cheeks still beet red.

"Shut up before _I_ start plowing you instead." Kek growled. He hiked his hips up, earning a silent gasp from Ryo.

Bakura growled, and wrapped his legs around Marik's hips. Marik had a look of surprise, but shrugged anyway. After pouring a decent amount of oil onto both of their cocks, Marik grabbed Bakura's knees.

"Aren't you gonna fluff me more?" Bakura asked, stroking the oil along his cock. Marik held up his bandaged hands.

"Unless you want to run down and get more wraps instead of cuddling after this, I'll gladly fluff you," he said gripping Bakura's hips.

Bakura chewed the inside of his cheek. From the corner of his eye he could see Ryo bouncing up on Kek's lap already, "No. I'm ready to bust anyway."

Marik smirked, lavender eyes narrowing as he shifted a few times. Without being able to use his hands, the blonde missed twice before sliding into the other.

Bakura inhaled deeply at the intense pressure, the smell of liliac from the bath in the air. He shuddered as Marik adjusted and hit his sweet spot almost immediately.

If he knew this was what it would feel like _with_  his soul, he would've made a better effort into getting it back.

"Bakura?" Marik sighed, "You alright?"

He answered by pulling Marik down for another heated kiss. He didn't care that it quickly got sloppy as Marik thrusted forward. He didn't even care that they were all moaning out loud and making the bed shake to where anyone could hear. His toes curled in the air, fingers digging into Marik's shoulders.

"Oh... Marik," Bakura breathed, "Coul-Fuck! Y-Faster!"

Even with the slow pace from before, Bakura could still feel himself on edge. Looking to the side just turned him on even more, Kek quickly jerking Ryo's leaking cock as Ryo's ass clapped against bronze thighs.

Suddenly it seemed like Marik and Kek were competing with each other, both exchanging looks before thrusting faster.

The bed creaked louder and louder beneath the four, backboard slamming against the wall. Bakura stared to moan louder and louder, vision getting blurry as he got dizzy.

“Fuck! Marik! I-gods!”

Bakura arched his back more, gripping Marik’s sides. He heard Ryo let out a squeak, Kek groaning as the two started to slow to a halt. From the corner of his eye, Bakura saw Ryo’s cock release over his and Kek’s stomachs. 

The sight made him clench his thighs tighter around Marik. He was- He was gonna-

Marik leaned down, smashing their lips together one last time as he released into the former demon. Bakura rode his own wave of pleasure at the hot feeling of being completely taken by Marik, nearly lasting a whole minute as his cum splashed onto his chest and Marik's stomach.

"... M-Marik," Bakura panted, staring up at the glistening, sweaty face of the fair king. Marik combed silver bangs from his face in the afterglow, lips slightly parted for another kiss. Their mouths hovered closer...

Then the bed frame collapsed under their weight.

All four yelped in surprise as the mattress slammed into the floor. The whole room shook.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

There was a solid five seconds of silence before they all broke out into laughter.

Both Marik and Ryo plopped on either side of him. Bakura naturally hooked his arm around Marik's waist, his other up around Ryo's shoulders.

"I guess we'll have to replace the bed," Marik said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Nah. Let's just leave it. There's plenty of others we can use. I'm sure the inn can afford it," Kek yawned, already snuggling up into Ryo's side.

Ryo let out a soft hum, eyes closed as he turned on his side to face Bakura and let Kek spoon him.

Thick blankets and pelts were pulled up, Marik lying back down on Bakura's chest. Bakura sank even more into the warmth that surrounded him.

The thoughts and worries of the dark lord and the infernal realm were far behind him. The dread and emptiness would never reach him again.

And even with a single thief’s soul, Bakura felt more alive now than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Now it's done.
> 
> Maybe I'll write more on their adventures, but for now this will have to do.


End file.
